Nunc et in Hora Mortis Nostrae
by MissZabiniVolturi
Summary: Le jour de ses 17 ans, Hermione apprend qu'elle n'a jamais été une Granger, et certainement pas une Sang de Bourbe, mais... Une Jedusor, fille de Voldemort en personne. Le retour et la vengeance de Celle-Qui-Fut-Perdue et son insertion dans le monde des Ténèbres. Entre Alliances, Amours, Amitiés et trahisons...Réussira t'elle à changer son destin, et à sauver ceux qu'elle aime?
1. Retrouvée

******Voilà le premier chapitre (revu et normalement corrigé) de cette fic, qui en comptera une quarantaine ou plus. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages de cette fic, et sur tous les chapitres, appartiennent à J.K Rowling. **

**Rappel; Cette fic se déroule après le sixième tome, et reprend des éléments du 7, avec quelques différences; Hermione n'est jamais partie à la chasse aux Horcruxes avec HP et Ron. La Bataille Finale a eu lieu, mais peut de combattants y ont perdu la vie; Sirius Black et Dumbledore, ainsi que Rogue, et Voldemort, sont encore en vie. Cette bataille s'est soldée par un statu quo, Voldy ayant détruit ses Horcruxes avant la fin.**

**Vos commentaires sont bien sur encouragés ;) **

* * *

Minuit moins 3 minutes. Hermione Granger se leva, avec l'impression d'avoir le visage en feu. Elle quitta son petit lit pour courir vers la salle de bain, de l'autre côté du couloir, en prenant garde à ne pas faire de bruit. Merlin savait ce qu'ils lui feraient si elle les réveillait... Elle alluma la lumière d'un geste impatient et plongea ses mains dans l'eau glacée pour s'en asperger le visage. Elle songea à un maléfice, et se dirigea vers le miroir attenant. Ce qu'elle y vit la glaça d'effroi. Sa peau se déformait, se distendait affreusement, pour venir prendre de nouvelles formes. La sensation de brûlure se fit sentir sur son corps entier, sans exception. Elle se replia sur elle même et s'agenouilla sur le carrelage froid de la pièce. Elle ne se rappelait pas avoir un jour connu une telle douleur. C'était infect. Horrible. Atroce. Même ses yeux vinrent la brûler, comme si tout son corps luttait contre... lui-même ?!

Elle leva une main, différente de la sienne. L'esprit embrumé par la douleur, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre que cette main était pourtant bien la sienne. Elle était plus pâle, plus longue et plus osseuse, mais c'était la sienne. Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une potion aux effets si dévastateurs, alors un sortilège... Une vague de douleur le long de son dos la cloua au sol, tremblante. C'est avec soulagement que l'inconscience vint la prendre. Et dire que ce jour-ci, elle avait 17 ans.

Manoir Malefoy

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se réveilla en sursaut, ses pupilles pourpres fixant la salle du Trône. Il l'avait sentie. Elle souffrait. La chair de sa chair, qu'on lui avait enlevée à sa naissance, souffrait. Mais aujourd'hui était pourtant le jour de son anniversaire, la fin de sa captivité. Le jour où elle retrouverait sa véritable apparence, sa véritable personnalité, et sa famille. Un sourire étira les lèvres de Lord Voldemort. La souffrance était obligée, il le craignait.

-Tout va bien Nagini...

Il caressa distraitement la tête de son immense serpent avant d'appuyer sur sa marque pour convoquer quelques uns de ses fidèles. Triés sur le volet, ils n'étaient pas seulement ses Mangemorts favoris mais aussi ce qui se rapprochait le plus de ses amis. Enfin, si l'on pouvait considérer que le Lord Noir ai un jour eu des amis. Les portes s'ouvrirent et Lucius Malefoy, Severus Rogue, Stephano Zabini entrèrent pour venir s'agenouiller devant lui. Il tapota d'impatience sur son siège. Aujourd'hui était un grand jour... ces incapables ne devaient en aucun cas tout gâcher...

-Relevez vous... Le temps est venu d'aller la chercher. Elle a 17 ans aujourd'hui! Je l'ai sentie souffrante, c'est étrange. Partez, ramenez moi ma Princesse, mais ne faîtes rien qui puisse la brusquer, comme tuer ses ravisseurs... Sauf si elle le souhaite bien sur.

-Sait t'elle maître?

Le Lord ne s'offusqua même pas de l'interruption de Lucius Malefoy. Il était extatique.

-Ses souvenirs sont revenus cette nuit Severus. Même Dumbledore ne pouvait pas museler plus longtemps une sorcière de sa puissance... Heureusement pour moi qu'il est tellement imbu de lui même qu'il n'a pas vérifié la durée de sa potion!

Le maître éclata d'un rire joyeux, encore jamais entendu par autre que ses plus proches fidèles.

L'intérêt de Lord Voldemort se reflétait sur tous les visages. Ils allaient enfin savoir, enfin la rencontrer...

-Allez, mes fidèles mangemorts, et ramenez moi ma fille!

Ils sortirent rapidement de la pièce et Lucius s'adressa à Rogue.

-Sev, sais tu où ils la retiennent?

En temps qu'espion pour Voldemort, il connaissait depuis longtemps l'emplacement de la maison. Il faisait même partie du Fidélitas !

-Dans une famille de Cracmol apparentée à L'Ordre, pas loin de Londres.

Stephano éclata de rire.

-Si c'est ce matin qu'elle à récupéré sa véritable identité, ils doivent en baver.

-Savent ils que nous venons la chercher?

-J'ai mis sa famille au courant, et le père semblait assez attristé qu'elle parte, bien que la femme soit heureuse.

Ils peaufinaient leur entrée quand trois personnes firent leur apparition. Trois jeunes hommes; un blond, un métis et un brun à la beauté froide. Ils semblaient complémentaires, et marchaient avec la grâce connue aux Sang Pur de nobles lignées. Le dernier s'avança vers Rogue.

-Sev! Tu vas chercher ma soeur?

-Oui Tom, nous partons dans quelques minutes.

Blaize Zabini se plaça aux côtés de son ami de toujours, suivit de près par Drago Malefoy.

-Nous aimerions venir. Après tout, elle est notre princesse et nous voulons la rencontrer. De plus, nous lui devons des excuses pour... notre scolarité.

Drago et lui baissèrent la tête, piteux.

Dire que les deux Serpentard avaient été choqués en apprenant l'identité de La Fille Perdue du Maître était un euphémisme. Ils avaient pâli, verdi, se souvenant de leur attitude à son égard, de leurs insultes, de leurs coups bas... Ils n'aspiraient maintenant qu'à obtenir son pardon et repartir à Poudlard avec elle pour leur dernière année, dans le but de l'épauler et de la protéger. Après tout, comme l'avait dit le maître, ils seraient ses seconds, les premiers lieutenants de sa garde principale, et désigneraient personnellement ceux qui seraient dignes d'en faire partie.

Ils étaient les meilleurs amis de Tom Jedusor, troisième du nom, mais le maître lui avait refusé une garde rapprochée, affirmant qu'en tant qu'Héritier, il se devait d'apprendre à se protéger seul. Tous les Mangemorts lui témoignaient une déférence égale à celle due au maître, et il adorait ça. Pourtant, en cet instant, Tom Jedusor III ne désirait qu'une seule chose; retrouver sa soeur jumelle, son double féminin, sa partie manquante.

Les trois Mangemorts se concertèrent quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers eux.

-Bien, vous venez, mais vous n'intervenez pas et vous évitez de vous montrer si elle n'est pas ravie de nous voir.

Souriants, ils s'accrochèrent tous à Rogue qui transplana immédiatement.

Ils arrivèrent dans un petit quartier propret, aux pavillons de briques rouges et aux pelouses entretenues. Severus les mena jusqu'au bout de la rue, devant une maison identique aux autres, avec une seule différence: on entendait des cris. Interloqués, ils restèrent figés devant la maison jusqu'à ce qu'une vielle moldue promenant un chien s'approche d'eux.

-Vous s'inquiétez pas, c'est toujours comme ça! Elle est solide la gamine!

Lucius se tourna vers la vielle femme et surmonta son mépris pour comprendre ses propos pour le moins étranges.

-Que voulez vous dire?

-Depuis toujours, chaque vacances scolaires, c'est ainsi. Et encore pire depuis quelques semaines... On pourrait croire qu'il en aurait assez de s'acharner sur cette pauv' gosse, mais c'est un vrai soulard.

Ils en frissonnèrent de rage. Si le seigneur des Ténèbres apprenait ça... Severus fut le premier à reprendre son sang froid.

-Allons y.

Il se dirigea vers la porte, non verrouillée, et il fit signe à ses amis de se désillusioner. Il voulait voir dans quelles conditions était retenue la princesse. Les 6 avancèrent jusqu'au Living room en suivant les insultes et hurlement. Et ce qu'ils virent les stupéfia: la version féminine de Tom Jedusor. Magnifique. Grande, terriblement pâle, aux très longs cheveux sombres soyeux et aux yeux noirs se tenait face à ce qui semblait être son «père ». Elle le tenait en respect avec sa baguette, les yeux brillants d'une lueur flamboyante. La femme était à genoux en face d'elle, et la regardait avec colère.

Hermione Granger était furieuse. Des années qu'elle s'était laissée faire par son père, n'osant se révolter par peur de se retrouver seule, et elle apprenait qu'ils n'étaient pas ses parents?! Ils lui avaient tout raconté, sous la menace bien sûr, après qu'elle ai retrouvé ses souvenirs et son apparence: son enlèvement, le meurtre de sa mère, la potion d'apparence, la prophétie qui expliquait son enlèvement, qui était son père... Etrangement, elle se sentait enfin _elle._ Et bien qu'être la fille du Seigneur des Ténèbres lui faisait peur, elle se sentait invulnérable, forte, bien plus qu'avant. Elle qui s'était sentie trahie par tous après la Bataille Finale, qui ne l'avait pas été, se soldant par un retrait des troupes de Voldemort et de nombreuses pertes chez les alliés, trouvait enfin sa voix. Elle ne retournerait pas à Poudlard en tant que Sang de Bourbe et meilleure amie de Potter, Celui-Qui-a-failli, ni en tant qu'ex petite amie bafouée de Ronald Weasley: une nouvelle identité pour un nouveau départ. Un moyen de se venger de ces années de tortures et de moqueries.

-Vous m'avez MENTIT ! Toutes ses années!

-Non..

-TAIS TOI SALE CRACMOL! C'est pour ça que vous me haïssiez n'est ce pas ? Vous me jalousez...

-Silence! Je ne t'autorise pas à nous parler ainsi! Nous sommes tes parents!

-Vous n'êtes rien d'autre que de la vermine, des laquais de Dumbledore! Et n'ose pas te prétendre mon père après m'avoir frappée pendant des années.

-Mione je...

-Tais toi ou je te tue.

-Ne deviens pas comme eux Mione! C'est pour cela que ton père t'en voulait tant! Il avait peur que tu deviennes comme Lui.

Hermione éclata d'un rire sans joie.

-Mieux vaut régner en Enfer que servir au Paradis! Je vais dans ma chambre. Si vous ne m'avez pas mentit, pour changer, on viendra me chercher, et nous ne nous reverrons pas. En attendant, restez là et fermez là, j'ai besoin de calme.

Elle se tourna vers son père.

-Quand à toi... Je vais réfléchir à un juste châtiment pour toutes ces années de souffrances, je ne t'oublies pas, _Papa. _

Elle cracha ce dernier mot avec une hargne peu commune, l'ironie suintant par tous les pores de sa peau. D'une démarche aérienne, elle monta jusqu'à l'étage supérieur, déjà à l'aise dans ce pourtant nouveau corps.

Rogue siffla doucement et il retira son sort dans le couloir, aussitôt suivit des autres. Dans les yeux des Mangemorts brillaient l'admiration, la vénération, l'amusement, l'affection... Et une colère noire envers le Cracmol. On ne touchait pas à une Sang Pure. Et surtout pas à elle. Rogue s'avança dans le salon et parla de sa voix doucereuse, annonciatrice généralement de mort imminente.

-Nous venons chercher Mlle Jedusor. Est-elle présente?

Tom éclata de rire, suivit des autres.

-Euh... Elle … Je... Vais lui dire de descendre.

Il se releva en vitesse et appela sa fille.

-Hermione! Descends, ils sont là.

-Merci, tu peux disposer.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire. Décidement, le Manoir serait plus agité avec elle dans les parages! Elle descendit l'escalier avec grâce. Néanmoins, on pouvait lire de la tristesse dans ses yeux, et elle ne put le cacher. Rogue s'avança vers elle et s'inclina légèrement.

-Mlle Grang... Mlle Jedusor, ravi de vous revoir.

-Bonjour Professeur, moi de même. Ainsi, vous venez me chercher?

-Comme vous le savez, les protections sont tombées aujourd'hui, et nous voilà pour vous sauver.

Il se tourna vers les autres. Le regard d'Hermione se ficha dans celui de son frère et ils frissonnèrent tous deux, tandis qu'un immense sentiment de plénitude les envahit. Tom s'approcha d'Hermione et la prit doucement dans ses bras, tandis qu'elle le serrait de toutes ses forces.

-Tom!

Elle se souvenait de lui! Le petit garçon qui lui prenait la main et qui avait essayé de retenir ses ravisseurs. Elle se sentait étrangement complète près de lui. Ils se reculèrent, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Severus ricana.

-Je vois que vous vous souvenez de votre frère. Vous connaissez déjà vos camarades, Drago et Blaize, et voilà vos parrains, Lucius et Stephano.

Hermione leur adressa un sourire timide. Elle appréhendait les réactions de Blaize et Drago mais ils se contentaient de la regarder, bouche bée. Elle salua le dénommé Stephano d'un grand sourire avant de se tourner vers Lucius Malefoy.

-Mr Malefoy, heureuse de vous revoir dans de meilleures conditions.

Elle faisait allusion à leur rencontre durant la coupe du monde de Quiddicht. (Hermione n'avait pas participé à l'inutile chasse aux Horcruxes avec Harry et Ron, ses amis l'avaient obligée à rester au Terrier, enfermée pendant un an). Malefoy lui fit un délicat baisemain.

-J'ose espérer que tu pourras me pardonner mon ignorance et ma stupidité et que tu m'autoriseras à jouer mon rôle de parrain auprès de toi, Hermione.

Hermione lui fit un clin d'oeil.

-Tout ceci est parfait. Parfait. Pouvez vous m'attendre à l'extérieur? Il me reste une chose à faire.

Tom, qui semblait lire ou partager ses pensées, éclata d'un rire sadique avant de faire signe aux autres de les suivre dans le jardin.

Une fois les autres sortis, Hermione se tourna vers son « père ».

-Ca ne fait pas aussi mal que dix ans de coups et d'insultes, mais je te dois bien ça! Endoloris!

Elle regarda son bourreau crier de douleur une petite minute avant de partit rejoindre ses accompagnateurs, soulagée. Une fois dehors, son frère lui présenta son bras et elle s'accrocha à lui pour transplaner.

Arrivés au Manoir, ils se dirigèrent tous vers la Salle du Trône en laissant soin à une elfe de maison de les annoncer. Elle salua bien bas avant d'ouvrir les Grandes Portes.

-Maître Tom Jedusor, Maîtresse Hermione Jedusor, Lord Lucius et Drago Malefoy, Lord Stephano et Blaize Zabini ainsi que Maître Rogue.

* * *

**So?**

**MZV**


	2. Découverte

**Chapitre 2. **

**Ici encore, il n'est pas celui dont je suis la plus fière. Après quelques mois, j'ai même terriblement envie de le supprimer! Mais voilà, je suppose qu'il est important pour la suite ;) **

* * *

En entendant le nom de sa fille, Voldemort s'était levé pour l'accueillir, un grand sourire aux lèvres . Il eut un pincement au coeur en la voyant si belle. Exactement comme lui à son âge... Elle suivit l'exemple et s'inclina devant lui. Il la contempla encore quelques instants avant de se reprendre.

-Levez vous!

Il descendit de l'estrade et s'avança vers sa fille. Etrangement, Hermione n'avait pas peur. Plus peur. Celui qu'elle considérait la veille comme son ennemi juré lui inspirait maintenant une franche curiosité et une légère affection. Lord Voldemort caressa doucement sa joue, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Ne t'incline plus devant moi Hermione, plus jamais.

-Bien... Monsieur.

Le Lord éclata de rire.

-Appelle moi père je te prie.

Il l'observa quelques minutes.

-Tu me ressembles tant... Tu dois avoir des millions de questions! Drago, Blaize, laissez nous, vos pères vous expliquerons.

Il les conduisit jusqu'à un salon magnifique, luxueux à souhait, et les invita à prendre place. Hermione s'installa en face de son père.

-Alors Hermione, as tu des questions?

-L'autre m'a parlé d'une prophétie me concernant. Quelle est t'elle ?

Le Lord la fixa quelques secondes.

-Une voyante peut digne d'intérêt à fait une prophétie sur un jeune garçon, ton ami Potter, qui ne s'est pas réalisée.

-Je la connais... Nous l'avons dérobée au Ministère.

-Je connais tes exploits ma chère, je les connais... Cette femme donc, à réalisé une deuxième prophétie, qui parle de ton frère et toi. Je ne la connais pas par coeur, mais je te la lirai un jour si tu le souhaites.

-Pourquoi m'a t'on enlevée?

-Parce que tu es la sorcière la plus puissante de ta génération et que ce crétin de Dumbledore pensait t'avoir dans sa poche en te faisant élever par des Cracmol, loin de moi. En outre, tu étais notre seule faiblesse, et ce vieux fou le savait.

-Est ce que je... Je pourrais retourner à Poudlard cette année? J'aimerais finir mes études...

-Je ne pense pas ma douce. Je refuse qu'ils tentent encore de te prendre avec eux.

-Mais je ne suis plus une enfant père! Et personne ne tentera rien contre moi, ils ne sont pas fous. Et puis ils n'ont aucune raison légitime de m'attaquer, je n'ai rien fais de mal et … O mon dieu.

-Que se passe t'il?! Une larme roula sur la joue d'Hermione. -Mes.. Mes amis Gryffondor ne voudront plus jamais me parler. Même chose pour Harry et Ron, et Ginny, et les jumeaux et...

Severus s'était levé pour poser sa main sur son épaule. -Miss Jedusor, vous vous doutez bien que nous demanderons un ré-examen par le Choixpeau pour votre cas, et je suis certain qu'il vous enverra dans ma maison, dans laquelle vous serez évidemment plus que bienvenue. Quand à leurs réactions... Pourquoi leur dire tout de suite? Attendez de voir comment ils s'en sortent sans vous. Et je ne voudrais pas qu'ils vous manipulent où vous fassent du mal. Vous même pas à vous justifier! Bien entendu, le directeur saura, mais je compte sur sa mièvrerie et sa naïveté pour ne rien faire. Les gens se douteront mais personne ne saura réellement qui vous êtes.

Hermione lui adressa un faible sourire contrit. Voldemort reprit la parole.

-Dans ce cas... Tu ne partiras pas sans ta garde bien entendu.

-Ma garde?! Hermione haussa un sourcil. -Allons Hermione, tu es ma fille, mon Héritière, la soeur chérie de Tom, nous n'allons pas te laisser partir sans escorte, tu t'en doutes. Drago et Blaize seront tes seconds, ils choisiront le reste plus tard.

-Mais cela ne les dérange pas?

Tous éclatèrent de rire. Lucius prit la parole. -Bien sur que non. C'est un honneur de vous servir et de vous protéger, et Drago ainsi que Blaize doivent de toute façon repasser leur dernière année. Ainsi ils joindront leur mission à l'aspect pratique.

Hermione rit.

-Dans ce cas j'accepte avec plaisir parrain.

-Oh, Severus t'a donc dit qui sont tes parrains? C'est parfait.

Stephano Zabini se leva pour venir saluer Hermione.

-Enchanté de te rencontrer enfin Hermione. Je suis Stephano Zabini, ton parrain, et actuel ministre de la Magie.

-Bien sur! Je vous ai vu dans la Gazette!

-Tutoies moi je t'en prie Hermione. Et tu feras très bientôt la une de la Gazette, je me dois de te prévenir. Tom prit la main de sa soeur et lui embrassa naturellement la joue. -Et dans deux semaines, tu seras le partit le plus convoité du pays! Lucius, donnerons nous une fête pour le retour de ma soeur?

-Bien entendu! Nous fixerons une date très bientôt.

Après avoir discuté encore une heure, ils se séparèrent pour rejoindre leurs quartiers. Tom emmena Hermione jusqu'à sa chambre en essayant emmagasiner un maximum d'informations sur sa petite soeur. Ils arrivèrent enfin jusqu'à une double porte en chêne, donnant sur une chambre immense: d'un côté, la salle de bain, l'immense dressing, les coiffeuses... A droite se trouvait une immense bibliothèque, mise en valeur par les fauteuils moelleux placés devant. Un gigantesque lit à Baldaquin trônait dans le fond de la pièce. La pièce était chaleureuse, confortable, bien que très luxueuse. Hermione laissa éclater son admiration en courant dans toute la pièce comme une enfant un soir de noël. Son frère secoua la tête, secrètement mort de rire, et claqua du doigt.

-Mione, voici ton elfe personnel, Brandy. Il s'occupera de toi fera tout ce que tu lui ordonneras. L'elfe s'inclina bien bas et commença à ranger les bagages d'Hermione pendant qu'elle prit place sur un fauteuil, en face de son frère.

-Tom?

-Oui Mione?

-Pourquoi ne t'ai-je jamais vu à Poudlard?

-Je suis allé brièvement à Dumstrang, et j'ai fais la plupart de ma scolarité avec un précepteur. Mais je compte bien t'accompagner à Poudlard!

Hermione lui sauta au cou.

-Mais c'est génial! Enfin sauf que Harry et Ron me haïront...

Sa bonne humeur laissa place à la tristesse.

-Qui sont ils pour toi?

-Harry était comme un frère pour moi. Mais il est partit à la chasse aux Horcruxes avec Ron en ma laissant seule, et nous nous sommes éloignés l'un de l'autre. Il se sent coupable de la mort des combattants de Poudlard, et est devenu amer et méchant. Il attend que Lord Vol... Que père vienne le défier en sachant qu'il a perdu sa seule chance, et ne tolère pas que l'insertion des Mangemorts se fasse avec l'approbation du monde sorcier et que tout le Ministère soit infiltré. Alors il essaye de vivre sa vie car sa prophétie n'est plus d'actualité...

-Et ce Ron? Elle poussa un soupir et ferma les yeux. -Mon ex petit ami. Je l'aimais tellement! Et il m'a quitté pour une Poufsouffle à moitié Cracmol dont les seuls atouts sont et resteront une poitrine énorme. Je sais que je n'étais pas belle avant mais... Je ne méritais pas ça.

Tom serra les poings. Cet imbécile allait le regretter.

-Et regarde toi maintenant! Tu es magnifique, tu es une Sang Pur, tu es riche, la princesse de ce monde... Tu as tout pour toi! Tu seras la femme la plus convoitée d'Angleterre! Je suis sûre que père recevra des centaines de demandes en mariage pour toi! Ils éclatèrent de rire et continuèrent à se raconter leur vie. Vers deux heures du matin, Hermione sentit ses yeux se fermer. Son frère la regarda avec adoration.

-Allez Mione, tu devrais aller te coucher!

-Tu restes avec moi? S'il te plais... J'ai peur depuis... Enfin je n'aime pas vraiment le... le noir. Tom la prit dans ses bras.

-Bien sur Princesse! Je vais chercher mon pyjama et prévenir les garçons et j'arrive! Il sortit et se dirigea vers son aile.

Il ouvrit la porte de la salle de jeu qu'il partageait avec ses deux amis.

-Tom! Comment va Hermione?

-Très bien! A ce propos, je dors avec elle, ne m'attendez pas ce soir. Après un saut dans ses appartements, il retourna dans la chambre de sa petite soeur (Dix minutes d'écart...). Elle dormait déjà. Tom se glissa dans le lit et ferma les yeux à son tour.

Une semaine plus tard,Tom invita ses deux amis à prendre le brunch avec lui et sa soeur. Assise sur la terrasse, portant encore sa nuisette en soie verte, Hermione buvait tranquillement son café quand son frère arriva.

-Ma chère petite soeur...

-Oui Tom ?

-J'ai une surprise!

-Je me méfie de tes surprises Tommy.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça Princesse! Devine qui vient manger avec nous ?

Avec une synchronisation parfaite, Drago et Blaize firent leur entrée. Hermione se leva pour les accueillir. Blaize le premier lui fit un baise main, suivit de Drago. Souriante, Hermione leur proposa de s'asseoir.

-Euh Hermione...

-Oui?

-On voulait te demander pardon pour toutes ces années.

Blaize acquiesça gravement. Hermione les regarda avec amusement.

-Je ne peux vous en vouloir de vous être moqués de la Sang de Bourbe pathétique toujours derrière Harry Potter et folle du rouquin qui lui servait de laquais. J'ai changé. Ca n'était pas moi, et je préfère que nous repartions de zéro. Et puisque apparemment vous êtes mes lieutenants...

-Merci Hermione!

-Tu es géniale.

-De rien Drago et merci mon petit Blaize. Sur ce... Ce soir il y a un grand dîner avec tout plein de Mangemorts et je dois me trouver une robe. Que diriez vous d'une séance de shopping cet après midi?

Tom ricana et sa soeur lui lança un regard offusqué. Il lui déposa un baiser sur la joue avant de s'expliquer.

-C'est une soirée de Mangemorts ma puce. Père te donnera ta cape noire et ton masque et c'est tout. Hermione s'offusqua.

-Quoi?! Non, je vais lui demander !

Avant qu'ils n'aient pu la retenir, elle s'élança dans le château, toujours en pyjama. Elle arriva devant la salle du trône et demanda à son elfe de l'annoncer. Son père était en grande conversation avec ses parrains et deux autres Mangemorts. Le visage du Lord s'éclaira lorsqu'il vit sa fille.

-Ma chère Hermione, que puis-je faire pour toi?

-Père, Tom m'a dit que je ne devais pas m'acheter de robe pour ce soir et juste porter une cape!

Le seigneur des Ténèbres haussa un sourcil. Dépassé, il avait l'impression d'être profondément inutile. Dans le même temps, Hermione s'étonnait en son fort intérieur de faire tout ce tapage pour une robe. A la réflexion, c'était sans doute qu'elle refusait de porter une cape de Mangemort, sans oser l'avouer.

-S'il te plait père, je peux mettre une robe et aller l'acheter avec les garçons cet après midi?

-Sur le Chemin de Traverse?

-Oui!

-Si tu prends encore deux autres Mangemorts avec toi, je veux bien.

-Merci père! Elle lui fit un grand sourire avant de courir annoncer la nouvelle à son frère. -Tommyyyyyy ! Devine qui avait raison?! On va faire du shopping cet après midi.

Les trois garçons éclatèrent de rire. Drago lui fit un sourire charmeur et Blaize un clin d'oeil.

-C'est tellement étrange Mione, tu t'habitues tellement vite. Enfin, c'est très bien hein! Mais c'est... étonnant de voir que rien ne te perturbe.

Hermione le regarda avant de sourire doucement.

-Avec ma précédente-et fausse- identité, je n'ai jamais été heureuse. Et là j'ai l'impression d'être à ma place, d'être la bienvenue. Pour la première fois de mon existence, on fait attention à moi, et pas pour pouvoir copier mes devoirs. Et puis j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être chez moi, entière. Son frère la prit dans ses bras puissants.

-Tu es chez toi petite soeur, et je ne laisserais plus jamais les autres crétins t'approcher.

-Je ne suis pas ta petite soeur Tommy...

-Si!

-Non.

-Si!

-Oublies ça, c'est faux.

-C'est vrai Mione!

Blaize et Drago se regardèrent, amusés avant de proposer une partie de Quiddicht à Tom, qui fronça les sourcils.

-Vous ne proposez pas à Mione? Ils éclatèrent de rire et Hermione se retint pour ne pas faire de même.

-Mon cher frère, je dois te dire que je suis horriblement mauvaise au Quiddicht, et que j'ai le vertige en plus!

-Bon... On se retrouve à 15h dans le hall!

* * *

**MZB**


	3. L'amour d'une mère

**Chapitre 3**

**Voilà le chapitre 3! :D **

* * *

A 15 heures précisément, Drago et Blaize attendaient Hermione et Tom, accompagné des deux nouveaux gardes de la lionne: Adrian Pucey et Théodore Nott. Les quatre Serpentards regardèrent avec une franche admiration Hermione descendre les escaliers et se poster devant eux. La petite Gryffondor avait très bien évolué! Blaize fit les présentations.

-Mione, je te présente Adrian et Théo, les deux derniers membres de ta garde personnelle!

Théodore s'inclina et embrassa délicatement sa main, et Adrian fit de même. Blaize chercha son ami du regard.

-Où est Tom, Mione ?

Elle soupira.

-Père vient de lui confier une mission... Il nous verra ce soir.

Blaize la regarda avec affection.

-Partiras tu en mission toi aussi?

-Vous êtes mon équipe, alors si je pars en mission... Vous aussi!

Blaize lui proposa son bras sous l'oeil mauvais et amusé des trois autres et ils transplanèrent. Leur arrivée ne passa pas inaperçue: Hermione était au milieu, encadrée par Drago et Blaize, Adrian surveillant leurs arrières et Théo ouvrant la voie. Hermione exigea de s'arrêter dans nombre de boutiques et surtout de librairies et les garçons furent ravis (Ou pas) de porter ses affaires. De son côté, Hermione appréhendait la soirée: elle allait faire officiellement son entrée dans les Ténèbres. Changer de statut, définitivement. Le retour était jugé impossible, et elle serait sans doute considérée comme une traîtresse par tous ses anciens amis...

-Hermione?

Tom toqua à la porte de sa soeur, avant d'entrer.

-Tommy! Tu peux venir m'aider ?

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour découvrir Hermione, bataillant avec la robe de dentelle noire achetée pour l'occasion.

-Où sont tes elfes Mione?

-Brandy est partit envoyer une lettre à Poudlard, pour demander un entretient avec Dumbledore concernant ma maison et mon inscription, et là j'ai un peu de mal à fermer cette foutue robe.

-Mione! La cérémonie commence dans une demi heure et tu n'es même pas prête ?!

-Oh ça va! Aide moi plutôt!

Il ferma délicatement sa robe et la fit asseoir sur un tabouret avant d'appeler son propre elfe en lui demandant de coiffer et maquiller sa soeur. Il s'affala sur un fauteuil et admira le travail des elfes: Les cheveux de l'ex Gryffondor étaient relevés sur son crane et formaient comme une couronne. Quelques mèches encadraient joliment son visage de poupée et un maquillage discret autour des yeux vint peaufiner le travail. Elle était magnifique, froide, dangereuse. Tom se leva, s'inclina devant elle avant de déposer un baiser sur sa main.

-Si Mademoiselle veut bien me suivre.

Il l'entraîna vers la salle de bal tout en la rassurant.

-Nous arriverons en derniers et nous serons annoncés. De nombreux journalistes travaillant pour oncle Stephano seront présents et nous photographierons. Ta garde ne sera jamais loin, ne t'inquiète pas Mione.

Hermione serait fort le bras de son cavalier à mesure qu'elle sentait son stress augmenter. Son frère la regarda avec affection avant de lui embrasser la joue.

-Tout va bien se passer Princesse. Tu es une légende chez les Mangemorts tu le sais.

Un elfe transplana devant les invités et s'éclaircit la voix.

-Maître Jedusor et Maîtresse Jedusor

Les grandes portes s'ouvrirent et ils furent aveuglés par les flashs. Hermione avançait, se décrispant au fur et à mesure. Elle avait l'impression que sa vie se jouait maintenant. Que tout ce qu'elle avait un jour accompli trouvait sa signification en ce jour. Le jour de la Révélation. Tous s'inclinèrent sur leur passage pendant qu'ils se dirigèrent vers leur père. Tom s'inclina et Hermione fit de même.

-Hermione, je t'ai déjà interdit de t'incliner devant moi ma douce.

-Oui père.

-Bien. J'ai à te parler après la réunion.

-Bien père.

-Parfait!

Il s'éclaircit la voix et descendit de son trône.

-Mes chers fidèles, j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter mon Héritière, Elladora Hermione Jedusor, enfin revenue auprès de nous. Comme vous le savez, elle fera sa dernière année à Poudlard accompagnée de sa garde, composée de Blaize Zabini, Drago Malfoy, Adrian Pucey et Théodore Nott.

Voldemort fit un signe discret à deux Mangemorts qui s'approchèrent d'Hermione avant d'enlever leurs capes. Bellatrix et Narcissa Black.

-Ma fille, j'aimerais te présenter deux de mes plus fidèles Mangemortes.

Elles s'inclinèrent bien bas avant de l'entraîner plus loin pour parler chiffon et garçons. Surtout Narcissa qui avait en tête de la marier avec Drago le plus tôt possible. Après quelques heures de discussions amusantes, la réunion prit fin et Le Lord convoqua au salon Hermione et sa garde.

Une fois tous arrivés, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se dirigea vers Drago, Blaize, Adrian et Théo.

-Vous vous êtes portés volontaires pour faire partie de la Garde de votre Princesse, et je vous en suis reconnaissant. C'est pour cela que je vous ai créée une marque... Spéciale, à l'image de votre groupe. Ainsi, chacun saura qui vous êtes et que s'attaquer à vous revient à s'attaquer à Hermione, et donc à moi. Tendez vos bras.

Il murmura un sort et les marques devinrent pourpres et changèrent d'aspect: un serpent noir enroulé autour de trois lettres entrelacées: E,H,J. Ces marques, objectivement, étaient très belles, bien que particulièrement effrayantes.

-Bien. Ces marques ne partiront qu'à votre mort. La Garde ne se dissout pas.

Les quatre le savaient, c'étaient le plus grand honneur que leur Maître puisse leur faire: il les élevait au dessus des autres Mangemorts, au dessus de tout, en leur confiant son bien le plus précieux. Et n'avaient qu'à la faire rester en vie. Un jeu d'enfant.

-J'attends de vous un engagement total envers votre Princesse.

-Bien maître.

Ils s'inclinèrent profondément avant de se retirer. Lord Voldemort fit signe à Hermione de s'asseoir.

-Bien, je suppose que tu dois avoir d'autres questions?

-Elladora... C'est mon prénom?

Si le visage de Lord Voldemort avait pu refléter une émotion, on aurait pu y voir une tristesse infinie.

-Oui, et le prénom de ta mère.

-Ma mère... Qui était elle?

Une flamme se ralluma dans les yeux du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Ta mère... était une femme formidable, une sorcière extraordinairement puissante. Elle était la petite fille d'Elladora Black, de l'honorable maison Black. Elle n'aimait rien de plus que s'amuser, vivre, rire... Elle s'était donné pour mission de me changer et t'aimait plus que tout. Tuée par Dumbledore en personne le jour de ton enlèvement.

-Tu... Tu l'aimais?

Il soupira.

-Elle m'a apprit l'amour et à tout reprit avec elle en partant.

Un grand silence triste s'abattit dans la pièce.

-J'aurais aimé la connaître. Tellement.

-J'aurais aimé la rendre immortelle, vivre avec elle pour l'éternité mais elle disait... Elle disait que la mort n'était que le commencement.

-Comment l'as-tu connue?

-J'étais jeune, beau, plein d'ambition, elle était dans ma classe et la seule à montrer un semblant d'intelligence. Elle adorait emmagasiner des connaissances, sans relâche, tu lui ressemble beaucoup sur ce point d'ailleurs. Un jour, elle s'est permise de me contredire sur un sujet de Potion, et m'a fasciné sur le champs...

Hermione sourit. Elle lui ressemblait, sans aucun doute.

-Tu... Tu as vraiment tué les parents d'Harry?

-Oui. James et Lily Potter faisaient partie des membres de l'Ordre qui t'ont enlevée, avec Lupin, Black, et d'autres insignifiants... Ils méritaient la mort.

-J'aimerais comprendre ta vision du monde père.

Lord Voldemort réfléchit quelques instants.

-J'éprouve une admiration sans bornes pour le monde de la magie, mais je le trouve corrompu. Certaines personnes ne devraient pas en faire partie avant d'avoir prouvé leur valeur. Dans notre monde, l'hypocrisie et la traîtrise ont remplacé la valeur et le mérite qui est dû aux membres des vieilles familles. Je me bas pour que le pouvoir revienne aux puissants, pour que le monde Sorcier retrouve son lustre et sa gloire passée. C'est aussi simple que ça.

Hermione se plongea dans ses réflexions quelques instants. Il y avait du vrai dans ce discours, bien que ne cautionne pas le meurtre ou la torture, elle devait admettre qu'elle aimait les idées de son père. Une question se posait néanmoins...

-Voudras tu m'envoyer en mission?

-Quand tu seras prête, je ferais de toi et de ta garde une unité d'élite. Tu es, avec ton frère, mon Héritière et pour cela je ne forcerais jamais à rien. Ta mère ne me le pardonnerais jamais... Elle m'a laissé quelque chose pour toi d'ailleurs.

Il se leva et prit sa main. Il glissa une bague à son annuaire gauche et laissa Hermione la contempler .Un anneau d'argent massif incrusté de diamants blancs et d'émeraudes serpentait autour du doigt de la Princesse.

-Il est magnifique...

-Il appartenait à ta mère et se transmet de mère en fille depuis plusieurs siècles. Il aurait dû revenir à Isla Black, la soeur de ton arrière grand mère, mais elle a été déshéritée au profit de sa soeur, la laissant seule héritière de ce bijou.

-Merci père.

Hermione regarda Voldemort avec une lueur de reconnaissance avant de partir retrouver ses amis.

* * *

**MZB**

**Vos commentaires sont bien sur toujours appréciés ;) **


	4. On a toujours le choix

Les jours passèrent, puis les semaines. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, Hermione s'adapta à sa vie chez au Maoir Jedusor, et en vint même à ma trouver fabuleuse. Son père l'adorait, les Mangemorts la vénéraient et ses gardes étaient devenus de très bons amis. Théodore, le compréhensif au sourire si touchant, Adrian et son humour qui parvenait toujours à la dérider, Blaise et Drago, charmeurs et protecteurs à souhait, toujours là pour elle. Mais tous les quatre savaient bien qu'elle souffrait de sa future séparation avec le reste du Trio d'Or. Et elle le comprenait. Elle leur avait expliqué qu'ils avaient été ses meilleurs amis, ses frères, pendant des années, et qu'elle appréhendait le fait qu'ils l'insulteraient copieusement dès la rentrée, et qu'ils ne sauraient rien de sa condition. Tous les habitants du Manoir faisaient leur possible pour la distraire, sans vraiment y parvenir, quand vint la semaine de la rentrée et le jour du rendez vous avec le Professeur Dumbledore. Il avait été décidé qu'elle irait accompagnée de son frère ainsi que de Séverus. Sa Garde pourrait transplaner exeptionellement en cas de problèmes, et être près d'elle dans la seconde. Hermione attendait donc son Professeur de Potion qui arriva comme à son habitude quelques minutes en retard. Le mystérieux professeur lui adressa un grand sourire avant de lui tendre son bras.  
-Mlle Jedusor, votre frère est dans un bar avec vos gardes, nous passons le prendre et nous partons.  
-Parfait Sev !  
Ils transplanèrent pour arriver dans une petite sale miteuse attenante à la salle principale d'un bar sous-terrain, obscur et poussiereux. Tous les occupants portaient de longues capes grises et gardaient la tête baissée sur leurs verres. Severus jura.  
-Hermione, restez ici je vous prie. Vos amis se sont visiblement mis dans l'embarras.  
-Que font ils dans un endroit aussi sordide ?!  
-Le Seigneur leur a confié une mission diplomatique, d'où leur présence ici. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'il y en aurait autant... Restez ici.  
Il sortit de la pièce en rabattant sa cape sur ses épaules, laissant Hermione seule. Elle tourna en rond dans la pièce jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre sur une grande silhouette vêtue d'une cape. Hermione le jaugea du regard et sortit sa baguette.  
-Que voulez vous ?  
-Je crois que vos amis ont besoin de vous...  
Sans plus l'écouter, elle se rua hors de la pièce pour trouver ses amis entourés de baguettes menaçantes et Severus ligoté à terre. Leurs yeux s'emplirent de terreur lorsqu'ils la virent et ils la supplièrent mentalement de fuir. Mais elle n'en fit rien elle se racla la gorge.  
-Puis je savoir ce que vous faîtes ?  
L'un des assaillants éclata de rire.  
-Et toi, petite humaine ? Sais tu au moins qui nous sommes ?!  
Mauvaise idée. Si on pouvait reconnaître de nombreuses qualités à Hermione, la modestie n'en était pas une et son égo était terriblement grand. Elle baissa sa capuche, fusillant les autres occupants du bar du bar.  
-Je me fiche de savoir qui vous êtes. Relâchez les où je vous tue, mission diplomatique ou non.  
Là encore, ils ricanèrent.  
-Que nous donneras tu en échange ?  
-Leur vie n'a pas de prix. Libérez les.  
Elle raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette et continua d'essayer de divertir les hommes encapuchés pour que ses amis essayent de rompre leurs liens. Celui qui parlait et semblait être leur chef leva ses mains et se débarassa de sa cape. Il était d'une beauté surhumaine, avait les yeux rouges et semblait particulièrement vicieux. Un seul mot s'imposa à l'esprit d'Hermione.  
-Vampires...  
-Bien deviné. Maintenant, pourrais tu nous dire qui tu es petite humaine ? Car malgré le fait que tu sois particulièrement désirable, ça ne te sauvera pas, ni toi ni tes amis. Nous ne voulons pas prendre part à cette guerre, ce combat n'est pas le nôtre.  
Ce fût au tour d'Hermione de ricaner.  
-Regardez leurs avant bras.  
Dit elle en pointant les prisonniers du doigt. Le chef hocha la tête et fit signe à l'un de ses hommes de lui obéir. Sur l'avant bras d'Adrian pulsait sa marque, devenue pourpre, sentant la fureur d'Hermione. Le vampire recula, un air horrifié plaqué sur le visage.  
-Qu'est ce que... ?!  
-Explique toi humaine. Que sont ces marques infâmes ?!  
-Ces marques, comme vous dîtes, sont mon blason. Elladora Hermione Jédusor, fille du Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne. Vous devez bien vous douter que si vous touchez à un seul de mes cheveux...  
La tention dans la salle était palpable.  
-Elle dit la vérité. Relâchez là où nous souffrirons tous. J'ai une idée.  
Hermione se tourna vers le nouvelle arrivant et reconnut la silhouette de celui qui l'avait prévenue. Il murmura quelques mots à l'oreille du chef, qui acquiessa vivement avant de reculer pour laisser parler le nouvel arrivant.  
-Mon frère est d'accord avec ma proposition. Nous vous libérons, et acceptons de discuter avec vous, et seulement discuter. Mais nous ne voulons que cette jeune fille pour intermédiaire. Dans le cas contraire, les négociations seront rompues. Et nous ne donnerons pas de raisons.  
Hermione réfléchit quelques secondes : son père la tuerait mais elle devait sauver ses amis. Les vampires étaient connus pour être les créatures les plus dangereuses qui soient, bien plus forts que les loups. Et Hermione voulait tout savoir au sujet de ces êtres mythiques si peu présents dans la politique magique.  
-Bien, j'accepte.  
Son sauveur claqua des doigts et Severus fut libéré, et ses gardes purent à nouveau bouger. Le chef et son « frère » s'inclinèrent devant elle.  
-Nous nous reverrons très bientôt, pour les négociations, Mademoiselle Jédusor. Et veillez à respecter nos conditions...  
Deux secondes plus tard, la salle était vide. Hermione se précipita pour vérifier que personne n'était bléssé, tremblante. Elle ne cessait de parler toute seule en sanglotant. Blaize la prit dans ses bras pendant que Théodore lui frottait le dos. Drago se tourna vers Rogue.  
-Sev ! Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?  
-Contrecoup émotionnel. Tout ce qu'elle a vécu depuis juin vient de lui revenir en pleine figure. Elle se rend compte qu'elle est passée de l'autre côté.  
Hermione sanglota de plus belle. Son professeur de potions disait vrai. Elle s'était choquée elle-même en acceptant de négocier avec les vampires, de vouloir rendre son père fier d'elle, d'avoir eut si peur pour ses amis... Elle se rendit compte que rien ne serrai plus jamais pareil, quoiqu'elle fasse : elle était passée du côté des Ténèbres, moins par convictions que par affiliations, et ne pouvait plus en revenir. Non qu'elle le souhaite ! Mais c'était tellement éloigné d'Hermione Granger, fière Gryffondor à la morale et à l'éthique irréprochables qu'elle n'arrivait pas à le concevoir. Elle ne se voyait nulle part ailleurs tout en pensant à Harry, et à Ron. Ron, qu'elle avait tant aimé, et qui ne l'avait jamais vue. Ses deux amis qui avaient été tout pour elle.

Tom s'approcha et caressa doucement la joue de sa sœur.  
-Princesse, reprends toi. Père est fier de toi, Je suis fier de toi. Tu es chez toi au Manoir, ta place est avec nous, avec Dray, Blaize, Théo et Adrian. Tes parrains t'adorent, tout le monde t'adore. Tout va bien ok ?  
Hermione ferma les yeux et souffla. Elle les rouvrit quelques secondes plus tard, planta un baiser sonore sur la joue de son frère avant de se tourner vers Rogue.  
-Sev, je crois que nous allons être un peu en retard chez Dumbledore. Nous devrions y aller. Tom, ne t'inquiètes pas, nous nous en sortirons très bien tous les deux.  
Elle attrapa le bras de son professeur de Potions et le serra un peu plus fort que nécessaire, avant de se laisser transplaner.

Restés dans la salle déserte, les cinq amis se regardèrent. Drago se tourna vers Tom.  
-Tom, ta sœur est... Fabuleuse.  
Tom le regarda de travers.  
-Je suis bien d'accord... D'ailleurs, ne t'avises pas de la toucher. Ou préviens moi avant. Et c'est valable pour vous quatre.  
Ils hochèrent gravement la tête avant de transplaner vers le Manoir.

-Miss Granger, Severus ! Entrez je vous prie.  
Il les fit entrer dans son grand bureau et leur proposa un siège, avant d'aller s'asseoir en face d'eux.  
-C'est Mlle Jésudor maintenant Professeur.  
Le professeur la regarda quelques instants, troublé, tout pétillement disparu de ses yeux bleus.  
-Ainsi, il vous a eut. Vous lui ressemblez tellement...  
-On me le dit souvent.  
-Beaucoup plus qu'à votre mère d'ailleurs.  
Hermione plissa les yeux et sa voix se fit glaciale.  
-Dans la mesure ou vous l'avez tuée, je ne pense pas qu'il soit judicieux que vous osiez parler de ma mère.  
Son ton mordant surpris le directeur, qui la fixa avec... Tristesse?Remord ?  
-Je n'ai pas eu le choix Hermione...  
-On a toujours le choix Professeur, il suffit de faire le bon. Il suffisait de faire le bon.  
Dumbledore se racla la gorge, un air gêné plaqué sur le visage. Il baissa la tête et murmura.  
-J'ai fais ce qui étais juste... Pour un monde meilleur.  
-Et en tuant ma mère, vous avez réveillé un démon que l'amour avait enfouit. Le fléau qui s'abattra sur votre petit monde hypocrite...  
Rogue prit la parole à son tour, avec ce ton doucereux reservé aux gens qu'il haïssait le plus.  
-Nous ne sommes pas ici pour remuer le passé Professeur. Nous souhaitons qu'Hermione soit ré-inscrite à Poudlard sous son premier prénom, qu'elle repasse par le Choixpeau et qu'elle fasse sa huitième année ici, accompagnée et protégée par ses quatre amis et son frère, Tom Jédusor. Son ancienne identité sera bien sur un secret et vous la laisserez rentrer chez elle quand elle le désirera.  
Le directeur se leva et fit les cent pas dans son bureau.  
-Au nom de quoi laisserais-je entrer dans mon école les Héritiers de Lord Voldemort ?! Et un groupe de Mangemorts ?! Je ne suis pas si sénile, je refuse que mon école soit envahie... Donnez moi une seule raison valable d'accepter cette folie, ces mensonges.  
Rogue s'éclaircit la voix.  
-Vous savez très bien que Poudlard fut le premier foyer du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il y a apprit l'ouverture et le respect, l'honneur et surtout, il y a découvert sa véritable identité et son monde. Toutes ces raisons font qu'il ne s'attaquerait pas à Poudlard une deuxième fois, tant que vous ne referez pas l'erreur de le provoquer bêtement. Il ne veut pas voir couler le sang sorcier, pas encore. Mais si vous rejetez cette trêve dans Poudlard, il sera sans pitié. En outre, Miss Jédusor et Tom ne sont pas des Mangemorts.  
-Et Drago Malefoy ? Théodore Nott ? Adrian Pucey ? Blaize Zabini ?!  
La voix du Directeur était montée dans les octaves.  
-Vous allez me dire que ce ne sont pas des Mangemorts ?!  
Hermione soupira.  
-Ils sont mes Gardes, et non plus des Mangemorts. Ils n'obéissent qu'à moi et le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a plus aucun pouvoir sur eux. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi vous me refuseriez de revenir. On ne choisit pas sa famille, Professeur...  
Son dernier mot, craché avec haîne, fit fermer les yeux de Dumbledore. La tristesse pouvait se lire sur son visage déjà marqué par les années.  
-Miss Granger...  
-Jédusor. Une question, Professeur. Saviez vous que mon père adoptif me battait ?  
Une larme roula sur la joue du plus Grand sorcier de tous les temps.  
-Miss Grange... Jédusor... Je n'avais pas le choix... Aucune autre famille de l'Ordre ne pouvait vous prendre en charge... Tout ce que j'ai fais, c'était pour le plus grand bien, et vous le savez. Et même si j'en avais vaguement eu connaissance... J'avais confiance en eux...  
Hermione le regarda, glaciale, et seuls ses yeux ,remplis d'une tristesse incomensurable, la différenciait de Tom Jédusor II, autrement appellé Lord Voldemort.  
-Vous le saviez. Je vous faisais confiance et vous le saviez. Vous avez ruiné ma vie, Professeur.  
Dumbledore se rassit dans son fauteuil, et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Il semblait porter le poids du monde sur ses frêles épaules. Rogue regardait cet échange, un air froid plaqué sur le visage. Si il avait eu des doutes quand à son allégeance dans le passé, ils s'étaient éteinds avec l'arrivées d'Hermione au Manoir : il avait eut la preuve de la duplicité de Dumbledore et un aperçu de ses choix désastreux. Avant que l'intervue ne tourne au pugilat, il posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Hermione et la caressa doucement, tout en parlant à Dumbledore.  
-Nous sommes donc d'accords Albus. Miss Jédusor, son frère et ses amis seront de retour à Poudlard dans trois jours. Rien ne sera révelé sur leurs activités ou leur passé, et ils feront leur année dans le calme et la trêve.  
Dumbledore hôcha la tête, et se tourna vers Hermione, le poids de ses décisions et la culpabilité se lisant sur son visage.  
-Je m'excuse Hermione. Je m'excuse mais je ne regrette rien. Vous avez souffert par ma faute et je m'en voudrais toujours, mais c'était écrit et tracé. Je n'ai pas su lire les signes...  
Ils transplanèrent devant les grilles du Manoir, Hermione toujours profondément bouleversée, silencieuse et immobile. Elle tomba à genoux dans la poussière, et dit d'une voix brisée :  
-Il le savait. J'aurais donné ma vie pour lui, pour l'Ordre, alors qu'ils m'ont mise sciemment dans cet Enfer.  
Rogue la rattrapa et elle s'évanouit dans ses bras.


	5. Retour à Poudlard

Hermione ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre. Sa tête était lourde et elle avait l'impression de... flotter. Après un coup d'oeil, il s'avera pourtant qu'elle était dans son lit, au Manoir. Elle se remémora les derniers évênements le rendez vous avec Dumbledore, ses révélations, son évanouissement... Elle se redressa si vite que sa tête lui tourna. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et elle se retrouva plaquée cntre le torse muclé de son frère, qui parlait à une vitesse ahurissante.  
-Oh Mia, j'ai eu tellement peur ! Père est furieux contre le vieux fou, il croit qu'il t'a jeté un sort, mais Sev le calme. Oh mon dieu tu m'as fais tellement peur ! Ne refais jamais ça ! Je... Je tiens trop à toi pour te perdre idiote ! Sev m'a dit que nous pouvions aller ensemble à Poudlard et...  
-Vas y doucement Tommy...  
Honteux, il se décolla d'elle et la reposa doucement sur ses oreillers.  
-Excuse moi, c'est que...  
-Pas grave Tommy. Quel jour sommes nous ?  
-Le 30 août ! La rentrée est dans deux jours.  
Hermione soupira.  
-C'est super...  
-Tu l'as dit ! Tes chevaliers servants veulent te voir maintenant, je leur ai dis d'attendre que je t'ai vue.  
Il lui embrassa doucement la joue et partit ouvrir la porte, laissant passer Drago, Blaize, Adrian et Théo.  
-Mione !  
Ils s'assirent tous sur son lit, souriants.  
-Le Guerisseur à dit que ca n'était pas grave, juste le choc, et que ca ne devrais plus se reproduire,  
annonça Drago avec un grand sourire, qu'Hermione lui rendit immédiatement. Blaize lui tapota la main.  
-Le Seigneur était furieux. Personne n'a comprit pourquoi tu étais si choquée sauf Sev qui n'a rien voulu dire à personne...  
Ils acquiessèrent gravement et Hermione baissa les yeux.  
-Je me suis juste rendue compte que des gens pour lesquels j'aurais donné ma vie sans hésitation, des gens pour lesquels j'aurais souffert et pour lesquels j'ai souffert, m'ont laissée, en toute connaissance de cause, chez des monstres. Et ça me tue. Je veux dire, j'étais horripilante mais... Je ne méritais pas cela.  
Tom prit sa sœur dans ses bras.  
-Peut importe Mione, maintenant tu es avec nous !  
Prise d'un regain d'énergie, elle se redressa et son sourire réparut.  
-Vous avez déjà fait vos valises les garçons ?  
Drago éclata de rire et Adrian lui répondit en ricanant.  
-Mia, tu sais bien qu'on fait tout au dernier moment ! Nous sommes des hommes d'action !  
-J'ai vu ça dans ce charmant bar...  
Blaize lui fit un clin d'oeil.  
-Merci d'ailleurs, nous te devons une fière chandelle... Mais tu n'aurais pas du accepter, c'est dangereux et...  
Tom sursauta.  
-J'ai oublié de te dire que Père vient te voir dans deux minutes ! Tout le monde dehors les gars, déjà qu'il n'est pas d'une super humeur...  
Après avoir embrassé Hermione une dernière fois, ils sortirent de la chambre en vitesse. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur Lord Voldemort. Il semblait furieux, ce qui effraya quelque peu Hermione, qui se tassa contre ses coussins. Son père s'approcha, s'assit à son chevet et lui prit la main.  
-Elladora Hermione Jedusor, je ne suis pas content...  
-Désolée père, je ne voulais pas vous décevoir, je n'ai pas réfléchis...  
Le Lord éclata de rire.  
-Ne te méprends pas ! Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, mais plutôt contre ces buveurs de sang stupides. Cela ne te gênes pas de nous servir d'ambassadrice ?  
-Non père ! J'en suis flattée et ravie...  
La voix de son père s'adoucit.  
-Dans ce cas... Si ils te paraissent énervés, surtout appelle ta garde et partez. Je me chargerais de tous les détruire. Jusqu'au dernier de cette race maudite.  
-Bien père.  
-Je pars en mission et ne serais pas là pour ta rentrée, malheureusement. Alors je te souhaite bon courage ma douce. Tout va bien se passer, nous serons tous là pour toi. N'oublie jamais que le sang de Salazar Serpentard coule dans tes vènes, et que tu n'as strictement rien à craindre. Ecrit moi, mais en language codé, tes gardes te montreront. Reviens tous les week ends. Et les vampires te contacteront lorsqu'ils souhaiteront une intrevue, je ne sais pas encore comment. Tu m'enveras ton patronus pour m'informer de l'avancée des négociations. Au revoir Hermione.  
Il l'embrassa délicatement sur le front et sortit de la pièce.

-Dray bouge toi, on va rater le train !  
Par mesure de sécurité, ils avaient décidé de transplaner dans une ruelle atenante à la gare puis de marcher jusqu'au quai, mais Drago avait eu quelques... Problèmes et avait transplané à deux kilomètres de la gare, les obligeant à prendre un taxi moldu pour ne pas être repérés. Après diverses négociations et un Impero lancé par Adrian, ils purent enfin démarrer et atteindre la gare, à 10h50. Ils montèrent dans le train, dissimulés par la fumée crachée par l'imposante machine rouge et s'enfermèrent dans leur compartiment réservé avant de se laisser tomber sur les banquettes, épuisés.  
Blaize proposa une partie d'échecs sorciers à Adrian, et Théo se plongea dans la lecture d'un épais manuel de Potions. Hermione s'allongea sur la banquette, la tête posée sur les genoux de Drago, et s'endormit immédiatement. Drago lui caressait doucement les cheveux quand Tom l'interpella.  
-Le grand Drago Malefoy caresse les cheveux d'une fille ? Tu t'es ramollis mon frère !  
-Ta sœur n'est pas n'importe quelle fille Tommy.  
Tous rièrent et Hermione se tourna, sa tête tournée en direction du ventre du blond, qui déglutit sous le regard goguenard de tous.  
-Tu sais Dray, si tu fais du mal à ma sœur, je t'explose la tête...  
-Et nous aussi ! Ajouta Adrian.  
Drago leur tira puerillement la langue avant de se remettre à contempler son amie.  
Une heure plus tard, ils jouaient tous ensembles aux cartes quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Les quatre se levèrent pour faire face à Ron Weasley et à son homologue préfète qui le tenait par le bras en lui caressant la joue. Le cœur d'Hermione fit un bond lorsqu'elle aperçut Ron, et sa petite amie, une Poufsoufle nommée Lena. Elle sera la main de son frère si fort qu'il tressaillit en comprenant. Il eut des envies de meurtres en pensant à combien sa sœur avait souffert à cause de lui et ne pût s'empêcher de se lever pour se mettre devant elle. Drago prit la parole.  
-Que viens tu faire dans ce compartiment Weaslaid ?  
Ron le regarda avec une assurance feinte.  
-En tant que préfets, nous sommes venus nous assurer que tout le monde est dans le train, sous ordre de MacGonnagal. Donc, nous avons Malefoy, Zabini, Pucey, Nott et...  
Il venait de s'apercevoir de la présence de Mione. Il devint rouge puis bafouilla sous l'oeil noir de sa copine.  
-Euh... Je … Je n'ai pas le plaisir de te connaître. Qui es tu ? Et que fais tu avec eux ? T'ont-ils fait du mal ?  
Drago ricana tout en se jurant intérieurement de faire payer cette insulte à la Belette dès leur arrivée à Poudlard. Hermione se redressa et regarda Ron avec indifférence.  
-Je suis Elladora. Et voici mon frère, Tom.  
Ron la jaugea avec un œil appréciateur sans un coup d'oeil pour Tom.  
-D'accord... Voudrais tu que je te présente des gens fréquentables ? Ceux là sont... dangereux.  
Les quatre gardes manquèrent s'étouffer. Drago grogna.  
-Weasley, dégage de là avec ta pouf.  
L'allusion à la copine de Ron ramena Mione à la réalité et elle toisa le rouquin froidement.  
-Un rouquin avec des tâches de rousseur, une robe de seconde main... Je pense ne pas me tromper en disant que tu es Ron Weasley ? Dans ce cas, j'aimerais éviter d'être vue avec toi, je tiens à ma réputation. Par contre, si tu pouvais me présenter ton pote le Survivant...  
Ron subjugué, ne marqua même pas l'insulte.  
-Euh... Oui... Bien sur...  
Hermione soupira.  
-Je rigolais. Dégage imbécile.  
Ron recula, le même air béat sur les lèvres, pendant que sa copine tentait désespérement d'attirer son attention.  
Une fois qu'il fut partit, Hermione se rassit, songeuse. Elle n'avait pas imaginé leurs retrouvailles ainsi. Il lui paraissait tellement stupide maintenant ! Drago l'entoura de son bras et elle posa sa tête contre son torse.  
-T'inquètes pas Mione, tout va bien se passer. C'est juste un bouffon.  
-Je suis bien d'accord petit frère.  
Elle soupira avant de changer de sujet.  
-Nous arrivons bientôt ! Je vais me changer.  
Tom tira ses amis et les mis dehors pour laisser sa sœur se changer. Drago ne mit pas beaucoup d'entrain à sortir...

Une fois arrivés, Hermione et Tom durent suivre Hagrid et monter sur une barque neauséabonde et à l'aspect incertain pour aller jusqu'au château. Mais le spectacle vallait bien une robe. C'était magnifique : les hautes tours se détachaient dans la lumière du soir, le soleil couchant se reflétait sur le lac... Tel un château de contes pour enfants. Hermione, pourtant habituée à ce spectacle, ne put s'empêcher de s'émerveiller encore une fois devant tant de splendeur. C'était magique.  
Main dans la main, les jumeaux suivirent MacGonnagal jusqu'aux portes de la Grande Salle. Ils entrèrent, suivant les enfants. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers eux : Hermione sentait sur elle le regard brûlant de son blond préféré et ceux, bienveillants, de ses gardes. Les murmures s'étaient déclanchés dès leur entrée dans la Salle, et toutes sortes d'hypothèses traversaient les tables. Tous les garçons lorgnaient Hermione et les filles dévoraient Tom du regard. Une fois tous les enfants dispersés, MacGonnagal prit la parole.  
-Cette année, nous acceuillons deux nouveaux. Miss Elladora Jedusor !  
Hermione s'avança et prit place sous le Choixpeau.

-Te voici de nouveau. Je vais pouvoir analyser ta vraie personnalité cette fois... Rusée, aimante, fidèle, d'une intelligence redoutable, courageuse... Je dois bien t'avouer que tu me laisses perplexe. Héritière de ce bon vieux Salazar, quelle bonne blague. SERPENTARD !

La tablée éclata en applaudissements et les élèves se levèrent même pour l'acclamer. Elle en connaissait la plupart pour les avoir vus au Manoir quand leurs parents venaient voir son père, et ils étaient charmants. Elle prit place entre Adrian et Drago, qui l'embrassèrent tout deux sur la joue.

-Tom Jedusor !  
Le brun mit le Choixpeau sur sa tête et attendit.  
-Hmm... Tu aurais bien ta place à Serdaigle, le sais tu ?  
-La ferme vieux Chapeau sénile. Je te déconseille de me séparer de ma sœur.  
-Oui bien sur... Orgueilleux comme ton père! Ainsi, tu veux rester près de ta soeur...  
-Elle est ma soeur jumelle, nous sommes destinés à toujours être ensemble. Décide toi !  
-Bien... SERPENTARD !

Tom se dirigea vers la table de ses amis, embrassant sa sœur au passage, un petit sourire plaqué sur le visage. Sa sœur et ses amis. C'était parfait.

-Drakichouuuu !  
Pansy Parkinson poussa Hermione pour atteindre sa cible et se jeter sur Drago. Elle fut stoppée par Théo, qui la retint par la robe.  
-Lâche moi Nott !  
-Tu as bousculé Elladora. Excuse toi.  
Pansy ouvrit la bouche, perplexe.  
-Draki, dis quelque chose ! Qui est cette fille d'abbord ? Et pourquoi êtes vous tous autour d'elle ? N'oublie pas que tu es MON fiancé !  
Drago éclata de rire et s'approcha d'elle. Il mit ses lèvres contre son oreille et daigna répondre à ses questions.  
-Cette fille est celle du Seigneur des ténèbres, et nous sommes sa garde. Si tu ne veux pas mourir, ne l'approche plus jamais. Nous la fêtons comme il se doit et non, je ne suis pas ton fiancé Pansy.  
Elle cria  
-Quoi ?! Mais Drakichou ! Tu m'aimes !  
Toute la table éclata de rire.  
-Oh non Pansy. Tu étais un passe temps agréable, rien de plus. Alors maintenant dégage, si tu ne veux pas te ridiculiser encore plus.

Le reste du repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur ambiante et les six amis découvrirent le dortoir mis à leur disposition par l'école, sur demande de Severus. Attenant aux appartements des Serpentards, il ne s'ouvrait que devant la marque Rouge ou devant les héritiers de Salazar. La pièce comprenait une charmante Salle commune dans laquelle se trouvait une magnifique cheminée en marbre, une bibliothèque et des fauteuils. La chambre d'Hermione était entre celle de Tom et celle de Drago et Blaize et en face de celle d'Arian et Théo. La Serpentard partageait sa Salle de Bain avec son frère tandis que ses amis prennaient la dernière. Toutes les dispositions avaient été prises dans le cas d'une attaque : Une pièce secrète, un sous-terrain ne s'ouvrant que de l'extérieur et sous l'ordre express d'un héritier ou d'un garde. Un immense portrait de Tom Jedusor adolescent trônait sur le mur et toisait les habitants de l'appartement avec ce sourire narquois propre aux Jedusor. Hermione s'endormit vite ce soir là, non sans avoir envoyé une lettre à son père pour lui faire part du déroulement de la Répartition et pensé encore une fois à ses retrouvailles avec Harry, qu'elle n'avait pas vu au dîner. Il lui manquait.


	6. Négociations dans le Noir

-Mione lève toi !

Hermione rabattit son oreiller sur sa tête.

-Hmm... Dégagez !

-Allez !

Théo lui arracha sa couette, lui tirant un léger gémissement, pendant qu'Adrian tirait les rideaux, libérant les premiers rayons du soleil.

-Je vous ai déjà dis que je vous déteste ?

Adrian fit mine de réfléchir.

-Deux ou trois fois, je crois bien. Allez Princesse bouge tes fesses, tout le monde t'attend !

Hermione claqua la porte de la salle de bain en signe de protestation, et entreprit de s'habiller. Elle enfila son uniforme, se coiffa en vitesse, et courut en direction de la Grande Salle. Une fois arrivée, elle faillit se trahir en se dirigeant automatiquement vers la table des Rouges et or. Elle se rattrapa bien vite et prit place avec ses amis.

-Quoi de prévu pour aujourd'hui ?

-Potion avec les Bouffons d'Or...Tiens, voilà le courrier !

Une multitude de hululements retentirent quelques instants avant l'entrée des hiboux, qui se posèrent avec plus ou moins de délicatesse sur la table. Ce tableau était quelque peu impressionant et même Tom haussa un sourcil, comble de l'étonnement pour lui. Un magnifique Hiboux Grand Duc se posa devant Hermione et tendit la patte, lui offrant une lourde enveloppe verte. Elle l'ouvrit délicatement et un fin sourire illumina son visage lorsqu'elle en lû la provenance.

_Hermione,_

_Je suis fier de ton acceptation dans la noble maison de tes ancêtres. Ces félicitations sont aussi destinées à ton frère, transmet les lui. _

_Les vampires te donnent rendez vous cette nuit, à la lisière de la fôret interdite. L'un des leurs viendra te chercher et te mènera aux autres. Informe toujours Severus de tes actions et de tes décisions et surtout, sois prudente. Ci-jointe, la liste des conditions acceptables et ce que j'attends de leurs services. _

_LV_

-Tommy ?

Tom se tourna vers sa sœur.

-Oui Ella ?

Il avait été convenu entre eux qu'ils l'appelleraient par son premier prénom, dans le but d'éviter toute question compromettante.

-Tu as les félicitations de père pour ta répartition !

Tom hocha la tête pour la remercier et se replongea dans la lecture de son emploi du temps.

-Au fait, ce soir débute ma... mission.

-Non ?! Sérieusement ?

La garde essaya non sans mal de contenir sa stupéfaction et son inquiétude.

-On vient avec toi !

-Non, Blaize, je dois y aller seule. Mais au moindre soucis, vous serez les premiers avertis, je vous le jure.

Ils acceptèrent, non sans mal, et partirent en direction des cachots, retrouver ce cher vieux Severus Rogue et ses potions nauséabondes. Comme à son habitude, il entra dans la pièce en faisant claquer la porte et virevolter son affreuse cape noire derrière lui.

-Assis. J'espère que vous avez profité de ces vacances pour vous ressourcer et que...

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur Ron et Harry, essouflés. Une veine palpita sur le front de Rogue et il se tourna vers les nouveaux arrivants.

-Mr Weasley et Potter... J'avais espéré qu'il vous arrive quelque chose de terrible et irréversible pendant les vacances, mais je vois que mes prières n'ont pas été exaucées...

Ron marmona dans sa barbe tandis qu'Harry fusilla Rogue du regard. Les années passantes, il ressemblait de plus en plus à son père, de par son physique comme son caractère et ses altercations avec Rogue étaient devenues quotidiennes.

-Avez vous une excuse pour ce retard Mr Potter ?

-Non, Professeur.

Il cracha ce dernier mot avec une hargne mal dissimulée qui fit froid dans le dos d'Hermione. Quand Harry était il devenu si... Insensible et mauvais ? Elle haussa un sourcil, contrariée : elle appréciait Severus, même après toutes ces années de brimades, et avait toujours detesté les élèves insolents, ce qui la fit regarder Harry d'un autre œil.

-Bien Mr Potter... Disons 50 points de moins pour Gryffondor et une semaine de retenue.

Il leur montra leurs places d'un geste de la main et retourna à son cours.

-Aujourd'hui, le thème de ce cours sera la Potion Tue Loup et ses applications. Qui peut me dire quels sont les effets de cette Potion ?

Hermione dut se retenir de ne pas faire jaillir sa main et sautiller sur place pour être interrogée. Vieux réflexes, se dit-elle.

Rogue, ignorant les quelques mains levées, se tourna vers ses deux victimes favorites.

-Mr Weasley, une idée ?

Le rouquin rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux et secoua la tête.

-Mr Potter peut-être ? Si je ne m'abuse, vous fréquentez pourtant ce genre de... personnes.

Les Serpentards ricanèrent au souvenir du Professeur Lupin et les Gryffondor se renbrunirent.

Harry lança un regard mauvais à Rogue.

-Vous n'avez pas le droit de...

-Finalement, taisez vous Potter. Cela vaudra mieux pour vous. Je vois que votre célébrité toute relative vous empêche toujours de réfléchir. Charmant.

-Je vous …

-Silence Potter ! Bien, commencez la préparation, assez de théorie !

Le reste du cours se passa de la même façon : les Seprentards, avantagés et les Gryffondors énervés. Hermione ne l'aurais jamais avoué mais elle trouvait qu'être du côté des puissants était assez jouissif. Rogue la gratifia d'un clin d'oeil à la fin du cours, quand ils sortirent de la classe. Devant la salle, elle tomba nez à nez avec Harry, qui les regardait, Tom et elle, avec effarement. Hermione aurait pû se gifler pour une telle négligeance : Harry avait vu leur père, le sosie de Tom, dans son journal. Il savait qui ils étaient, ou du moins avait de gros soupçons. Hermione entraîna ses amis dans un couloir désert.

-Harry sait !

Drago la regarda étrangement.

-Il sait quoi Mione ?

-Il sait qui nous sommes, Tom et moi, et le connaissant, il est persuadé que nous sommes investis d'une mission et n'aura de cesse de prouver notre culpabilité à l'Ordre. Il va nous suivre jour et nuit avec la carte du Maraudeur...

Théo ouvrit la bouche, ébahi.

-Ils ont LA carte ?! Mais comment ? Je la croyais perdue !

-Les jumeaux l'ont volée à Rusard et donnée à Harry en troisième année. Elle appartenait au père d'Harry et...

Blaize les coupa.

-Ouais ouais, c'est bien beau tout ça, mais on fait comment pour ce soir ?

Adrian lança un sort de silence autour d'eux avant de prendre la parole.

-J'ai une idée de génie. On fait diversion. Le Balafré aura plus de soupçons envers Tom, parce que même lui doit savoir que seul un garçon peut hériter du pouvoir dans les familles de Sang Pur. Donc il le surveillera étroitement. Tom devra aller avec Dray et Blaize dans un coin sombre du château, ils devront se balader dans les couloirs, désillusionés, pour échapper à Rusard, et ainsi attirer l'attention de Potter. Pendant ce temps là, de l'autre côté du château, Mia sortira avec Théo et moi pour aller voir les Morts vivants.

Un silence suivit sa proposition. Hermione se jeta à son cou.

-Tu es génial Adrian ! Tu nous sauves ! Bon, ça sera plus dur par la suite mais nous pourrons sans doute lui subtiliser la carte ou autre...

Le reste de la journée passa rapidement : tous étaient fébriles quand au soir et les cours ne les interréssèrent absolument pas, et Hermione passa la journée à ressasser les conseils de son père et ceux de ses amis. Elle ne pouvait penser à autre chose et se rémémorait sans cesse sa rencontre avec les vampires, et s'interrogeait sur l'identité de son sauveur, le frère du Chef, d'après ce qu'elle avait compris...

Après dîner, Tom, Drago et Blaize partirent faire divertion pendant qu'Hermione, Adrian et Théo se dirigèrent vers la sortie, désillusionés. Arrivés dans le parc, Hermione se tourna vers ses deux amis le brun chétif aux yeux verts, Théo, et le grand blond athlétique aux yeux noirs, Adrian, et les regarda avec reconnaissance.

-C'est bon les garçons, je ferais le reste seule. Je ne voudrais pas les effrayer...

Ils éclatèrent de rire et les deux amis rentrèrent au château, non sans avoir embrassé leur amie une dernière fois.

-Surtout, tu nous appelles avec ta baguette si il y a le moindre problème !

Hermione partit vers les bois et arriva vite à la lisière de la forêt. Elle fixa les grands arbres, comme espérant apercevoir les vampires. Un raclement de gorge la fit sursauter. Elle se retourna et fit face à la nouvelle arrivante, une vampire de toute évidence. Blonde, gracieuse, elle était magnifique.

-Bienvenue. Je suis Swan. Suis moi.

Elle la suivit sans un mot jusqu'à une petite clairière, à l'orée de la forêt, illuminée par la lune. Au milieu de la clairière se trouvait un grand trône de bois, sur lequel était assis un vampire. Le roi, surement. Et à ses côtés se tenaient le Chef de la bande du bar, et le sauveur d'Hermione. De par et d'autre étaient assis d'autres créatures, et tous la fixaient. Le roi la jaugea avant de prendre la parole. Il avait une voix grave, voilée et enrouée qui donna à Hermione des frissons de peur.

-Ainsi, c'était donc vrai... Celle qui fût Perdue à été retrouvée... Cela change tout. Heureux de vous recevoir ma chère. Et sans ceux qu'on appelle désormais la Garde Pourpre...

Hermione se posta face à lui et inclina la tête.

-C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer.

-D'après ce que je sais, tu as déjà eut le plaisir de rencontrer mes fils... Je te présente Paul et Luc.

Hermione enregistra l'information. Ainsi, son sauveur portait le nom de Luc.

-J'ai effectivement eu ce plaisir.

-Ton père a donc accepté que sois notre ambassadrice ?

-Il a reconnut que je possédais les dispositions nécessaires à l'accomplissement de cette mission.

-Bien. Tu possèdes au moins la diplomatie. Que nous veut ton illuminé père ?

Hermione chosit ses mots avec soin.

-Mon père souhaite révolutionner le monde sorcier, lui rendre sa grandeur passée et pour cela, il lui faut combattre certaines personnes. Il demande votre collaboration en cas d'attaques massives.

Le roi ricana.

-Et que nous donne t'il en échange ?

Hermione lista mentalement tout ce que son père lui avait dit.

-Du Sang. Sous son règne, vous ne serez plus obligés de vous cacher comme des pleutres, vous vivrez comme vous l'entendrez. Ensuite, des terres, pour résider avec votre cour. En plus de cela, je suppose qu'il serait prêt à vous donner ce que vous souhaitez si vous avez une demande spécifique.

Un grand silence plana sur la clairière. Luc regardait Hermione avec étonnement : il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle puisse être aussi courageuse. En vérité, tous s'étonnaient et s'épataient devant son absence de peur.

-Nous allons réfléchir à cette proposition. Nous t'enverrons un hiboux te communiquer notre décision dans la semaine. Au revoir, Elladora Jedusor.

Un dixième de secondes plus tard, la clairière était déserte et Hermione se trouvait face à Swan.

-Je vais te raccompagner, Hermione Jedusor.

Hermione était curieuse de connaître cette jeune vampire si belle, et sa nature de Je Sais Tout ressurgissais devant un si grand mystère.

-Puis-je te poser quelques questions ?

Un éclair d'amusement passa dans les prunelles rouges de la vampire.

-Oui je suppose...

-Quel âge as tu ?

Swan éclata de rire.

-Et dire que je te trouvais originale ! Mais ta curiosité est légitime. J'ai 102 ans, petite humaine.

Hermione ne s'offusqua pas et réfléchit à d'autres questions.

-Qui t'a transformée ?

-Paul.

Hermione put entendre l'amour dans la façon de Swan de dire le nom du frère de Luc.

-Tu le lui as demandé ?

Un silence si long s'installa qu'Hermione crut qu'elle ne lui répondrait pas. Et pourtant, une fois, arrivée, devant les grilles du château, elle se tourna vers elle et parla si bas qu'Hermione ne fut pas sûre de l'avoir entendue.

-Disons qu'il a fait mon bonheur malgré moi. Il voulait me prouver que ma mort ne serait que le commencement.

Elle reprit d'une voix plus forte.

-Te voici chez toi. A bientôt peut être Hermione Jedusor... J'ai été honorée de te rencontrer.

Elle disparut en clin d'oeil, laissant Hermione à ses pensées. Elle avait très envie de revoir Swan et envie de comprendre les motivations de Luc. De plus, certaines des paroles du Roi l'avaient frappée... « _Ainsi, c'était donc vrai... Celle qui fût Perdue à été retrouvée... Cela change tout »_


	7. La Garde Pourpre

VII La Garde Pourpre

Après être rentrée et avoir tout raconté à ses amis, fiers de leur petite divertion (Ils avaient lancé un sortilège à Ron qui les suivait), Hermione partit se coucher, la tête pleine d'interrogations. La réponse du Roi lui parvint le lendemain matin, pendant la distribution de courrier quotidienne. Par une chouette hulote assez banale, qui se posa devant les amis et leur présenta sa patte. Elle décacheta lentement l'enveloppe et déplia la feuille.

_Miss Jedusor,_

_Nous acceptons la proposition de votre père. Avec quelques conditions néanmoins:vous êtes et resterez notre seule intermédiaire. Je donnerai à votre père une milice constante,composée de cinq de mes meilleurs guerriers. Ils se joindront dans leurs missions à ladîte Garde Pourpre et prêterons allégeance à l'Héritière du Lord et non à son père. Vous transmettrez ainsi les ordres de votre père à mes soldats. _

_Marc Antoine_

Hermione laissa échapper une exclamation et tendit la lettre aux autres.

-C'est ridicule ! Nous ne partons même pas en mission ! Pourquoi donnerait-il un tel ordre ? Je ne sais rien faire, je n'ai aucune expérience !

Son frère lui tapota l'épaule avant de la rassurer.

-Cela revient au même Ella. C'est un calcul politique si ses soldats prêtent allégeance au Seigneur directement, il sait que père aura la puissance de les lier pour toujours et qu'il n'est pas digne de confiance. Alors que tu es plus honnête, mais surtout beaucoup moins puissante. Ainsi, il ne prend aucun risque. Quand aux missions... Je suppose que tu pourras demander à père si il compte t'en donner quand nous le verrons demain soir. Personnellement, je participe parfois à quelques missions diplomatiques ou des exécutions.

-Des missions diplomatiques ?

-Oui... chez les Géants par exemple. J'y suis allé avec Anthony Dolohov et Yaxley, offrir à leur imbécile de Chef quelques présents et une offre de paix. On y croisé votre Garde Chasse et la Directrice de Beaubâtons d'ailleurs, dans un pub à Minsk. On avait bien rigolé ce jour là... Tu sais qu'il a trouvé son demi frère ?!

Drago et Blaize éclatèrent de rire. Cependant, une question perturbait Hermione.

-Ca... Ca ne vous gêne pas qu'on vous appelle la Garde Pourpre ? Je veux dire, vous n'avez même pas choisit d'être mes gardes alors...

Théo posa sa main sur la sienne et Drago lui passa un bras autour des épaules. C'est Blaize qui lui répondit.

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre Mione... Toute notre vie, nous avons été dans l'ombre de Mangemorts influents et complètement tarés, dans une violence permanente, à servir d'elfe de maison pour les plus hauts gradés. Et ton arrivée nous a donné une nouvelle raison de continuer : en plus de devenir des Hauts Gradés à par entière, nous vouons notre vie à une amie, à notre Princesse. C'est comme un rêve Mione, un rêve de gosse qui se réalise. Sauf que tu es habillée.

Hermione lui tapa l'épaule.

-Plus sérieusement Mione, tu ne nous considère pas autrement que comme tes amis et c'est ce qui fait de toi une sorcière aussi formidable et c'est pourquoi c'est un honneur de te servir et d'entrer dans la bientôt légendaire Garde Rouge !

Ils acquiessèrent tous gravement et Hermione embrassa Blaize sur la joue pour le remercier.

-Vous êtes les meilleurs gardes du monde mes petits !

Théodore leva son verre.

-A la Garde Pourpre, les plus grands sorciers de notre génération !

Le lendemain, à 10h, les six amis transplanèrent devant le Manoir Jedusor. Il poussèrent la porte et aussitôt, Narcissa Malefoy leur sauta au cou.

-Vous m'avez tellement manqué les enfants ! Comment était la rentrée, les professeurs ?

Hermione se dirigea immédiatement vers ses parrains, restés en retrait.

-Stephano ! Lucius ! Comment allez vous ?

Stephano la serra affectueusement dans ses bras et Lucius lui fit un baisemain.

-Tout va pour le mieux ! Nous devons d'ailleurs te prévenir qu'un bal sera donné en ton honneur à Noël, ici-même. Tu seras présentée à toute la communautée des sympatisants à notre cause, et ce officiellement !

Hermione bafouilla.

-Mais... Je ne suis pas sûre que...

-Tu es déjà allée à un bal, non ?

Blaize passa son bras sur les épaules d'Hermione et lui tira la langue.

-Et même mieux ! Elle y est allés avec Viktor Krum, l'attrapeur Bulgare de Dumstrang !

Stephano lui fit un clin d'oeil.

-Si ce n'est que ça... Il vient aussi ! Sa famille partage nos opinions et est un soutient sans faille pour notre cause !

Drago serra les poings. Il ne manquerait plus que ça ! Que ce bellâtre bulgare vienne séduire SA Hermione ! Avec sa face écrasée et son profil de bossu, il n'avait clairement aucune chance...

Un elfe apparut devant eux, coupant leur conversation.

-Maîtresse Jedusor, le Maître souhaite vous recevoir.

Hermione le suivit jusqu'au bureau de son père. Il la détailla longuement avant de l'inviter à s'asseoir.

-Je suis heureux de te revoir, ma fille.

-Moi aussi père, terriblement.

Il lui accorda un de ses rares sourires et poursuivit.

-Comment se sont passées les négociations ?

Pour seule réponse, elle lui tendit la lettre reçue la veille. Il la lut rapidement avant de jauger sa fille d'un œil neuf.

-Je vois... Très intelligente, cette créature.

-Mais père, vous ne comptez pas nous envoyer en mission, non ?

-Il se trouve, ma fille, qu'en tant qu'Héritière, tu te dois de montrer l'exemple, et donc de participer toi aussi à l'oeuvre commune. Néanmoins, je suis conscient que tu viens d'entrer dans notre famille, et que tu n'es pas encore prête à faire … disons certaines choses. Mais je ne souhaitait utiliser les vampires que pour des démonstrations de force et des réglements de compte : le but était d'instiller la peur chez l'adversaire. Si tu es d'accord, je vous enverrai, toi et ta Garde, en mission, en tant que ma représentante officielle. Après tout, il serait dommage de ne pas mettre à profit ton intelligence redoutable.

Hermione le regarda, et se plongea dans d'intenses réfléxions. Voldemort continua d'avancer ses arguments.

-Tu auras toujours le choix, bien entendu. Je sais que tout ceci est neuf pour toi, seulement quelques mois, et je ne veux pas te brusquer. Si tu refuses, je le comprendrais très bien.

-Non ! Non, j'accepte. Mais je ne veux pas tuer. Pas pour l'instant.

-Je comprends ma douce. Je suis fier de toi. Bien ! Occupe toi des détails avec les vampires, je te donnerai ta première mission avant Noël. Mais je dois t'avertir d'un sujet assez préoccupant.

-Lequel ?

-J'ai eu vent d'un complot parmis mes Mangemorts pour m'éliminer : ils me trouvent trop laxiste et aimeraient avoir la possibilité de tuer, encore et encore. Aucune idéologie ces imbéciles...

-Tu ne peux rien faire ?!

-J'ai tué beaucoup des participants, mais ils semblent avoir découvert un moyen de contrer ma légilimencie. Si jamais il y arrivaient...

-Père !

-Ecoute moi. Si jamais ils parvenaient à me tuer, Severus, Lucius et Stephano vous enmenerons au Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phoenix, toi, ton frère et ta garde. Nous avons un... arrangement avec Dumbledore. Tu feras ce qu'il faut pour survivre, peut importe le prix Hermione. Tu es... importante pour ce monde. Tu ne peux pas encore le comprendre, mais de nombreuses choses pèsent sur tes épaules. L'Ordre assurera ta survie, car ils auront besoin de toi.

-Mais... père... Je viens de vous retrouver et...

-Hermione, je prends juste quelques précautions, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis encore le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps !

Hermione éclata de rire, rassurée.

-Bien père.

-Raconte cela aux autres, mais fais attention de ne pas être surveillée ma chère.

Elle hocha la tête.

-Tu peux diposer ma fille, au week end prochain !

Elle sortit du bureau et rejoignit ses amis au salon. Elle jeta un sort de silence sur les portes et leur raconta son entrevue avec son père.

-Donc il est d'accord pour les vampires ! C'est génial !

Ils laissèrent éclater leur joie et rédigèrent ensembles la lettre destinée au Roi des vampires.

_Votre Majesté,_

_Le Seigneur des Ténèbres accèpte vos conditions. Donnez moi un lieu de rendez vous, et nous y serons pour la rencontre et la ratification du traité. _

_EHJ_

Ils rentrèrent rapidemment à Poudlard, et reprirent leurs vies, comme si de rien n'était.

Les semaines passèrent, puis un mois. Hermione attendait immpatiement des nouvelles des vampires mais Blaize lui fit remarquer qu'en tant qu'immortels, ils n'avaient surement pas la même notion du temps qu'eux.

Les soupçons d'Harry se transformèrent en certitudes et il passait désormais son temps à les suivre à l'aide la carte du Maraudeur. Que les six compères avaient bien l'intention de dérober. Leur plan était simple : attirer le Gryffondor dans un couloir, lui lancer un sort et lui voler la carte. Il aurait forcement des doutes sur leur culpabilité, mais ne pourrait jamais rien prouver : il n'en avait parlé qu'à Dumbledore, Ron et Hermione, qui lui manquait beaucoup.

Quelques jours après leur visite au Manoir Jedusor, le Chicaneur, seul Journal libre d'Angleterre, avait titré : « Disparition de la Meilleure amie du Survivant, ses parents accusent les Mangemorts », et Hermione avait dû quitter précipitement la salle : Si elle s'adaptait très bien à sa nouvelle vie et qu'elle l'adorait, ses amis lui manquaient parfois, de plus en plus rarement certes, mais elle aurait aimé qu'ils sachent tout. Elle s'était faite une raison : mieux vallait pour le moment qu'ils la croient morte et qu'ils la considèrent encore comme leur amie, plutôt que comme une Mangemorte. Les jours suivants avaient été difficiles : Le Chicaneur parlait chaque jour de sa vie et de son héroïsme, de son engagement, de sa fidélité, de ses convictions... Mais le plus dur fut les regards que leur lançaient les Gryffondors. Ils pleuraient celle qu'ils appellaient leur « Princesse ». Ce dernier fait révolta Hermione : On la pleurait après sa mort alors que tous s'étaient moqués d'elle durant sa scolarité : de ses dents, de ses cheveux, de sa passion pour les livres... L'Héritière de Tom Jédusor était en rage. Heureusement que ses amis étaient là ! Sa Garde Personelle... C'est ce qu'elle pensait, assise dans la Salle commune, attendant ses amis, partis réquisionner la carte.

Au bout d'une heure, son inquiétude augmenta, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire : elle avait promit de rester en sécurité dans les appartements. Elle commençait à s'endormir quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

-Mione ! On a réussi !

Elle les serra dans ses bras pendant qu'ils s'asseyaient, et exigea d'entendre leur récit. C'est Théo qui commença.

-Nous avons parcouru les couloirs, nous cachant dès que quelqu'un arrivait, pour attirer son attention...

Blaize ricana et Théo l'ignora.

-Cela à parfaitement fonctionné puisque au bout d'une heure, nous l'avons entendu nous suivre, grâce au sort que tu nous as apprit !

Blaize éclata de rire.

-Il est tellement con Potty ! Il croyait vraiment qu'on allait faire une réunion d'adeptes de la Magie Noire devant la tapisserie de Barnaba le follet, apprenant à ses Trolls la dance classique ?! On a plus de goût que ça... Une forêt sombre, de grandes pierres, un autel consacré au diable, un nouveau né...

Il s'arrêta et regarda ses amis, qui le fixaient, bouche bée. Il se racla la gorge.

-Euh... Continue Théo.

Celui-çi fit signe à Drago de reprendre et le blond lui sourit.

-Blaize a insisté pour qu'on tourne autour d'un des pilliers du couloir du troisième étge comme les... Comment tu disais Blaize ?

-Les sorciers vaudous, inculte !

-Excuse moi. Donc, Potty est arrivé et je lui ai balancé un stupéfix de derrière la colone. On a prit la carte de ses mains et voilà !

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

-Pourquoi êtes vous rentrés aussi tard ?

Adrian, Blaize et Théo se regardèrent, génés. Tom éclata de rire.

-Ils ont voulu vérifier que la carte fonctionnait et se sont amusés à poursuivre Miss Teigne en lui lançant des Maléfices Cuisant et en changeant la couleur de ses poils, le tout en échappant au Cracmol.

Hermione en pleura de rire, allongée sur les genoux de Drago, pendant qu'Adrian et Blaize firent apparaître des Bierreaubeurre.

C'est dans les éclats de rire que cette soirée se termina, pour laisser place à une nouvelle journée, riche en émotions, qui verrait sans doute le poids des responsabilités s'abattre sur les épaules d'une certaine Ex-Gryffondor...


	8. Cérémonie et Nouveaux venus

Tom, suivit de l'intégralité de la Garde, déboula dans la bibliothèque. Hermione y était assise dans un fauteuil, et consultait un ouvrage de référence, L'Art de la Magie Noire, par Gellert Grindelwald. Elle étudiait un chapitre fascinant sur les vampires: créatures millénaires, pratiquement indestructibles, Pouvant pratiquer la magie sans baguette... Il était dit aussi que la transformation était très douloureuse, et pouvait se faire sans le consentement de l'humain. Elle consistait en un échange de sang et... Un meurtre. l'humain devait mourir pour pouvoir renaître sous forme vampirique. Hermione pensait régulièrement à Swan au fil de sa lecture. la pauvre avait dû tant souffrir. _Les vampires ne peuvent procréer et il est impossible de transformer un enfant en vampire: son corps refusera la transformation, entrainant une mort lente et douloureuse. Les créatures de la nuit vivent éternellement, et aucunes des croyances moldues à leur sujet ne son réelles: ils peuvent dormir, aller au soleil, ne peuvent être tués avec des pieux... Leur transformation leur donne force, vitesse, longévité, pouvoirs et beauté, mais elle est néanmoins considérée comme les sorciers comme néfaste et contraire à la nature. Les vampires sont donc bannis et rejetés de la société Magique depuis la treizième révolte des sorciers. Ils se nourrissent de sang humain, et parfois animal s'ils ne peuvent faire autrement. Ce sang les affaiblit considérablement. Remarque: Une promesse faite par un vampire est inaltérable et il ne la rompra jamais. _

Absorbée, elle leva les yeux de son ouvrage et haussa un sourcil en les voyant arriver.

-Que se passe t'il _encore _?

Drago se laissa tomber à côté d'elle et lui tendit un papier.

-La réponse des suceurs de sang !

Hermione lui arracha presque l'enveloppe des mains avant de s'excuser d'un regard tendre. Elle décacheta le pli et le lû à haute voix.

_Mlle Jedusor_

_La cérémonie aura lieu ce soir, même endroit. Ammenez la Garde et préparez vous._

Un sourire victorieux éclaira le visage d'Adrian.

-Une fois que les buveurs de sang te seront liés, on pourra partir en mission Mione ! Le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous l'a promit après tout !

Drago lui jeta un regard noir. Il n'avait aucune envie qu'Hermione soit exposée au danger, et Tom, ainsi que Théo, pensaient la même chose. Hermione sourit à Adrian et se leva.

-La cérémonie est dans deux heures ! On se rejoint à l'appartement !

Blaize la retint par le bras.

-Euh Mione...

-Oui ?

-Ca ne te gènerais pas que je ne dorme pas au dortoir demain soir ?

-Mais où veut tu dor... Ah !

Comprenant, elle lui lança un clin d'oeil.

-Non bien sur ! Et c'est valable pour vous tous. Du moment qu'il y a toujours quelqu'un ici, vous avez le droit de vous amuser...

Elle évita de regarder Drago ce disant. L'imaginer dans les bras d'une fille la peinait étrangement.

Etonnée par ce sentiment, elle haussa les épaules et sortit. Elle devait se préparer pour la cérémonie.

Deux heures plus tard, vêtue d'une cape pourpre à large capûche, elle attendait ses accompagnateurs en jetant de fréquents regards à l'horloge magique fixée sur le mur, qui arrivèrent en retard, comme d'habitude. Néanmoins, ils avaient fait un effort certain de présentation : vêtus de capes noires au fermoir d'argent frappé de la marque Rouge, ils étaient assez impressionant. Hermione siffla.

-Je ne devrais pas vous laissez sortir aussi bien habillés, les vampires ne vous laisseront jamais repartir...

Drago l'embrassa sur le haut du crâne.

-Allez Princesse, il est l'heure !

Cette fois-çi, Swan était remplacée par un vampire mâle répondant au nom de Robert, qu'Hermione se souvenait d'avoir vu lors de la précédente réunion. Il avait un air impassible assez déroutant : il était impossible de lire ou de deviner ses émotions et c'est sans un mot qu'ils les mena jusqu'à la clairière. Le Roi, figé sur son trône, les regarda s'avancer, determinés et courageux, avec un petit sourire en coin dont même Drago aurait pû s'inspirer. A ses côtés, Paul et Luc, qui regarda longuement Hermione dans les yeux avant de lui envoyer un mince sourire. Il intriguait de plus en plus la Serpentard, qui lui renvoya son sourire en soutenant son regard. Swan, légèrement en retrait par rapport à Paul, leva son pouce en l'air avec un grand sourire. Le reste des vampires présents les fixait, tous impassibles. Le Roi se leva de son trône.

-Ma chère Hermione...

-Majesté.

Il sembla apprécier l'appellation à sa juste valeur, puisqu'il inclina légèrement la tête.

-Je suis... Content que ton père, l'illustre Seigneur des Ténèbres, ai accepté mon offre. Et que tu sois venue... accompagnée.

Son regard se porta sur les garçons, qu'il détailla vaguement avant de leur adresser la parole.

-Vous êtes donc la fameuse Garde Pourpre...

Puis, sans leur laisser le temps de répondre, il continua.

-J'aimerais voir vos marques.

Hermione leur fit signe d'avancer, et Blaize le premier releva sa manche, dévoilant le tatouage rouge sombre qui ornait son avant-bras.

-Fascinant... Aucun doute possible...

Hermione regarda son frère, qui haussa les épaules, interloqué. Le roi continua.

-La cérémonie va commencer, mais avant... Un petit rappel de nos conditions.

-Je vous écoute.

-Cinq de mes meilleurs guerriers sont à votre disposition tant que vous le désirez. Ils intègrent temporairement la sus-nommée Garde Pourpre, sous le commandement de Lady Elladora Jedusor et des Lord Malefoy et Zabini. Ils ne tiennent leurs ordres que de ces personnes. En échange de notre aide, à savoir un moyen de pression et d'intimidation, ainsi qu'une force non négligeable, nous bénéficierons de terres dès la fin de la Guerre, ainsi que de réserves de sang. En outre, nous aurons le droit de vivre aussi normalement que possible, sans être sous contrôle permanant du bureau de Régulation des Créatures Magiques, comme de vulgaires Gobelins...

Les Vampires sifflèrent et grognèrent à ses mots. Le roi, impertubable, continua sa tirade.

-Dernier point : Nous voulons la tête de Fenrir Greyback. Nous savons que les Loups Garous sont les laquais du Seigneur Noir, mais nous voulons sa mort.

Hermione le fixa et interrogea son frère du regard. Elle se tourna vers l'Assemblée.

-Ce dernier point est envisageable.

-Parfait. Dans ce cas, nous allons commencer la cérémonie. Vous devez savoir Miss Jedusor, que les vampires ne jurent que sur le sang nous allons vous en prélever un petit peu, et le mélanger avec ceux des gardes désignés. Ils hériteront, temporairement bien sur, de ce charmant tatouage que vous avez tous, et vous seront liés aussi psycologiquement : ils ressentiront votre peur et il vous suffira d'agiter votre main d'une certaine façon pour qu'ils soient prêts de vous. Cela vous convient t'il ?

Les membres de la Garde s'étaient raidis en apprenant que leur Princesse devrait donner son sang devant quelques dizaines de vampires sans doute assoiffés. C'est Tom qui exprima l'opinion principale.

-N'y a t'il pas un autre moyen ? Je ne voudrais pas que l'un de vos congénères la... Morde accidentellement...

Paul lui lança un regard meurtrier et le roi éclata de rire.

-Vous êtes vraiment prêts à tout pour la protéger ! Mais tu m'offenses jeune humain. Crois tu vraiment que je risquerais la vie de la fille chérie du Lord Noir ? Je ne suis pas fou et mes soldats savent se tenir.

Tom haussa simplement les épaules et Hermione s'avança.

-Je suis prête et j'accepte vos conditions.

-Parfait.

Il lui tendit, qu'elle prit sans hésitation, et la mena jusqu'à son trône. Elle prit place, sa main toujours dans la sienne.

-Salvatore ! Le calice.

Un vampire déposa une coupe en or finement travaillée dans l'herbe, devant le trône, et se retira. Le roi regarda Hermione.

-Ma chère, j'ai l'honneur de vous présenter les soldats volontaires pour vous seconder dans vos missions, l'élite de mon peuple. Vous connaissez déjà Swan.

La blonde vint se placer non loin de la coupe, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Mon fils, Luc, volontaire lui aussi.

Il s'installa aux côtés de Swan, évitant de regarder Hermione.

-Salvatore, sa compagne Lisbeth et pour finir, Robin.

Les deux derniers venus lancèrent à Hermione de francs sourires, avant de se placer de part et d'autre du calice.

Le roi se leva et commença à faire de grands gestes en marmonnant des formules obscures, dont les mots sang, pouvoir, héritage et aide ressortirent souvent. Hermione retint un cri de surprise quand du sang coula de son poignet pour s'envoler lentement jusqu'à la coupe, sous les regards affamés des vampires allentour. Dans un silence total, le sang tomba dans la coupe, sur laquelle de nombreuses inscrptions apparurent. Les cinq vampires tendirent leurs avant bras et leur sang, gris, en sortit et se transfusa dans la coupe. Aussi soudainement qu'il avait commencé, le roi cessa ses incantations et la coupe devint lumineuse, diffusant une lueur blanche si vive qu'elle en brûlait les yeux et les obligea à détourner le regard. Tout s'arrêta subitement et la clairière n'en parût que plus sombre. Mais la clarté de la lune leur permit parfaitement de distinguer les Marques apparues sur les bras des nouveaux membres de la Garde. Le roi, visiblement satisfait, se tourna vers Blaize, Drago et Tom.

-Je sais que vous vous inquiétez pour elle, mais vous n'avez plus rien à craindre de notre peuple. En outre, pour des vampires, la mort est préférable à la violation d'une promesse, au parjure. Ces marques sur les bras de mes enfants donnent à votre Princesse un pouvoir total sur eux, ainsi qu'une immunité sur tous les vampires existants.

Hermione se redressa, pentelante, et se leva du trône en tremblant. Effarés, ses amis la virent tomber, mais un vampire la rattrapa in extremis. Luc. Il la porta délicatement vers ses amis, et Drago la lui reprit en jetant un regard mauvais au vampire.

-Cette faiblesse est passagère, elle se réveillera demain comme neuve. Ramenez là au château. Quand vous recevrez une mission du Seigneur, dites à Hermione d'appeller les nôtres, ils accoureront à son appel. Adieu, membres de la Garde.

_2 jours plus tard _

_« Membres honoraires de la Garde, je requiers votre aide pour une mission »_

Hermione projeta ses pensées, comme Théo lui avait apprit à le faire après son réveil. Le roi n'avait pas mentit : quelques heures après la cérémonie, elle était parfaitement alerte et en pleine forme. La cérémonie l'avait terriblement impressionée, et elle était pressée de pouvoir bombarder Swan de questions. Mais avant cela, ils avaient une mission, reçue le matin même et retransmise par les bons soins de Severus.

Ils n'eurent qu'à attendre quelques secondes pour qu'arrivent les vampires. Hermione leur sourit avant de prendre la parole.

-Tout d'abord, je voudrais vous remercier pour vous être portés volontaires pour faire partie de ma Garde. Je sais que vous ne l'avez pas forcément fait pour moi, mais je vous remercie tout de même. Je te remercie Luc, pour la dernière fois. Tu leur as sans doute sauvé la vie, et je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissante.

Il inclina légèrement la tête et lui lança un regard... reconnaissant ? Admiratif ?

Hermione reprit.

-La mission d'aujourd'hui est d'ordre plus ou moins diplomatique.

Blaize et Adrian ricanèrent.

-Il s'agit d'instaurer un rapport de force pour négocier avec des alliés potentiels.

Les vampires acquiessèrent.

-Drago et Blaize vont vous donner les détails de la mission.

Drago s'avança et leur balança son fameux sourire irrésistible.

-Salut tout le monde ! L'objectif est simple : On arrive, ils nous attaquent, on leur fait peur, ils nous obéissent. Vous, les vampires, les attaquez de front. Nous vous couvrons si besoin tout en protégant Mione.

-Je sais me battre !

-On le sait tous Mione. Mais ton père veut juste que tu acquières l'expérience du terrain, sans te mettre en danger. Cette première sortie est surtout pour faire parler de nous chez l'Ordre et les Traîtres. Nous leur montrons qui nous sommes et la puissance résultant de notre alliance. Le Lord Noir veut surtout instiller la peur, et cette mission est une occasion parfaite. Des questions ?

Luc le regarda comme si il était stupide.

-Qui allons nous affronter blondinet ?

Drago le regarda méchament et Blaize sourit d'un air retord.

-C'est vrai, nous n'avons pas précisé ! Nous partons voir les Seigneurs de cette forêt, les Acromentules...

Drago attrapa la main d'Hermione et ils se dirigèrent tous vers la Forêt Interdite.


	9. Suivez les araignées!

IX Suivez les araignés...

La forêt était particulièrement effrayante la nuit. Les ombres, gigantesques, se découpaient dans le ciel noir et le sol, instable était propice aux chûtes. Ils pouvaient entendre, au loin, les hurlements de créatures magiques perdues à jamais dans cette partie hostile du monde de la Magie. Loups Garous plus loups qu'hommes, des créatures hybrides depuis longtemps oubliées... Puis les Acromentules.

En plein milieu des bois, Drago leur fit signe de s'arrêter, puis sortit sa baguette.

-Metamorphus Araigna !

Une pierre de taille moyenne se changea en araignée, et Drago emplifia sa taille, avant de se tourner vers les autres pour leur expliquer sa manœuvre.

-Elle les trouvera. Son but est de retourner auprès de son maître, le roi des Acromentules, Vanccro.

Hermione le regarda, surprise, pendant qu'ils suivaient l'araignée.

-Dray ? Le roi des Acromentules, c'était pas Aragog ?

-Il est mort pendant la Bataille de Poudlard... Vanccro est son fils, et il est encore plus... grand et effrayant que son père, ce crétin élevé par Hagrid. Mais le pire, c'est qu'il est encore plus sanguinaire.

-Pourquoi père le veut-il à ses côtés ?

-Il est puissant. Dans le cas d'une troisième bataille de Poudlard, des alliés de ce genre seraient inestimables. Pour plusieurs raisons l'effet de surprise, la puissance, et enfin la peur : ces bestioles sont réputées invincibles.

Hermione rumina ces informations quelques instants et frissona en pensant aux créatures qu'elle allait rencontrer. Elle attrapa la main de son frère tout en sentant le regard de Luc lui brûler la nuque.

-Nous arrivons...

Depuis quelques minutes, l'air ambiant s'était fait plus frais, l'atmosphère était lugubre. Sur chaque rocher, chaque tronc, chaque centimètre carré serpentaient des colones d'araignées, convergant toutes vers le même but, et ils devaient maintenant faire attention à ne pas détruire les toujours plus nombreuses toiles d'araignées gigantesques qui leur barraient le chemin.

Hermione se rapprocha instinctivement de Drago qui lui caressa distraitement la joue.

-Tout va bien se passer Princesse.

D'un geste souple du poignet, sa baguette diffusa une vive lumière blanche et il commença à donner ses instructions.

-Je vais appeler l'affreux. Il enverra ses meilleures araignées essayer de nous paralyser et vous, les vampires, les neutreraliserez. Swan, tu restes auprès de Mione et tu la défends. Tom délivrera le message à Vanccro. Si il accepte immédiatement, nous partons, non sans en avoir tué quelque uns pour faire bonne mesure. Si il n'accepte pas... Nous en tuerons assez, en répétant les mêmes arguments, jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte. Des questions ?

Devant le silence du reste du groupe, il pointa sa baguette sur sa gorge.

-Sonorus !

Sa voix, magiquement emplifiée, résonna entre les arbres.

-Vancrro, sort de ton trou, nous avons un message pour toi !

Un grand silence succéda à son annonce. Il dura longtemps, bien trop pour Blaize, qui, lassé, envoya un sort sur l'entrée de leur caverne pour les faire sortir. Ce qui eut exactement l'effet escompté. En quelques secondes, ils étaient attaqués par des dizaines, des centaines d'araignées. Adrian fût le premier à être immobilisé par leur venin, suivit de Salvatore et de sa compagne, puis de Théo.

Drago, Tom, Blaize, Swan, Luc et Robin se placèrent en position de défense, face aux assaillants et protégeant Hermione de leur corps. Les sortilèges pleuvaient, les maléfices volaient, et bientôt les deux camps furent de force égale. Hermione, qui n'était pas en reste, ferma les yeux quelques instants pour réapparaître sous la forme d'un immense tigre blanc aux yeux verts emmeraudes qui se jeta sur les araignées gigantesques, désormais insensible à leur venin. L'espace se fit autour d'elle pendant qu'elle tailladait, arrachait, tranchait, découpait, mordait... Très vite, toutes les araignées étaient à terre et la forêt à nouveau silencieuse. Silence rompu par une voix caverneuse, millénaire et rauque, qui semblait provenir de sous terre. Sentant un danger, Hermione se retransforma et se plaça derrière Luc, le plus proche de ses gardes.

-Tuer mes frères n'est pas le meilleur moyen de me faire une proposition, Sang Pur.

Tom s'avança.

-Et tenter de nous tuer n'est pas le meilleur moyen de garder votre abominable tête velûe sur votre charmant corps poilu. Montrez vous Vanccro !

Ils entendirent un rire grinçant, terrifiant, suivit de cliquetements. Hermione se rapprocha de Luc jusqu'à se coller à son dos, maudissant la soudaine disparition de son courage légendaire. La voix charmeuse du vampire parvint jusqu'à ses oreilles.

-Tout va bien Princesse, n'ayez point d'inquiétudes. Nous vous protégerons.

Elle grimaça pour seule réponse avant de se reconcentrer sur son frère et la forme monstrueuse flouée par une brume glaciale qui lui faisait face. Swan laissa échapper un hoquet de terreur en découvrant l'Acromentule : 8 pattes de deux mètres de long, des mandibules acérées, des crocs luisant de venin, un nombre d'yeux proprement incroyable... Vanccro était véritablement monstrueux. Et semblait particulièrement en colère.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Le ton de sa voix indiquait sans nuls doutes que la seule chose qu'il accepterait de faire pour eux serait de les découper en morceaux et de les renvoyer au Lord dans une boîte en carton. Néanmoins, Tom ignora la menace sous-jacente pour répondre le plus tranquillement du monde.

-Le Seigneur des Ténèbres exige votre collaboration en cas de bataille.

Vanccro se répandit en cliquetements sinistres qui semblaient être des rires.

-Et au nom de quoi obéirais-je petit humain si... fragile ?

-Votre préservation peut être ? Si vous refusez, nous vous tuerons jusqu'au dernier, soyez en surs. Si vous obéissez, vous vivrez, vous et vos... bêtes immondes.

Vanccro sembla les jauger du regard quelques instants, avant de subitement se reprendre.

-Et quelle sera notre mission petit Lord ?

-Tuer, neutraliser et obéir aux ordres. Et vous répandrez la nouvelle de la création de notre Garde. Qu'ils tremblent devant l'unité d'élite des partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Suis-je clair ?

Vanccro sembla réfléchir quelques instants.

-Nous n'avons jamais servit les humains... Pourquoi commencer aujourd'hui ?

Drago ricana.

-Parce que vous n'avez pas le choix ?

-Nous avons toujours eu le choix... Et nous l'aurons toujours. Nous étions là avant votre naissance et nous serons là après votre mort. Le temps n'a pas d'emprise sur nous et les humains non plus.

-Mais la Magie si. C'est un Ultimatum.

Après un temps qui sembla infini à Hermione, Vanccro abaissa son abominable tête.

-Je ne peux que m'incliner, fils du Mal. Mais avant... Je veux parler à CellequiFutPerdue.

Hermione redressa la tête et s'éloigna de Luc pour se poster à côté de son frère, qui semblait suspicieux.

-Si vous la touchez Vanccro, rien ne vous sauvera de Sa fureur.

Il rit.

-Nous serions bien stupides de scier la branche sur laquelle nous assis...

Il tourna sa tête abominable vers Hermione et vrilla ses yeux innombrables sur les siens.

-Ce vieux Marc Antoine avait donc raison... Voici donc l'Humaine aux deux Destins, aux multiples combats...

Hermione le fixa.

-Que voulez vous dire ?!

-Tu le sauras bien assez tôt... La Guerre ne fait que commencer, jeune humaine. N'oublie jamais que tu n'es pas seule dans ce combat.

-De quoi parlez vous Vanccro ?!

Il éclata de rire.

-Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses, et un changement sera si vite arrivé... Bientôt, tu lutteras pour la préservation du monde !

Il la regarda encore un moment avant de se tourner vers Tom.

-Nous acceptons ton traîté, qui n'en est pas un... Mais prend garde, héritier... Les Acromentules ne se battent pas pour rien.

Sans un autre mot, il recula et s'enfonça dans la sombre caverne, suivit de ses sbires.

Drago posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Hermione.

-Partons d'ici Mia. Cet endroit me donne la chair de poule.

Et les missions continuèrent, encore et encore. Emissaires chez les Géants, les harpies, les Goules... Ils allaient et venaient de par le monde sorcier, négociant, se battant sans interuption. Les liens entre eux se renforcèrent aussi progressivement : Swan et Lisbeth adoraient Hermione, qui le leur rendait bien. Robin, volontaire, téméraire, hilarant et courageux, s'entendait comme larron en foire avec Blaize, Adrian et Théo. Salvatore était proche de Drago et Tom, de part son arrogance et sa fierté, et son humour parfaitement cynique. Luc, de son côté, était devenu un très bon ami d'Hermione, la couvant sans arrêt, au grand damne de Drago, qui voyait son cœur faire des bonds dès qu'il appercevait la Serpentard. Il n'en avait parlé à personne, mais ses amis s'en doutaient bien et ne manquaient pas une occasion de l'embêter avec ça. L'affection entre les deux jeunes adultes était telle qu'ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'être ensemble toute la journée, durant toutes les missions de fin de semaine... Et si les vampires avaient tous expliqué leur désir de rejoindre la Garde, Luc était resté très silencieux à ce sujet. Néanmoins, la rumeur s'était répendue. Elle enflait, toujours plus, toujours plus fortement. La Garde Pourpre. L'arme « diplomatique » de Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom... Et à mesure que la légende se forgeait, Les soupçons d'Harry Potter envers leur groupe se muèrent en certitudes. Son regard était braqué sur eux toute la journée. Il les suivait en permanance, allant jusqu'à emprunter les Oreilles à Rallonge de Fred et George pour surprendre leurs conversations. En vain. Ils étaient insésissables et semblaient inséparables.

Les semaines passèrent à une vitesse folle, et les mois se succédèrent. Le 20 Décembre, jour des vacances scolaires, Hermione était plongée dans d'intances réfléxions sur les propos pour le moins surprenants de Vanccro quand Drago, Adrian, Blaize et Théo firent irruption dans sa chambre. Elle sursauta et leur lança un regard mis-courroucé, mis-amusé.

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

-Miooone ! Lucius nous charge de te rappeller que nous devons assister dans quatre jours au bal de Noël spécialement organisé en notre honneur au Manoir Zabini. Tu seras présentée officiellement comme faisant partie du haut cercle à tous les Partisants. Et tous seront présents !

Blaize envoya un clin d'oeil à Drago.

-Je suis sûre que Krum Krum chéri serra là aussi ! Il ne te manque pas ? En plus, il a encore fait gagner le championnat à son équipe...

Drago émit un son rageur avant de fusiller Blaize du regard.

-Et toi Blaize, tu as trouvé une cavalière ?

Le visage du métis se renfrogna.

-Mon père m'a choisit ce laideron de Daphnée Greengrass.

Hermione s'offusqua.

-Blaize ! Elle n'est pas si laide...

Adrian et Théo ricanèrent.

-Et son compte en banque est particulièrement alléchant, avouons le...

Plus tard, Hermione trouva Drago assis dans le couloir, la tête entre les mains. Aussitôt, elle se précipita vers lui.

-Dray, que se passe t'il ?!

Il releva lentement la tête, un pâle sourire aux lèvres.

-Je t'attendais.

Hermione prit place près de lui et posa sa tête contre son épaule.

-Dis moi ce qui ne va pas Malefoy.

Elle savait qu'il détestait qu'elle l'appelle par son nom. Que ca lui rapellait l'époque où elle était Hermione Granger et lui le Prince des Serpentards. Il ricana.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça Miss Je sais Tout. Tu sais bien que je regrette tellement cette époque...

-Dray. Pas besoin de t'excuser, c'est tout pardonné.

Il passa son bras autour des épaules d'Hermione.

-Parfois je me réveille la nuit en priant pour que tout cela soit réel. Pour que tu sois vraiment ici, avec nous, et pas dans les bras du Balafré et du rouquin. Tu sais... Cette Garde, Toi, c'est ce qui m'est arrivé de mieux Mione.

Il parlait d'une voix détachée, mais Hermione pouvait sentir son apréhension et sa tension.

-Drago. Tu sais bien que vous êtes aussi la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée. Et même si nous perdons la guerre, et même si on me donne le choix, je ne vous quitterais jamais. Vous êtes ma famille ! En six mois, vous en avez plus apprit sur moi que mes supposés meilleurs amis en 7 ans ! Dray. Pour te dire la vérité, parfois, Harry me manque. Il m'arrive de repenser à toutes ses années. Je ne pourrais jamais les effacer complètement. Mais maintenant, c'est vous. Et pour longtemps...

Elle se plongea dans ses incroyables yeux acier, qui pour les autres ne reflétaient que mépris et indifférence, mais qui la couvraient, elle, d'un regard d'une tendresse infinie. Il lui sourit tendrement avant de la serrer contre lui.

-Mione...

-Oui Drago ?

-Tu veux être ma cavalière pour le bal ?

Hermione éclata de rire.

-Je n'imaginais pas y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre, imbécile !


	10. Le Monde Change

Le Monde Change

* * *

**Voilà le chapitre X, enfin! **

**Désolée pour le ralentissement des publications, mais la reprise des cours est assez intensive et me laisse donc peu de temps pour le reste... J'espère que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre, qui marque un tournant dans l'histoire. **

**Merci encore pour toutes ces reviews et ces lecteurs géniaux! **

**Enjoy !**

* * *

****Chapitre X. Le monde change

La nuit tombait sur le Manoir Malefoy. La neige tournoyait avant de se poser délicatement sur les tours de l'édifice, le revêtant d'une fine pellicule blanche et lui donnant un aspect fantomatique assez inquiétant. Mais ce soir, dans ce charmant Manoir, se donnait la fête la plus attendue de l'année. Noël chez les Mangemorts. Tous drapés de lourdes capes ou robes brodées, en velours, ils discutaient par petits groupes, les uns avec les autres. Quelques sujets revenaient principalement : la rupture des fiancailles de Drago Malefoy et Pansy Parkinson pour les femmes et la Garde Pourpre pour les hommes. Ce soir, le secret de sa composition allait enfin être dévoilé. On disait que les Seigneur des Ténèbres marquerait le chef de cette Garde comme son égal et que tout le monde saurait enfin qui il était. Ils avaient hâte.

Un autre sujet circulait, mais celui-çi beaucoup plus secret. Il ne concernait que quelques personnes. Et ils se réjouissaient. Cela commenceraient le soir même...

Inconsciente de l'agitation régnant dans la Salle de Bal, Hermione se préparait dans sa chambre. Une myriade d'elfes tournoyaient autour d'elle, s'activant et s'affairant pour la rendre toujours plus belle. Ses longs cheveux noir corbeau tombaient librement dans son dos, et elle portait une robe noire fendue sur l'un des côtés, d'une soie si fluide qu'on aurait pû la croire liquide. Elle enfila une paire d'escarpins noirs et laissa une Elfe corriger son maquillage, lui appliquer du rouge à lèvre pourpre, appliquer poudres et sortilèges, de telle sorte que son visage paraisse plus anguleux, plus sombre, plus dangereux. Elle était enfin prête quand son père entra dans sa chambre et congédia les Elfes de maison. Il prit place sur l'un des fauteuils et la regarda avec émotion.

-Tu ressembles tant à ta mère... C'est époustouflant.

Hermione lui lanca un petit clin d'oeil.

-C'est vrai ? Tout le monde me dit que je suis ton portrait craché pourtant.

Il ricana.

-Certes. Elladora, Hermione, ce soir tu seras marquée.

Hermione équarquilla les yeux et ses pensées se dirigèrent immédiatement vers Harry, qui n'était plus avec son ancienne meilleure amie, Ginny. Vers Ron, toujours avec cette Poufsoufle idiote, Néville, qui lui manquait... Mais elle les chassa bien vite.

-C'est fabuleux père.

-Tu le mérites. J'ai un présent pour toi ma fille.

Il agita sa baguette et fit apparaître un superbe diadème.

-Il était à Rowena Serdaigle et m'a servit de receptacle à Horcruxes. Enfin jusqu'à la Bataille Finale...

La Bataille Finale, durant laquelle Harry Potter avait échoué à détruire les Horcruxes et donc à tuer le Lord, avait laissé une cicatrice béante dans la collectivité sorcière.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, il est pour toi. N'oublies jamais qui tu es, Hermione. Sans doute la plus puissante sorcière de ta génération. Ma fille chérie.

Il soupira et l'attira contre lui, ce qui lui fit hausser un sourcil, septique. Depuis quand son père était il démonstratif ?! Elle lui rendit bien volontiers son étreinte.

-Ton cavalier t'attend, ainsi que la Garde. Nous nous reverons dans quelques heures.

Il sortit de la pièce en vitesse, la laissnt seule. Elle réajusta son diadème, souffla longuement avant de sortir de la pièce, conquérante. Son cœur se serra quand elle apperçu Drago. Vêtu comme ses amis d'un costume noir, il rayonnait. Il s'avança vers elle, ébahi par sa princesse, et s'inclina.

-Tu es magnifique Mione.

Elle prit la main qu'il lui tendait et l'embrassa sur la joue, ravie et rougissante. Son frère éclata de rire et remit en place ses courts cheveux noirs.

-Allons y les tourtereaux. On ne fait pas attendre le maître de ce monde !

Arrivés devant la Salle, ils se stopèrent quelques instants. Dragi s'escalaffa en voyant le visage de Blaize se contracter.

-Alors mon petit Blaize, on a peur de la foule ?

Adrian éclata de rire.

-Et dire que ça fait partie de la légendaire Garde Pourpre...

Les portes s'ouvrirent pour les laisser passer, et ils s'avancèrent, droits et fiers, vers leur Seigneur et maître. Voldemort les releva et les tourna vers l'Assemblée.

-Mes très chers Mangemorts. J'ai le plaisir et l'honneur de vous présenter les membres de ma Garde Pourpre. Les soldats de ma fille, Elladora, que je vous présente ce soir officielement. J'ai donc deux héritiers, et ma fille sera marquée aujourd'hui.

Tous les fidèles s'inclinèrent dans un silence complet. Voldemort se tourna vers sa fille.

-Tends ton bras, Elladora.

Elle lui tendit son avant bras sans hésitation, et attendit qu'il lance le sort qui la marquerait pour toujours.

-Je ne te marquerais pas comme ma vassale, tu ne l'es pas, mais plutôt comme mon héritière, et féroce commandante de la Garde Pourpre.

Il prononça quelques mots de sa voix siflante et Hermione sentit son bras brûler. Elle sera les dents et ne laissa rien transparaître, comme son parrain le lui avait apprit. Au bout de ce qui lui parrut être une éternité, le Lord cessa ses incantations et la foule pû admirer la marque créée spécialement pour Elladora Hermione Jedusor. Un cobra pourpre enroûlé autour des lettres LV.

-Lord Voldemort...

Le Lord la regarda avec amusement avant de la corriger.

-Lady Voldemort. Il est temps pour toi d'ouvrir le bal de noël ma fille !

Drago s'inclina devant elle et l'accompagna sur la piste, avant de poser sa main sur sa taille et de prendre les doigts de sa tendre Hermione et de démarrer une valse parfaite.

-Très jolie marque.

Hermione rougit.

-Merci Dray. J'ai juste peur de ne pas réussir à la cacher comme je le devrais...

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous trouverons une solution. Après tout nous sommes...

-Les sorciers les plus doués de cette époque, je sais !

Ils rirent de concert et la soirée continua sur le même ton. Hermione dansa avec Blaize, Tom, Adrian et Théo, avec ses parrains et son cher professeur de potions, ainsi qu'avec plusieurs de ses prétendants (Bien qu'elle ne soit pas au courant). Somme toute, tout se déroula à merveille. Vers Onze heure, Drago l'invita à danser, sans doute pour clore la soirée, et elle accepta volontiers. Elle était si bien dans ses bras ! Elle se sentait en sécurité, du moins comme la Fille du Seigneur des Ténèbres puisse l'être. Après la danse, Drago l'entraîna sur le balcon, qui donnait sur la forêt. Il lui prit la main et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Hermione le regarda et détourna le regard, gênée et rougissante, mais il lui tourna délicatement le visage de son doigt.

-Mione... Je ne suis pas doué pour les grands discours, je ne suis pas doué pour ce genre de choses en fait. A par avec Pansy, mais elle c'était juste pour m'amuser, en plus elle était horriblement collante et...

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, les pomettes écarlates.

-Oh et puis merde.

Il approcha son visage du sien et frôla les lèvres d'Hermione des siennes. La Serpentarde, conquise, avait fermé les yeux et se laissa emporter dans la magie de l'instant présent.

-Fuyez immédiatement !

Ils regardèrent Severus avec effarement tout en s'écartant rapidement. Il soupira avant de leur donner de brèves explications.

-Les Mangemorts rebels ont encerclé le château, et il y en a surement ici aussi. Vous devez partir à Poudlard, mettre Hermione et Tom à l'abris. Nous viendrons vous donner des nouvelles plus tard et...

C'est à cet instant que l'Enfer se déchaîna. Toutes les vitres explosèrent et le salon fût envahit de sorciers hirsutes et répugnant à l'air sauvage et de Loups Garous, à la tête desquels se tenait Fenrir Greyback. Les Mangemorts présents engagèrent le combat et tous se jetèrent à corps perdu dans la bataille. Hermione contempla ce spectacle quelques instants avant de se reprendre, tirée par Drago et Blaize. La Garde se tenait autour d'elle et ils l'escortaient vers la sortie.

-Viens Mione ! Il ne faut pas rester là ! Nous devons fuir !

Ils coururent à travers le Manoir, enjambant les corps, jusqu'à arriver au Grand Hall, à l'intérieur duquel se battait Lord Voldemort, les parrains d'Hermione, quelques Mangemorts et une dizaines de Loup, plus autant de sorciers. Les sortilèges de mort volaient de toute part. Les loups se dirigèrent vers le petit groupe mais furent stoppés dans l'instant par le Lord Noir, qui leur lança un sort de dissolution. Un trou se forma au milieu de leurs poitrines, avant de s'agrandir, toujours plus, jusqu'à causer leurs morts. Lord Voldemort ricana et frappa un loup d'un Sectumpsempra bien placé.

-Hermione ! Le portoloin pour Poudlard part maintenant !

Hermione détourna le regard pour attraper une coupe en argent. Elle entendit un rire démonique qui la fit frissoner, et elle se retourna, la peur secouant son ventre. Sa vision se brouillait graduellement mais elle distingua clairement Bellatrix et un homme masqué lancer un sort dans le dos de son père, qui s'écroula.

Hermione aurait voulu hurler, mais la puissance du Portoloin l'en empêcha.

Ils atterirent au milieu de leurs appartements, sous le choc. Hermione se laissa tomber à terre quand elle remarqua l'absence de son frère.

-Tom...où est Tom ?!

Elle commença à sangloter tout en fulminant.

-Comment a t'elle osé ?! Comment ?! Sale Traîtresse, elle me le paiera. Si il s'est passé quoique ce soit, je les tuerais TOUS !

Blaize l'attira dans ses bras et lui frotta doucement le dos.

-Tout va bien Mione. Ton père est le plus grand Mage Noir de tous les temps, que veux tu qu'il lui arrive ?! C'est ridicule. Je t'en prie, calme toi.

Il la tira sur le canapé et la laissa plonger dans une sorte de léthargie, pendant qu'Adrien, Théo et Drago discutaient à voix basse.

Adrian paraissait brisé.

-Mon...Mon père à trahi.

Drago secoua la tête.

-Non, ne dis pas ça.

-Je l'ai vu Dray ! Il lançait un sort à Stephano avec ce même petit sourire abject qu'il abordait quand il frappait ma mère... Je dois le tuer.

-Tu n'auras surement pas à le faire. A mon avis, les fidèles doivent déjà faire la queue pour avoir sa peau...

Théo gémit doucement.

-Mais comment cela a t'il pû arriver sans que personne ne s'en appercoive ?!

Drago soupira avant de lui répondre.

-Des tensions subsitaient depuis l'arrivée de Mione. Et même avant. Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne se contentait plus de bas massacres de moldus et souhaitait reconstruire une société, et non pas tout simplement anéantir la notre. Cela ajouté au fait que nombre de Traîtres ont eu recours à des sortilèges puissants pour se protéger du Maître...

-Mais qui aurait pû leur donner ce genre de sortilèges ?! Je ne suis même pas sûr que Dumbledore les connaisse... Ils sont interdits, bien plus encore les Horcruxes.

-Pourquoi ?

Ils se tournèrent vers Hermione qui s'était jointe à la conversation, assise contre Blaize, évitant le regard de Drago qui en fût troublé. Théo continua son exposé.

-Le sortilège de compartimentation des pensées, Raxemus Maxis... C'est soumettre un individu à sa volonté... Totalement.

-En quoi est il différent de l'Impero ?

-J'y venais Mione. Celui qui lance le Raxemus Maxis possède la victime. Entièrement. Mais c'est monstrueux dans le sens où la victime doit être entièrement consentante. Et que le sortilège ne prend fin qu'avec la mort. Le maître de l'ensorcelé à accès à toutes ses pensées en permance, il en fait une extension de ses désirs les plus fous. Le sujet est privé de conscience pour toujours, c'est pire que le baiser du Détraqueur, comme des Inferi...

Un silence morbide plana quelques instants sur la pièce, vite rompu par la voix rauque et brisée d'Hermione.

-J'espère qu'ils vont bien. Je me sens tellement coupable...

Une larme roula sur sa joue, mais elle l'essuya machinalement, d'un geste rapide de la main. Théo attrapa sa main et la caressa doucement.

-Mione, il n'arrivera jamais rien à ton frère. Et à ton père encore moins.

La brune renifla.

-C'est stupide je sais. Je ne devrais pas être aussi attachée à eux, après seulement quelques mois... Mais je les aime bordel. Je ne veux pas qu'il leur arrive quoi que ce soit. J'en mourrais.

-Ca n'est pas stupide Mione, et tu le sais.

Drago soupira.

-Nous n'avons plus qu'à prier Merlin, Morgane, et tous les dieux, moi y compris, pour eux...

Personne ne le dit, mais ils le savaient tous: Si Le Seigneur Noir et son fils étaient vaincus, Hermione serait l'unique Héritière du trône, et devrait reprendre le fardeau de son père...


	11. Esprit de vengeance

Chapitre XI.

* * *

**_Onzième chapitre, déjà ! _**

**_J'espère qu'il vous plaira, ect. _**

**_Merci à mes inconditionnels, lecteurs de la première heure, dont les reviews me font toujours chaud au coeur._**

* * *

XI. Esprit de vengeance

Epuisée, Hermione finit par succomber et plongea dans un sommeil agité, se remémorant la bataille qui avait eut lieu au Manoir. Dans la pièce regnait un silence tendu. Blaize laissa sa colère et sa frustration prendre le dessus et se mit à tourner en rond comme un lion en cage. Drago caressait distraitement les cheveux d'Hermione, inquiet pour ses parents, pour le Lord, mais surtout pour Hermione. Si, dans le pire des cas, son père et son frère succombaient... Elle deviendrait le guide, la porte parole, la Maîtresse des Mangemorts, du moins de ce qui étaient restés fidèles. Elle n'aurait pas le choix. Mais le pouvoir était une arme fatale, et Drago, comme tous les autres, ne cessaient de penser à l'effet qu'il aurait sur leur princesse. Elle était fragile, même si bien plus forte qu'auparavant, et tout en sachant qu'ils seraient toujours là pour elle, aucun d'entre eux ne la pensaient prête à renier sa vie pour se consacrer à une cause qu'elle n'embrassait pleinement que depuis quelques mois. Et ils n'osaient pas le dire. Vers quatre heures du matin, on frappa à la porte, et Blaize se précipita pour aller ouvrir, pour tomber sur Albus Dumbledore en personne. Il recula et le regarda avec une franche surprise : le directeur n'avait jamais essayé de leur parlé, où de les faire surveiller... Et ce depuis le début de l'année. Il était donc assez curieux qu'il se présente à leur porte à cinq heures du matin, en ce jour funèbre. Il entra lentement et sourit à Blaize.

-Monsieur Zabini, puis je entrer ?

Ebahi, Blaize lui proposa un fauteuil avant de retourner près de ses amis, toujours silencieux. Le Directeur les regarda avec... compassion ? Avant de s'arrêter sur Hermione, toujours endormie, ses sombres cheveux retombant avec grâce sur son visage blâfard, ses traits enfin détendus.

-Elle est si belle, encore si innocente...

Ils acquiessèrent, touchés par la justesse des propos du vieux Directeur.

-Elle a beaucoup de chance de vous avoir à ses côtés.

Il s'arrêta avant de reprendre.

-Je suis au courant des évenements de ce soir au Manoir Malefoy, messieurs. Il s'avèrent que ce problème nous concerne tous.

Drago le toisa avec tristesse et colère, espérant toujours pour son père.

-Avez vous des nouvelles ? D'abbord, comment savez vous tout cela ?! Et cela ne vous concerne en rien.

Dumbledore rit doucement.

-Je n'ai aucunes nouvelles, et j'attends Severus, qui a la judicieuse idée de m'avertir. Et cela nous concerne, tous autant que nous sommes. Lord Voldemort était, est toujours, un sorcier dévoré par l'ambition, mais intelligent. Il se sert de la violence comme une arme, certainement pas comme un objectif aveugle. Ce qui est le cas des rebus de ce Monde, ceux qui vous ont attaqués.

-Qui sont ils alors ?

-Selon nos sources, des sorciers sauvages et haineux de devoir rester dans l'ombre, des évadés d'Azkaban, des détraqués, des désaxés sociaux... Ignorants tous et vivant en reclus dans les montagnes de Russie, ils sont venus accomplir la volonté de leur maître. Comme vous l'avez déviné, il agit dans l'ombre et très certainement à l'aide du Raxemus Maxis. Ils sont violents, incontrôlables, et bien plus dangereux que le Lord dans ses plus mauvais jours. Rien ne les arrête et ils n'observent aucune logique. Et tout laisse à penser qu'ils ne sont pas seuls. Des éléments, des preuves, des témoignages de monde entier me sont parvenus. Au Nord Est, une force sombre s'élève. Les habitants désertent les villages, des moldus sont tués, des créatures anciennes et dangereuses sont réveillées... La vague de violence est incontrôlée, et bien que tentant de rester secrète. Voilà en quoi ces évênements vous relient à l'Ordre.

Adrian ferma les yeux et soupira, pendant que ses amis restaient impassibles.

-Je croyais que l'Ordre avait été créé pour lutter contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

Dumbledore regarda Blaize avec affection.

-L'Ordre veille sur l'équilibre du monde sorcier, et sur la paix. Et la menace que représentent ces escalades de violence met gravement en péril notre situation et notre secret.

Ils hochèrent gravement la tête. Le Directeur agita sa baguette pour faire apparaître un plateau à thé et cinq tasses et il en avala une petite gorgée. Il reposait sa tasse quand un grand crac se fit entendre, et que deux silhouettes entremêlées s'écrasèrent sur le tapis du salon. Hermione se réveilla en sursaut pour se précipiter vers les deux arrivants, gravement bléssés, sans vraiment faire attention au Directeur. Aidée de ses amis, elle retourna Severus et Tom. Le maître des potions respirait déficilement, mais ne souffrait d'aucune blessure sérieuse, contrairement à son élève. Le visage de Tom était sanguinolent et son cou, ainsi que ses épaules, étaient lacérés, déchiquetés. Hermione manqua défaillir en découvrant la gravité des blessures de son frère jumeau. Elle refusa de lui lâcher la main quand Dumbledore transforma le tapis en civière, tout en prenant en main les opérations. Il l'examina avant de parler d'une voix tremblante.

-Monsieur Jedusor pert bien trop de sang...

Hermione le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Vous avez tué ma mère, vous DEVEZ sauver mon frère. Si mes préssentiments sont exacts, il ne me reste plus que lui... faîtes quelque chose Professeur, je vous en supplie...

Dumbledore hôcha gravement la tête.

-Ecartez vous. Monsieur Zabini, courrez chercher Miss Pomfresh à l'infirmerie, nous ne pouvons déplacer votre ami. Reculez Miss Jedusor.

Voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas, il fit un signa à Drago, qui la souleva pour la serrer contre lui et l'éloigner de quelques pas. Elle resta accrochée à lui, comme un naufragé à une bouée de sauvetage, attendant.

L'infirmière arriva quelques minutes plus tard, précédée de Blaize, et pâlit devant l'état de son patient, avant de se reprendre pour se mettre au travail. Le Directeur marmonait des formules complexes, et refermait les blessures au fur et à mesure que le temps passait.

Le soleil finit par poindre. Hermione, léthargique, observait ce spectacle magnifique: le soleil et ses couleurs chatoyantes illuminaient la campagne et les forêts ecossaises, depuis les bras d'Adrian. Ses amis veillaient sur Severus, placé sur une civière à côté de Tom, mais dans un état bien moins critique. Il ne souffrait que de quelques contusions, et d'une fatigue intense et dévastatatrice. Il finit par ouvrir les yeux, découvrant ses élèves et le Directeur non loin de là, en train de veiller sur Tom. Sans se soucier de leurs protestations, il se leva et posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Hermione, qui tressaillit.

-Hermione je... Je suis désolé.

Elle secoua les épaules et lui envoya un sourire si triste qu'il sentit son cœur se briser.

-Sev, tu as fais ce que tu as pu, c'est l'essentiel. Comment... Comment cela c'est il passé ?

Rogue retourna s'asseoir en adressant un signe de tête à son supérieur au passage.

-Un homme masqué et Bellatrix ont tiré dans le dos du Lord, d'un maléfice que nous ne connaissons pas. Il est tombé, mort. La fureur des Mangemorts à doublé et nous avons réussis à les mettre en déroute. Certains sont morts, d'autres se sont enfuis. Tes parains vont bien, tu les verras bientôt. Nous... le corps de ton père est au Manoir. Nous attendons le moment propice pour l'enterrer.

Hermione hocha la tête d'un air impassible avant de s'approcher de son frère.

-Comment va t'il professeur ? Que lui est il arrivé ?!

Rogue se racla la gorge.

-Il se battait comme un diable, insaisissable et indestructible, comme d'habitude, jusqu'à l'arrivé de Fenrir et de sa Meute. Il en a tué deux ou trois, mais il a été submergé. Nous avons bien sur essayer de l'aider, mais ils ont invoqué un genre de champs de force autour de leur groupe, le rendant inaccessible. Fenrir Greyback s'est... acharné sur lui avant de le laisser pour mort au milieu du salon d'apparat. Je l'ai récupéré et nous avons immédiatement transplané pour vous rejoindre.

Dumbledore continua.

-Votre frère à perdu beaucoup de sang, Miss. De plus... Le venin de Greyback semble parcourir son corps, empêchant la disparition des cicatrices et...

-Vivra t'il ?!

Dumbledore lui adressa un sourire fatigué.

-Il vivra Miss Granger.

Elle s'inclina devant lui, à la plus grande surprise de tous.

-Vous avez sauvé ma seule famille restante. Et bien que la peine causée par vos tromperies ne partira sans doute jamais, je vous suis redevable.

-Vous ne me devez rien Miss Jedusor. Après tout, nous sommes maintenant alliés.

Hermione haussa un sourcil.

-Alliés ?!

-Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas mener votre petite vengeance seule ? Bien sur que non. Cela vous dépasse, sans vouloir vous offenser. Vous avez besoin de nous, comme vous nous êtes et nous serez indispensables, vous, ainsi que vos alliés et la Garde.

Hermione fit fonctionner son intelligence redoutable quelques instants.

-En gros, vous désirez une alliance entre ma Garde et l'Ordre pour combattre ces gens. Et ensuite ?

-Ensuite, Miss Jedusor, nous tenterons de reconstruire le monde. Et si vous essayez de le détruire comme le fît votre père, nous serons sur votre chemin. Mais je compte sur votre intelligence et votre talent pour éviter cela, et au moins pour accepter une alliance bénéfique à tous. Qu'en pensez vous ?

Hermione regarda son frère, allongé, à moitié mort. Sa Garde Pourpre, son Drago, ses amis, ses frères de cœur. Elle ne voulait plus perdre ceux qu'elle aimait, c'était une certitude. Mais elle avait pour cela besoin d'alliés puissants, et baignant dans la légalité. Ses parrains la soutiendraient dans tous ses choix, elle le savait, de même que Severus. En outre, ils ne seraient pas trop des deux corps réunis pour vaincre cette atrocité, pour la vengeance et pour la paix. Car Hermione n'avait jamais envisagé de prendre la succession de son père. Et si elle trouvait certaines de ses idées intéressantes, elle ne les approuvait pas toutes. Et refusait de passer sa vie à se battre, bien qu'elle adorait cela... Elle pensa aussi aux vampires, et à leur pacte. Ils pourraient leur être utile, en plus du plaisir qu'était leur compagnie. Blaize hocha la tête, Adrian lui envoya un sourire, et Théo leva son pouce en l'air. Drago se contenta de la regarder avec … Confiance ? Adoration ?

Hermione souffla avant de tendre sa main à Dumbledore.

-Faisons Le serment Professeur.

Il la regarda, surprit et fier, et tendit à son tour sa main pour prendre celle de la jeune fille.

-Severus ? Serez vous notre liant ?

-Bien Albus.

Il se plaça devant eux, sa baguette au dessus de leurs mains jointes.

-Elladora Hermione Jedusor, jurez vous de faire tout votre possible pour aider Dumbledore à détruire l'origine de ce mystère, et de respecter la trêve ?

-Je le jure.

-Albus Wulfric Perceval Brian Dumbledore, jurez vous de protéger Elladora Hermione Jedusor et de l'aider à accomplir sa vengeance, ainsi que de respecter la trêve ?

Il planta ses yeux bleus dans ceux de son élève.

-Enfin, Jurez vous tout deux de vous prêtez assistance et protection dans tous les domaines jusqu'à la résolution finale de cette énigme et à l'erradication du mal ?

Ils se regardèrent. Et comprirent qu'à eux deux, peu importe les obstacles, ils pouvaient le faire. Qu'ensemble, ils étaient pratiquement invincibles. Qu'ils avaient autant de points en commun que de divergences, et que c'était ce qui faisait leur force.

-Nous le jurons.

Un filament doré s'entoura autour de leur main avant de disparaître subitement. Dumbledore se frotta la main et fit un signe à Mme Pomfresh.

-Pompom, enmenez Tom à l'infirmerie je vous prie, son état est stable désormais. Veillez bien à ce qu'il se repose.

Il se tourna vers le cercle d'amis.

-Quand à vous jeunes gens... Vous ne pouvez rester ici pour les vacances, c'est impossible. Messieurs Lucius Malefoy et notre bien aimé Ministre viendront vous rendre visite. Ils sont au courant et approuvent notre alliance, Miss Jedusor. J'avais conclu un... marché avec votre père.

-Quel était il ?!

-Nous en reparlerons à un autre moment. Préparez vos affaires, soldats de la Garde Pourpre, vous partez.

Drago le regarda avec suspicion en se dirigeant vers Hermione.

-Où partons nous Professeur ?

Hermione soupira d'un air las.

-Tu n'as pas encore deviné Drake ?

Blaize ricana et Théo se renfrogna. Adrian renifla dédaigneusement.

-12, square Grimmaud. Le Quartier Général de l'Ordre du Phoénix...

Albus Dumbledore s'esclaffa.

-Allons, vous ne pensiez pas vivre toute votre vie dans le mensonge Miss Jedusor ? Vos amis seront ravis de vous revoir...

* * *

**Voilààà ! **

**Prochain chapitre bientôt, promis ;) **


	12. Culpabilité et retrouvailles

XII. Culpabilité et découvertes

* * *

**Chapitre douze! **

**Celui-çi est un peu plus long que les autres et centré autour de la relation Hermione-Blaize, un personnage que j'adore. Je ne sais pas quand j'aurais le temps d'écrire le treizième chapitre, mais pas plus tard que samedi prochain ;) **

**Have fun:D**

* * *

Hermione tendit sa main à Drago, puis transplana. Ils rejoignirent leurs amis dans le Londres moldu, dans une impasse sombre et crasseuse, dont les immeubles étaient lugubres. Hermione soupira, avant de se tourner vers Albus Dumbledore.

-Sont-ils là professeur ?

Il comprit immédiatement le sous-entendu.

-Les Weasley sont encore au Terrier, ils arriveront demain. Mr Potter est ici depuis le début des vacances. Il sera enchantée de savoir que vous êtes vivante !

Elle le regarda comme si il était fou.

-Mais oui, bien sur. Je suis la fille de son pire ennemi, la princesse des Mangemorts...

Dumbledore haussa les épaules en souriant.

-Vous voulez un bonbon à la cerise avant d'entrer ?

L'ignorant, elle poussa la porte pour rentrer dans le QG de l'Ordre du Phoenix.

Rien n'avait vraiment changé. Les murs étaient ornés de portraits ridicules de Sang Purs descendants sans aucun doutes de plusieurs générations consanguines, les couloirs étaient sombres, mais moins sales qu'avant, ce qu'Hermione imputa au retour de Kreattur, qui se tenait devant elle, l'air abasourdi.

-Maître Malefoy, Maîtresse Jedusor, Maître Jedusor et leurs amis... Quel honneur !

Il s'inclina jusqu'à ce que son nez imposant frôle le sol et se releva en sursautant, parlant à toute allure du festin qui aurait lieu dans la journée pour célébrer leur arrivée. Drago ricana avant de poser sa main sur la taille d'Hermione pour la faire avancer. Elle lui lança un sourire timide avant de détourner précipitement le regard, troublée. Elle se maudit pour sa stupidité avant d'avancer nerveusement jusqu'à la cuisine. Assis à table, Molly, Arthur, Remus, Tonks, les regardaient avec suspicion. Le Directeur se racla la gorge.

-Ces jeunes gens sont ici jusqu'à la fin des vacances, n'est ce pas formidable ? Molly, montrez leur leurs chambres je vous prie. Ils sont désormais traités comme des membres à part entière de l'Ordre, et je place toute confiance en eux.

Molly Weasley se leva, peu rassurée, et leur fit signe de les suivre.

-Euh... Miss Jedusor ?

Hermione lui adressa un petit sourire qu'elle voulait rassurant.

-Oui Mme Weasley ?

-Connaissant le problème de votre frère, Mr Dumbledore m'a demandé de le placer dans une chambre, seul. Sa pièce est renforcée, on ne sait jamais...

-C'est très prévenant de sa part.

-Ce qui fait que... nous n'avons pas assez de chambres pour vous tous. Voyez vous un inconvénient à partager celle de l'un de vos amis ?

Hermione prit une teinte rouge vif, et sa garde éclata de rire. Drago leur lança un regard froid.

-Je me dévoue !

Blaize lui adressa un regard moqueur.

-Je propose qu'on alterne. Pourquoi devrais-je me coltiner Théo et Adrian quand tu as Mione ?!

Ils se regardèrent avec défi, et Mme Weasley soupira.

-Vous avez encore le temps de décider. Les garçons sont partis en mission pour l'Ordre, ils reviendrons dans le courant de la journée. Je vous laisse vous installer, tâchez de dormir quelques heures.

Drago regarda l'horloge du couloir : il était cinq heures du matin. Ils s'étaient arrêtés devant deux portes en bois brut. Sans attendre, Théo et Adrian embrassèrent Hermione et s'engouffrèrent dans la pièce de gauche. Blaize fit un clin d'oeil à Drago, attrapa la main d'Hermione et l'entraîna dans la chambre sans se confronter à une quelquonque resistance, ce qui l'étonna quelque peu. Il claqua la porte au nez de son meilleur ami en riant et se laissa tomber sur le lit à baldaquin qui trônait dans la chambre.

-Il n'y à qu'un seul lit, ça ne te gêne pas Mione ?

Depuis la salle de bain, il l'entendit rire.

-Bien sur que non idiot !

Un petit sourire vint orner son visage. Blaize Zabini n'avait jamais été plus heureux que depuis le jour il était entré dans la garde, et malgré toutes les épreuves qui les attendaient, il n'aurait changé de place pour rien au monde. Sa place était près d'Hermione, de Drago, de Théo et d'Adrian. Et de Tom, bien sur. Peut importe qui ils servaient, tant qu'ils étaient ensembles. Il avait toujours été un solitaire, adulant son père et ne montrant qu'une vague indifférence vis à vis de sa mère, dépensière et vaniteuse. Jusqu'à ses onze ans, et sa rencontre avec un certain blond, qui, tout en lui rappellant la femme qui l'avait mit au monde, était sa copie conforme. Seuls au milieu de tous. Ils s'étaient vite forgés une réputation, et avaient rejoint les Mangemorts après avoir passé quelques belles années à Poudlard, sans atrait particulier pour cette vocation, mais désirant suivre l'exemple de leurs pères et approuvant certains idéaux prônés par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Sans qu'elle le sache, Hermione avait changé leurs vies, à tous. Et ils l'aimaient tous. Blaize ricana en pensant à Drago, qui l'aimait encore plus que les autres, et pas excatement de la même façon...

Le beau métis s'inquiétait pour son amie elle était abattue par la mort de son père et l'état de son frère, tout en essayant de ne rien laisser paraître. Elle avait besoin d'aide, de soutient moral. Mais aussi de Drago. Blaize en était sur, elle l'aimait. Restait juste à le lui faire avouer...

-Hermione ! Tu viens dormir ?

-J'arrive !

La belle brune prit place dans le lit et posa sa tête sur son oreiller, avant de fermer les yeux. Une heure plus tard, en larme, tremblante, elle réveilla Blaize.

-Blaize... Réveille toi...

La voyant pleurer, il l'attira contre lui et lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe Mione ?

-J'ai rêvé que... Que...

-Que quoi princesse ?

Un sanglot étouffa la phrase d'Hermione, qui reprit son souffle.

-C'est de ma faute si il est mort. Si Tom est bléssé.

Blaize la regarda avec perplexité.

-Pourquoi dis tu cela Mione ?

Elle enfouit son visage dans le Tshirt de son ami.

-Quand ils ont attaqué, j'étais... Enfin, j'allais... embrasser Drago. Si je n'avais pas été aussi distraite, j'aurais pû les arrêter, ou au moins les prévenir. Mais je n'y suis pas arrivée...

Blaize embrassa sa tempe.

-Princesse. Drago t'adore, et même plus, et tu n'as pas de raisons de te sentir coupable de quoi que ce soit. Tu n'y pouvais rien. Et si tu étais restée ? Et que tu étais morte ? Nous nous en serions voulu toute notre vie chérie, comprends le bien. Alors arrête de culpabiliser pour des choses pour lesquelles tu n'es pas responsable.

Hermione renifla, l'air pitoyable.

-Il me manque. Bordel ! C'est tellement con. Je le connaissais depuis trois mois, j'étais heureuse d'avoir enfin un père, un frère... Et maintenant il est mort et Tom...

-Tom va bien, il va guérir Mione. Et c'est normal qu'il te manque, c'est ton père, peut importe le temps depuis lequel tu le connaissais !

Il lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

-Je suis sur qu'il est fier de toi. Maintenant, dors, Lady Voldemort...

Un poids sur ses jambes réveilla Hermione. Elle tenta de bouger sans succès. Des gloussements retentissaient dans toute la pièce et elle soupira.

-Dégagez d'ici...

Elle ouvrit un œil pour voir Théo, Drago, Adrian et Blaize affalés sur son lit, hilares.

-Debout Mione ! Il est quatorze heure, et la mère Weasley dit qu'on doit se préparer pour l'arrivée imminente de Saint Potty et du rouquin, ainsi que celle de Belette femelle ! Mais avant, Dumbledore veut te voir.

Elle se leva en râlant et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, juste vêtue du Tshirt de Quiddicht de l'équipe de Serpentard de son frère, qui lui arrivait mis-cuisse, laissant les garçons dans un léger état d'hébetitude. Drago se fit la remarque qu'il adorerait la voir porter son propre Tshirt... avant de secouer la tête, perturbé. Hermione revint, habillée d'un pantalon noir moulant à la perfection ses jambes fuselées ainsi que d'un Tshirt, noir lui aussi, à manches courtes, faisant ressortir la couleur Pourpre de son tatouage. Devant les regards mis-surpris mis-fiers de ses amis devant son refus de cacher sa marque, elle haussa les épaules en souriant.

-Il est le dernier présent de mon père, et j'en suis fière. Comme d'être votre princesse ! Autant l'afficher. Je ne crains pas les réactions des gens.

Elle sortit de la pièce, les laissant sur le lit, ébahis. Adrian rit.

-Moi non plus, je n'ai pas envie de me cacher aujourd'hui. Vous auriez des Tshirt à manches courtes ?

Hermione se rendit dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore qui lui lança un grand sourire qu'il voulait sans doute bienveillant.

-Ah ! Miss Jedusor. Je voulais m'entretenir avec vous au sujet de vos alliés, les vampires. La cérémonie que vous m'avez décrite indique qu'ils vous serons fidèles jusqu'à la mort, malgré ce qu'à prétendu l'autre idiot incompétent de Marc Aurèle. Ils nous seront précieux. J'aimerais que vous les appeliez, pour leur raconter cette entrevue et les évenements récents, afin qu'ils puissent nous aider dans différentes missions.

Hermione hocha la tête.

-Bien. Puis je y aller maintenant ? On m'a dit qu'Harry arrivait... Je ne voudrais pas manquer cela pour rien au monde...

L'ironie et la tristesse que laissait transparaître sa voix frappèrent le vieil homme.

-Miss Granger... Tout va bien se passer, soyez en sûre. Harry n'est pas rancunier et comprendra vos motivations. Il en va de même pour Miss Weasley, c'est certain.

-Et... Ron ?

Le Directeur soupira.

-Vous savez comme moi qu'il n'est pas vraiment... enfin il est plutôt rancunier. Mais nous verrons bien ! Allez y, Miss Jedusor, il me semble que nos invités soient arrivés...

En effet, des éclats de voix secouaient la maison et Hermione reconnut celle tant entendue de son premier amour, Ronald Weasley. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et resta pétrifiée en reconnaissant ses anciens amis, faisant face à la Garde. Blaize et Théo beurraient leurs toasts, indifférents au vacarme ambiant, tandis que Drago et Adrian répondaient aux insultes d'un Ron déchaînés.

-Qu'est ce que vous faîtes ici ?! C'est notre maison ! Sales Mangemorts ! Maman ! Papa, dîtes quelque chose enfin !

Drago éclata de rire.

-Ca va Weaslaid, on ne va rien te faire, nous sommes du même bord après tout. Pour l'instant...

Ron s'empourpra.

-Vas t'en d'ici sale Traître, Mangemort ! Je suis curieux de voir le châtiment que te reservera ton maître lorsqu'il apprendra vos petites manigances...

Les visages de la Garde se fermèrent, et celui de Ron s'éclaira de fierté. Harry et Ginny étaient stupéfaits, abasourdis, et rendus temporairement muets, sous le choc. Hermione s'avança dans la pièce et prit place à coté d'Adrian, qui regardait le rouquin d'un œil mauvais. La brune parla d'une voix qu'elle espérait ferme, légèrement voilée.

-Il est mort. Je suis aux commandes désormais...

Le regard d'Harry croisa le sien et y plongea. Ses yeux émeraudes brillaient étrangement et Hermione eut une certitude. Il savait tout. Comme pour confirmer ses pensées, il hocha doucement la tête.

-Harry ! Dis quelque chose !

Au même moment, la blonde petite amie de Ron entra dans la pièce pour se jeter à son cou et l'embrasser passionement. Drago haussa un sourcil, dégoûté, et Blaize manqua de vomir son déjeuner. Ils commençaient à passer aux choses sérieuses quand la voix de Tom les fit sursauter.

-C'est donc pour elle que tu as planté Hermione ?

Un horrible bruit de succion retentit quand Ron se détacha de sa blonde. Il regarda le nouveau venu, qui s'était empressé de prendre place sur une chaise, avec une haîne flamboyante.

-Ne parle pas d'Hermione ! Je l'aimais moi ! C'était ma meilleure amie et c'est à cause de gens comme vous qu'elle est morte !

Les membres de la Garde se regardèrent avec ahurissement. Eux ? Faire du mal à Hermione ? Morte ?

Hermione le regarda avec pitié.

-Comment sais tu qu'elle est morte Weasley ?

Il sembla perdu dans d'intenses réflexions pendant quelques minutes, avant d'hausser les épaules.

-On n'a jamais retrouvé son corps, et vous ne faîtes pas de prisonniers, à part pour les tuer plus tard.

-Tu l'as cherchée ?

Ron détourna le regard.

-Avec les missions pour l'Ordre et tout, j'ai pas vraiment eût le temps... Mais ça ne te regarde pas ! De toute façon, tu t'en fous que notre meilleure amie ai disparue ! Si ca se trouve, c'est même toi qui l'a tuée !

Il se tourna vers Harry, attendant la validation de sa théorie loufoque. La seule chose qui lui parvint fût un rire moqueur, qui provenait de la belle brune. Elle le fixa, puis Ginny, et ses yeux vinrent se ficher dans ceux d'Harry Potter.

-Hermione Granger, c'est moi. Elladora Hermione Jedusor. Lady Voldemort. Je dirais bien que je suis contente de te revoir Ronald, mais mon père, Dieu ait son âme, n'aimait pas que je mente.

Le rouquin la fixa quelques secondes, avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

-Bordel de merde, Mione !

* * *

**Qu'en pensez vous? :)**

**Prochain chapitre: Réactions des membres de l'Ordre et évolution du DrayMione, ainsi que le retour des vampires !**

**XO**


	13. L'Orage approche

Chapitre XIII. L'Orage approche

* * *

**Chapitre treize!**

**Un grand merci pour toutes ces reviews qui m'encouragent vraiment ! Mes lecteurs sont géniaux ;)**

**En espérant qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture ! :D**

* * *

Un silence presque morbide régnait sur la pièce. Même les membres de la Garde étaient silencieux. Harry ne disait rien, mais tout laissait à penser qu'il venait juste d'avoir la confirmation d'une vieille certitude... Ginny ouvrait la bouche, la refermait, la rouvrait... Sans parvenir à dire quoique ce soit. Des larmes dans les yeux, elle se décida enfin à croiser le regard de son ancienne meilleure amie.

-Mione... C'est vraiment toi ?!

Avant que l'ex Gryffondor ai pû répondre, Ron coupa sa sœur.

-Non. Non. Bien sur que non. Tu ne devrait pas mentir avec ça, sale Serpentarde ! Tu ne peux pas... Non... Pas Mione... Prouve le !

Hermione le fixa avec des yeux ronds.

-Pardon ?!

-Prouve le.

Elle soupira. Bien, pose moi donc des questions. Elle prit place à table. La discussion allait être longue...

-Quand avons nous rencontré Hermione Granger pour la première fois ?

Hermione ricana.

-Facile. Dans le Poudlard Express. Je cherchais le crapaud de Neville le lourdeau. Et tu avais une tâche sur le nez.

Ron se renfrogna.

-Quel est le Patronus d'Hermione Granger ?

Blaize pouffa.

-Moi Monsieur ! Je sais !

Il se lança dans une imitation de l'ancienne Hermione assez convaincante, puisqu'elle fit même rire la principale intéressée.

-Une loutre !

Ron envoya à Blaize un regard mauvais.

-Quand nous sommes nous embrassés pour la première fois, Hermione et moi ?

Hermione soupira et ses yeux se voilèrent.

-Si je réponds à cette question, admettras tu que je suis bel et bien la vraie Hermione ?

Sans attendre de réponse, elle continua, sa voix devenant plus rauque au fil de ses paroles.

-J'ai embrassé Ron Weasley pour la première fois en sortant de la Chambre des Secrets, durant la Bataille Finale, car il avait émit l'idée de protéger les Elfes de Maison. Ensuite ? Il m'a trompé avec une Poufiasse à moitié Cracmole, nous avons rompu, j'ai appris que Lord Voldemort était mon père et Tom mon frère. J'ai rejoint leurs rangs et mon père à sélectionné Dray, Blaize, Théo et Adrian pour faire partie de ma Garde Personelle. Nous avons combattu ensemble, vécu ensemble, pendant que tu m'oubliais et que de mon côté, je t'oubliais aussi. Je me suis alliée avec des vampires qui ont rejoints la Garde, mon père est mort hier soir, et mon frère, cet idiot, est déjà debout alors qu'il est gravement blessé. Je dois bien t'avouer que je me moque que tu me crois pas, mais je vous devais bien la vérité, au moins à Harry et Ginny, ainsi qu'à quelques membres de l'Ordre.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Hermione était dans les bras d'Harry qui la serrait à l'étouffer.

-Tu m'as tellement manqué Mione !

Hermione posa sa tête contre son épaule.

-Toi aussi Harry.

De son côté, Ron fulminait.

-Tu veux dire que tu t'es alliée avec des Mangemorts ?! Mais tu es folle par Merlin ! Tu ne sais pas ce qu'ils font ? Aux gens comme toi...

L'intégralité des membres de la Garde explosèrent de rire. Drago lui lança ce regard de mépris profond typiquement malfoyen avant de se tourner vers lui.

-Dis moi Belette, tu te rends compte que Mione est héritière de Salazar Serpentard en personne ? Elle n'est plus exactement une Sang de Bourbe...

Blaize tapait du poing sur la table, hilare. Il attira Hermione sur ses genoux, riant toujours.

-Sang de Bourbe ! Apporte moi à boire !

Adrian tapa Blaize avant de se tourner vers la brune.

-Mione... C'est vrai cette histoire d'association pour les Elfes de Maison ?!

L'air mis amusé mis-coupable d'Hermione parla pour elle.

-Putain Mione...

Ron était devenu rouge, ce qui jurait atrocement avec sa couleur de cheveux, et se leva en tapant sur la table.

-Comment pouvez vous rire comme ça ?! Ne l'appellez pas Mione bande de Mangemorts ! Elle n'est pas comme vous, elle n'a pas eu le choix !

Ginny tenta d'intervenir mais son frère la coupa d'un geste de la main. Sa sœur le poussa avant de pointer son doigt vers la marque d'Hermione.

-Elle est avec eux Ron. Elle est avec ceux qui ont tué Seamus, Dean...

Ron mit quelques secondes à comprendre la signification de cette marque. Harry le regarda en secouant la tête, comme pour lui demander de se calmer. Mais il ne l'écouta pas. Il toisa son ancienne meilleure amie, son ancienne amante, avec tant de tristesse, de mépris et de colère, qu'Hermione éprouva une vague de culpabilité, bien vite balayée.

-Tu es un imbécile Ronald Weasley. Avec la capacité émotionelle d'une petite cuillère.

Même la remarque d'Harry ne sortit pas Ron de sa fureur. Il se tourna vers son meilleur ami.

-Je suis peut être un imbécile, mais je ne suis pas la putain d'une bande de Mangemorts !

Hermione le regarda, bouche bée, tandis que sa Garde se levait et pointait quatre baguettes sur lui. Drago fixa le rouquin avec un dégoût profond.

-Repète ça encore une fois et je te jure, que je te fais la peau.

Zabini mordit dans son petit pain.

-Je t'aiderais bien volontiers Drake.

-J'en veux un morceau.

-Laissez moi ses cheveux.

La tension augmenta d'un cran, mais fût rompu par l'évanouissement de Tom Jedusor III, qui tomba littéralement de sa chaise. Aussitôt, Hermione le fit léviter pour l'enmener vers sa chambre. Elle soigna ses blessures, referma ses plaies, sans voir d'amélioration. Mordu par un loup Garou... Il serait surement contaminé. Et il ne le supporterait pas. Pas son frère, le fier et arrogant fils de Lord Voldemort, fléau des créatures magiques « inférieures ». Elle lui caressa doucement le front, cette peau si pâle qu'ils avaient en commun. Un bruit de porte la fit se retourner. Théo et Adrian venaient d'entrer dans la pièce. Sans un mot, ils se placèrent à ses côtés, lui prodiguant un intense soutient moral. Ils se retirèrent une demi heure plus tard, après avoir tendrement embrassé Hermione sur le crâne. Elle refusa de descendre voir le reste de l'Ordre et préféra rester au chevet de son frère.

-Tu vas rester ici longtemps ?

Hermione leva les yeux aux ciel.

-Dray...

-Descends Mione. Tu ne dois pas rester aussi longtemps ici, c'est déprimant. D'ailleurs... L'enterrement de ton père aura lieu dans deux jours.

Il s'assit sur le canapé, à côté d'Hermione, qui posa sa tête sur son épaule.

-Il me manque.

-Il me manque aussi.

Hermione haussa un sourcil.

-Tu veux dire que toi et lui vous... ?

Un air horrifié et dégoûté se plaqua sur le visage du Serpentard.

-Tom et Moi ? Tu m'as bien regardé ?! Jamais de la vie ! Je suis pas... Et lui non plus, Enfin d'après ce que j'en sais... Tu crois pas ça, hein Mione ?!

Elle le regarda très sérieusement pendant dix secondes, avant d'éclater de rire.

-Désolée Dray, c'était trop tentant. Dis... Comment connais tu mon frère ?

Le blond fronça les sourcils, un air de réflexion intense sur son visage.

-Ton frère vivait chez un des plus fidèles Mangemort de ton père, avant son retour. Tout le monde le craignait, car il était déjà puissant. Un jour, je devais avoir 8 ans, nous sommes allé dîner chez cet homme. Je ne savais pas qui était ce garçon, pas encore... On s'ennuyait, alors il m'a proposé un jeu génial faire se combattre nos Elfes de Maison respectifs. C'était fabuleux. Dobby a perdu, et a du se coincer les oreilles dans la porte du four. Grandiose. Depuis ce jour, nous sommes amis.

Hermione le regarda avec une fascination mêlée de colère.

-Mais vous êtes monstrueux...

Elle se laissa aller contre lui en riant. Drago reprit la parole, d'une voix beaucoup plus sérieuse.

-Mione. Blaize m'a dit ce que tu pensais.

Hermione serra les poings. Zabini allait souffrir. Drago le remarqua et ricana.

-Inutile de t'en prendre à lui. Je l'ai déjà à moitié torturé pour avoir ces informations... Mione. Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable, tu n'y es pour rien. C'est sans doute plus de ma faute que de la tienne d'ailleurs. Je me suis rendu compte que... Ce que je ressentais pour toi... mettais en péril la mission qui m'a été confiée.

Hermione sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge.

-Dray. Je viens de perdre mon père, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir ce genre de conversation maintenant... Mais je te comprends. J'attire les ennuis comme Neville les heures de colle...

Drago plongea son regard gris dans le sien, noir.

-Laisse moi finir Princesse. Je sais que c'est mal, et que toi et moi... Nous ne pouvons pas être un couple vraiment normal. Du moins pas pour l'instant. Et Merlin sait que j'en ai envie... Une fois que tout sera fini, je serais là Mione. Je suis là. Et tu es à moi...

Hermione effleura sa joue imberbe de son doigt en soupirant.

-Drago Malefoy, je me demande parfois si nos rapports n'étaient pas plus simples quand nous étions au collège...

Avant qu'il ai eu le temps de répondre, elle l'embrassa doucement.

-Soit. Tu seras donc mon chevalier en attendant la fin de tout ça. Mais quand nous aurons vaincu ce salopard... TU seras à moi.

Drago dissimula son rire naissant sous un sourire narquois et attira la Gryffondor sur ses genoux pour l'embrasser de plus belle.

-Sortez de ma chambre pour faire ça !

Confus et hilares, ils se séparèrent pour laisser Tom se reposer.

-Au fait, comment va Blaize ?

-Oh bien. Il soupire après la rouquine, se bat avec Ronald... D'ailleurs Sev colle des retenues à Ron jusqu'à la fin de l'année pour t'avoir insultée.

Hermione soupira.

-Tu as des nouvelles de ton père ?

-Oh ! Ils sont en bas. Tu n'as pas oublié quel jour nous sommes n'est ce pas ?

La brune se plogea dans d'intenses réflexions.

-Mais oui ! Le 25 Décembre ! Joyeux Noël Dray !

Il l'embrassa avec tendresse avant de se détacher d'elle, à regret.

-A toi aussi Princesse, à toi aussi...

Un immense sapin avait été dressé au milieu du salon des Black, et les décorations embelissaient la pièce, allant jusqu'à la rendre vivante.

-Wahou...

-Viens par ici, tu as une montagne de cadeaux !

Des dizaines de paquets portaient son nom, et elle commença par ceux de ses proches.

Adrian lui avait offert une chevalière portant ses armoiries, Blaize une robe noire ainsi qu'un masque de Mangemort pourpre, qui ravit Hermione. Théo l'enlaça avant de lui donner un paquet Grand et rectangulaire, qui contenait un cadre pourpre, à l'intérieur duquel une photographie trônait, représentant l'intégralité de la garde : au milieu, Hermione, souriante, entourée de Drago, Tom, Blaize, Théo et Adrian, Salvatore, Swan, Lisbeth, Luc et Robin. Ils avaient l'air heureux.

-Tu as prit cette photo pendant notre mission en Amazonie ? Elle est magnifique. Merci Théo.

Lucius lui offrit un pomeau pour baguette ouvragé et Stephano une nouvelle cape en soie noire. De Severus, elle reçut des livres (Quoi d'autre?), et des autres mangemorts, des bijoux, des titres de propriété, des invitations...

Il ne restait plus que quelques paquets sur sa pile. Le premier venait de Tom. Un pendentif magique contenant une photo d'eux deux, enlacés, souriants. Le second venait des Jumeaux Weasley, Farce pour Sorciers Facétieux, et comprenanit nombre de farces au sujet des mangemorts. Sucette Marque des Ténèbres, Figurine comestible du Seigneur des ténèbres, un kit « Comment survivre à une attaque de Mangemorts », et quelques conseils sur la création d'Inféri et l'asservissement des Gobelins. Elle hésita entre rire et pleurer, mais le rire l'emporta finalement. Drago lui tendit un livre au titre plus ou moins drôle : « Comment survivre à une invasion de belettes ? » et une petite boîte à bijoux, d'une marque américaine celèbre pour la couleur turquoise de ses boîtes et ses prix exhorbitants. Le bracelet en lui même était magnifique. Mais c'était ce qui était représenté dessus qui frappa Hermione : leurs initiales, entrelacées. Elle lui adressa un magnifique sourire avant de suivre le reste de la famille vers la Salle à Manger. Même Ron avait décidé de faire un effort et d'éviter d'insulter son ex-amie, et tout se passait pour le mieux.

Vers 17h, un hiboux vint taper à la fenêtre de la cuisine. Noir, élégant, racé, il se posa devant Hermione et lui tendit une lettre, avant de s'enflammer subitement. La brune saisit la lettre, intriguée, et commença à la lire, avant de la tendre au Professeur Dumbledore, livide.

_Hermione Granger, Jedusor, Voldemort..._

_Bientôt vous serez morte, et tous vos pathétiques gardes avec vous. La Bataille Finale approche, et avec elle le déclin du monde tel que vous et moi le connaissons. Profitez de vos derniers moments de calme, il n'y en aura bientôt beaucoup moins... Je vous donne rendez vous très bientôt, là où a eu lieu le Dernier combat pour la domination du Mal._

_Pour le plus grand bien, ect._

_-_Que signifie ceci Professeur ?

Une tristesse plus vieille que le monde sembla prendre place sur son visage, et pour la première fois, les membres de l'Ordre purent voir leur leader impuissant.

-Cela signifie, Miss Jedusor, qu'une guerre sanglante approche. Et que nous sommes tous en danger...

* * *

**Prochain chapitre dans quelques jours ! A trèèès bientôt mes petits Serpents !**


	14. Adieux dans la Grotte

XIV. Adieux

* * *

**Voilà le quatorzième chapitre, enfin! **

**Pour la première fois, une partie sera consacrée au P.O.V Hermione, j'espère que vous aimerez ;)**

**Comme toujours, merci aux reviewers, dont j'apprécie toujours les conseils et commentaires ! **

**Enjoy :P**

* * *

Dumbledore reprit.

-Il nous faut dévoiler ce mystère et l'identité de celui qui a rédigé ce message. La dernière phrase m'est familière mais il est impossible... Remus, Sirius, partez cherchez des informations. Stephano, je vous demande d'enquêter sur cet homme et sur l'évolution du danger.

Son regard se posa sur les jeunes adultes.

-Quand à vous... Profitez du temps qu'il vous reste. Vous partirez bien assez vite en mission. J'aimerais parler à Mlle Jedusor en tête à tête maintenant.

Tous se levèrent pour gagner la sortie, et Hermione resta assise, curieuse.

-Que puis je faire pour vous Professeur?

Il la regarda longuement.

-Avez vous contacté les vampires? Nous avons besoin d'eux, Elladora.

Hermione tiqua.

-Ne m'appellez pas Elladora. Je suis Hermione.

Le Directeur soupira avant de répondre.

-Non. Hermione Granger est morte le jour de ses 17 ans, pour laisser place à Elladora Jedusor. Le nier reviendrait à nier une évidence, Mlle Jedusor, admettez le. Hermione Granger n'aurait jamais rejoint l'autre camps, ne se serait jamais laissée entraînée dans une guerre qui ne la concernait en rien...

Hermione le fusilla du regard en haussant les épaules.

-Bien. Je contacterais les vampires tout à l'heure.

-Parfait. Demain... à lieu l'enterrement de votre père. Je suppose que vous souhaitez y assister?

-Vous supposez bien Professeur.

Dumbledore soupira à nouveau.

-Il nous reste un dernier point à aborder. Tom.

Hermione sursauta.

-Comment va t'il? Pourquoi ne se réveille t'il pas?!

-Je me dois de vous avouer, Miss Jedusor, que votre frère risque fort de garder les gènes lupins de celui qui l'a attaqué. Et connaissant la haine de votre frère pour toute créature magique, il est probable qu'il essaye de... d'en finir avec lui même. Vous allez devoir le soutenir, Elladora.

La brune le fixa avec un air horrifié plaqué sur le visage.

-Il s'agit de mon frère, bien sur que je le soutiendrai, quoiqu'il advienne!

-Je n'en attendait pas moins de vous Miss Gran...Jedusor. Vous pouvez partir. Je crois d'ailleurs que quelqu'un aimerait vous parler. Ne soyez pas trop dûre avec lui, Elladora.

Hermione sortit en hôchant les épaules, pour tomber nez à nez avec Harry Potter. Il lui adressa un sourire timide en passant sa main dans ses cheveux sombres et désordonnés.

-Je... Je peux te parler?

Hermione lui fit signe de le suivre.

-Allons dans ma chambre, nous serons plus tranquilles.

Harry rougit sensiblement avant de la suivre. Hermione trouvait son comportement étrange. Elle était contente de le revoir mais il aurait dû manifester un peu plus de méfiance, d'hostilité à son égard... C'était décidement curieux. Arrivée, elle s'assit dans un fauteuil, et fît signe à Harry de faire de même.

-Tu voulais me parler Harry?

-Oui. Je voulais te parler. Je veux dire, nous n'avons pas vraiment eut le temps de discuter. J'aurais aimé en savoir plus sur toi, sur toute cette histoire, sur la Garde, sur tes relations avec les autres... Enfin, si tu veux bien.

Il la regardait avec tant d'émotion qu'elle ne pût refuser, et lui raconta toute l'histoire, y compris avant la venue de Severus et Lucius. Son père et la haîne qu'il ressentait piur elle, l'arrivée de ses sauveurs, sa transformation, ses souvenirs, Tom, la confrontation avec son père, l'histoire de sa mère, la Garde, les vampires, Poudlard, Dumbledore, les araignées, Drago, le bal... A la fin de son récit, son ancien meilleur ami semblait plongé dans d'intenses reflexions, perdu. Hermione attendait sa réaction, en l'appréhendant légerement. Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma, la fixa encore quelques secondes.

-Alors c'était vrai. Très ingénieux d'ailleurs, de m'avoir volé ma carte.

-Ah oui... Désolée à ce propos...

-Peut importe. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire... Je suis heureux de te retrouver, même si tu n'es plus vraiment la même...

Hermione ricana sans joie.

-Tu n'es pas le premier à me dire ça tu sais...

Harry se détacha de son fauteuil et prit sa main dans la sienne.

-Je sais ce que Dumbledore t'a dit. Je suis d'accord avec lui. Tu es une autre désormais. Mais tu restes ma soeur de coeur, et notre alliée. Et même si je suis … un peu perdu, je refuse de t'accuser comme Ron l'a fait. Pardonne lui, je crois qu'il n'est plus vraiment lui-même depuis que tu as disparue... Enfin avait disparue. Elladora...

-Toi aussi tu comptes m'appeller comme ça?!

Il sourit.

-Oui, je ne me vois pas t'appeller Hermione plus longtemps. Je suis heureux de te retrouver, et de me battre à tes côtés, sois en sûre.

Il embrassa sa joue avant de se rasseoir et de reprendre, sur un ton beaucoup plus léger.

-Alors, Malefoy et toi... ?

Hermione éclata de rire.

-Et Ginny et toi...?

-Un point partout.

Hermione finit par accepter de contacter les vampires. Paul lui répondit, et l'assura de leur soutient pour la suite ainsi que de leur présence à l'enterrement du Lord. Ce rappel frappa quelque peu la Serpentard, qui mit rapidement fin à la conversation pour rejoindre ses amis, au chevet de Tom.

**P.O.V Hermione**

« Efforçons -nous de vivre de telle sorte que, quand nous ne serons plus, le croque mort lui-même pleure à notre enterrement. »

Je ne sais plus quel auteur moldu à dit cette phrase, et je ne pensais pas que tant de gens pleureraient mon père. Le jour on l'on enterra Lord Voldemort, je sais juste que j'ai ressentis un intense sentiment de lassitude, au delà de toute tristesse. J'avais tant perdu, et en si peu de temps: ma famille d'acceuil, mon identité, mes amis... Mais j'avais rencontré des gens formidables, j'étais à nouveau heureuse... Et mon père avait été tué.

Ce matin là, j'étais vêtue de ma cape pourpre et de mon diadème étincellant, comme pour rappeller au monde que si le Lord était mort, sa fille ne l'était pas. Tom avait voulu venir, mais il ne pouvait pas; trop blessé, il lui était impossible de se lever. J'avais transplané, aux bras de Lucius et Stephano, pour rejoindre une grotte, au fin fond de l'Angletterre. La mer, déchaînée, tentait d'abattre les murailles de pierres protegeant la dernière demeure de mon père. Tous étaient déjà présents. A mon passage, ils s'agenouillèrent, tous les fidèles Mangemorts de mon père, au visage dénudé. Je pouvais voir tous ces visages celèbres, sur lequels s'attardait souvent une larme traîtresse. Il n'avait pas été que leur maître; il avait été le porte parole d'une minorité, trop puissante pour régner, il n'avait pas fait que les torturer; il leur avait donné une raison de se battre, de sortir de l'annonymat frustrant de leur richesse, il leur avait donné un rêve, et était mort pour ça.

J'avançais lentement, dans la caverne sombre, la foule s'ouvrant devant nous, devant la Garde Pourpre, pour nous laisser accéder à la dépouille du Maître. Son expression faciale, enfin sereine. Même si il n'avait pas accomplit sa tâche. Il semblait sourire à la mort, comme on attend une vieille amie. Pourtant, tous savaient que la mort était la seule maîtresse de Tom Jedusor II. Sans doute partait il rejoindre son seul amour, Elladora. Peut être qu'il était juste soulagé de ne plus avoir à se battre en permanance. Je n'en savais rien. Je lui en voulais.

Severus monta sur l'estrade, et tous se turent. Il me regarda avec tristesse avant de commencer la cérémonie.

-Mes amis, fidèles Mangemorts. Je ne pensais pas... J'espérais ne jamais devoir dire ces mots, mais je suppose qu'il le faut. Notre maître est mort, tué par celle qu'il avait chérie, son amie, notre amie. Et par un Loup Garou. Il va de soi que les ideaux de notre maître ne périront pas avec lui, nous nous en assurerons. Nous controlons toujours ce monde, et nous nous vengerons. Mais Aujourd'hui, il nous faut dire Adieu au Seigneur des Tenebres, le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps.

Les uns après les autres, tous les Mangemorts s'approchèrent de la dépouille de mon père pour déposer une rose noire sur sa tombe. Je savais qu'il aurait détesté tout cela. Mais j'étais reconnaissante envers Severus; mon père le méritait. Le tour des membres de la Garde arriva enfin, puis le mien, pour clore tous ces adieux. Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Je m'approchais, regardais longuement son visage plat, son nez inexistant... Ce que la haîne avait fait de lui. Je saisis une rose noire, et d'un coup de baguette la fit devenir pourpre, avant de la lancer sur le corps et de murmurer:

-Tous ceux qui disent que tu n'avais pas de coeur se trompent. Tu nous as aimés, à ta façon, et tu resteras toujours dans mon coeur.

Je me détournais, avant de reculer, le visage digne et froid, même si à l'intérieur, je me sentais faible et nauséeuse. Severus leva sa baguette et murmura quelques sortilèges. Au même moments, tous levèrent leurs baguettes en suivant l'exemple de Severus. Mon père s'éleva d'un mètre au dessus du sol, et autour de lui apparut progressivement une tombe de cristal, de diamants. Une pierre indestructible, qui, je le savais, protégerais son corps. Sa dernière façon de triompher de la mort.

J'apperçu les Vampires, qui s'inclinèrent devant moi avant de partir. Après avoir reçu l'allégeance de tous les Mangemorts présents, j'attrapais la main de Drago et la serrait fort, si fort que je jurerais l'avoir vu blanchir. Il me regardait avec ces yeux tendres et tristes qui me faisaient chavirer. Je me blottis dans ses bras, incapable de parler. Qu'aurais je fais sans lui? Mon ami, mon amour. Oui, j'aimais Drago Malefoy, et il m'avait fallut voir le corps de mon père pour m'en rendre vraiment compte. Comme si il avait suivit mes pensées, il m'embrassa chastement sur le front avant de me murmurer:

-Moi aussi, Princesse, moi aussi.

Le retour au QG fût silencieux. Sitôt arrivée, je m'enfermais dans ma chambre pour y pleurer tranquillement. Mais je n'y parvint pas. Mes larmes ne coulaient plus, comme si je n'en avais pas. Lasse, je fermais les yeux et me laissais emporter dans un sommeil réparateur. Qui fût interrompu des coups portés à ma porte. Je ne répondis même pas et me rendormis aussitôt.

_**J'étais perchée sur une falaise, au bord de la mer, la mer était opaque et j'allais sauter, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Ils me poursuivaient. IL me pousuivait. Et il finirait par m'avoir. J'entendis un ricanement sinistre et je sentis Sa présence. **_

_**-Sauteras tu, Elladora Hermione Jedusor? **_

_**Je tremblais. Pourquoi moi? Mon père aurait eut honte de me voir aussi faible, aussi seule, sans aide, sans personne. Tous morts, partis, traîtres. Le Mal reprit. **_

_**-Après tout, je ne t'en empêches pas tu sais. Si tu ne veux pas être ma Reine des Ténèbres, tu mourras. Tu mourras de toute façon n'est ce pas?! Mais dis toi bien que je fais cela pour uniquement pour le Plus Grand Bien.**_

_**Je me sentis tomber, encore et encore. **_

Je me réveillais en sursaut, en sueur, déboussolée. Je me calmais immédiatement en voyant ma Garde, tous allongés sur mon lit, les canapés ou les fauteuils, endormis, paisibles. Que faisaient ils dans ma chambre?!

Et que signifiait ce rêve. Le Mal... Il approchait. Chaque jour l'ammenait plus près de son objctif, et que je soyais maudite si je savais de quoi il s'agissait. Un hiboux tapota à la fenêtre et je me levais difficilement pour aller voir ce qu'il me voulait. Il portait un paquet rectangulaire et assez gros. Je m'installais dans la salle de bain pour être plus tranquille et ouvrit la lettre qui l'accompagnait.

Ma chère Elladora,

Ton père aurait souhaité que tu ai ceçi.

Considère cela comme son cadeau de noël,

Stephano.

Je déchirais l'emballage, tremblante, et un petit objet tomba par terre. Une bague, à la pierre opaque. Je la tournais dans tous les sens, désireuse d'en connaître la provenance, quand des runes anciennes sur le pourtour de l'objet attirèrent mon attention. « Famille Gaunt, Pureté et Noblesse ». Je plaçais la bague de mes ancêtres à mon majeur, avant de reprendre le paquet, dans lequel m'attendait une dernière « surprise ». Je saisis le petit carnet noir, avant de l'ouvrir à la première page.

«Ceci est le journal de Tom Jedusor II »

* * *

**Suspense pour la suite, qui sera publiée dans le courant de la semaine! **

**N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions ;)**

**XO**


	15. Le commencement

**Désolée, Désolée, pour tout ce retard, mais il se trouve que les cours m'accaparent pas mal. Enfin, bientôt les vacances, durant lesquelles vous aurez très certainement un chapitre par jour XD**

**Merci encore aux reviewers et à touuus ceux qui m'ont placée en auteur favorite, et qui suivent cette histoire; je sais que je me répète, mais vous êtes géniaux! **

**Voilàà notre quinzième chapitre, avec en exclu Lord Voldemort dans sa jeunesse. Si cela vous intéresse, je pense même poster quelques Bonus du Journal de Jedusor... Dites moi ;) **

**XOXO**

* * *

XV. Le commencement

Hermione resta quelques minutes ébahie, fixant le petit carnet noir avec un mélange de peur et d'espoir. Que devait-elle faire ?! Elle caressa du bout des doigts la couverture usée. Etrange, il était en un seul morceau, alors que son ancien meilleur ami était censé l'avoir détruit... Elle sortit de la salle de bain pour gagner sa chambre et un fauteuil confortable, avant d'ouvrir l'objet qui contenait les secrets du Lord. Elle commença à lire la première page, découvrant avec effroi les sentiments du jeune Tom Jedusor, deuxième du nom.

_J'ai lû dans l'Histoire de la Magie que tous les grands sorciers avaient un jour possedé un journal, j'ai donc décidé d'en écrire un moi aussi. L'histoire de celui qui deviendra le plus grand Sorcier de ce temps._

_Ne n'ai même pas été surprit d'apprendre que je suis un sorcier. Après tout, j'ai toujours été différent. Mais c'est seulement maintenant, dans ce curieux train rouge, que je perçois à quel point. J'ai bien l'intention d'être le meilleur élève que cette école n'ai jamais porté. Et de retrouvé la traçe de mes parents. Je suis sûr que mon père est connu là bas, il me suffira de me renseigner auprès des bonnes personnes... _

_J'ai été répartit à Serpentard, la maison des rusés, d'après le Choixpeau. Il a décelé quelque chose en moi, j'en suis sûr, mais il n'a rien voulu me dire. Je lui ai juré que si il ne disait rien, il brûlerait sur la tête d'un de ses précieux élèves, mais rien à faire. L'avantage des objets moldus, c'ets qu'ils ne pensent pas... _

Hermione lu pendant de longues heures, sans que personne ne vienne la déranger. Quand elle referma enfin le carnet ses yeux brillaient étrangement. Son père n'avait pas toujours été un monstre, non. Il l'était devenu par la force des choses et mû par une formidable volonté de vengeance. Elle essuya une larme traîtresse avant de sortir de la pièce. Elle devait parler à Harry des Horcruxes. Elle en possédait deux, mais elle savait que son père les avait vidés de tout morceau d'âme. Elle devait savoir ce qui s'était passé durant la deuxième Bataille de Poudlard. Personne ne connaissait vraiment la vérité, et elle avait été trop occupée jusqu'à présent pour s'en préoccuper. Mais les choses avaient changées et désormais, elle devait tout savoir.

Elle trouva le brun aux yeux verts avec sa petite amie Ginny, assis dans le salon. En voyant Hermione, Ginny se leva et quitta précipitemment la pièce, les laissant seuls. Harry passa une main dans sa tignasse, un air gêné plaqué sur le visage.

-Désolé Elladora... Elle n'y arrive pas encore...

Hermione haussa les épaules. Peut importait pour le moment. Elle prit place sur le fauteuil de velours vert, en façe de son ami.

-Harry, j'ai besoin de toi.

Le Survivant haussa un sourcil.

-Je t'écoute.

-J'aimerais que tu me racontes... la Bataille Finale.

Il soupira longuement avant de fermer les yeux.

-La seconde Bataille pour Poudlard... Que dire ?

Hermione lui envoya un léger sourire.

-Commence par le début.

Harry s'éclaircit la voix.

-Avec Ron, nous sommes partis pendant un an, chercher les Horcruxes de ton père.

La tristesse envahit un instant la brune, mais elle la chassa d'un geste et son ami reprit.

-Nous sommes allés dans de nombreux endroits, pour nous retrouver piégés ou que sais-je encore. Nous avons réussis à détruire le médaillon, puis tous les autres. Puis est arrivée la Bataille Finale. Enfin, qui aurait dû être finale. Je ne le savais pas encore à l'époque, mais ton père projetait de faire appel à une ancienne forme de magie pour détruire ses Horcruxes sans éprouver de remords ou s'affaiblir, et il serait devenu invincible. Ce sortilège... personne ne sait de quoi il est fait, qui l'a inventé... Tout ce que nous savions, c'est que si ton père le réussissait, nous serions perdus. Neville a tué le Serpent, mais il n'était déjà plus un Horcruxes. J'étais le dernier. C'était pour cela qu'il avait besoin de moi, depuis des années. Mais...

Sa voix se brisa et il lui fallut quelques minutes pour reprendre contenance.

-Le sortilège n' a pas fonctionné. Nous avons sentit une puissance étrange, la terre trembler, mais rien de vraiment significatif. Les deux camps se sont encore battus, mais Voldemort a décidé de partir, trouvant qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire ici. Dumbledore pense que ce sortilège est lié à tous les êvenements récents. Que ce sort... à réveillé quelque chose, ou quelqu'un. De bien plus puissant que tout ce que nous avons un jour pû voir... Une armée se lève se lève à l'Ouest, et décime tout sur son passage Elladora. Et nous nous devons de la combattre.

Comme épuisé par le poids des épreuves, il s'excusa avant de se rendre dans sa chambre, qui avait été celle de Sirius avant lui.

Hermione resta longtemps assise, contemplant le salon illuminé par la lueur d'antiques chandelles. Ainsi, son père était réellement partit. Les Horcruxes... N'étaient que des envelloppes vides, sans aucun sens. Et si le journal lui donnait accès aux souvenirs de son père, elle ne pourrait plus jamais communiquer avec lui. Presque machinalement, elle sortit le journal et relût une page cent fois parcourue, celle qui était à l'origine de tout.

_Je ne sais pas qui elle est. Elle m'enerve. Ils sont tous à mes pieds, sauf elle. Elle me regarde de haut,et cela m'énerve. Je vais lui faire regretter son comportement à mon égard._

_Elle s'appelle Elladora Labulla Black. Sang Pur, bien entendu. Et toujours aucun respect pour ma personne. Ne sait elle donc pas qui je suis ?! Poudlard est mon château, ma maison, elle se pavane dedans comme... comme dans son précieux Manoir... _

_On ne menaçe pas l'Héritier de Salazar Serpentard ! L'autre idiote ne l'est pas tant que ça finalement, même si vu son goût pour l'insolence et l'humour douteux, on aurait dû l'envoyer à Gryffondor... Elle arrive presque à me tenir tête en cours... Je suis estomaccé. Je suis le plus grand sorcier de ce temps ! _

Un fin sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de la Serpentard quand elle pensa à son père. Cette femme qu'il avait tant méprisée et qui était devenue sa femme... L'amour faisait faire des choses bien stupides.

Hermione ferma le petit livre, avant de sortir de la pièce silencieuse, pour tomber sur sa Garde au grand complet, qui se goinfraient dans la cuisine. L'ex Gryffondor écarquilla les yeux.

-Il est deux heures du matin, qu'est ce que vous faîtes ici ?!

Drago leva les yeux au ciel en riant à moitié.

-On voulait savoir si nos elfes de maison pouvaient venir ici, comme c'est le QG de l'Ordre et tout... Et ils nous ont trouvés sous-alimentés...

Blaize éclata de rire.

-Ils ont apprit des recettes de cuisine étranges et moldues je crois...

En effet, il battallait avec une crêpe en essayant de ne pas se bruler les doigts, tâche qui s'avéra plutôt ardue...

-T'en veux Mione ?

Elle ne pû résister aux yeux larmoyants d'Adrian et attrapa à son tour une crêpe et un pot de confiture de citrouille, made with Magic.

Comment passer de la lecture du Journal intime de l'un des sorciers les plus craints de tous les temps à une soirée crêpe avec les sorciers les plus prometteurs de sa génération ? Hermione ne se posait pas vraiment la question. Adrian, Drago, Blaize, Théo non plus. Ils se contentaient de profiter de ces moments en espérant qu'ils ne serraient pas les derniers...

Dumbledore les retrouva vers midi, assis dans le salon, Hermione sur les genoux de Drago, en train de jouer aux échecs dans un silence agréable. Il se racla la gorge avant de prendre place à son tour sur l'un des canapés.

-Bonjour Professeur. Que nous vaut le plaisir de votre visite ?

Il les regarda, légèrement gêné.

-Les nouvelles sont mauvaises. Nous n'arrivons toujours pas à déterminer l'identité de la menaçe.

Hermione soupira.

-Je vois...

-Pas exactement. Mais vous allez bientôt comprendre. La technologie moldue nous est devenue indispensable, j'en ai bien peur... Mais pour l'utiliser et la contrôler, nous avons besoin du meilleur dans ce domaine.

Drago soupira, et Blaize leva les yeux au ciel.

-Pitié pas lui...

Dumbledore émit un petit ricanement, qu'il réprima bien vite.

-J'ai bien peur que si, Mr Malefoy. Je sais que vous ne vous entendez pas vraiment...

Drago le coupa.

-Il déteste mon père qui le méprise, et je déteste ses enfants...

-Je m'en doute bien Mr Malefoy, mais nous avons besoin de lui.

Hermione coupa court, pour éviter d'autres protestations.

-Qui est il et comment pouvons nous le contacter ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi nous ?

-Parce que c'est un grand curieux... Il meurt d'envie de vous connaître, je le sais très bien. Et qu'il a juré de me tuer si je remettais un pied chez lui. Accessoirement. En outre, il doit être mit au courant et je préfère vous envoyer en mission le temps que les choses se calment...

En effet, la mort du Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été annoncée officiellement par le biais de la Gazette du Sorcier, qui avait tout de même avertit les gens de la menace imminente pesant sur leurs épaules. Les Mangemorts détenaient cependant toujours le pouvoir, bien que désormais uniquement désireux de venger la mort de leur maître et de servir ses Héritiers. L'annonce avait fait grand bruit, sans pour autant soulager les gens. Qui était capable de tuer le Lord Noir aussi facilement ? Il se murmurait dans le Londres Sorcier que l'on avait échangé le choléra contre la peste la plus noire...

Hermione acquiessa doucement.

-Où est il ? Est il fiable au moins ?

-Je n'en sais rien du tout... Rien n'est sur avec cet homme, c'est la seule certitude que j'ai à son sujet, malheureusement... Vous devrez le surveiller quelques jours après vous être annoncés, en fonction de sa réponse. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il nous file entre les doigts... Il a deux fils de votre âge, et une fillette charmante de 10 ans. Il est marié depuis longtemps à une moldue qui ne connait rien de notre monde, et il souhaitera surement qu'il en reste ainsi. Veillez donc à ne pas vous faire surprendre, je vous en prie. Expliquez lui tout, et ramenez le moi.

Ils sont pour Noël en vacance à Aspen, aux Etats Unis. Je vous y envoie pour le reste des vacances, cela vous laisse une semaine pour réussir... Vous trouverez tout sur place.

Il sortit, les laissant seuls et méditatifs, bien qu'excités par cette nouvelle mission. Hermione se leva sans un mot et partit voir son frère, toujours inconscient, à son plus grand désespoir. Il lui manquait et elle regrettait de ne pouvoir partir avec lui en mission pour récupérer cet Homme mystérieux. Elle caressa doucement la joue de son frère de sa main et repoussa une de ses mêches de jais.

-Tu me manques Tommy, reviens.

Elle lui parla encore quelques minutes, avant de sortir préparer ses bagages et communiquer ses ordres à Severus, ainsi qu'aux vampires. En allant à sa chambre, elle croisa Drago, avec lequel elle n'arrivait jamais vraiment à être seule, et qu'elle n'osait pas vraiment regarder dans les yeux depuis sa déclaration silencieuse. Magnifique dans sa tenue noire parfaitement ajustée, il lui offrit un petit sourire tendre, avant de plonger son regard gris si énigmatique dans le sien. Il s'approcha d'elle, maintenant le contact visuel, et lui caressa doucement la joue, comme elle l'avait fait pour son frère quelques minutes plus tôt.

-Tout va bien passer Mione, je te le jure.

Il l'embrassa délicatement avant de la dépasser pour rejoindre les étages inférieurs, la laissant pantelante et perplexe. Elle haussa finalement les épaules avant de rentrer dans sa chambre, une lueur amusée aux fond de ses prunelles sombres.

Hermione posa sa main sur la fourchette en argent, comme tous ses amis, et envoyant un sourire à Harry en sentant la désormais familière sensation de fourmillement au niveau de son estomac, indiquant le départ imminent. Ron la fixa quelques secondes avant de lâcher « bonne chance », du bout des lèvres. Quand à Ginny, elle ne s'était toujours pas montrée, et Hermione se promit d'aller lui parler en rentrant. Mais en attendant, une nouvelle mission débutait...

Elle attérit sur une surface plane, et ses pieds s'enfoncèrent immédiatement dans le sol, de quelques centimètres. A ses côtés, ses amis, stupéfaits, étaient assis ou allongés dans la neige, au beau milieu de la forêt. Blaize, debout sur la branche d'un sapin immense, les regarda avec amusement.

-Dumby m'a dit que notre châlet était par ici. Nous irons les rencontrer demain, qu'en pensez vous ? Pour l'instant, j'ai très envie de découvrir les environs...

Hermione prit son souffle pour lui faire la morale, mais il la coupa.

-Pour quadriller magiquement le secteur, Princesse, ne t'inquiète pas. Jouer dans la neige n'est absolument pas mon genre. Surtout quand il s'agit de mettre dans les cheveux permanantés de mon meilleur ami une bonne boule de neige bien fraîche...

Drago lui lança un regard qui l'aurait gelé sur plaçe, si seulement il ne l'avait pas déjà été, avant de suivre Hermione sur le petit chemin qu'elle venait de découvrir. Non, tuer Blaize n'était définitivement pas une solution. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux d'un blond si clair qu'ils en paraissaient blancs, avant de secouer la tête.

Permananté, lui ?! Ces cheveux faisaient la fierté de la famille Malefoy, et ce depuis Merlin lui-même...

* * *

**Et voilà, une prochaine mission pleine de surprises de notre Dream Team ! Prochain chapitre avec plus de Draymione, et de combats, enfin je pense XD**

**J'attends vos reviews ;)**

**MZB.**

**P.S. hermionejedusor: ****Je dois admettre que c'est étrange comme coincidence ;) Et bam, un autre exemple...**


	16. Aveux d'un vampire

**Chapitre XVI, enfin. Bon, désolée pour le retard. Je sens que je vais vous la sortir souvent celle-là. Mais en plus d'un gros problème de temps, j'ai souffert d'un affreux manque d'inspiration, à présent résolu! **

**Voilà donc ce nouveau chapitre! **

* * *

**Chapitre XVI. Aveux**

Drago Malefoy haissait les moldus, et leurs traditions stupides. Leurs stupides traditions. Qui, à ce moment précis, l'énervaient au plus haut point. Il en était de même pour leur courtoisie toute relative. L'un de ces... gens venait justement de le bouculer et de partir sans s'excuser, et il en grinçait encore des dents. Il adorait Hermione, il l'aimait même. Mais pourquoi cette idée stupide de passer une journée à suivre leur cible, et pourquoi cet imbécile avait il décidé d'aller faire du ski ?! Certes, c'était avant tout pour s'assurer que leur possible futur colaborateur n'était pas en contact avec l'autre camps ou menacé mais tout de même. Drago Malefoy se gelait, et était aussi à l'aise que si il devait distribuer du pain d'épice à ses Elfes de maison. Il regardait d'un air mauvais Blaize et Adrian frimer sur leurs ski, magiquement modifiés, il ne savait comment d'ailleurs, en ayant une soudaine envie de tous les tuer. Un Malefoy ne faisait pas de sports moldus ! Jamais !

-Dray ? Tu ne viens pas ?

Il tourna la tête pour rencontrer les yeux noirs d'Elladora Hermione Jedusor. Elle, elle était vraiment sublime sur ces skis idiots, par contre...

Il hocha difficilement la tête.

-Tu sais Mione, moi, les sports moldus...

Elle éclata de rire.

-C'est juste l'histoire de quelques heures ! D'après Fletcher, la cible rentre chez elle tous les après midi. Nous la contacterons là bas ausitôt qu'elle sera chez elle.

Il soupira avec lassitude.

-Bien, allons y...

Suivant Hermione et les autres, il s'élança sur la piste, tâchant de ne pas se tuer, ou de tuer « accidentellement » l'un de ces moldus idiots. Les heures suivantes passèrent relativement rapidement. Des heures d'amusement pour Blaize, Adrian et Hermione, et de souffrances partagées pour Théo et Drago, qui jurèrent que plus jamais, JAMAIS, on les y reprendrais.

Quand arriva enfin l'heure de la rencontre, ils étaient tous assez calmes, en apparence. Ils devaient convaincre cet homme mystérieux. Sans savoir encore qui il était, bien entendu. C'eut été trop facile...

Le GPS magique d'Hermione, offert par son parain, les mena jusqu'à un imposant chalet, en flanc de montagne, dont le seul accès était un chemin particulièrement périlleux à travers les bois. Ils commencèrent donc à évoluer en silence, rompu par la glissade d'Hermione sur une plaque de verglas. C'est avec effroi que ses gardes la virent tomber, la tête la première, dans un ravin. Trop loin pour intervenir, ils s'élançèrent tout de même, mais furent devancés. Hermione leva les yeux vers son sauveur, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Luc... Salut.

Il la regarda en pinçant les lèvres.

-Es tu toujours obligée de te mettre en danger ?!

Elle éclata de rire.

-Tant que tu seras là pour me sauver !Où sont les autres ?

-Ils sécurisent le périmètre, pour éviter d'éventuelles intrusions par l'Est.

-Parfait. Allons-y.

Avec l'aide de Luc, ils arrivèrent très vite devant la porte de l'imposante demeure.

-On frappe à la porte ?

-Pour les héritiers Mangemorts, je trouve vraiment pas ça classe...

Hermione claqua des doigts et ils retrouvèrent tous avec plaisir leurs uniformes de la garde, et leurs précieux masques.

-On ne risque pas de lui faire peur ?

-Il saura pourquoi nous venons.

Et ils frappèrent. Sans que personne ne vienne. Hermione soupira.

-Luc, entre dans la maison, et contacte nous quand tu seras dans... Le salon oui. Nous transplanerons à tes côtés pour attendre la cible, qui visiblement met du temps avant de rentrer.

Il acquiessa en silence, avant de partir à tout vitesse et de les appeler, trente secondes plus tard. Ils transplanèrent dans le vaste salon, dominé par une impressionante cheminée en pierres noires. Ils prirent place sur les canapés et fauteuils confortables et Hermione leur intima le silence.

* * *

-Bordel de... Mais...

Le vieux sorcier sortit sa baguette en voyant dans son salon un certain nombre de mangemorts, qui le regardèrent avec amusement. Le possesseur du masque Pourpre le regarda avec amusement, lui sembla t-il.

-Rangez cela, vous n'en aurez pas besoin. Pas pour le moment. Asseyez vous.

Bien qu'il trouva plutôt stupide de se faire inviter à s'asseoir dans son propre salon, il opta pour la prudence et obéit.

-Ma famille arrive dans quelques minutes. Ils n'ont rien à voir avec tout cela...

Un autre Mangemort lui répondit avec une voix qui lui sembla plutôt familière.

-Qu'ils viennent, nous ne venons pas vous tuer de toute manière. Bien que c'eut été avec grand plaisir...

Le vieux sorcier commença à voir rouge.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous êtes ici, vous n'avez rien à y faire ! Votre maître est mort, vous n'êtes plus rien, RIEN !

Le mangemort du mileu ôta délicatement son masque, pour laisser voir son visage d'ange, pâle comme celui d'un mort... D'une morte.

-Mon cher, le fait que mon père soit mort ne veux certainement pas dire que je le sois aussi, rassurez vous. Et voici ma garde, dont vous connaissez aussi quelques membres, si je ne m'abuse...

Sous son ordre, ils ôtèrent tour à tour leurs masques, Drago le dernier, avec son éternel sourire narquois.

-Je t'ai manqué, Regulus ?

Hermione tiqua. Elle n'avait jamais entendu son nom auparavant, le nom de la cible, mais se pourrait il que... ?

-Tu as deviné Mione, voici Regulus Black, l'ancien Mangemort, et même pas mort !

A ce moment précis, des voix retentirent, de plus en plus proches, jusqu'à ce que leurs porteurs arrivent devant la Garde. Une femme, assez banale, au visage bronzé, s'approcha de Regulus Black.

-Mon chéri ? Qui sont ces gens ? Des amis à toi ?

Il ricana.

-Chérie, je te présente Elladora Jedusor, Blaize Zabini, Théodore Nott, Adrian Pucey, mangemorts de leur état, et qui ne sont pas venus par courtoisie... Quand à vous, voici ma femme, Helen, et mes deux fils, Morgan et Ethan.

Les deux fils, jumeaux, étaient grand, bronzés, et possédaient les cheveux noirs des Black, et ils regardèrent le groupe de mangemorts avec un petit air de défi qui fit grogner Drago et Blaize. Théo tapa dans ses mains.

-Parfait, magnifique, heureux de vous connaître. Maintenant, Black, nous avons à parler, vous ne croyez pas ?

Le sorcier brun regarda sa femme et lui fit signe de partir.

-Mes fils peuvent rester, je n'ai rien à leur cacher.

Elladora se contenta d'acquiesçer, mais Drago était d'un avis différent.

-Pourquoi resteraient-ils ?! Ils sont tellement inutiles...

Adrian, qui les connaissait aussi, ricana fort peu discrètement pour exprimer son accord. Hermione trancha.

-Qu'ils restent, si cela peut jouer en notre faveur... Nous ne venons bien entendu pas pour une visite de courtoisie. Nous avons besoin de votre aide.

-Pourquoi aiderais-je les assassins de mon frère ?!

-Tout le problème est là. Nous n'avons pas tué votre frère. Sa tueuse, Bellatrix Black, à participé au meurtre de mon père sous les ordres d'un inconnu que nous désirons trouver.

-Et en quoi pourrais-je vous apporter de l'aide ?

Hermione le regarda avec un demi sourire.

-Vous vous y connaissez en technologie moldue. Pas nous. Armez nous, utilisez votre science de l'équipement pour les débusquer, cette armée qui marchera sur l'Angleterre très bientôt.

Regulus soupira.

-Je me doute que cette armée doit être dangereuse pour que ce cher Albus ose faire appel à mes services après que je l'ai menacé de mort...

Blaize éclata de rire.

-Pourquoi une telle hargne ?

Regulus le regarda comme si il était stupide.

-Il a laissé mon frère mourir, alors qu'il m'avait juré de la protéger envers et contre tous. Et il a osé me dire qu'il était désolé, ce crétin.

Hermione, curieuse, l'interpella.

-Excusez moi, mais... N'êtes vous pas censé être mort, tué par mon père ?

Regulus éclata de rire.

-Les membres de l'Ordre étaient persuadés que j'étais mort, tué par ton paternel, et les Mangemorts croyaient que Dumby avait eut ma peau. Hilarant non ?

Drago le coupa dans son hilarité.

-Oui, oui, c'est énorme. Alors, vous nous aidez ou pas ?

-Je crois bien que ouais.

Hermione dut retenir un cri de joie. Ils avançaient enfin !

-Enfin à une condition.

Drago leva l'un de ses sourcils parfaits.

-Laquelle ?

-Prenez mes fils dans la Garde. Ils sont faibles et corrompus, ils ont besoin d'apprendre à se battre.

Drago se leva d'un bond.

-JAMAIS !

-C'est ma condition Mr Malefoy.

Hermione soupira et jeta un coup d'oeil aux deux fils. Ils avaient l'air tellement imbus d'eux même que c'en était effrayant. Quand à l'idée de les voir se battre... Ils auraient surement peur d'abimer leurs coiffures si artistiques...

L'un d'entre eux, Morgan ou Ethan ? Lui lanca un clin d'oeil charmeur qui la fit hausser un sourcil. Le contact avec les Serpentard allait être difficile... Elle se racla la gorge.

-Non pas que je sois contre, Mr Black, mais nous allons à Poudlard, et faisons nos missions de là-bas. Nous n'aurions pas le temps de les récupérer...

Luc la coupa.

-Il ne s'agit pas seulement de cela. Nous ne sommes pas une garderie. Nous avons juré fidelité et protection à Hermione, nous donnerions notre vie pour elle, plusieurs fois si il le fallait. Nous nous battons pour nos idéaux et notre liberté, et pas parce que nos parents nous forcent à le faire. Nous n'avons pas le temps de materner deux petits privilégiés insupportables...

-Parce que Malefoy n'est pas un petit privilégié insupportable peut être ?!

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'un des deux frères, offusqué. Drago lui lanca un regard mauvais et Adrian et Blaize s'écroulèrent de rire.

-Il est vrai qu'il est légerement privilégié... Mais c'est un Mangemort. Il a déjà tué, et le refera sans hésiter.

Ethan se tourna vers son père, qui lui fixait Hermione.

-Je comprends vos hésitations. C'est pourquoi j'accèpte votre demande. Après tout, j'ai un vieux compte à régler avec cette Bellatrix Lestrange... En échange, mes fils iront à Poudlard et se mettront à votre service pour une durée illimitée.

Le sourire de Drago en cet instant vallait tout l'or de Gringotts.

Ils repartirent de chez Regulus Black quelques heures plus tard, exténués, après lui avoir offert un Portoloin durable pour l'Ordre du Phoenix et lui avoir arraché la promesse de sa présence dans les jours prochains. Drago n'avait pas pû se retenir d'insulter les jumeaux, qui avaient bien tenté de lui rendre la pareille, sans pour autant arriver à son niveau de perfection dans ce domaine. Leurs jours à Poudlard allaient être mouvementés... Très mouvementés.

* * *

-Elladora ? Je peux te parler ?

Hermione se tourna vers Luc, surprise. Il lui fit signe de le suivre et la conduisit jusqu'au jardin, sous l'oeil inquisiteur, voir franchement mauvais, des autres membres de la Garde. De retour au 12, Square Grimmaud, ils attendaient la rentrée avec impatience, l'Ordre n'ayant plus de missions à leur confier. Elle s'assit sur la petite balançoire installée pour Teddy, et attendit.

-Je crois que je te dois quelques explications pour... pour tout.

Hermione acquiesça simplement. Elle ne comprenait pas tout, mais était bien décidée à l'écouter. Il se racla la gorge.

-Le jour ou nous nous sommes rencontrés... Je savais que tu serais là, avec tes amis. J'avais été prévenu de ton départ, comme de tous tes déplacements. Ton père m'avait fait juré de te protéger, quoiqu'il arrive. Un serment Inviolable.

-Mais... Comment?!

-Disons que j'avais une dette envers lui. Je t'ai donc sauvée ce jour là, en ignorant que cela changerait le cours de ma v... de mon éternité. Je me suis porté volontaire dans la Garde pour obéir à mon serment, mais aussi pour être plus proche de toi. Tout ça pour te dire... Ton père avait confiance en moi. Vraiment confiance. Il savait qu'on chercherait à le tuer. Et c'est pour cela qu'il m'a confié les clefs qui te permettront de comprendre ta mission, Elladora.

Il s'était levé pour attraper sa main et la serrer contre la sienne.

-Il m'a aussi donné la prophétie, celle qui te concerne.

Son silence était sans doute le pire qu'Hermione ai jamais entendu.

-Alors, que dit-elle ?!

-Dedans, tu es surnommée CelleQuiFutPerdue... l'héritière des Trois Frères.

Hermione haussa un sourcil.

-Oui et ? Qui sont ces frères en fait ?

Luc déglutit.

-Les Trois Frères, les frères Prewett, étaient surnommés les maîtres de la mort. Les Possésseurs des trois reliques. Celui qui les possède...

-Devient le maître de la mort.

Tout deux se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant, Dumbledore en personne. Il regarda Elladora avec un mélange d'espoir et de pitié qui la fit frissonner, avant de continuer.

-Et c'est ce que tu devras devenir si tu souhaites le vaincre, Elladora, la Maîtresse des Reliques.

* * *

**Et voilà :D **

**Suspence pour la suite, bien entendu ;) **

**A dans une semaine (j'espère...)!**

**MZB**

**Suite reportée pour cause de vacaaances :D En échange, vous aurez plusieurs chapitres publiés en même temps dès mon retour prochain!**


	17. Réveil et arrivée

**Mes excuses pour le retard, il s'avère que non, toutes les régions de France ne sont pas dotées d'Internet... En Bref, voici ce nouveau chapitre, à propos duquel j'ai eu quelques problèmes d'inspiration...**

**On se voit en bas ;) **

* * *

XVII. Réveil et arrivée 

Si on avait dit à Hermione Granger, quelques mois plus tôt, qu'elle deviendrait une féroce guerrière, qu'elle se battrait de l'autre côté, qu'elle détesterait Ron, elle aurait certainement rit. Ce jour là, elle ne riait absolument pas. Elle était assise dans sa chambre, et réfléchissait. Les Reliques de la Mort... Un vaste programme en perspective. Elle possédait, selon ses sources, la pierre de Résurrection et Potter avait la cape. Quand à la baguette... Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elle pouvait être. Et c'était pour cela que Drago, Théo, Adrian et Luc étaient au même moment chez Regulus Black, en train de l'interroger sur cette question très épineuse. Ils lui manquaient. Surtout Drago. Son Drago. Ils n'étaient même pas ensemble, mais elle avait l'impression que sa simple vue suffirait à l'embraser sur place. Hermione soupira et secoua la tête. Elle n'avait pas le temps pour penser à ça. Plus tard, un autre jour, une autre époque, sans doute. Mais pas pour l'instant. Elle se releva péniblement et contempla le mot reçu quelques jours plus tôt au QG de l'Ordre du Phoenix.

_J'arrive, et avec moi le chaos. _

_Pour le plus grand bien, ect..._

Le parchemin était parfaitement vierge, à l'exeption de ces quelques lignes, tracées à l'encre rouge. Ainsi, il arrivait... Mais qui était ce « il » ?! Dumbledore le savait, elle en était sûre. Et à voir l'émotion dans ses yeux quand il avait vu les derniers mots, il le connaissait très bien. Peut être avaient ils été amis ?! Une chose était sûre le vieux Directeur ne voulait rien dire, et ils n'étaient pas certains que ce refus soit motivé par de bonnes raisons.

-Mione ! Viens vite, Tom s'est réveillé !

L'ex Gryffondor sursauta et se précipita vers la porte de leurs appartements pour suivre Blaize à travers le dédale de couloirs qui composaient le château de Poudlard. Ils arrivèrent bien vite devant l'infirmerie et entrèrent, appréhendant les implications que ce réveil signifierait. Hermione sursauta en voyant le beau visage de son frère jumeau tourné vers elle, ses prunelles noires fixées dans les siennes. Elle se précipita au bord de son lit et attrapa sa main, tremblante.

-Tommy... C'est moi, Mione !

-Salut petite sœur...

Un rire étouffé salua sa maigre tentative de détendre l'atmosphère. Mme Pomfresh s'approcha du petit groupe pour lancer quelques sorts sur Tom et parler à Hermione.

-Miss Jedusor... Vous devez savoir que l'attaque de votre frère à eu des conséquences sur son organisme.

-Comme Bill Weasley ?

L'infirmière soupira de résignation et de frustration.

-Non. Le cas de votre frère est bien pire, d'une certaine façon. Greyback, en le mordant, lui a transmit quelques... gènes lupins, dont nous ne mesurons pas encore l'importance ou la fréquence. Nous savons juste qu'ls se déclancheront si Tom est exposé à de fortes émotions telles que la colère ou la rage... Il doit donc éviter à tous prix tout ce qui pourrait déclancher ces émotions.

Tom avait fermé les yeux, résigné, dégoûté de lui-même. Il n'écoutait même plus le discours de l'infirmière. Il avait tout perdu. Sa sœur ne voudrait plus jamais l'enmener avec elle en mission, et les membres de la Garde ne lui désobéiraient pas. Il n'était qu'un poids, un fardeau pour la personne qu'il aimait plus que tout, la seule famille qu'il lui restait. Il était devenu un monstre, une créature inférieure, et il lui faudrait vivre avec ça. Non pas qu'il le supporterait. Toute sa vie, il avait entendu parler de cette sœur qu'il avait perdue, de sa puissance, de la tristesse de sa mère, de la colère de son père, de sa sœur, encore de sa sœur... Il était né pour la protéger, il devait diriger le monde à ses côtés. Et son rêve s'était éffondré. Il avait perdu son père, trop faible pour l'aider, et avec lui toutes ses chances d'un jour régner aux côtés d'Hermione, et ne pouvait plus non plus aspirer à une fin de vie tranquille avec elle après de nombreuses et glorieuses batailles. Il n'était plus rien.

Hermione remercia l'infirmière.

-Tom, tu veux rentrer avec nous dans les appartements ?

-Bien sur que oui, tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais rester ici ?!

Son ton froid déstabilisa Hermione, qui tressailit sans rien montrer.

-Bien. Les garçons sont partis en mission. Je suis seule avec Blaize, Ethan et Morgan.

-C'est qui ceux là ?!

Hermione échangea un coup d'oeil avec Blaize.

-On t'expliquera tout ça en détail plus tard. Ils sont avec nous, ne t'inquiètes pas, d'accord ?!

Mais qu'avait elle donc à le materner ?! Tom fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Plus tard, il se défoulerait. Ils placèrent Tom dans sa chambre, et il n'ajouta pas un mot. Hermione, éplorée, tomba dans les bras de Blaize.

-Merde, Blaize... C'est quoi son problème ? ... Je veux juste l'aider moi !

Le grand métis lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

-Laisse le. Il est juste perdu. Tout finira par s'arranger, je te le promets, princesse.

-Mélangez bien vos ingrédients si vous voulez arriver à quelque chose, bande de molusques.

Drago se pencha vers Hermione pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

-Des années de pratique pour le mouvement de cape et la voix caverneuse. Il s'entraîne devant son miroir.

La brune éclata de rire, s'attirant des regards surpris des autres élèves, bien qu'habitués à ce que Rogue ne lui dise jamais rien.

Elle remua son chaudron d'un air absent en récitant la formule marquée sur son livre. La potion Tue-Loup, elle pourrait sans doute lui servir pour Tom. Elle nota mentalement d'en demander à son parrain, en plus de ses conseils avisés sur la lycanthropie.

Deux jours que Drago et la Garde étaient revenus de mission, sans réels progrets. Ils savaient que le dernier maître de la baguette de Sureau était Dumbledore, mais lui déclarait se l'être faite prendre lors d'un duel, quelques années plus tôt, sans qu'il se souvienne trop par qui... Encore une fois, les secrets gravitaient autour du sorcier et Hermione commençait serieusement à avoir des doutes quant à ses allégeances.

Elle regarda d'un œil distrait Pansy Parkinson passer devant elle pour aller chercher quelques ingrédients, et se reconcentra sur son chaudron. Qui lui explosa à la figure. Elle sentit tous ses membres la brûler, comme si elle prenait un Doloris, et des cloques se former sur toute la surface de sa peau. Elle se sentait littéralement fondre. Elle hurla, avant de s'évanouir, non sans avoir vu Drago et Blaize, paniqués, lui lancer toutes sortes de sorts.

_Elle se tenait au bord d'une falaise, il faisait nuit. Elle entendait une voix derrière elle, mais elle ne s'en souciait pas. Elle ne se souciait plus de rien. Ils étaient tous morts, les uns après les autre. Tom, Paul, Blaize, Adrian, Théo, Luc, Swan, Robin, Morgan disparu, Ethan devenu fou à force de Doloris, et Drago. Déclaré mort, disparu. Hermione Elladora Jedusor, la Traîtresse. Il avait juré de leur laisser la vie sauve si elle le rejoignait, mais il avait mentit. Comme toujours. _

_Une main caressa son cou, sans qu'elle se retourne._

_-Allons Elladora, tu savais bien que je les tuerais, que je les tuerais tous... ma douce sorcière... _

_Elle secoua la tête et une larme roula sur sa joue. La voix ricana et l'essuya d'un doigts. _

_-Cesse de pleurer, le monde t'appartient, Princesse ! _

_Il agita la main et le paysage changea. Ils étaient devant des ruines fumantes jonchées de cadavres._

_-C'est ce qui adviendra, petite Princesse, c'est le Destin de CelleQuiFutPerdue... Quoique tu fasses, je vous détruirais, toi et ta pitoyable petite Garde... _

-Tu crois qu'elle se réveillera bientôt ?

Le grand métis caressait doucement les cheveux d'Hemione en reniflant piteusement. Drago et Théo soupirèrent de concert.

-L'infirmière à programmé son réveil pour dans exactement deux minutes. Tais toi donc, Blaize.

-Tom n'est pas venu ?

Morgan soupira.

-Je sais pas ce qu'il a, votre pote, mais quand je lui ai dis qu'Hermione était blessée, j'ai cru qu'il allait me bouffer...

Drago ricana de concert avec Adrian, sous le regard blasé de Luc.

Hermione ouvrit un œil puis l'autre et contempla la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, tâchant d'oublier son étrange cauchemar.

Blaize tenait sa main et semblait être plus ou moins assoupi, Drago piochait allégrement dans les friandises posées sur sa table de chevet, les pieds sur son lit. Théo et Adrian jouait à la Bataille explosive et Morgan et Ethan se disputait, sous le regard mauvais de Luc, figé comme une statue au pied du lit. Hermione rit, de sa voix charmante, et toute l'attention se reporta sur elle.

Blaize bondit et se jeta sur elle, la serrant à l'étouffer.

-Mione ! Tu nous as fait tellement peur !

Après les habituelles éffusions, Hermione exigea d'apprendre la vérité.

-Que c'est il passé ?! Je suis sûre d'avoir bien préparé la potion pourtant...

Drago serra les poings.

-Cette sale... de Pansy Parkinson à versé un produit hautement explosif et corrosif dans ton chaudron, ce qui l'a fait exploser...

Le cerveau d'Hermione s'arrêta, en même temps que son cœur, sur une information.

-Un... Un produit hautement corrosif?! Mais... Mais...

Elle leva l'un de ses bras, couvert de bandages, comme sa main. Les autres détournèrent le regard, furieux et tristes.

-Blaize ?! Apporte moi un miroir...

-Mione...

-BLAIZE !

Une larme roula sur sa joue.

-Ton visage n'a rien, Mione. Comme tu l'as protégé de tes avant-bras... Ton cou, par contre, était dénudé...

Voyant ses yeux se remplire de larmes, il changea de sujet.

-Nous avons rattrapé Parkinson. Comme nous le pensions, elle a été soumise au Raxemus Maxis. On ne peut plus rien faire pour elle. Bien entendu, il est possible que d'autres élèves ai été contaminés, Pansy a juste avoué devoir tuer Hermione en trafiquant sa potion. Cela devait passer pour un accident et...

Mais Hermione ne l'écoutait plus. Elle dénouait ses bandages, les doigts tremblants.

-Hermione, non !

La peau anciennement si douce de ses avant bras était désormais parcourue de cicatrices blanches de diverses épaisseurs, qui courraient sur sa peau comme des veines. La peau de son cou devait avoir la même apparence. Ecoeurée, elle replaça ses bandages, inspira longuement pour chasser les larmes accumulées dans ses yeux. Blaize tenta de reprendre sa main, mais elle se déroba.

-J'aimerais dormir maintenant. Laissez moi s'il vous plais.

Devant ses yeux suppliants et blessés, ils ne purent qu'accéder à sa requête et c'est en silence qu'ils se rendirent jusqu'à leur salle commune. Ils se laissèrent tomber dans les fauteuils, toujours silencieux. Adrian contempla longuement le feu, envahi par une envie de vengeance si puissante qu'il aurait pû tuer sur le champs leur ennemi.

-On le butera, ce connard.

Ils acquiessèrent. Drago, lui, resta de marbre. Par Merlin, qu'est ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer, sa petite princesse ! Mais il avait déjà vu les rescapés de tels accidents magiques. Ils ne s'en remettaient jamais vraiment et ne supportaient pas qu'on les approche, surtout pas leurs proches. Ils avaient honte de leur apparence. Mais comment Hermione pourrait elle avaoir honte de son apparence ?! Elle était la plus belle fille qu'il ai jamais vu, il ne voyait qu'elle. Mais peut importait. Il trouverait un remède contre ses cicatrices si elle ne pouvait vivre avec, et surtout, il tuerai de sa main l'enfoiré qui avait osé la toucher.

Deux jours plus tard, un élève ensorcelé tenta de passer les portes de l'infirmerie armé d'un couteau, avec la ferme intention de tuer Hermione. Devant cette escalade de violence, les membres de la Garde décidèrent de s'installer durablement auprès d'Hermione, qui elle feignait d'aller mieux. Elle souriait, plaisantait, mais ils voyaient tous l'étincelle de détresse au fond de ses yeux noirs. Ca et le fait qu'elle avait enlevé tous les miroirs qui l'entouraient, pour le plus grand désespoir d'Ethan et Morgan. Elle portait en permanance ses bandages, malgré les nombreux avertissements de l'infirmière, et se refusait catégoriquement à reparler de l'accident. Sa sortie était prévue pour le lendemain, et ils partiraient au Manoir Jedusor, Poudlard étant devenu bien trop dangereux, quand Regulus Black vint leur rendre visite. Il passa les portes timidement et marcha jusqu'au petit groupe, occupé à jour aux bavboules dans le fond de la pièce.

-On m'a apprit que vous partiez demain...

Hermione hocha la tête en souriant.

-Oui ! Nous rentrons à la maison. Ce château est un petit peu trop animé à notre goût...

Sa garde éclata de rire et même le visage taciturne de l'exilé s'illumina légerement.

-Bref. Je ne vais pas m'attarder plus longtemps... J'ai trouvé quelqu'un qui vous aidera dans vos recherches. Il vient de Dumstrang. Tu peux entrer !

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer leur futur allié. La machoire d'Hermione se décrocha légerement. Il était magnifique. Grand, brun aux cheveux mis-long, un visage malicieux et un petit sourire en coin, de grands yeux verts, il leur sourit avec orgueil avant de se tourner vers Hermione, allitée.

-Alors c'est donc toi, CelleQuiFutPerdue, la maîtresse de cette bande de bras cassés que tu nommes Garde Pourpre... très éfficaces tes gardes, les bandages te vont très bien, ma chère. Je m'appelle Erik Blackforest, mais toi, tu pourras m'appeller Erik.

Hermione sursauta. Elle avait déjà entendu cette voix...

* * *

**Voilà Voilà ;) En espérant que ça vous a plus, ect...**

**MZB**


	18. Dissentions

**Le Chapitre XIIX! Enfin! Oui, j'ai réussi à le faire. D'ailleurs, le suivant est déjà écrit, sa publication dépend de vous ;) Merci à mes reviewers géniaux, vous me donnez l'envie de continuer, encore et encore! **

* * *

**Chapitre XVIII. Dissentions**

Le voyage jusqu'au Manoir Jedusor fût assez animé. Tom refusait qu'on l'aide à marcher, qu'on lui parle ou qu'on le toûche et avait plusieurs fois envoyé promener sa sœur après qu'elle eut tenté de l'aider. Le reste de la Garde était encore touché par les phrases de ce Erik, insupportable de fierté et d'arrogance, qui ne parlait qu'à Hermione, et ce uniquement pour railler les autres. La main de Drago était blanche et il serrait les dents pour éviter d'aller corriger à la façon moldue cet insupportable nouveau venu. Mais qu'est ce qui avait donc prit Regulus ?! Déjà qu'il le détestait avant, maintenant qu'il leur envoyait ce bellâtre, il devrait se retenir de le tuer quand il le verrai... Blaize tentait d'apaiser les tensions tout en soutenant Hermione, encore faible. Elle refusait toujours d'ôter ses bandages et d'évoquer l'accident, faisant comme si de rien était, et le seul qui aurait pu l'aider, son propre frère, était bien trop centré sur ses propres problèmes pour s'occuper d'elle.

-Nous y sommes. Hermione, je te prie...

Hermione leva sa main et murmura quelques phrases en Fourchelang apprises par son père pour faire apparaître l'immense portail du manoir familial. La porte, immense et imposante, se dressa devant eux, dans toute sa splendeur. Les poignets avaient la forme de deux serpents majestueux, qui, Hermione l'avait su par Tom, pouvait attaquer d'éventuels intrus en cas de besoin. Ce manoir était une invitation à lui seul...

Ils entrèrent les uns après les autres, toujours étonnés de la beauté des lieux, avant de partir s'installer.

Drago, Blaize, Adrian, Théo et Luc prirent place dans le petit salon, bien destinés à trouver une stratégie parfaite pour venir à bout de ce sorcier mystérieux. Le problème? Il était visiblement plus puissant qu'eux, ses forces les dépassaient en nombre et ils ne le connaissaient même pas. Gros problème en fait. Drago agita sa baguette d'un geste impatient de la main.

-On ne peut pas laisser ce fou attenter à la vie d'Hermione plus longtemps. On le trouve et on le tue !

Luc ricana.

-Les serpentard ne sont ils pas connus pour leur ruse ?! Question purement rhétorique. Cette stratégie est digne d'un enfant de 4 ans, Malefoy, et ne fonctionnera jamais.

Blaize intervint avant que Drago ne tente de lui lancer un sort.

-Luc, tu dois bien avoir une idée. Tu vois bien que si on ne fait rien, Hermione se laissera dépérir. Ses cicatrices la répugnent...

-Imagine ce que cela doit être pour elle dans ce cas. Elle à perdu son père, son frère ne veux plus la voir, et tout le monde essaye de la tuer.

Drago se leva de son siège en pointant sa baguette sur Luc.

-Arrête de dire ça ! Elle nous a, nous ! Et nous l'aiderons ! Je ferais n'importe quoi pour elle !

Adrian tira le bras de son ami pour le faire se rasseoir.

-Dray, nous donnerions tous notre vie pour elle si cela pouvait aider. Mais nous n'irons pas au devant de l'homme sans aucune chance de victoire. Hermione se retrouvait seule et potentiellement morte. Nous sommes la Garde, nous avons juré. Gardons notre sang froid.

Blaize éclata de rire.

-Joli jeu de mot Adrian !

Mais son rire fût coupé par une voix désormais détestée.

-Vous n'êtes pas sérieux... Vous êtes pitoyables...  
Drago lui lança un regard lourd de menaces.

-Vas t'en Henrik, ou je ne sais plus comment, ou je ne répondrais pas de mes actes.

Sans l'écouter, le brun, se posa sur un fauteuil, parfaitement à l'aise.

-Drago Malfoy... Tu ne peux rien me faire. Tu es faible. Tu es rongé par la culpabilité, et pire, par l'amour. Toutes ces années de médisances à Poudlard l'ont faite te détester pour toujours ? Tu t'interroges mais tu ne peux répondre à tes questions... N'empêche, il est vrai qu'Elladora est pas mal. Je te comprends.

Le blond pâlit puis détourna le regard.

-Je t'interdis de l'approcher. Elle est à moi. Et elle ne m'en veut plus ! D'ailleurs, comment sais tu tout cela ?!

-Tu crois qu'Hermione ne se confie pas à moi ? La pauvre Hermione, si triste, remplie de blessures intérieures et extérieures, par votre faute à tous...

Ce fût au tour d'Adrian de se lever, le visage déformé par la rage.

-Cela n'était pas notre faute ! Nous n'avons pas dérogé à notre promesse ! La ferme, tu n'es personne ici !

Le brun remit l'une de ses mèches sauvages en place en se levant tranquillement.

-Je ne suis personne, mais moi j'ai des informations à lui donner... Bientôt, je serais le premier à avoir sa confiance, et son cœur. D'ailleurs Pucey... Ton père à rejoins les rangs de l'Autre, dans lesquels il se complait parfaitement, si cela t'intéresse, je crois qu'ils ont encore des places !

Il sortit tranquillement de la pièce avec un sourire retord, les laissant tous fulminants. Tous ? Non. Personne ne pouvait déstabiliser un vampire. Personne.

L'atmosphère resta morose durant toute la journée. De l'avis général, Hermione était enfermée dans la bibliothèque du Manoir, entourée d'une montagne de grimoires vieux comme le monde, farfouillant frénétiquement à la recherches de réponses. Mais non. Hermione était accroupie dans sa salle de bain, les yeux rivés sur ses avants bras saccagés, détruits par le feu de la potion. Elle avait cherché un remède, mais il n'en existait pas. Pas du tout. Elle restait là, hébétée, les yeux pleins de larmes. Elle souffrait. Ses bras la brûlait jour et nuit, sans interruption. Mais cela n'était rien face aux regards plein de pitié et de remords qu'elle voyait chez ses gardes. Elle ne le supportait plus. On toqua à sa porte, elle ne répondit pas. Pourtant un raclement de gorge la fit se retourner et sursauter. Elle tenta tant bien que mal de cacher ses bras à la vue de Drago.

-Ne me regarde pas, Dray...

Sa voix était tremblante, un peu hésitante. Drago soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

-Mione, tu sais que je m'en fous de ça. Viens là.

En deux enjambées, il la serrait dans ses bras, de toutes ses forces. Hermione honteuse, tenta de se dégager, mais il la maintient de plus belle. Elle se laissa finalement aller et pleura contre son torse, pendant qu'il lui caressait les cheveux.

-Ca n'est rien Mione, nous trouverons une solution après la guerre, si cela te gênes tant que ça... C'est vrai que ça n'est pas esthétique, mais tu restes la plus belle fille du monde !

-Ca...

Elle murmura une phrase qu'il ne comprit pas.

-Qu'est ce que tu as dis, Mione ?

-Ca me brûle. Mes bras. En permanence.

Il se recula pour les regarder de plus prêt, mais elle se colla à lui, l'obligeant à s'asseoir à même le sol pour se blottir dans ses bras. Ils restèrent dans cette position longtemps.

-Je suis lamentable. Je suis faible. Je me plains en permanence. Je dois te dégoûter.

Drago l'embrassa distraitement sur le front.

-Non. Jamais de la vie. C'est juste que tu es plus fragile que tu en as l'air, que tu souffres, que tu devrais aller à Poudlard, rire avec tes amis, vivre une vie normale, mais que tu ne peux pas. Tu as un poids si grand sur les épaules... C'est même miraculeux que tu craques de temps à autres, Mione. Au fait, y'a un truc que je voulais te dire.

Elle leva ses yeux sombres vers lui.

-Oui ?

-Je t'aime. Depuis quelques temps maintenant.

Sans lui laisser le temps de poursuivre, elle attrapa sa nuque et s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser furieusement.

-C'est pas vraiment romantique comme cadre Mione, désolé. Presque indigne d'un Malefoy... Mon grand père s'en retournerait dans sa tombe ! En tout cas, tu devais bien t'en douter. Ne laisse personne, personne te faire douter de ça, jamais ! Tu es d'accord ? Et je ne fais pas ça par culpabilité.

Hermione lui lança un coup d'oeil amusé, toute trace de peine ayant déserté ses yeux.

-Pourquoi alors ?!

Drago passa une main dans ses magnifiques cheveux blonds.

-Parce que tu es belle, parce que tu es puissante, parce que tu me fais rire, parce que j'ai toujours trouvé que Weasley ne te méritait pas, et que Potter n'avait réussi, quoiqu'il ai réussi, uniquement grâce à toi. Parce que quand je te vois parler avec quelqu'un d'autre, je deviens mort de jalousie, parce que ta timidité est craquante... Merlin je ne viens pas de dire ça. Non, jamais. Et enfin parce que tu es toi, Elladora. Et parce que je te veux.

Elle éclata de rire, et, devant son air vexé, lui vola un baiser avant de se réfugier dans ses bras.

-Quand tout seras fini, je viendrais te chercher. Et on partira tous les deux. Juste nous deux, Mione.

Sa promesse se grava en eux, comme si elle était ensorcelée. Hermione se recula pour lui caresser la joue.

-Et si je meurs ? Ou si tu meurt ?

Drago émit un rire méprisant.

-Chérie, nous sommes bien trop beaux pour mourir.

Ils redescendirent peu après, rejoindre leurs amis. Hermione avait masqué ses cicatrices avec quelques sortilèges utilisés par Drago pour dissimuler sa marque en sixième année, et elle lui tenait la main, visiblement apaisée. Elle la lâcha en voyant le reste des membres de la Garde et se précipita sur le dîner préparé avec soin par Pansy. Pour une fois, elle était affamée. Drago rassura ses amis sur son état avec un clin d'oeil, et attaqua son repas avec bonne humeur, notant que tant Henrik, Patrick, Erik..., tant Luc ou Tom étaient absents. Cela n'était pas plus mal. Il n'aimait pas Luc, Tom l'énervait et rendait Hermione triste, et Erik... Pas besoin de vous faire un dessin.

-Ma chère petite sœur... c'est un plaisir de te voir...

Rectification. Tom était là, et cela n'était pas du goût de tout le monde. On pouvait voir que ses muscles s étaient développés, devenant bien plus imposants, son visage était plus sombre, sa mâchoire plus carrée, son élocution était plus difficile, sa voix bien plus rauque. Adrian se pencha vers Théo.

-Quand est la pleine lune ?

-Dans une semaine mais...

Son ouïe était aussi bien plus fine. Tom tapa du poing sur la table.

-Vous pensez que je vais me transformer en monstre sanguinaire ? Je ne suis pas un déchet, jamais cela ne m'arrivera ! Je suis l'Héritier !

Il jeta un regard remplit d'amertume à sa sœur.

-Mais tout le monde s'en fout. Il n'y en a que pour toi, pour la petite princesse...

Personne n'osa vraiment le contredire, et Hermione baissa la tête sur son assiette de ragoût. Drago et Blaize fusillèrent Tom du regard, qui ne broncha pas. Dire que l'ambiance était tendue était un doux euphémisme.

-Tu... Tu te sens mieux, Tom ?

-Mieux que toi, d'après ce que j'ai pu en voir. Affreuses, tes cicatrices.

La lèvre inférieure d'Hermione tremblota.

-Mais laisse là, enfoiré !

Adrian lui offrit un rictus haineux qu'il lui rendit bien volontiers.

-Pourquoi m'interdis tu de parler à ma chère petite sœur ? Adrian... Ne sois pas si jaloux. Et puis j'ai parfaitement le droit d'être ici, parmi vous, non ?

Blaize, l'habituel farceur, avait posé sa main sur celle d'Hermione, qui tremblait de rage et de tristesse.

-Tu n'es pas marqué. Tu ne fais pas partie de notre Garde. Tu dois le respect à Mione.

Tom se leva et grogna, ce qui les choqua tous.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'une Garde, je ne suis pas faible ! Je ne suis pas comme elle ! Qu'on protège par pitié, ou parce qu'elle peut encore servir !

Hermione se leva à son tour et pointa sa baguette sur son frère.

-Tais toi. Tu es peut être mon frère, et je t'adore, mais je n'hésiterai pas à te chasser si tu continues.

-Je suis ici chez moi, au Manoir Jedusor ! Je suis un grand sorcier !

Théo, sans se lever ou élever la voix, prit la parole.

-Le testament du maître indiquait que tout revenait à Hermione. Si elle te bannis de ce Manoir, tu ne te souviendras même plus de sa localisation, tu n'auras plus de Jedusor que le nom, et encore. Quand à être un sorcier... Article 78, alinéa 2178 de la Législation Magique...

Drago murmura en complétant la phrase de son ami.

-... Tout sorcier mordu ou empoisonné par un Animal Magique de rang 1 ou plus, Loups Garous, Goule, Harpies, et autres créatures, devient dans l'instant une semi-créature placée sous tutelle du Ministère de la Magie. Tous ses biens lui sont immédiatement confisqués au profit de son plus proche membre de famille. Hermione en l'occurrence.

Sans un mot de plus, Tom se détourna et quitta la pièce. Ils purent entendre la lourde porte du Manoir claquer quand il sortit. Hermione se leva pour rejoindre sa chambre, en pleurs. Son frère l'avait quittée.

Dans une ruelle de Londres, un jeune homme qui semblait porter toute la misère du monde sur ses épaules déambulait au grès de ses remords et de ses hésitations. Il avait quitté sa jumelle, la partie manquante de son âme. Il serait maudit pour l'éternité. Et elle lui manquait déjà ! Il fallait qu'il y retourne, et qu'il s'excuse... Un raclement de gorge interrompit son monologue intérieur.

-Salut ptit loup !

Il soupira en voyant le nouveau venu.

-Toi... Qu'est ce que tu fais...

La baguette de l'homme se retrouva sur son front pendant qu'il était immobilisé. Une voix grave bien connue murmura.  
-Raxemus Maxis... Bienvenue parmi nous, Tom Jedusor, troisième du nom.

* * *

Suspence pour la suite ;) Je peux déjà vous dire que le prochain chapitre s'appelle "Prophétiquement vôtre", et qu'il arrive très bientôt, c'est certain! En attendant, je veux des reviews!

XO

MZB


	19. Les liens du coeur

XIX. Les liens du coeur

* * *

**Voilà donc le chapitre XIX. Sérieusement, je pensais même pas en écrire autant x) D'ailleurs, il m'en reste une dizaine je pense, mais je ferai peut être des bonus... **

**Merci encore pour vos reviews trop cool, qui me donnent envie d'écrire jusqu'à pas d'heure pour finir cette histoire! **

**Dédicace à TBWCH! 33**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER; _Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling! _**

* * *

-Joyeux anniversaire Théo !

Le grand brun ouvrit péniblement un œil, puis l'autre, avant de se redresser, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Tous ses amis étaient autour de lui, allongés sur son lit, et lui tendaient de volumineux paquets. Hermione l'embrassa sur la joue, le faisant rougir puis éclater de rire en voyant l'expression faciale de Drago.

-Merci Mione, merci beaucoup!

Il était surtout ravie de la voir d'aussi bonne humeur, bien qu'il sache parfaitement qu'elle souffrait horriblement du départ de son frère jumeaux. Depuis sa fuite, deux jours plus tôt, elle était restée cloîtrée dans sa chambre, furieuse contre elle même et encore plus contre son frère, dont elle ne voulait plus parler. Elle voulait, à cette heure, simplement contenter son ami, le voir sourire, en oubliant elle même ses tâches, ses hésitations, ses erreurs et ses souffrances.

Théo adora son nouveau balais, le Nimbus nouvelle génération, et la tenue offerte avec, ainsi que la chevalière ornée de l'insigne de la Garde. Blaize était tranquillement appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte de bois sombre, son éternel sourire sur les lèvres. Le tableau qu'il avait sous les yeux le ravissait au plus haut point. Par Merlin, comme il pouvait les adorer, tous ces idiots...

Ils laissèrent Théo s'habiller et Blaize raccompagna Hermione dans sa chambre pour qu'elle puisse se reposer et préparer tranquillement la soirée. Allongée sur son tapis pourpre, Hermione cochait ou rayait les propositions de ses amis. Sur son lit, Blaize feuilletait distraitement un exemplaire de la Gazette, hilare.

-De l'alcool ? Blaize... Je ne sais pas trop. Tu sais, je suis mineure...

Blaize éclata de rire, si fort que des larmes roulèrent sur sa peau couleur caramel.

-Hahaa, c'est fabuleux ! Quand je vais raconter ça aux autres... Je te rappelle que tu es la fille du Seigneur des Ténèbres Mione. Je te protègerai de ces incapables du Ministère !

Hermione soupira en ajoutant le whisky pur feu à sa liste de chose à commander.

-Prochain point la liste des invités. Ethan et Morgan nous rejoindront un peu plus tard et...

-Pas ces deux cinglés débiles et Sang de Bourbes.

Son amie haussa un sourcil.

-Je passerai sur la qualité du commentaire. Drago et Adrian sont partis voir Regulus ?

-Ouais...

Son regard s'attarda quelque peu sur la brune, qui détourna le sien en baissant la tête et en serrant ses bras.

-Me regarde pas, je suis sérieuse.

-Tu sais, avec les gars, on a prit une décision. Après toute cette merde, on partira tous ensemble, et on trouvera un remède pour ces foutues cicatrices...

Hermione lui lança son plus beau sourire.

-Après, Harry, Ginny et Ron, Swan et Luc, Paul, Robin,Lisbeth, Sev, Lucius, ton père...

Blaize soupira en se replongeant dans son quotidien, pour se retourner vers sa meilleure amie quelques minutes plus tard.

-Tu sais qu'ils disent que tu deviens comme ton père ?! On croit rêver. Ecoute ça.

Hermione releva la tête, curieuse.

_**L'héritière aux multiples facettes**_

_**Nos lecteurs se souviennent très certainement de cet enterrement en grande pompe pour l'ancien fléau de notre monde, durant lequel son héritière tant aimée avait versée quelques larmes, que de nombreux témoins affirment avoir été fausses. Il s'avère que Elladora Jedusor, ex Miss Granger, semble prendre la même voie que son père elle aurait, d'après une source proche, chassé son frère de leur domicile, dégoûtée par sa lycanthropie, et organiserait de vastes chasses au moldu sur ses terres. Il est certain que son renvoi de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard est dû à sa désagréable tendance à harceler l'affabulateur Mr Potter, qui malgré ses crises de folie récurantes, semble toujours bénéficier d'un traitement de faveur particulièrement déroutant...**_

_**Rita Skeeter **_

Blaize éclata de rire.

-Quand je vais montrer ça à Dray... Il ne va jamais s'en remettre... L'affabulateur Mr Potter...

Le brun tomba à terre, secoué par un fou rire incontrôlable, pendant qu'Hermione restait figée, pâle comme la mort, incapable du moindre mot, les yeux remplis d'une promesse de tortures et de coups.

-Je n'ai jamais chassé Tom.

Blaize se calma instantanément, et fut devant Hermione en deux enjambées.

-On le sait tous Mione. Tout le monde sait que Skeeter est folle et...Oh non, ne pleure pas !

Hermione se jeta sur son ami et se cala contre lui, des larmes silencieuses coulant sur ses joues.

-Il me manque. Je ne voulais pas qu'il parte, Blaize...

-Je le sais très bien, comme tout le monde ici. Et il va bientôt revenir, ne t'en fais pas pour cela, d'accord ? Viens, j'ai une surprise pour toi.

Il se leva et la conduisit jusque dans le salon, où les attendait la plus belle surprise qu'on aurait pu faire à la Serpentarde.

-SWAN !

Elle se jeta littéralement sur son amie, qui la réceptionna sans mal, morte de rire.

-Moi aussi, je suis heureuse de te revoir ! Je suis venue t'aider à te préparer pour la fête, et pour qu'on se voit, bien entendu !

Swan attrapa Hermione à la manière d'une mariée pour la monter dans sa chambre à une vitesse extrême. Elle posa son fardeau sur le lit, et s'assit en tailleur sur le bureau.

-Alors, sauveuse du Monde ! Comment se passent tes journées ?!

Hemrione lui offrit un petit sourire triste.

-Plutôt calmes, mornes et horribles. Mes blessures me font mal, Tom est partit et la Gazette m'insulte. Et nous n'arrivons pas à localiser la baguette. Pour le reste, ça avance... Harry m'apportera la cape et la pierre demain matin, si tout ce passe bien. Et ce soir, comme tu le sais, nous fêtons l'anniversaire de Théo ! Et toi ?! Comment vas tu ?

La vampire soupira d'un air las, avant de hausser les épaules.

-Nous sommes souvent en mission pour aider père à repousser les soldats ensorcelés du sorcier nordique, mais nos résultats sont peu probants. Paul me manque. Il est partit depuis trop longtemps, et je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être séparée de lui plus de quelques jours. Nombreux sont ceux qui tombent dans nos rangs, et désormais, je serais la seule, avec Luc, à veiller sur toi. Les autres n'interviendront qu'en cas de problème majeur. Nous sommes en guerre, le doute n'est plus permis... Assez de sujets déprimants ! Il se dit que toi et le jeune Malefoy...

Hermione éclata de rire.

-Si je t'en dis plus, tu me raconteras comment tu as rencontré Luc ?

-Ton culot m'impressionne, humaine... C'est d'accord.

L'Héritière se laissa tomber en arrière, sur ses coussins rembourrés.

-Je ne sais pas comment je ferais sans lui. J'ai toujours détesté deux choses les filles insupportablement amoureuses et suiveuses, et Drago Malefoy. Je crois que le changement me fais un peu peur. Mais vraiment, si il venait à me quitter...

Une boule se forma dans sa gorge et elle secoua la tête.

-Je suis pathétique. Bref. A ton tour, Swan !

La vampire centenaire lui envoya un petit sourire amusé avant de se venir se placer à ses côtés.

-Te rend tu compte, que la plus grande guerre du monde sorcier se profile, et que nous parlons d'histoires de cœur ?! Enfin. Il n'y a rien à dire. J'habitais près de sa forêt, et j'étais la seule à lui avoir un jour tenu tête. Le jour de mes 17 ans, il m'a mordue, il m'a tuée et il m'a annoncé tranquillement que j'allais rester avec lui pour toujours. Tout naturellement.

-Tout naturellement, bien entendu...

Elles se regardèrent avant de retourner à leurs éclats de rire.

* * *

-Salut Harry !

Le Survivant la salua chaleureusement avant de passer à un autre de leurs amis. Ginny, restée plantée derrière lui, se retrouva devant Hermione, qu'elle regarda avec un mélange étonnant de crainte et de peur.

-Euh... Salut Mione.

Son ancienne amie la serra soudainement dans ses bras avant de partir trouver son petit ami. Etonnée mais ravie de se changement de comportement, Hermione examina le salon de réception, un grand sourire aux lèvres. La soirée se passait très bien, vraiment réussie. Théo était ravi d'être au centre de l'attention, il adorait ses présents... Seul hic, Drago et Adrian, encore chez Regulus, ou à Poudlard, puisqu'ils devaient y retourner brièvement. Hermione chercha Blaize du regard, et le trouva en train de draguer Swan, déjà sérieusement éméché, alors qu'il n'était que onze heure. La brune se dirigea vers son ami et attrapa la bouteille qu'il tenait dans le but de la lui confisquer avant qu'il ne s'écroule par terre.

-Tous les invités ne sont pas encore arrivés, et tu te ridiculise déjà. Fabuleux. Si ton père te voyait.dégagea

Blaize ricana en avisant Luna qui discutait plus loin avec un Théodore Nott rougissant, quoiqu'on en dise.

-Eh, eh ! C'est Théo !

-Je sais très bien Blaize, je le sais. Laisse les...

Il tira sur la main d'Hermione pour l'entraîner vers le bar, auquel Hermione avisa Adrian, seul. Elle se dégagea de l'emprise de Blaize, qui hurlait « Loufocaaaaaa aime Théodore » de la même manière qu'aurait pu le faire Peeves pour se diriger vers son ami. Adrian était le plus farceur, le plus extraverti, avec Blaize, du quatuor de Gardes. Toujours le mot pour rire, la blague vaseuse pour amuser Blaize, le commentaire moqueur destiné à satisfaire Draco ou le jeu de mot puéril à Théo... Jamais elle ne l'avait vu si... renfermé sur lui même. Si triste. Ses beaux yeux bleus étaient perdus dans l'ambre de sa boisson, ses cheveux blonds cendrés retombaient sur son front dans une désinvolture qui aurait fait frémir Drago, si il avait été là. Etrangement, il aurait du être avec Adrian, mais Hermione ne le vit nulle part. Elle prit un tabouret pour se mettre aux côtés du grand blond.

-Salut princesse...

Sa voix était rauque, lasse, dénuée d'émotions.

-Jolie fête. Tu devrais boire un peu...

Il lui passa une bouteille dont elle versa le contenu dans un verre en cristal avant de l'avaler prudemment. Une vive chaleur se répandit en elle en seulement quelques instants et un sourire un peu niais vint éclairer son visage.

-C'est bon ! Qu'est ce que c'est ?!

-Une invention des jumeaux... Plus rapide pour oublier. Les gens adorent, en temps de guerre. Tu es très belle ce soir.

Et c'était vrai. Hermione portait une robe noire simple, des escarpins noirs vertigineux et ses cheveux, bouclés, étaient attachés en un énorme chignon sur le sommet de son crâne.

Hermione ignora le compliment.

-Alors ! Dis moi ce qui ne va pas.

Elle avala une gorgée de la boisson miraculeuse des frères Weasley pendant qu'Adrian faisait tourner les glaçons de son verre désormais vide.

-Mon père est un traître. J'aime pas les anniversaires.

-M'en fous de ça. Tout le monde s'en fout je crois. On t'aime pour toi, pas pour ton père. Pourquoi t'aime pas les anniversaires ?!

Le grand blond haussa les épaules en lui resservant un verre plein.

-Sais pas. Mon père n'a jamais fêté le mien. A part avec quelques Doloris pour m'apprendre la vie...

Hermione se rapprocha jusqu'à pouvoir poser sa tête contre son épaule musclée.

-Jconnais ça! Il paiera pour ça, t'inquiète pas... Je te le jure !

Son ami lui embrassa le front avant de la repousser doucement.

-Je vais me coucher. Dray va bientôt rentrer, profite de tes invités, Princesse.

Hermione, un peu déprimée par l'humeur de son Garde, attrapa la bouteille déjà bien entamée et se versa un cinquième verre. Elle se sentait déjà mieux. Le poids des responsabilités était beaucoup moins lourd, elle avait l'impression de flotter, que son cerveau voguait tranquillement loin de son corps. La tête étrangement lourde, elle se rendit sur le balcon pour observer la forêt avoisinante, de nuit. La dernière fois qu'elle s'était retrouvée dans une telle situation, son père était mort et son frère avait été blessé si gravement que sa blessure l'avait changé en profondeur. Elle ricana.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait rire, princesse ?

Elle se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant, Luc.

-Aaaaah Luc ! Je me disais que je détestais vraiment les fêtes. A chaque fois, tous les gens que j'aime meurent.

Le vampire brun la regarda, des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Pas ce soir, Elladora, pas ce soir.

A vitesse vampirique, il plongea sur elle et posa ses lèvres froides contre les siennes. Elle écarquilla les yeux et resta figée, incapable du moindre mouvement. Soudainement, elle repoussa le vampire, les yeux plein de larmes de rage, pour quitter le balcon et regagner sa chambre, furieuse.

Dans un coin de l'immense terrasse, un jeune homme que tous semblaient avoir oublié sourit méchament.

La Garde n'existerait bientôt plus, et il en serait la fin.

* * *

Tom s'agenouilla devant son nouveau maître, l'observant à travers un brouillard sans doute lié au sortilège qu'il avait reçu. Il se souvenait vaguement des paroles de Théo nul ne pouvait se libérer d'un tel maléfice, la seule échappatoire était la mort. La sienne. Le maître leva la main pour réclamer le silence.

-Mon petit Tom... Ta sœur se languit de toi. Tu vas aller la retrouver. Et tu me la ramènera. En tuant au passage toute sa pitoyable petite garde.

Ces mots s'ancrèrent au plus profond de son cerveau, de son corps, et il se leva, en pleine lutte contre lui-même. Il ne pouvait désobéir. Mais il ne pouvait pas leur faire du mal. Son corps ne pouvait pas gagner. Pas cette fois. Mais il gagna. Tom transplana en direction de l'Angleterre et de sa sœur, qu'il allait enlever, tuant tous ceux qui avaient un jour été ses plus proches amis.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre: Trahison! Avec en avant première une bagarre épique et un nouveau départ... **

**J'attends vos Reviews! **

**MZV**


	20. Tom Jedusor III

XX. Trahison

* * *

**Déjà le vingtième. Sniff. Alors ce chapitre est vraiment différent des autres, puisqu'il est basé sur la vie de Tom. Pour dire la vérité, je dois bien avouer qu'il doit être celui que j'ai préféré écrire ! J'espère que vous l'aimerez tout autant que moi! Chapitre de transition... **

**Merci pour vos reviews, ça me touche!**

**MZV**

* * *

Tom Jedusor, troisième du nom, contempla quelques instants son ancienne demeure. Le Manoir Jedusor. Dont il aurait du être le seul héritier. Partager ne l'avait pas dérangé, car c'était avec Elladora. Cette sœur qu'il aimait tant et qu'il devait enlever. La voix dans sa tête, rauque et sirupeuse, lui soufflait d'entrer, et de la prendre sans plus tarder, tuant tous ceux présents sur son passage. Ses amis. Ses anciens amis. Il éclata d'un rire emplis de souffrances avant de s'avancer, les jambes tremblantes. Il avait passé la pleine lune auprès du Maître, et il en était encore faible, bien que ne se transformant que partiellement.

_Ne me combat pas, Tom..._

Tom soupira. Déjà, être un loup garou lui déplaisait fortement, mais entendre des voix ?! Toujours la même, celle du Maître. Qui lui donnait ses ordres par ce biais. Tom avait bien remarqué, durant quelques rares moments de lucidité, qu'il ne devrait même plus s'entendre penser, ce qui était étrange. Il semblait qu'il résistait très bien au sortilège, de façon anormale... Mais il n'en regagnait pas pour autant la maîtrise de son corps. A son grand malheur.

_Avance Tom... Obéis à ton maître ! _

Il sortit des bois pour gagner l'immense porte. Les serpents sifflèrent à son approche, comme pour lui en interdire l'entrée. Bien entendu. Il n'avait plus le Sang si Pur des Jedusor. Il était un immonde Sang mêlé. Il passa sa main dans ses courts cheveux noirs pour se donner contenance, une vieille habitude piquée à Drago, et frappa contre le métal sombre. Quelle honte de ne plus pouvoir pénétrer sa propre maison... Si son père le voyait... De toute façon, il l'avait toujours méprisé.

_Comporte toi normalement. Ils ne doivent pas douter. _

La porte pivota et il se trouva nez à nez avec sa sœur.

_Attrape sa main et transplane !_

Ignorant la voix, il détailla sa sœur. Elle semblait particulièrement faible, de sombres cernes courraient sous ses yeux magnifiques et elle avait encore maigri. Il leva la main vers sa joue, mais se stoppa à mis chemin, comme pour lui demander son approbation. Elle hocha la tête, et sa main continua son chemin. Il chercha à lui transmettre par le regard tous ses regrets, ses doutes, ses hésitations... Elle était belle. Elle était faible. Elle avait besoin de lui.

_Tom, prend la, il sera trop tard !_

Une douleur lui vrilla le crâne, mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Il continua de regarder sa sœur. Il n'avait jamais eu besoin de lui parler pour la comprendre. Ils s'étaient reconnus après 17 ans, rien qu'en se voyant. Ils étaient complémentaires. De parfaits miroirs. Elle lui avait donné une famille, et il devait sacrifier.

_TOM !_

Elladora le regarda avec de grands yeux effrayés. Du sang coulait de son nez, des plaies semblaient s'ouvrir sur ses bras, et il ne bougeait pas. Il baissa la main pour effleurer sa joue.

-Tom, que t'arrives t'il ? Tom !

_TOM, FAIS LE ! _

Il eut l'impression que son corps s'enflammait soudainement, que son cœur s'arrêtait de battre pour devenir un petit tas de cendre. Chaque seconde était souffrance. Des flammes noires ensérraient son cœur conquis. Il entrevit plus qu'il ne vit sa sœur appeler au secours en le voyant chuter au sol, avant de tomber dans un profond coma.

**La porte de sa chambre pivota pour laisser passer un petit blond à l'air passablement arrogant. Tom leva les yeux de son jouet pour le regarder rapidement, avant de se désinteresser de la question. **

**-Qui es tu ?Pourquoi vis tu chez moi ?**

**A 5 ans, Drago Malefoy possédait déjà une élocution parfaite, et le mépris paternel. Tom leva les yeux au ciel.**

**-Je sais pas. Tu veux jouer ? **

**Etre pompeux devait être fatiguant car le petit Malefoy se laissa tomber à ses côtés et attrapa un jeu d'échecs magiques. Ils jouaient ensemble depuis quelques heures, s'amusant plus que depuis des mois, quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.**

**-Drago ! **

**Une femme blonde, hautaine elle aussi, attrapa son fils par le col avant de le jeter dehors. Elle jeta un regard rempli de crainte et d'appréhension à Tom avant de refermer la porte sur elle. Il pouvait l'entendre crier de l'autre bout du grand Manoir.**

**-Jamais, tu ne dois aller l'importuner, Drago ! **

**Tom regarda par la fenêtre de sa chambre les amis de ses tuteurs arriver. Il serait encore présenté avec beaucoup de murmures, et on lui jetterait des regards gênés, voir apeurés. Il avait 8 ans, et il comprenait que les gens ne voulait pas de lui. Qu'il leur rappelait des choses qu'ils voulaient à tout prix oublier, enterrer au plus profond d'eux. Il s'installa sur son lit avec un livre de magie, offert par son oncle Severus, qu'il aimait beaucoup. Il avait l'impression que lui savait ce que c'était, d'être rejeté en permanance. Mais il n'en avait jamais parlé. Le livre parlait de potions, et de licornes. C'était amusant. Sa porte pivota pour laisser passer Narcissa Malefoy.**

**-Tom, viens maintenant, nous allons te présenter.**

**Il la suivit sans un mot jusqu'au grand salon, dans lequel se tenait une dizaine de couples. Tous s'arrêtèrent de parler pour le regarder étrangement. Habitué, il jeta un regard suppliant à sa tante, qui l'ignora parfaitement, pour le mener vers un couple de personnes richement vêtues et à la peau sombre. **

**-Tom, voici Stephano et sa femme. Ils sont très gentils.**

**La femme, très belle, se baissa pour être à sa hauteur.**

**-Enchantée, Tom Jedusor. Tu es très grand pour ton âge. Tu n'es pas avec Drago et ses amis ?**

**Narcissa se racla la gorge.**

**-Je ne souhaite pas que lui et Drago...**

**Lucius la coupa.**

**-Vous avez raison. Qu'il aille les rejoindre ! Il ne pourra rester cloitré pour l'éternité. **

**Un elfe le mena jusqu'au jardin, dans lequel jouaient quatre petits garçons. Drago leva la tête vers lui et sursauta en criant.**

**-Je vous l'avais dit qu'il existait !**

**Un petit garçon à la peau chocolat le détailla une longue minute.**

**-Alors c'est vrai que tu habites ici, dans la plus belle chambre, et que tu as tout plein de jouets ?! **

**Tom lui offrit un sourire timide.**

**-O...Oui. Vous voulez venir les voir ? **

**Drago sauta sur ses pieds avant de se tourner vers les deux derniers.**

**-Théo, Adrian ! Blaize et moi, on va jouer avec Tom, vous venez ? **

**Tom regarda par la fenêtre. Il avait eu 11 ans deux mois plus tôt, et Drago devait maintenant être arrivé à Poudlard. Lui était seul, et commencerait le lendemain ses cours avec un professeurs particulier. Il soupira en voyant des oiseaux voler, tournoyer dans le ciel, libres. Lui ne l'était pas. Enfin, il ne savait même pas qui il était. **

**Le jour de la rencontre avec son père était arrivée. 14 ans qu'il attendait. Oh ! Comme il avait attendu ce moment, comme il l'avait rêvé ! Enfin il serait autre chose qu'un fardeau dont on ne sait pas trop quoi faire, une personne aimée seulement si le Seigneur des Ténèbres est au pouvoir. Il enfila sa plus belle robe, offerte par Lady Malefoy, sa marraine préférée, et se posta devant la porte, qui devrait bientôt s'ouvrir. En effet, elle pivota sur elle même en grinçant. Ton pu entendre Drago et Blaize lui souhaiter bonne chance en entrant. Il se demanda rapidement pourquoi lui souhaitaient ils tous bonne chance. Après tout, Lord Voldemort était son père, il serait heureux de le revoir. Enfin, il aurait une famille, une vraie. Il avança de quelques pas, et se trouva face à un homme au faciès de serpent, aux pupilles rougeoyantes et à l'air mauvais, qui lui jeta à peine un regard.**

**-Tom...**

**-Père, je suis si heureux de vous retrouver. **

**Un sourire calculateur étira les lèvres fines du Seigneur récemment revenu au pouvoir. Il tourna la tête vers Lucius Malefoy pour lui murmurer à l'oreille avant de regarder dans le vague, comme ayant oublié sa présence.**

**-Un jour, tu retrouveras ta sœur... mais pas pour le moment... Le temps n'est pas encore venu. Je te marquerais dans une semaine. Tu seras mon arme la plus fidèle et dévouée. Pars maintenant.**

**Il sortit de la pièce, l'air froid et digne. Par Merlin, ce qu'il pouvait le détester. Cet homme froid et mauvais ne pouvait pas être son père, si ? **

**Si, il l'était. Pour le meilleur, comme pour le pire. Et chez les Jedusor, le pire avait tendance à prédominer. **

**Il la détailla quelques secondes. Elle était comme lui, elle était son miroir. Elle était belle, et fragile, et il se devait de la protéger. C'était sa sœur. Depuis quelques heures à peine, et pourtant il l'aimait déjà beaucoup. En croisant ses yeux noirs, il y avait lu la même souffrance, la même recherche désespérée de combler un gouffre affectif et familial terrible. Et quand elle avait crié son nom en lui sautant dans les bras ? Il y avait cru. Il avait trouvé sa famille. **

**Il entra dans le bureau de Lord Voldemort, qui lui tournait le dos. Le voir suffit à lui faire serrer les poings de rage. **

**-Bonsoir Tom. Je t'ai fais venir pour te dire que tu vas aller à Poudlard, accompagner ta sœur et sa Garde. Tu n'en fais pas partie, mais il va de soi que tu as les mêmes obligations envers elle. Elle a besoin de toi, ne l'oublie pas. **

**-Et si je ne veux pas ?**

**Il avait dit cela par pure provocation. Pourquoi refuserait il de quitter Elladora ? Jamais il ne ferait une telle chose. Son père se tourna vers lui, et le dévisagea de ses sombres prunelles. **

**-Je n'ai que faire d'un serviteur qui ne m'obéit pas. Je ne te tuerai pas par égard pour ta sœur, mais essaye de bien te comporter. Sois digne d'elle...**

**Le ton quasi mielleux qu'il avait en parlant de sa fille fit frissonner Tom, qui se détourna pour sortir de cette pièce infecte. **

**Son père tombait, sur le sol de cette salle magnifique. Il tombait, mort. Tom s'arrêta net et contempla ce tableau macabre. Pas une larme ne roula sur sa joue. Il ne l'avait pas aimé. Mais ça, les gens s'en doutaient. Seule Elladora ne devrait jamais savoir, jamais. Elle qu'il aimait, enfin, qu'il avait aimée, reportant sur elle l'image d'une mère qu'ils n'avaient jamais connue. Un sourire triste vint se loger sur son visage. Sa vie n'était pas auprès de son père. Elle était avec Elladora. Il se détourna pour voir arriver sur lui un énorme loup garou, les crocs ensanglantés. **

Tom ouvrit les yeux. Impressionnant. Il avait vécu en rêve des scènes qu'il pensait avoir oubliées. Son passé, ses blessures les plus secrètes. Une vague de magie le cloua sur ses oreillers quelques minutes, avant qu'il ne r'ouvre les yeux, péniblement, une aura noire et malfaisante autour de lui. Son regard vide se porta sur la porte de bois sombre, et il se leva, comme un automate. Il attrapa la baguette posée sur la table, et posa la main sur la poignée.

_Je t'avais dis que je gagnais toujours, Tom... Tu as été méchant, et tu seras puni. Mais en attendant, reste un peu dans cette chambre. Elladora ne va pas tarder à monter te veiller, accompagnée de l'un d'entre eux. Tu le tueras et l'emporteras. _

Seul dans la pièce, Tom hocha la tête avant de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, sa baguette pointée sur la porte, attendant qu'elle s'ouvre. Il ne devait pas échouer, pas cette fois. Pour le maître, pour Le plus Grand Bien.

* * *

**Alors désolée pour ceux qui voulaient l'évolution de la D/M, c'est pour le prochain chapitre... Enfin, si vous en avez envie :P**

**J'attends toujours reviews avec impatience !**

**XO**

**MZV **


	21. Trahison et Esprit de vengeance

Trahison et esprit de vengeance

**En fait, je viens de me rendre compte que ma fic comptera plus de quarante chapitres, tous programmés! Mais avant la suite, j'adorerais recevoir un petit mot, savoir si vous avez aimé... **

**Enjoy :D**

**P.S: Ce chapitre se déroule pendant la convalescence de Tom, avant son réveil, donc avant la fin du chapitre XX. Retour à la normale au prochain chapitre, I swear 3**

* * *

Hermione contempla son reflet dans l'immense miroir mural de sa chambre. Elle ne se reconnaissait plus. Cette apparence qu'elle avait tant chérie... Ne restaient que d'immenses cernes violacées, un corps douloureux. Ses cicatrices ne lui laissaient aucun répit Elle souffrait de crises violentes que même les potions de Rogue ne parvenaient pas à calmer. Le maître des potions passait son temps dans de vieux grimoires, ayant fait de ces cicatrices une affaire strictement personnelle. La sorcière sursauta en entendant le heurtoir de la porte d'entrée résonner sur l'immense porte métallique. Seule une seule personne frappait avec tant de lassitude. L'espoir dans les yeux, elle s'élança dans l'escalier, oubliant sa fatigue. Elle ouvrit la porte doucement, encore essoufflée. Pour tomber nez à nez avec celui qu'elle avait tant voulu revoir. Elle laissa un petit sourire gagner ses lèvres et recula pour le faire rentrer. Il secoua la tête, comme agacé par quelque chose d'invisible, et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

Il leva la main vers sa joue, hésitant. Elle hocha la tête, doucement, ses yeux toujours dans les siens. Elle avait l'impression de ne pas avoir besoin de lui parler pour qu'il comprenne. Ils s'étaient retrouvés. Soudain, elle vit son beau visage se torde, et une goutte de sang rouler sur sa joue. Ses yeux se révulsèrent et il tomba à terre pendant qu'elle hurlait. Elle se précipita sur lui et lui lança tous les sorts de guérison qu'elle connaissait. Elle parvint à stopper l'hémorragie, non sans mal.

-Mione, qu'est ce qui se passe ?!

Elle reconnut sans mal la voix chaude de Théodore et soupira de soulagement.

-Je crois que Tom à été blessé... Montons le dans sa chambre. Regulus l'examinera plus tard...

Son ami lança un simple sort de lévitation et monta son ami dans les étages, suivit d'Hermione. Pendant qu'ils avançaient, une porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Luc. Le voyant, Hermione détourna rapidement le regard. Elle ne voulait pas le voir pour l'instant, elle ne voulait pas lui parler, elle ne voulait pas lui pardonner. L'air peiné, il referma la porte de sa chambre et sauta par la fenêtre pour gagner la forêt attenante.

Dans une autre chambre, bien plus spacieuse, un jeune homme aux cheveux sombres était recroquevillé, des larmes venant ruiner son visage d'habitude froid et méprisant. Il se tenait la tête à deux mains, conscient de perdre la lutte qu'il menait de front depuis maintenant plusieurs mois. Et perdait à chaque fois.

-Vas t'en...

Un ricanement sinistre s'éleva alors, le faisant gémir de plus belle. Une voix caverneuse retentit dans la pièce.

-Contente moi, fils, et tu seras récompensé... Bien récompensé...

Eric roula au sol, les yeux révulsés.

-Je ne veux pas...

-Abandonne toi... tu m'appartiens.

-N..Non !

Une vague de douleur le submergea et un geyser de sang jaillit de sa bouche. Il ne possédait pas seulement son corps, il possédait son esprit, il possédait tout ses souvenirs, ses désirs, sa vie. S'abandonner, c'était céder à la haine, à la destruction. Il n'en pouvait plus. Etre entouré de gens qui s'aimaient lui rappelait que lui ne l'avait jamais été, et repoussait l'influence du maître sur son esprit. Il voulait connaître ces choses, il le voulait de tout son cœur, de toute son âme torturée. Mais il perdait pied. Il aurait aimé les aider, mais comment l'aurait il pu ?! Il les tuerait tous, sans hésitation, avec délectation. Par le biais de son plus fidèle serviteur. Non consentant. Eric.

La sensation de recevoir des milliers de coups de couteau le fit se tortiller au sol, le front en sueur. Il s'immobilisa soudain, sur le dos, les yeux fixé sur le plafond. La lueur dans ses yeux s'éteignit, ses traits se décrispèrent et un sourire mauvais vint déformer le visage d'ange du jeune garçon. Il avait gagné, et sans doute pour de bon cette fois.

Hermione ferma délicatement la porte de la chambre de son frère, un sourire triste sur ses lèvres pâles. Une main attrapa la sienne avec fougue, et elle se retrouva dans les bras de son Drago, qui lui jeta un regard intrigué. Il posa sa paume contre sa joue et caressa ses cernes de ses doigts fins. Elle soupira de contentement avant d'appuyer sa tête contre le torse de son blond.

-J'ai une surprise pour toi, Princesse.

-Je n'aime pas les surprises...

Il balaya son argument d'un revers de la main, haussant un sourcil.

-Tu aimeras les surprises que je te ferais !

Il s'approcha d'elle pour l'embrasser, mais elle se recula, mal à l'aise honteuse. Elle se sentait coupable de ne rien lui dire au sujet de Luc. Mais la Garde ne devait pas être dissoute. Ils étaient en guerre, et ne devaient pas se laisser dissiper. Drago haussa un sourcil et ses yeux lui demandèrent des explications. Elle ne lui en donna pas.

-Où est ma surprise ?

Beaucoup moins enthousiaste, il lui fit signe de descendre.

-Au salon. Je te laisse, j'ai encore à faire ici.

Elle ne protesta pas, achevant de lui briser le cœur, et s'élança dans les escaliers, les yeux humides. Ne pas pleurer. Ils auraient le temps plus tard pour ce genre de discussions. Elle devait d'abord éclaircir les choses avec Luc. Elle soupira. Encore des complications. En parlant de complications, elle se demanda soudainement où était leur nouveau si antipathique, Eric. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis quelques jours... Bah, peut importait. Il devait avoir été missionné par Regulus.

Elle arriva au salon pour découvrir la surprise de Drago Ginny Weasley en personne. La jolie rousse semblait mal à l'aise, dans le boudoir aux rideaux de velours vert. Hermione la comprenait, elle l'aurait été aussi.

-Bonjour, Ginny.

La rousse sursauta pour se retourner vers elle.

-Salut, Elladora...

Hermione vint s'asseoir face à elle, détendue, malgré les douleurs émanantes de ses cicatrices au cou et aux avant bras.

-Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite, Ginny ?

Elle ne se reconnaissait pas non plus dans ce rôle policé, ennuyeux. Mais que dire à son ancienne meilleure amie ? A celle qui vous avait brisé le cœur ? Que faire ? Ginny lui manquait. Mais qu'y pouvait elle ? Elle avait choisit sa voix. Enfin, plus ou moins. Mais elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Ginny semblait l'avoir compris car elle lui offrit un petit sourire, timide.

-Harry... je... Enfin...

Etrange. Jamais Ginny Weasley n'avait été timide, à part devant son cher et tendre. Elle repris son souffle.

-Harry m'a demandé de t'apporter cela.

Elle sortit de son sac un paquet de taille moyenne qu'elle posa sur un guéridon. Malgré son intérêt manifeste pour le présent, Hermione préféra tourner son attention vers la jeune fille face à elle. La guerre les avait changées, toute les deux. Elles avaient été des ennemies, et maintenant des alliées. Auraient elles une chance de redevenir des amies ?

-Tu... Hermione me manque.

Un sourire triste étira les lèvres de la Serpentarde. Elle aurait voulu lui répondre qu'à elle aussi, mais la rousse n'aurait sans doute pas compris. Hermione avait été une jeune fille formidable, mais dupée. Elle était un mirage, une apparence qui masquait une réalité bien plus dure, bien plus sombre.

-Je suis Hermione, Gin'.

Son ancienne amie la regarda avec un semblant de mélancolie au fond de ses yeux.

-Tu es Elladora. Hermione ne serait pas partie avec Voldemort, elle n'aurait pas fait des Mangemorts sa famille, elle ne sortirait certainement pas avec Drago Malefoy, elle n'aimerait Severus Rogue...

Le cœur d'Hermione se serra à la mention de Drago. Elle passa sur leur relation.

-Severus Rogue est un homme formidable tu sais. Un jour, peut être, tu le comprendras...

La petite rousse lui lança un sourire désabusé.

-Tu as muri aussi. Elladora...

Cette dernière ricana.

-En moins d'un an, j'ai vu toutes mes certitudes s'écrouler, je suis devenue une autre, qui n'était autre que moi, justement. J'ai perdu tous mes amis, j'ai gagné une nouvelle famille, de nouveaux amis. J'ai rejoint une armée, mon père est mort, mon frère à été gravement blessé, je suis l'Héritière de notre nom et de notre lignée, de notre armée, et j'ai sur mon dos les vies de nombreuses personnes. Et la vengeance. J'ai été blessée, je le suis toujours, et sans doute jusqu'à ma mort. Il n'y aura pas de repos. Et tu sais ce qui est le pire ? C'est de savoir que même si je gagne, ce dont je doute fortement, jamais ma vie ne sera lumineuse comme la tienne le sera avec Harry.

Une larme roula sur sa joue d'albâtre, qu'elle essuya immédiatement. Ginny, soufflée, se leva pour venir la rejoindre et entoura sa taille de ses bras bronzés.

-Je suis désolée. Pour tout cela.

Un reniflement pitoyable lui répondit.

-Je serais là, Elladora, je te le promets.

Elles parlèrent longtemps, de la vie, de leurs vies, de la famille Weasley, de la guerre, d'Harry, de Ron, d'Harry, de la Garde, de Drago, de Tom, d'Eric, de Poudlard, de l'Ordre, des batailles... Jusqu'à ce que le sommeil vienne prendre la jeune Gryffondor. Attendrie, Elladora l'embrassa délicatement sur le front. Elle avait retrouvé son amie de toujours. Elle claqua des doigts et son elfe de maison apparut.

-Ramène Ginny chez elle, et explique à Harry qu'elle s'est endormie. Dis lui aussi qu'il est le bienvenu si il souhaite me rendre visite. Tu pourrais rencontrer Dobby...

Le petit elfe, Pansy, s'inclina, ses gros yeux globuleux remplis de larmes, et posa sa main sur le bras de la jeune rousse, avant de transplaner dans un « crac » sonore.

Restée seule, Hermione attrapa le petit paquet amené par la gryffondor et en déchira l'emballage, avant de faire glisser entre ses doigts la cape d'invisibilité. Regulus lui avait expliqué qu'elle ne lui serait d'aucune utilité, mais qu'elle était symboliquement précieuse. Sans la cape, nul ne pouvait prétendre être un Maître des Reliques. Elle était le troisième symbole, celui qui ramenait l'équilibre, qui empêchait de sombrer dans la folie et la démesure.

Hermione se remémora brièvement le fameux conte des frères Prewett, les maîtres de la Mort... Au final, la puissance, l'ambition et la cupidité leur avait fait perdre tout sens commun. Hermione savait très bien que son père avait suivit la même voie... Au fond du paquet se trouvait une pierre d'ambre, grossièrement taillée, qui brillait légèrement, reflétant la lueur des candélabres accrochés au plafond de la pièce. Hermione la saisit avec délicatesse, et en quelques secondes, elle se trouva entourée de fantômes. Son père, une femme belle qu'elle n'avait jamais vue... Sous le coup de la surprise, elle lâcha l'objet, qui alla rouler sous le fauteuil. Elle l'enroula dans une serviette en soie et l'enferma dans un coffre magique dont elle seule possédait la clé, avec la cape.

L'ambiance au dîner était tendue. Luc toisait Drago d'un air méprisant que le blond lui rendait bien volontiers. Blaize était muré dans un silence inquiétant, tout comme Adrian. Mais cela ne changeait pas vraiment de ces derniers jours, aussi ne s'inquiéta t'elle pas plus que cela. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est que les deux effectuais quelques recherches sur les cicatrices de leur amie, et que le bilan était bien sombre... Théo discutait avec Hermione de la santé de Tom, toujours évanoui, et d'Arithmancie, Eric toisait l'assemblée, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Drago sembla se rendre compte de sa présence et lui lança un regard mauvais.

-Tu es encore vivant, toi ?

Le brun ricana.

-Très recherché, Malefoy... Ne me mets pas tes frustrations sur le dos, je te prie. Cela ne sert à rien...

Ledit Malefoy fit un geste pour se saisir de sa baguette et Hermione s'approcha de lui pour l'empêcher de commettre une grave erreur. Luc, à vitesse vampirique, vint se placer entre elle et Drago, qui pour le coup en oublia complètement Eric, qui s'éclipsa, un sourire sadique aux lèvres. Parfait. Cela commençait...

-Peut on savoir au nom de quoi tu te mets entre moi et ma petite amie, vampire ?

Luc gronda, sous les yeux d'une Hermione ébahie.

-Elle n'est pas... ta petite amie !

Drago regarda Hermione avec un soupçon d'hésitation, qui s'évanouit lorsqu'elle contourna Luc pour venir près de lui. Le vampire la toisa avec tristesse avant de sourire à Drago.

-Elle à beaucoup aimé m'embrasser pourtant...

Le blond regarda Hermione, qui détourna le regard, ébahie, puis Luc, fier de son petit effet.

-C'est... c'est faux... Drago...

On ne prenait pas ce qui était à un Malefoy. On ne trahissait pas un Malefoy. Le blond se leva, repoussa Blaize et Théo venus l'arrêter, et envoya son poing dans le nez parfait du vampire. Celui ci émit un craquement fort satisfaisant, pendant que Drago se retournait, en direction de la porte d'entrée.

-Drago, ne pars pas !

Il jeta un regard remplis de peine et de mépris à Hermione, et se dégagea de son emprise pour partir en claquant la porte derrière lui. Théo et Blaize la rejoignirent en silence, et posèrent leurs mains sur les épaules de leur amie la plus chère. La voix rassurante du métis résonna à ses oreilles.

-Il reviendra.

-Il t'aime, tu sais.

Avec l'impression que son cœur se brisait, Hermione empoigna sa baguette et retourna dans la cuisine, bien décidée à mettre fin aux jours de cet odieux vampire. Qui la regardait, assis sur une chaise, l'air parfaitement perdu.

-Euh... Qu'est ce que je fais là ?

Il sourit doucement en avisant Hermione.

-Tiens, Hermione ! Tu n'es plus en robe de soirée ?!

Théo se reprit vite et mena quelques expériences sur le vampire abasourdi, avant de se tourner vers ses trois amis, restés en retrait.

-Hmm... Je crois qu'il faut se rendre à l'évidence. Il à été soumit à une nouvelle forme d'Imperium depuis ma soirée d'anniversaire, au moment où il t'a rejoint sur le balcon.

* * *

**A vos reviews, chers lecteurs :D**

**Un grand merci à Swan, TBWC, et -lena-, même si tu es chiante 33**

**MZV**


	22. Prophétiquement Vôtre

XXII. Prophétiquement vôtre

* * *

**Pour commencer, merci pour vos reviews, qui me donnent toujours envie de continuer ! Vous êtes géniaux, géniales. Voilà pour la séquence émotion! J'ai cru comprendre que ça devenait compliqué à comprendre... Vous m'en voyez désolée, je vais me rattraper, i swear! Encore quelques chapitres nébuleux, puis la libération! (Non, je ne suis pas sous emphet'...) **

**Bonne lecture, et jveux mes reviews! 3**

* * *

Le lendemain matin Hermione remonta dans sa chambre délaissée au profit du chevet de Tom, pour appeler son elfe de maison, qu'elle avait d'ailleurs appelé Pansy, sous les conseils avisés de Blaize et Adrian. L'elfe s'inclina profondément devant elle, attendant que sa maîtresse ne lui tende ses avant bras pour qu'elle en refasse les bandages. Tout ça pour une potion, un sortilège... Elle aurait sans doute ces marques hideuses à vie. Elle s'étonna elle même. Depuis quand était elle aussi superficielle ? Jamais au grand jamais elle ne l'avait été durant ses années Poudlard pourtant. Elle n'aimait pas les gens comme ça, à l'origine. Creux. Sauf qu'elle aimait Drago, et Blaize, et Théo, et Tom, et Adrian... Il fallait croire qu'ils l'avaient poussée à devenir aussi soucieuse de son apparence. Mais le plus dur n'était pas de voir ces cicatrices, mais bien de sentir leur étreinte mortelle, de les sentir croitre sur sa peau, s'assombrir, et ce dans le plus grand secret. Personne ne devait savoir. Et elle maudissait cette nouvelle caractéristique tout en maudissant le sort, et Pansy Parkinson, et son mystérieux maître. Et Tom lui manquait. Les journées sans lui avaient été atroces, et elle doutait de pouvoir pardonner à son frère, comme elle savait qu'il ne pardonnerait jamais aux membres de la Garde, et à Drago et Blaize encore moins, comme eux ne lui pardonneraient pas, comme elle aurait beaucoup de mal. Drago lui manquait, elle souffrait. Elle fut interrompue dans ses introspections par une voix désormais honnie.

-Jolies cicatrices...

Elle sursauta et cacha ses mains sous une serviette avant de se tourner vers le nouvel arrivant, Eric en personne. Appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, il la fixait avec un air narquois qu'elle n'aurait juré n'avoir jamais vu sur autre qu'un Malefoy.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux toi ?!

Elle n'était pas d'humeur à faire de la diplomatie. Vraiment pas. Surtout qu'elle le jugeait légèrement responsable du départ de Drago. Légèrement.

-Profiter de ta compagnie ! Tes gardes m'ont chassé de la cuisine, dans laquelle ils élaborent des plans idiots pour récupérer la baguette et faire revenir la blondasse.

Intriguée, la Serpentarde haussa un sourcil en reposant sa serviette sur le comptoir. Elle n'avait pas vu le jeune homme depuis leur arrivée au Manoir, des jours plus tôt, et il n'était reparu que la veille, pour faire fuir Drago. Elle attrapa une bande magique pour s'en faire un pansement, bien décidée à l'ignorer, mais la bande lui fût arrachée des mains. Eric les lui enveloppa délicatement, avec des gestes précis et minutieux, trahissant une certaine habitude. Hermione le remercia d'un sourire avant de retourner à ses préoccupations.

-Pourquoi Regulus a t-il insisté pour que tu viennes ? Quelles informations si précieuses détiens- tu? Pour l'instant, sans vouloir te vexer, tu es plutôt un poids mort...

Son nouveau colocataire soupira, comiquement résigné, avant de s'affaler sur un fauteuil de velours vert.

-Et si je te disais que je peux t'apporter la réponse à toutes tes questions ? Et si je te disais que je sais... Où est la prophétie qui à été faîte sur ta petite personne ?

Hermione se redressa et le fixa, bouche bée. Oubliée, sa rancoeur, oubliées, ses douleurs. Les réponses, à portée de main ?!

-Que... Comment est ce possible ? Regulus a dit que tu pourrais nous aider à trouver la baguette et... En fait non, il n'a rien précisé. Tu peux m'y emmener ?

Il lui lança un petit clin d'oeil.

-Oh, là n'est pas la question. Tu connais déjà cette endroit, si je ne m'abuse... Rowena Serdaigle disait de lui « Si vous devez demander, alors jamais vous ne saurez. Mais si vous savez, alors il suffit de demander... » Tes amis Potter et Malefoy y ont passé beaucoup de temps, d'ailleurs. La prophétie à été cachée dans cet endroit de telle sorte que tu sois la seule à pouvoir la prendre, au sein même de l'école. Car seuls ceux qui sont tatoués pourront y entrer.

Le visage d'Hermione se serra en entendant le nom du récemment partit, elle se leva d'un bond et courut retrouver sa Garde, le laissant sur le fauteuil, un rictus haineux défigurant son visage d'ange.

* * *

-Tu es sûr que c'est là, toi ?!

Eric soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Blaize surenchérit.

-Ouais... D'ailleurs pourquoi tu ne nous l'a pas dit quand nous étions encore à Poudlard ?! Tu nous fais perdre notre temps !

Bien que la question soit des plus pertinentes, Hermione leur jeta un regard furieux qui eût au moins le mérite de les faire taire, sans pour autant faire cesser leurs interrogations. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet apprenant à danser à ses trolls, et Eric s'écarta.

-C'est à vous d'y aller. Plus précisément à toi Hermione, mais si tes chiens désirent te suivre...

Adrian le regarda avec un mépris mal dissimulé avant de se rapprocher d'Hermione.

-Allons y Mione. Tous ensemble.

C'était faux, il manquait l'un d'entre eux. Mais ils n'avaient pas le temps, ne pouvaient laisser passer une occasion pareille de trouver des réponses. Hermione agita sa main, et, quelques minutes plus tard, les vampires, Swan et Luc (Qui avait plus ou moins retrouvé ses facultés mentales), ainsi que Paul, Salvatore et Robin, les rejoignaient. Ils s'inclinèrent devant Hermione avant d'enfiler leurs capes rouges.

-Bien bien bien...

Hermione se remémora le code d'accès à sa prophétie, qui avait été donné par son père en personne. Elle leva les yeux vers le mur vierge et commença à parler en Fourchelang.

- « L'humanité n'a trouvé à ce jour sa raison d'être que dans le meurtre. Elle ne s'accomplira que dans sa propre destruction. »

Aussitôt, une porte immense se dessina sur le mur, jusqu'à apparaître totalement. Hermione la poussa délicatement et entra, suivie de ses compagnons. La salle lui rappela immédiatement la salle de l'Arche du ministère, celle dans laquelle avait disparu Sirius. Grande, sombre, elle comportait en son sein, au milieu, un cylindre de roche, magique sans aucun doute. Sur ce cylindre était posé un coussin de velours noir, et par dessus, le globe contenant cette fameuse prophétie. Blaize poussa légèrement Hermione vers l'estrade, et elle avança doucement jusqu'au promontoir rocheux. Elle tremblait légèrement. Tout était à sa portée. Les réponses à ses questions, toutes ses questions... Elle avait enfin la solution. Son instinct lui souffla pourtant de rester prudente. Sans qu'elle ne sache trop pourquoi, elle avait l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle s'approcha pourtant de l'orbe pour la saisir dans un geste calculé. Une voix caverneuse, sombre et voilée emplit alors la pièce, faisant sursauter les gardes.

« Quand Les jumeaux nés de Celui au Nom Interdit posséderons les Dernières Armes... ils se rendront là où l'on crût le Mal vaincu. Et quand tous seront marqués du Sceau Pourpre... alors seulement la lutte commencera... Celle Qui Fût Perdue devra alors faire un choix, qui déterminera le sort de ce Monde... »

Avant que la phrase se termine, une explosion retentit. Quelques secondes plus tard, ils étaient au centre de la pièce, entourant Hermione, en position de combat, entourés d'une dizaine d'Inferi. Adrian jura.

-Merde. Par Merlin, pas eux...

Il sortit sa baguette pendant que les vampires dégainaient leurs armes. La caractéristique principale des Inferis et autres victimes de tels sortilèges était qu'ils étaient irréversible, mais que surtout, les zombies, car c'est ce qu'ils étaient, ne pouvaient être tués, à part par le feu ou l'acier. Les autres sortilèges ne fonctionnaient pas sur eux. Hermione sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur l'Inferi le plus proche, sans ciller.

-Incendio !

Ce fût le signal de l'attaque. Swan bondit sur le premier et lui arracha la tête après l'avoir poignardé, se faufilant entre les corps embrasés et rongés par les flammes qui s'approchaient d'eux. Elle fendait l'air, taillait toutes les menaces en pièce, sautait, courait, frappait... En quelques secondes, les monstres étaient pratiquement tous à terre, sauf deux, qui semblaient être plus puissants que les autres. La Garde était bien loin de savoir à quel point... Ils sortirent une baguette et ce fut au tour de Théo de jurer.

-Le Raxemus Maxis ! Ils ont gardé leurs pouvoirs magiques et peuvent nous tuer, nous aussi !

Le cercle autour d'Hermione se resserra, et Blaize alla jusqu'à la placer derrière lui, comme pour espérer la cacher aux yeux de leurs assaillants. Les deux zombies marmonnèrent une formule, et, aussitôt, trois des membres de la garde tombèrent à Terre, ligotés sévèrement, incapables du moindre mouvement. Luc, Swan et Théo. Hermione se trouvait face à deux énergumènes étranges et visiblement affamés, qui n'avaient à l'évidence pas juste envie de discuter. Et elle gardait l'Orbe serré dans sa main bandée, certaine de ne pas la lâcher. Tout dépendait d'elle. Dumbledore trouverait les réponses, elle le savait. A présent, elle devait simplement survivre. A l'aide d'un sortilège informulé, elle fit jaillir un immense bouclier magique les englobant, elle et ses amis, avant de les attaquer à coup de sortilèges très certainement prohibés.

-Théo !

Le blond tourna la tête au moment où elle lui lançait l'orbe pour avoir les mains libres. Réflexe d'attrapeur, il la réceptionna sans mal avant de courir libérer les autres. Adrian suivait Hermione, parant les sorts qui lui étaient lancés. Il reçut un sortilège de Découpe qui fit gicler quelques gouttes de sang sur sa joue, et réussi à suivre Hermione jusqu'au promontoire. Elle l'escalada et pointa sa baguette sur les deux possédés. Ils avaient surement été humains, un jour. Mais ils n'étaient plus rien, que des monstres violents et sanguinaires. Les victimes du sortilèges ne faisait que peu de cas des sortilèges de base, et ne se laissaient pas entraver. Il fallait les tuer. Adrian redoubla de vigueur dans ses maléfices, sentant qu'elle préparait quelque chose. Pour être honnête, elle avait juste voulu les attirer loin de ses amis, et loin de l'Orbe. Et cela avait parfaitement fonctionné. Elle leva sa baguette et lança à son premier assaillant un sortilège de scarification assortit à sa spécialité les sorts de maniement des éléments que Severus lui avait appris. Elle gela le premier assaillant en regardant son sortilège de scarification faire son œuvre et son corps être découpé en petits morceaux. Elle détourna le regard, écoeurée, avant de se tourner vers Adrian. Son comparse menait son combat d'un main de maître, résistant aux sortilèges les plus coriaces pour lui en renvoyer de plus mortels. Mais la technique d'Adrian n'était pas là. Il était un Animagus hors pair. Et lorsqu'il bondit, pendant qu'Hermione lançait sur lui un bouclier puissant, l'ensorcelé ne put que voir des crocs étincelants se refermer sur sa gorge. Cette technique était commune aux Pucey. Du moins à Adrian. Il la maîtrisait parfaitement, et elle fonctionnait à chaque fois.

Ils aidèrent leurs camarades à se relever et sortirent de la salle. Devant les attendaient Dumbledore, Harry et Ginny, qui se jetèrent sur Hermione pour l'enlacer. Elle se sépara doucement d'eux pour tendre la boule remplie d'une fumée opaque à Dumbledore, qui hocha la tête en remerciement.

-Merci, Miss Jedusor. Je viendrai vous voir très bientôt, avec des réponses.

Il se retira dans l'instant vers son bureau, les laissant seuls. Harry entraîna Hermione à l'écart, non sans qu'ils ne perdent une miette des jérémiades d'Adrian, et de son fameux "J'ai perdu un bras pour une prophétie débile qui ne nous apprend strictement rien, mais je le vis bien." Hermione pouffa, retrouvant son sérieux une fois en face du Survivant.

-Elladora... Tu dois savoir qu'une prophétie, aussi puissante soit elle, ne peut être retirée que par celui ou celle qui en fait l'objet...

Elle sourit.

-Je sais déjà tout cela... Pourquoi ?

Harry passa sa main dans ses cheveux bruns épais.

-Parce que je pense qu'il voulait que tu la connaisses.

-Pourquoi un ennemi voudrait il me mettre au courant ?

La voix douce et calme de Théo lui répondit.

-Parce qu'il veut te faire peur, il veut que tu comprennes que tout repose sur tes épaules. Il veut que tu souffres, c'est aussi simple que ça.

Il salua Harry d'un regard avant d'entraîner Hermione avec lui pour transplaner au Manoir.

* * *

Ils se changèrent, se soignèrent du mieux qu'ils le purent, se félicitèrent du succès de la mission. Hermione remercia chaleureusement Adrian et Théo, ainsi que tous les autres, de leur aide, et leur adressa un de ses fameux sourires, devenus rares.

Les vampires venaient de partir, Luc encore honteux de ce qu'il avait fait sous impérium, quand Hermione se leva en souriant à Blaize, Théo et Adrian, essayant sans succès de dissimuler le mal que lui faisait le dernier siège vide d'un certain blond arrogant.

-Ethan et Morgan arriveront bientôt; ils cherchent encore ta baguette...

Le patronus en forme de corbeau de Regulus se dissipa lentement dans la pièce. Hermione, toujours debout, fut transpercée d'une vague de douleur venue de sa cicatrice au cou qui la secoua considérablement. Elle rit doucement à une plaisanterie de Blaize en se retenant de se jeter par la fenêtre, avant de se diriger vers les étages.

-Je vais voir Tom, il devrait bientôt se réveiller !

_(Vous l'avez compris, arrivée à la fin du chapitre XX!)_

La Serpentarde poussa la porte d'un geste assuré, pour trouver son frère assis dans un fauteuil empire, les yeux fixés sur elle, sa baguette entre les mains.

-Petite sœur...

L'ironie se sentait dans chaque mot. Ses prunelles brillaient de haine, et leur éclat d'antan semblait avoir disparu. Il lui lança un regard mauvais en pointant la baguette sur elle. Sa voix était totalement différente. Plus rauque... Semblable à celle de ses rêves les plus atroces. Elle en frissonna.

-Tu as peur ?

Il s'avança vers elle, d'un pas de prédateur.

-Il ne te fera pas de mal... Rejoins nous...

Elle recula, il avança, et ce jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit acculée contre le mur de la chambre. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas riposter. Ca n'était pas vraiment son frère, mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à le blesser. C'était immonde. Elle trembla, et une larme roula sur sa joue. Tom ricana et, soudainement, la gifla de toute ses forces. Elle tomba à terre, à moitié assommée, sa tête sur le point d'exploser, ses cicatrices au bord de l'implosion.

Il posa sa main sur sa joue gauche et la caressa quelques secondes, avant de lever sa baguette pour transplaner, l'emportant avec elle. Avant qu'il n'ai pu finir le geste, il se retrouva plaqué au mur par des chaînes de métal, la tête contre la surface dure, le regard haineux et effrayé.

-On croit rêver. Dès que je m'absente quelques heures, toutes les erreurs de la nature te tombent dessus, Princesse...

Le nouvel arrivant pointa sa baguette sur le cou de Tom, sous les yeux extatiques d'Hermione.

-On ne touche pas ce qui appartient à un Malefoy, chose inférieure...

* * *

**Drago, mon héros, enfin de retour... **

**Bref. Jveux des reviews, moi! **

**XOXO, MZV**


	23. La Vérité au passé

Les fantômes du Passé

**Chapitre XXIII, comme promis ;) Chapitre phare avec au programme; révélations et discours! **

**Merci aux reviewers, vous êtes toujours aussi adorables! **

**Disclaimer: les personnages sont la propriété de J.K Rowling**

* * *

Le regard d'Hermione croisa celui de Drago, dur et froid. Il détourna la tête vers Tom, qu'il ligota au sol, pendant que le bruit des gardes montant l'escalier à toute vitesse résonnait dans la pièce.

-Mione ! Tu vas bien ?

Blaize se précipita pour relever son amie, observant avec stupéfaction Tom, ligoté au sol, assommé.

-Que... Que s'est il passé ? Tom ?!

Hermione tressaillit en sentant ses bras et son cou l'élancer et tira sur les manches de sa robe de sorcière en tentant de reprendre contenance.

-Tom... Tom m'a attaquée, Drago m'a sauvée.

Ils se contentèrent de cette explication et sortirent tous de la pièce pour se rendre au salon. Drago reprit sa place sur son fauteuil, comme si il n'était jamais partit, et commença son récit, tout en évitant toujours de regarder Hermione.

-Les forces progressent au Nord. Tous les pays nordiques sont déjà tombés, les gouvernements sorciers ont perdu. Les Sang de Bourbe et autres, éliminés. Nous sommes sans doute les prochains sur la liste. La panique augmente, même si les gens ne sont pas encore trop au courant des détails. Dumbledore réunit ses troupes à Poudlard et prévoie de renvoyer les élèves chez eux. Ils semblerait que l'attaque soit imminente... Nous devons continuer nos recherches.

Ses traits habituellement nonchalants étaient concentrés, durs, et particulièrement froids. De grandes cernes soulignaient ses yeux d'un gris sombre inquiétant. Il paraissait bien plus vieux, alors qu'il ne les avait quittés que quelques jours, à peine. Blaize, se levant, lui tapota l'épaule avant de se diriger vers la porte.

-Je vais voir Regulus, il a peut être du neuf.

Adrian se leva à son tour pour se diriger vers les étages, quand Hermione l'appela.

-Adrian !

Surprit, il se retourna.

-Elladora ?

Hermione agita sa baguette en un geste impatient.

-Convoque les Mangemorts... Je dois leur parler. Tous ceux qui sont restés fidèles à père.

Adrian opina du chef.

-Quand souhaites tu les recevoir?

-Dès qu'ils le pourront. Je serais ici. Sois prudent !

Il lui envoya un clin d'oeil avant de transplaner, la laissant seule avec Drago et Théo, Eric ayant disparu après la bataille de Poudlard. Elle ne s'en faisait pas vraiment pour lui. C'était un solitaire, il n'avait pas besoin d'elle. La suite lui démontrerait à quel point elle s'était trompée sur ce point mais, à ce moment, seul comptait l'homme assis en face d'elle. Son Drago. Il était revenu. Tout n'était donc pas perdu. C'est avec cette pensée en tête qu'elle lui envoya un sourire rayonnant, qu'il ne lui rendit pas. Théo, sentant qu'il était de trop, s'éclipsa.

-J'ai à faire, je vous verrai plus tard, je vais...

-Je viens avec toi.

Drago se leva et prit le chemin de l'étage, la laissant seule, lasse. Elle aurait adoré pouvoir se lamenter sur son sort, mais elle devait à priori sauver le monde, aussi, c'est parfaitement déprimée qu'elle regagna sa chambre, son cerveau autrefois loué par ses professeurs se mettant en marche. Leur ennemi les connaissait, il la connaissait, tout comme ses faiblesses. Il devait être vieux, un mage aussi puissant devait sans doute avoir connu son père... Une lumière s'alluma dans son esprit et elle se précipita dans la salle de bain. Si il avait connu son père, elle trouverait sans doute des informations sur lui dans le journal de Tom Jedusor II. Elle retourna toute la pièce avant de retrouver le fameux petit carnet noir, détenteur de tant de sombres secrets. Hermione commencer à le feuilleter, mettant de côté ses problèmes de cœur, pour le moment. Elle tourna pages après pages, s'arrêtant parfois sur certains passages, plus intéressants que d'autres selon elle elle s'attarda aussi sur l'histoire de ses parents avant de mettre cette curiosité elle aussi de côté. Elle devait trouver des réponses. Elle arrivait à la fin du Journal quand un mot attira son attention. Elle se plongea dans sa lecture, avec une certaine forme de désespoir.

**« Evan m'a ramené aujourd'hui quelque chose de curieux. Vraiment curieux. Il semblerait en effet que quelqu'un ai réussit à faire mieux en matière de nécromancie que moi au lieu d'employer des morts, cette personne utilise des vivants, dont il empoisonne l'esprit durablement. L'homme devient un pantin sans personnalité, sans volonté aucune, ne faisant qu'obéir aux ordres de son maître. Je crois que je vais essayer de reproduire ce sortilège sur Pettigrow. Il est temps qu'il serve justement la cause. **

**Mais ce sortilège m'intrigue. Seul un sorcier très puissant et totalement dénué de morale pourrait faire un tel acte. Un sorcier comme moi, somme toute. Qui peut il bien être ? » **

Le lord changeait de sujet pour y revenir quelques pages plus tard.

**«Concernant ce nouveau sortilège, j'ai mené mon enquête en me servant du vieux débris. Et j'en suis venu à la conclusion suivante : seul un supposé mort à pu faire cela. Ce pathétique vieux Grindelwald, et son illusion du 'plus grand bien'... Comment un homme battu par Dumbledore peut il être aussi puissant ? C'est... »**

Hermione laissa tomber le journal à ses pieds avant de se précipiter vers la cheminé la plus proche, celle de sa chambre. Enfin, ils savaient qui était cet homme. Gellert Grindelwald. Sa mémoire s'activa tandis qu'elle jetait une poignet de poudre dans l'âtre. Grindelwald, un sorcier brillant, étudiant à Dumstrang jusqu'à son renvoi, à 16 ans. Il avait emménagé à Godric's Hollow chez Batilda Tourdesac, village dans lequel il avait rencontré le jeune sorcier Albus Dumbledore. Ils s'étaient liés d'amitié, rêvant ensemble de gloire et de domination... Jusqu'à ce fameux duel de 1945, durant lequel il avait été vaincu par son grand ami de l'époque, avant d'être enfermé dans sa propre prison, Nurmengard, dont il était finalement sortit. Il se disait que la raison de la discorde entre les deux hommes était le meurtre de la jeune sœur de Dumbledore, Arianna, par le mage noir, dans une dispute les opposant.

C'est le cerveau en ébullition qu'Hermione se retrouva dans le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore, face au vieil homme, la tête entre les mains, les yeux larmoyants.

-Mlle Jedusor... Ainsi, il semblerait que vous ayez trouvé, vous aussi...

Elle le toisa un instant, avant à son tour de se laisser tomber dans un fauteuil.

-Vous le saviez, n'est ce pas ? Vous l'avez toujours su. « Pour le plus grand bien », la formule qu'il employait dans ses lettres de menaces, c'était la votre. C'était votre phrase.

Seul un silence lui répondit. Elle continua.

-Je ne comprend pas. Pourquoi ne l'avez vous pas dit ? Tout aurait été plus simple...

Il la coupa, un sourire triste aux lèvres.

-Rien n'est jamais simple, Mlle Jedusor. J'espérais plus que tous qu'il n'était pas derrière tout cela, je priais pour qu'i soit encore dans son sombre cachot. Mais c'était utopique. Je me suis rendu à Nurmengard. Il en est partit il y a 20 ans, laissant à sa place le cadavre d'un gardien atrocement mutilé.

Hermione le fixa longuement, se demandant où était passé cet homme jadis si puissant, cet homme pour lequel elle s'était enrôlée dans l'ordre. Elle avait cru en lui, l'avait élevé au rang de sur-homme, et elle s'apercevait maintenant qu'il était comme elle. Prit entre son devoir et son cœur, il ressentait la même peur qu'eux tous. Il avait tout fait pour les protéger, il les avait veillés, s'était occupés d'eux, mais à cet instant... Il avait peur. L'héritière Jedusor fut prise d'une pitié soudaine pour cette homme. Il avait peut être tué sa mère, l'avait cachée, mais il avait voulu le bien, elle le savait.

Elle lui envoya un sourire triste, calme.

-Dîtes moi ce que vous savez, Dumbledore.

Il reprit contenance et se leva pour se placer face aux fenêtres, dos à elle.

-La prophétie à parlé. Vous vous battrez l'un contre l'autre, là où je l'ai autrefois vaincu, devant les portes même de Nurmengard. Sur une île, au nord de l'Angleterre, là où il devra passer si il souhaite conquérir ces terres. Nous devons envoyer des guetteurs plus haut, au nord, ils nous avertiront de leur approche. Une chose est sûre si nous devons combattre, cela se passera devant les Portes.

Elle acquiesça en silence, faisant tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts fins, semblables à ceux de son frère.

-Vous devez posséder la Baguette de Sureau. Regulus doit l'avoir trouvée, et elle est nécessaire pour le vaincre.

Hermione haussa un sourcil.

-Pourquoi a t'elle été cachée ?

-Elle à été cachée car elle ne devait pas tomber entre de mauvaises mains. Si il arrive à produire ce sortilège avec une simple baguette, alors que fera t'il avec la plus puissante jamais fabriquée... ?

-Et par qui ?

-Nul ne le sait. De vieux magiciens, morts depuis longtemps. Et même si vous la localisez, vous ne l'aurez pas sans combattre vous devrez affronter vos peurs les plus secrètes...

Hermione soupira. Rien n'était jamais simple dans cette guerre. Jamais. Elle se leva et se dirigeait vers la cheminée, quand le Directeur l'interpella.

-Vous n'avez plus beaucoup de temps, Miss Jedusor. Le printemps arrive, et avec lui Grindelwald...

Elle fixa l'homme avec un sourire triste.

-Vous l'aimiez, n'est ce pas ?

Il détourna le regard, sans répondre.

Elle jeta une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans les flammes et plongea dedans, non sans manquer la dernière phrase de Dumbledore.

-Je suis fier de vous, Elladora...

* * *

Théo et Blaize entrèrent dans sa chambre, essoufflés, pour la trouver sur son lit, brûlante de fièvre. Blaize lui lança un sortilège de refroidissement pendant que Théo la faisait s'asseoir.

-Que se passe t'il Mione ?!

Hermione remercia Blaize d'un hochement de tête en passant sa main sur son cou, une grimace de douleur déformant ses traits d'ordinaire si figés. Elle remonta le col de sa robe tout en faisant jaillir de sa baguette quelques bandages qui vinrent trouver leur place en enserrant les brûlures sombres. Théo lui jeta un regard inquiet mais elle se contenta de lui sourire.

-Rien de grave, une petite faiblesse. Que puis je faire pour vous ?

Blaize désigna la porte d'un mouvement de la main.

-Les Mangemorts t'attendent dans la salle à manger. Mione... tu devrais montrer ta blessure à Sev...

Elle balaya sa proposition d'un geste de la main.

-Je vais très bien ! Allons y.

C'était un mensonge, ils le savaient très bien depuis deux jours qu'elle était rentrée de son entrevue avec Dumbledore, elle était clouée au lit, terrassée par des vagues de douleur de plus en plus puissantes, refusant de voir quiconque, à part son elfe et Eric, sans que personne ne sache pourquoi elle l'acceptait. Elle souffrait aussi de l'absence de Drago, qui n'avait même jamais demandé à la voir, et qui ne lui parlait tout simplement pas.

Elle se leva, feignant l'aisance, tout en enfilant sa cape pourpre. Théo et Blaize la suivirent jusqu'à la salle d'apparat. Les Mangemorts se levèrent à son arrivée. On voyait de la méfiance sur leurs visages ils ne savaient pas ce qu'elle attendait d'eux, ils ne savaient rien. Rien du tout. Et cela les dérangeaient. Logique. Stephano, Lucius et Severus s'avancèrent vers elle, un air grave sur leurs visages. Ils l'embrassèrent avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés, sur la longue table de marbre. Elle se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil, en continuant à fixer ses futurs interlocuteurs. La plupart d'entre eux seraient faciles à convaincre fidèles à son père, ils lui avaient donné cette confiance et entendaient la suivre jusqu'au bout. Parmi eux, les partisans de la première heure les Malefoy, Zabini, Rogue, Rosier, Goyle... Elle les regarda longuement, avant de s'éclaircir la gorge.

-Je vous ai convoqués pour vous rappeler vos serments d'allégeance. De fidélité.

Elle marqua une pause et vit certains Mangemorts détourner le regards, comme honteux.

-Des temps sombres approchent. Une guerre se prépare. Plus dure, plus sanglante que les autres. Certains d'entre vous sont déjà au courant, peut être même ont ils été approchés par l'ennemi. Des forces obscures ont été levées. Elles ne se battent pas pour des idéaux, elles ne sont pas supérieures au reste de ce monde. Elles sont sauvages, et imprévisibles. Elles méritent la mort.

Nouvelle pause. Elle avait entièrement capté leur attention. Elle ne vit pas le sourire fier de Drago, assis non loin d'elle, ni les regards brillants de ses amis. Elle était tout entière à son discours. Elle se leva pour les toiser du regard.

-Grindelwald, le mage Noir, est revenu d'entre les morts pour nous détruire, après avoir tué mon père, notre chef. Il m'a confié son héritage, et je me trouve aujourd'hui devant vous, pour vous poser une question. Vous joindrez vous à moi ?

Avant même d'avoir eu leur réponse, elle enchaîna.

-Vous joindrez vous à moi pour détruire ceux qui ont tué votre maître, ceux qui prétendent nous voler nos places de seigneurs de ces terres ? Vous laisserez vous intimider par des créatures inférieures, ou rejoindrez vous vos rangs pour conserver votre gloire, votre honneur ?! Nous sommes les mangemorts, nous sommes au dessus de tout !

Elle voyait leurs yeux briller d'une fierté récemment éteinte. Elle les voyait se redresser de leurs fauteuils, la tête haute.

-Grindelwald nous attaque, et nous riposterons ! Il y a trop longtemps que la Marque des Ténèbres n'a pas été vue en Angleterre. Cela doit changer. Alors ma question... Serez vous avec moi pour cette bataille finale ?

Severus se leva d'un bond, et tendit sa baguette devant lui, aussitôt imité par Stephano, Lucius, Drago, Blaize, Adrian, Théo, puis tous les Mangemorts. Ils seraient là, tous, et ils se battraient. Ce signe d'allégeance, Hermione le contempla avec un sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait réussi. Elle avait la première partie de son armée.

* * *

Plus tard, Hermione somnolait sur l'épaule d'Adrian, face à l'immense cheminée du salon, quand Ethan transplana dans la pièce, la faisant sursauter. Elle se redressa difficilement en toisant le nouveau venu.

-Ethan ?

Il lui envoya un sourire immense.

-Mon père a localisé la Baguette, Elladora !

Il allait poursuivre quand Drago fit irruption dans le salon à son tour, les traits figés en une grimace de colère.

-Tom s'est enfuit !

* * *

**J'attends vos reviews, beaucoup beaucoup! **

**MZV**

** TBWCH, je te rappelle que tu es ma source d'inspiration... Reviens vite! **

**Pour Swan, et pour Lena qui ne lira jamais cette histoire parce que c'est un Dray/Mione. Tu n'as pas de goûts ma chérie! **


	24. Le Héros de l'Ombre

**Saluuut!**

**Nouveau** c**hapitre! Et présentation d'un personnage que j'aime, que j'adore... Et que j'espère vous aussi aimerez: Adrian Pucey is back!**

**Merci pour vos reviews, je les adore ;) Et merci à tous ceux qui me suivent depuis le début, et je me suis d'ailleurs rendue compte qu'il y en avait quelques uns... Vous êtes géniaux!**

**Comme d'hab', ce chapitre est dédié à Swan, TBWCH, et bien d'autres ;)**

**Diclaimer: Les personnages sont l'exclusive propriété de J.K Rowling**

**MZV**

* * *

Adrian

"You've got the words to change a nation

But you're biting your tongue

You've spent a life time stuck in silence

Afraid you'll say something wrong

If no one ever hears it how we gonna learn your song?

So come, on come on

Come on, come on

You've got a heart as loud as lions

So why let your voice be tamed?

Baby we're a little different

There's no need to be ashamed

You've got the light to fight the shadows

So stop hiding it away

Come on, Come on" Emeli Sande Read All About it 

P.O.V Adrian Pucey

Le jour où mon père m'annonça que je rentrais dans la Garde resta gravé dans ma mémoire. Je les avais toujours observé de loin étant gamin. Drago, Blaize, Théo et Tom. Puis j'étais rentré à Poudlard, et j'avais trouvé là bas un vrai foyer. Un soir, après une réunion entre Mangemorts, j'avais rencontré pour la première fois le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il m'avait observé longtemps, avant de me sortir que nous étions pareils. Et j'avais eu le sentiment qu'il savait. Qu'il avait connu cette sensation de peur, de solitude... C'était à ce moment que je m'étais juré de le servir toujours. Et puis j'avais rencontré Elladora. Elle m'avait comprit, bien plus que son père. Bien plus que personne.

-Tom s'est enfuit !

La tête de Dray était assez marrante à cet instant. Sérieusement, il était en plein conflit intérieur (Enfin pas tant que ça)... Ses yeux allaient de la tête de Mione à mon épaule, puis revenait sur elle, jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne qu'il refusait de lui parler. Il fit le poisson quelques secondes, avant que Blaize ne se décide à abréger ses souffrances.

-On se doutait qu'il partirait... Concentrons nous plutôt sur la Baguette !

Il s'avança vers Ethan et lui proposa un siège, face à Hermione. Le fils de Regulus prit le temps de s'asseoir bien tranquillement avant enfin, d'abréger le suspense. Je l'avait jamais aimé, ce type. Sérieusement, il était violemment chiant, et assez bête.

-Je disais donc, que mon père a localisé la baguette de Sureau et m'a donné ses coordonnées.

Ah. Bonne nouvelle. Enfin, elle signait le début de la bataille finale, quoi. Ca, c'était beaucoup moins cool.

-Seul problème : On n'y accède pas comme ça. Il y a là bas une ancienne forme de magie très puissante qui doit être combattue. Et le fait est qu'Elladora ne pourra pas y aller seule un homme peut y accéder, on ne sait pas trop pourquoi, d'ailleurs...

Typique des vieux sorciers. Mon père, qu'il brûle en Enfer, m'avait présenté à tous les vieux débris imbus d'eux même qu'il connaissait. Ils étaient généralement Sang Pur, raciste, riches à en crever, avares et profondément machos. Rien d'étonnant donc. A côté de moi, Elladora soupira avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

-Aucun moyen de contourner le sortilège ?

Ethan, ce stupide cafard, tourna la tête.

-Non, aucun, nous avons tout essayé. Maléfice de reconnaissance le plus puissant que nous ayons jamais rencontré, c'est en gros ce qui équipe la porte. Des volontaires pour une mission suicide ?

Avant même que je n'ai pu réfléchir, ma main était déjà levée. Je passais une main dans mes cheveux avec ma classe légendaire avant de prouver – une fois de plus, mon masochisme.

-J'irais. De toute façon Ella, tu peux à peine bouger. Reste ici, je ferais vite.

Aujourd'hui, je me pose encore la question. Pourquoi avais- je choisis d'y aller ? Aucune idée. Si, en fait. Parce que pour une fois, j'avais le choix. Et que je voulais plus que tout me servir de cette liberté pour faire ce qui me semblait bien, au moins une fois dans mon existence, qui jusque là avait été plutôt merdique, il fallait bien l'avouer.

Elladora m'envoya un sourire craquant, pendant que Dray Dray me fusillait du regard. Hilarant. Il se tourna vers le débile à son tour.

-J'y vais aussi. On ne sait jamais, qu'il lui arrive un truc...

Bien sur. Comme si il pouvait m'arriver quoi que ce soit. Sérieusement, je n'avais pas été le plus brillant à Poudlard cette place était réservée à Théodore. Blaize lui ne faisait rien, à part courir après les filles. Drago, c'était le Serpentard par excellence toujours en train de monter de nouveaux coups stupides. Et moi ? J'étais le mec mystérieux, un peu rebelle. Celui dont on ne sait rien, et dont on évite de se rapprocher pour éviter la casse. Un prof m'avait dit une fois que j'étais le plus Gryffondor des Serpentards. Je ne l'ai jamais dis à personne. Mais je n'ai pas oublié. Et c'est dans cette optique que j'acceptais le stupide défi de mon vieil ami. Encore un jeu puéril à notre actif... Même si je savais parfaitement qu'il le faisait pour elle. Décidément, il restait mon maître en matiére de sacrifice de soi.

Ethan jeta un coup d'oeil équivoque à sa montre. Nous devions partir dans l'instant. L'heure était venue pour moi de faire enfin mes preuves.

* * *

-Par ici !

Le vieux Regulus nous mena jusqu'à une petite clairière, en lisière de forêt, après avoir transplané une quinzaine de fois. Enfin, nous étions devant l'Entrée. Une sorte de grotte magique, invisible pour les moldus. J'inspirais profondément en lorgnant l'ouverture, avant de me tourner vers le reste du groupe.

-Bon...

Blaize me tapota l'épaule, tout comme Théo, puis Elladora vint devant moi. Cette fille avait ce truc en plus, que j'avais toujours admiré chez elle. Elle était royale. Elle portait ce soir là une lourde cape pourpre, qui faisait ressortir son teint pâle. Elle pouvait dire ce qu'elle voulait, ses cicatrices ne se voyaient pas tant que cela. Même si je savais qu'elle souffrait surtout de leur brûlure. Elle me serra dans ses bras et sans trop réfléchir, je fis de même, allant jusqu'à poser ma tête sur la sienne. Elle me sembla tellement petite et fragile ! J'aurais pu la briser en une seconde, à peine. Et pourtant je partais affronter je ne savais quelles erreurs de la Magie pour elle. Ironie du sort ? Elle se recula pour poser ses mains sur mes joues, ses yeux sombres dans les miens. Je savais qu'elle s'en voudrait toujours si je ne revenais pas bientôt, et rien que pour cela, je ne pouvais mourir dans cet endroit.

-Sois prudent, Adrian. Et n'oublie pas, quoi qu'il se passe là dedans : nous t'attendons.

Et je la croyais. Je l'aimais, parce qu'elle n'était pas parfaite. Elle n'avait pas non plus pour but de l'être. Elladora avait souffert, elle était brisée, et elle parvenait toujours à garder la tête hors de l'eau. Elle souriait, elle vivait. Elle était un rayon de soleil.

J'opinais du chef avant de marcher vers l'entrée de la grotte, non sans m'être retourné pour voir Drago. Le blondinet avait les yeux fixés dans ceux d'Elladora, un sourire triste aux lèvres. Il se détourna vite, pour venir me rejoindre.

Il était temps de servir la Princesse, temps de prouver que toutes mes promesses n'étaient pas que du vent, et que j'étais digne de faire partie de la Garde, moi aussi.

P.O.V Externe

Noir. C'était le mot le plus commun pour définir l'endroit. Tout y était sombre : la seule lumière venait de l'entrée, et elle rapetissait à vue d'oeil. Le passage se referma derrière eux, et une voix retentit.

-Bienvenue dans la Grotte. Qui que vous soyez, vous devrez prouver que vous méritez de vivre, et de repartir avec nos trésors... Car à partir de maintenant, vous êtes seuls...

Adrian, qui sentait la présence de Drago quelques minutes plus tôt, comprit immédiatement qu'ils avaient été séparés. Il attrapa sa baguette avant de lancer un Lumos. La lueur faiblarde émise par la baguette éclaira les alentours les murs de pierres étaient parfaitement taillés, comme si la Magie elle même avait été utilisée. Les surfaces étaient nues et le sol de marbre noir. Adrian passa la main dans ses cheveux avant d'avancer il n'y avait qu'une seule ouverture, de toutes les façons. Il suivit le boyau jusqu'à une immense porte, en bois. Il la scruta quelques instants, puis tenta de déverrouiller à l'aide de la poignée. Après tout, l'espoir était une chose permise... La porte ne bougea pas d'un millimètre.

-Alohomora !

La poignée trembla mais la porte resta close. Rester en obstacle devant une porte fermée était sans doute la chose dont il se souviendrait de cette aventure. Une stupide porte fermée. Adrian essaya plusieurs sorts, de plus en plus complexes, de plus en plus sombres. Sa rage augmenta aussi graduellement. Une étrange magie était à l'oeuvre en ce lieu les sentiments étaient exacerbés, la patience disparaissait... On aurait dit que quelque chose poussait les Hommes à sortir de leurs gonds. Mais Adrian, malgré sa frustration intérieure, resta de marbre, et finit par se reculer. Aucune magie n'ouvrirait cette porte.

Quelques secondes après qu'il se soit reculé, la porte se troubla, et la surface devint miroir. Il le toucha du bout des doigts, intrigué, et une image trouble apparut, avant de se préciser rapidement. Il se tenait au milieu du couloir, souriant, et son... son père souriait lui aussi. Il sursauta et se tourna, tous ses sens en alerte. Personne. Il retourna au miroir. Son père avait posé sa main sur son épaule et riait avec lui. Adrian eut une grimace d'amertume. Le fait est que ce tableau n'aurait jamais pu voir le jour, la seule chose qu'il n'ai jamais reçu de son père ayant été des coups et des sortilèges. Et pourtant, le mystère de ce miroir restait entier. Il se souvient soudainement d'un miroir dont lui avait parlé Théodore le miroir du Rised. C'était donc ça... Tout son être s'insurgea contre le désir reflété par l'entité : il détestait son père, il ne voulait pas de sa reconnaissance, il voulait être libre... Pendant qu'il énonçait à voix haute ses arguments, le miroir changea de reflet, pour cette fois renvoyer la plus belle image qu'il ai vue lui, entouré de ses amis, heureux et souriant. Il ricana, ce son lugubre se répercutant sur les parois de la caverne. Il avait l'impression d'être une fillette...

« Epreuve réussie. Il semblerait que tu ne veuilles pas la Baguette pour toi, mais pour eux... »

Interloqué, il poussa doucement la porte, qui s'ouvrit en grinçant. Sa baguette tendue devant lui, il avança vers la première pièce, plongée elle aussi dans le noir. Le second round pouvait commencer... Il était prêt.

Il songea un instant à Drago. Qu'avait donc vu son plus vieil ami ?! Elladora, sans aucun doute. Grindelwald mort, aussi. Mais peut importait pour le moment. La salle s'illumina soudain. Des dizaines de chandelles brillaient, flottaient dans les airs. On aurait dit une réplique miniature de la Grande Salle, à Poudlard. Il resserra son emprise sur sa baguette. Quelque chose approchait. Une sorte de tourbillon se forma, à quelques mètres de lui. Il recula d'un pas en voyant une forme se distinguer. Un homme. Non, pas un homme. Lui. Il voyait un exact reflet de lui-même, une lueur cruelle dans les yeux, un sourire sadique aux lèvres. La voix retentit à nouveau.

« Voici ta deuxième épreuve... Peux tu vaincre ton côté sombre ? »

A la réflexion, le nouvel arrivant ressemblait autant à son père qu'à lui. Il leva sa baguette vers un Adrian abasourdi.

-Endoloris !

Adrian se jeta à terre pour éviter l'éclair rouge, ne devant son salut qu'à ses réflexes de joueur de Quiddicht.

-Stupéfix ! Impémendia ! Confringo !

Adrian courut se cacher derrière un pan de mur, sentant les sortilèges le frôler de très très près. Son rythme cardiaque avait augmenté considérablement.

-Tu n'es pas vraiment combatif...

Ainsi, la Chose parlait. Elle avait la même voix que son père. Les mêmes intonations doucereuses et insupportables, respirant la fausseté et la lâcheté. La même voix qui avait hanté ses nuits et sa vie pendant 18 ans.

Il sortit de sa cachette et se précipita sur son adversaire.

-Deprimo !

Le sol sous les pieds de son adversaire s'effondra. Il sauta sur le côté en examinant, un sourire aux lèvres, les dégâts.

-Pas si mal... Certaines choses sont néanmoins à revoir.

Combien de fois son père lui avait il sortit cette phrase ? Un bon millier de fois. Avant de lui lancer de nouveaux Doloris. Son némésis pointa sa baguette sur lui.

-Duro !

Adrian vit avec soulagement le sortilège frapper le mur derrière lui. Il invoqua un bouclier puissant autour de lui et regarda son adversaire s'avancer, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Adrian... Je suis ce que tu aurais pu être, si tu n'étais pas aussi faible, aussi lâche... Je suis la version de toi que tu as oubliée, reniée... Je suis le garçon que ton père aurait aimé... Endoloris !

Le bouclier se fendilla sous l'assaut, mais tint bond. Un éclair de surprise illumina la prunelle de l'apparition.

-Glacius !

Le bouclier ne céda pas. Ils se tenaient face à face, Adrian entouré de son bouclier magique impénétrable. Soudain, son alter égo ricana.

-Je connais tes peurs, Adrian... Je les connais, toutes... Feudeymon !

Un serpent de feu sortit de sa baguette pour aller se projeter contre le bouclier du blond, qui recula sous l'assaut. Le feudeymon était l'un de ces sortilèges interdits parfaitement mortels – tant pour leur cible que pour leurs invocateurs. Adrian recula encore, acculé. Le feu était sa plus grande phobie. Il revoyait sa mère mourir dans l'incendie de leur manoir, face à lui, épouvanté...

De nouveaux ricanements se firent entendre, de plus en plus puissants. Le bouclier commençait à céder, dévoré par les flammes. Adrian tomba à terre, sentant la chaleur pénétrer l'espace de protection. Mourir par le feu, comme sa mère. Soudain, quelque chose en lui s'éveilla. Il n'était pas venu ici pour se laisser dominer par ses peurs, pour mourir face à celui qu'il haïssait. « Nous t'attendons » Le visage d'Elladora s'imposa à lui avec clarté. Si il mourrait, jamais elle ne saurait à quel point elle l'avait changé, à quel point... Non, c'était inenvisageable. Il se releva difficilement, inspira profondément. La dernière chose qu'il vit fut le visage de son ennemi s'approcher de la boule de feu pendant que les flammes finissaient de manger la boule magique.

-Tu es le plus lâche et faible des Serpentards...

Il ne pensait pas qu'on lui répondrait. Et pourtant, le « non » catégorique qui lui parvint ne fut pas la dernière surprise qu'il vit. Un tigre blanc sortit des flammes à toute vitesse avant de se jeter sur lui, le plaquant violemment au sol, laissant sa baguette rouler au sol.

Un instant plus tard, Adrian était au dessus de lui, le visage déformé par la fureur.

-Je ne suis pas un lâche, je ne suis pas mon père... Slevenia !

La peau de son adversaire prit une teinte grisâtre, ses yeux se révulsèrent, et les lambeaux de ce qu'il avait été s'envolèrent en tournoyant jusqu'au plafond. Adrian le contempla sans aucune émotion avant de se détourner, avançant vers le fond de la pièce.

« Tu as réussi, Adrian Pucey. Reçois l'Arme, et rapporte la à ta maîtresse... »

Un instant plus tard, il tenait dans sa main la précieuse baguette de Sureau, et se tenait devant la sortie de la grotte, face à la lumière. Il avait réussi.

Il avança, sortit de l'obscurité, boitant légèrement, le visage ensanglanté.

-Adrian !

Hermione Elladora se jeta sur lui, le serrant à l'étouffer.

-Merci Merlin, merci...

Il passa ses bras autour d'elle et se laissa enfin aller. Tout irait bien. Il était sortit de l'Ombre.

* * *

**Voilà !**

**Qu'en pensez vous? A vos Reviews!**

**MZV**


	25. Perdition et Devoir

XXV. Perdition et Devoir

* * *

**Happy X-MAS! **

**Et petit cadeau en avance: chapitre 25, sans doute le plus long que j'ai écrit... Le retour de Drago, qui m'a beaucoup été demandé ;) Je vous comprends...**

**Merci pour vos reviews, vous êtes les meilleurs! **

**Disclaimer: les persos appartiennent à J.K Rowling**

**P.S****: J'ai changé le nom de cette fic! Elle s'appelle maintenant "Nunc et in hora mortis nostrae", vous comprendrez cette citation plus tard dans l'histoire ! **

**MVZ **

* * *

"Every time that I look in the mirror

all these lines on my face getting clearer

the past is gone

it went by like dusk to dawn

isn't that the way

everybody's got their dues in life to pay

yeah, I know nobody knows

where it comes and where it goes

I know it's everybody's sin

you got to lose to know how to win

sing with me, sing for the years

sing for the laughter and sing for the tears

sing with me, if it's just for today

maybe tomorrow the good Lord will take you away

dream on, dream on, dream on,

dream yourself a dream come true

dream on, dream on, dream on,

and dream until your dream comes true"

Dream On, Aerosmith

* * *

Adrian tendit la baguette à Hermione, un petit sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

-Voilà ton arme, princesse...

Elle ne l'écoutait plus, trop occupée à le faire asseoir sur un canapé du grand salon pour soigner ses blessures.

-Tu es inconscient, Adrian... Tu n'as pas trop mal ?

Il ricana.

-Ce sont les risques du métier !

Il regarda longuement autour de lui. Théo et Blaize lisaient la Gazette en lui jetant de fréquents coups d'oeil rassurés. Eric allait et venait en mangeant, sans leur accorder une miette d'attention, Ethan et Morgan se disputaient à voix basse et Drago était affalé dans un fauteuil, il semblait abattu. Ses cheveux blonds platine retombaient devant ses yeux dans un désordre qu'il aurait détesté, si il n'avait pas eut l'air d'être au bord du suicide.

Ses yeux gris étaient perdus dans le vague, il semblait parfaitement perdu, en colère. Soudain, il se leva et monta l'escalier à toute vitesse. Ils entendirent la porte de sa chambre claquer sèchement. Adrian capta le regard gêné qu'échangèrent ses amis.

-Il se passe quoi avec Drago ?

Théo se racla la gorge.

-Rien de spécial... Tu sais qu'il n'aime pas l'échec. Il aurait voulu ramener la baguette, mais à la place il semblerait que quelque chose dans cette grotte l'ai passablement choqué... Il a refusé de nous parler de ce qu'il y a vu.

Adrian hocha la tête.

-Je comprends...

Théo n'avait pas fini.

-Je me suis renseigné sur cette Grotte. L'entité qui y a enfermé la Baguette de Sureau ne devait la rendre qu'à la personne qui en serait la plus digne, en parvenant à déjouer les pièges de son propre esprit, ses propres peurs, les plus profondes. Le livre disait que ceux... ceux qui en revenaient n'étaient plus jamais les mêmes. De nombreux sorciers sont morts à l'intérieur...

Nouveau ricanement d'Adrian.

-C'est pas vraiment étonnant...

Hermione attrapa la baguette posée sur un guéridon avec précaution. Elle s'adapta parfaitement à la forme de sa main, lui procurant une intense sensation de force. D'un coup, elle n'avait plus peur, elle n'avait plus mal... La Baguette envoya quelques étincelles sombres et Hermione eut l'impression que l'entité était... heureuse. Elle la reposa avec précipitation sur un canapé avant de se reculer doucement. Théo vint se poster près d'elle.

-La Baguette reconnaît sa maîtresse...

Hermione, la gorge nouée, se détourna de la Relique pour revenir s'asseoir auprès d'Adrian. Dès qu'elle fut assise, il posa sa tête sur ses genoux et s'endormit dans l'instant, épuisé. Amusée, elle lui caressa les cheveux distraitement, en repensant aux épreuves de la journée. Elle avait eut tellement peur lorsqu'elle avait vu son Drago sortir de la grotte, comme expulsé par une puissante magie. Elle l'avait rejoint, morte de peur, et l'avait aidé à se relever. Il l'avait regardée longuement, ses yeux orageux confus, remplis de larmes. Il répétait sans cesse qu'il était désolé, qu'il avait failli...

-Pardon Mione, Pardon, Pardon...

Elle l'avait enlacé, angoissée, avant de l'emmener vers les autres. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu ainsi. Drago Malefoy ne se laissait pas aller. Jamais. Alors, qu'avait il subit pour être dans un tel état ? La question était entière. Elle fut interrompue dans ses réflexions par le bruit soudain d'un transplanage. En une seconde, Luc était dans son salon, et portait Swan, évanouie, couverte de sang. Hermione se précipita vers eux, suivie des autres.

-Par Merlin... Que lui est il arrivé ?!

Ils posèrent Swan sur un divan de velours vert et Théo commença à lui lancer quantité de sortilèges de guérisons. Blaize aida Luc à s'asseoir à son tour. Il avait l'air choqué et furieux.

-Ils nous ont attaqués !

-Grindelwald ?!

Le vampire reprit difficilement son souffle.

-Nous étions en mission pour l'Ordre, dans le Nord de l'Angleterre, quand ils nous sont tombés dessus. Des éclaireurs. Ils nous ont eu par surprise ! Ils étaient prévenus que nous serions là !

Les visages s'assombrirent. Blaize jura.

-Il y a un espion dans l'Ordre...

Hermione soupira.

-Nous devions nous y attendre. Il peut contrôler n'importe qui... Mais peut importe pour le moment. Luc, vas te reposer, tu as l'air exténué. Nous allons nous occuper de Swan.

Luc hocha péniblement la tête, avant de se lever avec précautions.

-Quand elle ira un peu mieux, ramène la à mon frère, Paul. Sinon, il serait bien capable de raser ce pays pour la retrouver...

Hermione acquiesça tandis qu'Eric haussait un sourcil sceptique depuis la cuisine. Si ce misérable pensait pouvoir les défier, il allait en prendre pour son grade...

* * *

-Où... Où suis-je ?

Hermione se leva en sursaut pour venir aux côtés de Swan, totalement désorientée.

-Rallonge toi, Swan. Tu as été attaquée pendant que tu patrouillais avec Luc. Tu as plusieurs côtes cassées, une commotion cérébrale légère et reçu plusieurs sortilèges de découpe... Tu dois te reposer encore un peu.

Swan, complètement dans les vapes, se recoucha en marmonnant à propos de traîtres et d'honneur avant de replonger dans le sommeil.

Hermione l'observa dormir quelques minutes. Elle semblait si belle, si froide, presque... Morte. Morte, elle l'était déjà pour être exact. Swan avait cette noblesse, même dans son sommeil. L'Héritière Jedusor se leva, bien décidée à approfondir ses recherches sur la grotte et la Baguette de Sureau. Elle devait être préparée pour affronter son adversaire. Son ennemi. Elle ouvrit son petit coffre fort avec d'immenses précautions et en sortit le petit carnet noir. Ce faisant, elle fit tomber la petite pierre noire à terre. La Pierre de Résurrection. Elle la prit dans sa main pour la ranger, sans s'attarder sur elle plus longtemps.

-Bonjour, Elladora...

Elle se retourna en sursautant, la pierre serrée dans sa main. Une femme magnifique, immatérielle, se tenait devant elle. Le silence régnait dans la petite bibliothèque sombre. Hermione observait chacun des traits de cette apparition, fascinée. Elles avaient les mêmes cheveux, le même sourire, la même peau. Elle leva la main, hésitante, les larmes aux yeux.

-Qui... Qui êtes vous ?

La femme lui sourit tendrement, un sourire comme elle n'en avait encore jamais connu, sans répondre.

Hermione lâcha la pierre, et l'apparition s'évapora. La brune se jeta au sol et se saisit de l'objet presque avec désespoir. La femme réapparu. Elle portait une robe noire, longue, qui tranchait avec sa peau blafarde.

-Ma chérie...

Hermione, toujours à genoux, contempla l'apparition de longues minutes, cherchant à graver chacun de ses traits dans sa mémoire. Elle finit par balbutier.

-C'est... c'est vraiment toi ?

La femme lui sourit.

-Qui d'autre, Elladora ?

Hermione se releva avec précipitation, les yeux fixés dans ceux de celle qui avait été autrefois sa mère.

-Pourquoi es tu là ?

La main d'Elladora Black alla se poser sur la joue de sa fille. Hermione ne sentit qu'un courant d'air frôler sa joue.

-Comment est ce possible... ?!

La morte détourna le regard.

-La Pierre de Résurrection... Ton ami Harry Potter ne t'a donc rien dit de son pouvoir ? Il l'a pourtant testé à maintes reprises... Le pouvoir de la Pierre est instable, incontrôlable, et cette relique à rendu fous bien des hommes. Revoir les gens qu'on aime une dernière fois... Devenir immortel !

Hermione buta sur une phrase.

-Tu... Tu ne reviendras plus?!

Sa mère s'agenouilla devant elle.

-Je suis venue pour te délivrer un message, Elladora. Tu ne dois pas abandonner, sous aucun prétexte. Le sort de ce monde dépend en partie de ta volonté de te battre... Ne laisse pas tes blessures te détourner de ta voie.

Hermione sentit une bouffée de déception mêlée de colère l'envahir.

-Parce que tu crois que c'est simple ?! Non je n'abandonne pas... Mais ne vient pas me donner des conseils alors que tu es morte ! Tu m'as abandonnée, tu es partie la première, si mes souvenirs sont bons !

Le visage de sa mère refléta une intense contrariété mêlée de souffrances. Elle se redressa et la toisa avec tristesse.

-Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas te vexer. Elladora... Ton pouvoir est formidable. Ta vie n'en sera pas rose pour autant... De grandes souffrances t'attendent... Et quand tu croiras avoir réussi...

Sa voix s'éteignit progressivement.

-Je dois partir, la puissance de la pierre s'amenuise. Sois forte. Et rappelle toi que si tu ne te bats pas, tous ceux qui comptent mourront. Je suis fière de toi, Elladora, si fière...

Elle disparu totalement. Hermione serra la pierre, la fit passer dans son autre main, la secoua... Rien à faire. Elle restait une Pierre noire, inutile. Une larme roula sur sa joue, qu'elle essuya rageusement. Elle aurait le temps de penser à cela plus tard. Avant, ils avaient une guerre à terminer.

* * *

-Levicorpus !

Le corps endormi de Swan se souleva et Hermione transplana au cœur de la forêt Interdite, là où elle savait pouvoir trouver des vampires. Elle ne s'était pas trompée. Paul, le dos voûté, les yeux sombres, sauta sur Swan dès qu'il la vit, écartant sans ménagement Hermione, qui soupira de lassitude. Quand Swan fut emmenée dans la demeure des vampires, le premier fils de Marc Aurèle se tourna vers elle, furieux.

-Je lui avais dit que se mêler aux humains, c'était encourir la mort... Mais elle l'a fait ! Tout cela pour toi... Une pathétique petite humaine... Tout cela pour défendre d'hypothétiques valeurs ! Elle est presque morte !

Hermione planta son regard, glacial, dans le sien. Un terrible contraste.

-Elle s'est battue parce qu'elle le voulait... parce qu'elle croyait en nos idéaux. Et je te rappelle que tu fais aussi partie de la Garde, Paul...

Le vampire détourna le regard.

-Tais toi !

Hermione ricana.

-Non, certainement pas. Tu as fait un serment, tu dois le tenir...

Les crocs de Paul s'allongèrent et ses yeux prirent une teinte pourpre terrifiante.

-Je refuse ! Jamais plus nous ne nous compromettrons avec des pauvres humains... Ton père est mort ! Et bientôt, vous serez tous anéantis !

La brune, nullement intimidée, pointa son doigt vers lui.

-Tu as fait une promesse. Elle ne prendra fin que quand je le jugerai utile. Et ce jour n'est pas arrivé. Tu répondras à notre appel, comme les autres.

-Et si je refuse ?

Hermione lui lança un sourire triste.

-Tu te souviens du Serpent tatoué sur ton bras gauche ?

Déstabilisé un court instant, le vampire se ressaisit rapidement, non sans avoir jeté un coup d'oeil à son épaule gauche.

-Peut importe, Héritière... Les vampires renient le serment Pourpre. Nous ne battrons pas avec vous. Nous ne mourrons pas pour des humains !

Hermione baissa la tête et commença à murmurer en Fourchelang. « Ce qui a été prit, ce qui a été dit, rien de tout cela ne peux être défait, car notre serment est immortel... Maintenant et à l'heure de notre mort... rappelle le lui ! »

Le serpent cramoisi dessiné sur son épaule se mit en mouvement, le brûlant par la même occasion. Le cobra grandit sur sa peau, et continua ses ondulations jusqu'à sa gorge, sous l'oeil effaré de Paul.

-Enlève le !

Elle secoua la tête.

-Je ne peux pas... tu l'as accepté en prêtant serment...

Le serpent lui envoya une nouvelle sensation de brûlure intense, qui le fit grogner.

-J'ai ce pouvoir sur tous ceux qui ont juré, Paul... Je n'aime pas devoir l'utiliser, mais je ne sacrifierais pas les gens que j'aime pour tes caprices ! Vous vous battrez, toi le premier. Je ne te tuerais pas, par respect pour Swan. Ne faillit plus, Paul.

A genoux, il hocha la tête, et le serpent, sur un ordre silencieux d'Hermione, se rétracta.

-J'aurais bientôt besoin de vous.

Elle se détourna et transplana sans un mot de plus. Elle savait qu'en menaçant Paul, elle pouvait perdre Swan, mais elle n'avait plus le choix. L'aide des vampires serait déterminante dans ce combat, elle le savait. Tout dépendrait d'eux et de leur force surhumaine. Et elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Sa mère avait raison. Elle devait se battre pour sauver ce en quoi elle croyait, pour sa vengeance.

* * *

Une fois rentrée au Manoir, elle se précipita dans sa chambre, chancelante. Encore une fois, ses cicatrices lui infligeaient une douleur insupportable. La vue troublée, elle se laissa tomber sur son immense lit, délirante. La fièvre était montée en quelques secondes à peine, et déjà elle peinait à se mouvoir. Elle sombra dans un sommeil profond, agité dès qu'elle posa sa tête sur le matelas.

**-Bientôt la fin, Elladora... **

**Elle se tourna vers un vieil homme à l'air maléfique. Grindelwald. Il lui souriait avec amusement, presque pitié.**

**-Bravo pour la baguette... Je ne pensais pas que tu trouverais un soldat assez courageux pour aller la chercher... Connait il la malédiction qui pèse sur lui ?**

**Epouvantée, elle recula. Le vieux mage avait sortit sa baguette, qu'il pointa sur elle.**

**-Ils mourront tous, comme je tuerais bientôt ton cher frère... Le petit Zabini, Théodore Nott, Adrian Pucey, et ton cher Drago... Tu vois, je vous connais tous... Et je vous tuerais tous ! Pour le plus grand Bien, princesse, ce monde disparaîtra... **

**Elle fit un tour sur elle même, comme une marionnette, pour contempler un Poudlard dévasté, en plein combat. Le mage claqua des doigts, et la vision se précisa. Drago et Adrian se battant contre son frère et d'autres soldats ensorcelés. Ils tombaient les uns après les autres, morts. Elle vit Adrian chuter, ses traits parfaits figés en une expression douloureuse, puis Drago se prendre un éclair vert en pleine poitrine et murmurer son nom avant de sombrer dans le néant. **

-NOOOOOON !

Elle se redressa en sursaut, pour tomber nez à nez avec Drago. Complètement perdue, encore dans son cauchemar, elle se jeta dans ses bras en sanglotant.

-Tu... es... tu es mort ! Je t'ai vu tomber ! Drago...

Un peu surpris, il la serra contre lui en lui caressant les cheveux.

-Tout va bien, Mione. Je ne suis pas mort, personne ne l'est.

Elle soupira, toujours tremblante.

-Adrian? Théo ? Blaize ?

Drago embrassa sa tempe avant de se reculer.

-Ils vont bien. Ils sont partis en mission, ils reviennent très vite.

Il fouilla dans son costume pour en ressortir une petite fiole au contenu bleu, qu'il lui tendit.

-Sev passera examiner tes blessures dès qu'il aura le temps. En attendant, il m'a donné ça pour calmer la douleur. Ca devrait aller pour quelques jours...

Elle le remercia d'un signe de tête avant d'avaler le contenu de la petite fiole. Aussitôt, la sensation d'étouffement qu'elle ressentait s'estompa jusqu'à disparaître. Elle s'éloigna difficilement de lui; ils ne pouvaient faire comme si rien ne s'était passé entre eux, et elle ne voulait pas de sa pitié. Drago tendit la main vers sa joue, avant de la laisser retomber.

-Je suis désolé.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, surprise. Il continua sa tirade.

-Je suis désolé, et je m'en veux horriblement. Je veux dire...

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, nerveux.

-Quand j'étais là bas... dans la Grotte... Je me suis rendu compte... Je suis un lâche. La chose qui comptait le plus pour moi, qui compte le plus, c'est... toi. Et là dedans, je n'ai pas été capable de te protéger.

Elle voulu l'interrompre mais il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

-J'ai vu Adrian se battre. C'était mon épreuve... Savoir que lui était plus à même de te protéger... Je me suis toujours caché derrière les autres, je les ai laissés se battre à ma place, toute ma vie ! Je n'aurais jamais du partir, Luc m'a tout raconté. J'ai été stupide, comme d'habitude. Je ne te mérite pas... Mais je m'en fous. J'ai décidé de rester avec toi aussi longtemps que je le pourrais. Ces épreuves m'ont montré que j'étais faible. Trop faible... Mais pour toi, je deviendrai fort, Mione.

Il paraissait vraiment confus, troublé... mais dans le même temps, une lueur nouvelle dansait dans ses yeux orageux. Il était différent.

Hermione passa sa main sur sa joue, un sourire tendre aux lèvres.

-Tu as changé, Drago Malefoy... Mais ça me plais. J'aime ça...

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser, son éternel sourire narquois de retour. Et pendant qu'elle se blottissait dans ses bras, il pria pour que le temps s'arrête, pour que jamais la guerre ne vienne leur rappeler leurs serments, leurs choix. Mais ce souhait était irréalisable, et il le savait parfaitement. La Fin venait.

* * *

**Aaaaah Drago *.***

**A vos reviews, chers lecteurs! **

**Très joyeuses fêtes à vous tous! **

**MZV**

**P.S: Ce chapitre est pour Swan (6 ans 33), pour TBWCH (Miss ya!) et pour tous les autres... **


	26. Le Début de la Fin

XXVI. Le Début de la Fin

**BONNE ANNEE ! :D  
**

**Pas trop la gueule de bois ?! **

**Long, Long chapitre de transition, mon plus long! Et nouveau membre de la Garde. Je suis assez contente de cette idée je dois le dire... En fait, ce chapitre était tellement long que je le coupe en deux. Ne m'en voulez pas, je dois respecter une certaine symétrie dans mes chapitres! **

**Je n'ai pas reçu beaucoup de reviews pour le dernier chapitre... Je suis déçue :'( C'est stimulant de se sentir encouragé, donc prenez une minute pour laisser un commentaire! Tiens, c'est une idée de nouvelle résolution pour l'année, ça...**

* * *

-Qu'est ce qu'ils font là, eux ?!

Ron Weasley sauta de son siège en apercevant Hermione, suivie des membres de la Garde. Harry soupira longuement, imité par Ginny.

-Ils sont venus car nous les avons invités, Ron...

Le grand roux se rassit, maussade, la mine sombre, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Il n'aimait pas la Garde, ni Rogue, ni le père Malefoy, ni Rogue, ni même Elladora. Ces derniers temps, il n'aimait plus personne. D'abord, son meilleur ami qui l'avait trahi en parlant avec eux, puis sa propre sœur, et enfin son frère, Fred, qui depuis quelques temps posait trop de questions sur la Garde, sur son fonctionnement, sur la façon de l'intégrer... Et maintenant sa mère, qui servait à manger à des Mangemorts dans sa propre cuisine !

Adrian lui envoya un clin d'oeil en mordant allègrement dans une brioche, comme pour le défier de se lever et d'essayer de les chasser. Il l'aurait bien fait, si Rogue ne le regardait pas, suspicieux à l'extrême. Il porta son regard noir sur le reste du groupe : Blaize discutait avec Drago, qui avait sa main posée sur la taille d'Elladora, qui elle paraissait être en plein conciliabule avec Théodore Nott. Il nota vaguement qu'elle était plus fatiguée qu'habituellement de grandes cernes venaient marquer ses yeux, et sa peau était passée de pâle à blafarde. Haussant les épaules, il se tourna vers sa petite amie et lui demanda de lui porter à boire, remarquant qu'elle regardait trop Adrian Pucey pour son bien...

Dumbledore finit par arriver, démarrant par là la réunion. Ils prirent place autour de la large table en bois brut des Weasley et Kingsley fit apparaître une feuille, notant tous les participants. Toute la famille Weasley était présente, de même que Minerva McGonnagal, Slughorn, Rogue, Lucius Malefoy (Qui priait pour être en plein cauchemar), Harry, Remus Lupin, ainsi que quelques autres membres de l'Ordre. La réunion de crise avait été initiée par le Directeur, qui avait apprit la fuite de Tom, et avait exigé que la Garde déménage. Ils ne savaient pas encore trop où aller, et la solution du Directeur ne leur plairait sans doute pas. Ils devaient parler de leurs recherches et du plan de la bataille qui s'annonçait. Trewlaney, enfin rentabilisée, leur avait prédit l'arrivée des troupes ennemis pour quelques jours plus tard, à l'aube, sur l'île. Ils devraient donc être prêts à intervenir rapidement. Le directeur prit la parole.

-Il va de soi que tous nos alliés sont... Conviés. Elladora, les vampires combattront ils avec nous ?

Adrian ricana en se remémorant le récit de la rencontre entre Paul et son amie. Elladora sourit légèrement en hochant la tête.

-Ils seront là.

-Bien... A l'ordre du jour, je dois vous annoncer que le Ministère a été infiltré. Nous avons réussi à capturer quelques ensorcelés, mais pas tous. J'ai d'ailleurs le devoir de vous dire que … votre fils, Percy, à été vu dans le Nord de l'Angleterre. Il apparaîtrait qu'il travaille pour Grindelwald...

Le visage de Molly Weasley se ferma, et ses yeux bleus se remplirent soudainement de larmes. Son mari, les traits sévères, posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule, l'autre se serrant à faire devenir ses jointures blanches. Les jumeaux se regardèrent, partageant une haine commune, tandis que Ron baissait les yeux sous le regard goguenard d'Adrian.

Après un court silence, le Directeur se tourna vers Hermione.

-Nous en venons au problème du jeune Jedusor.

Elle détourna les yeux, mal à l'aise sous le regard scrutateur d'Albus Dumbledore. Ron se leva soudain de sa chaise, le visage cramoisi.

-Il faut le tuer ! C'est un sale traître ! Il nous a vendus !

Hermione se leva d'un bond, le regard noir.

-Tais toi ! Tu ne sais rien de lui !

Ils se faisaient face, dans le silence le plus complet. Le visage de Ron s'éclaira, et un petit sourire satisfait vint se loger sur ses lèvres. Il savait qu'il avait réussi à la faire sortir de sa froideur méprisante et comptait bien en profiter.

-Donc... Tu penses vraiment qu'il est innocent ?! Alors qu'il fait partie de la petite armée d'un renégat, criminel en puissance, qui veut tous nous tuer, même toi ?! Tu es vraiment ridicule... Il ne reviendra pas, il l'a choisit, lui. C'est à croire que personne ne veut te supporter plus longtemps.

Les réactions dans la cuisine furent variées Molly Weasley se couvrit la bouche de sa main, choquée, pendant que son mari et ses fils regardaient Ron d'un œil noir. Hermione se leva brusquement et sortit, laissant dans son sillage quelques étincelles de magie destructrice, immédiatement suivie de Théo et Blaize. Les membres de l'Ordre détournèrent le regard, gêné. Pour dire la vérité, la plupart d'entre eux ne savaient même pas qui elle avait été, et ne la connaissaient même pas. Pourquoi l'aurait ils défendue ? Et pendant qu'elle quittait la cuisine, Ron se rassit, très content de son petit effet. Un morceau de pain d'Adrian l'atteignit en plein visage, le faisant sursauter.

-Content de toi, Weaslaid ?

George fit mine de s'offusquer, mais un regard de son frère le fit taire. Cette fois-ci, il l'avait mérité.

Ron sembla perdre ses moyens, et commença à insulter les deux garçons indistinctement. Adrian se racla la gorge.

-Tu dis quelque chose, la belette ?

-Vous n'êtes que deux Mangemorts !

Dumbledore leva les yeux devant tant de puérilité, craignant néanmoins les réactions qui allaient suivre. Et la suite lui donna raison.

Drago sauta de son siège pour empoigner Ron par le col et le plaquer au mur, sous les yeux médusés du reste de l'assemblée. Il pointa sa baguette sur le cou du rouquin, les traits déformés par la rage.

-Tu ne sais rien d'elle, alors je te conseille de ne plus jamais l'insulter, ou de lui parler de son frère... Non, ne serait ce que la regarder de travers, Weasley, et je peux t'assurer que tu connaîtras le sens du mot douleur.

La voix grave d'Adrian brisa le silence qui suivit cette annonce.

-Tu devrais vraiment te souvenir des gentils conseils de Drago... Il connait de nombreux méchants sortilèges. Et comme tu l'as si bien dis, nous sommes des Mangemorts. Et nous en sommes fiers.

George posa sa main sur l'épaule de Drago, l'incitant à relâcher un Ron terrifié.

-Le Ronald Weasley est une espèce stupide, téméraire et affabulatrice, mais je pense que tu l'as assez traumatisé pour l'instant, non pas qu'il ne le mérite pas, bien sur ! Ajouta t'il précipitamment.

Drago lâcha sa victime avec un air dégoûté, avant de le repousser d'un geste sec. Il se retourna rapidement et sortit de la pièce, suivit par un Adrian sombre, qui interpella Dumbledore.

-Envoyez vos instructions, nous serrons là.

Il sortit sans plus attendre, rejoindre ses amis, sa famille de coeur.

* * *

Hermione sortit de la cuisine surpeuplée des Weasley des larmes de rages sur son visage, pour aller se réfugier dans un endroit qui l'avait toujours accueillie lorsqu'elle avait eu des doutes, des moments de solitude... Un ponton branlant, au dessus d'une petite rivière, à une centaine de mètres du Terrier tout au plus. Elle se laissa tomber là, le regard perdu dans le vague. Après tout, peut être avait il raison. Peut être que les gens... Tom, ne l'avait pas supportée. Si elle avait été assez présente pour lui, il ne serait pas partit...

-Tu te trompes.

Elle sursauta, puis soupira longuement en voyant Théodore arriver. Le dernier membre de la Garde, le plus discret, le plus secret aussi. L'encyclopédie vivante. Il ne parlait pas souvent, et jamais inutilement. Il était tout l'opposé de son meilleur ami, Adrian. Ils avaient tout de même un point en commun : ils étaient difficiles à déchiffrer. Théodore était extrêmement doué en Légilimencie, et avait cette fâcheuse tendance à écouter les pensées les plus secrètes des gens. Heureusement, Théodore Nott était une tombe. Et d'une fidélité sans borne.

Il poursuivit.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de penser ça, Hermione.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée.

-Arrête de faire ton dictateur de la bonne conscience, Théo. Pas ce soir, je t'en supplie...

Sans l'écouter, son ami continua.

-Tu vaux bien mieux que ce déchet de Ronald Weasley. La seule chose dont il pourrait éventuellement se vanter d'avoir fait serait d'être devenu ton ami. Et il ne l'est plus. Il n'est rien... Tu ne devrais pas te laisser abattre pour quelqu'un comme lui. Que feras tu devant Grindelwald, si un tel imbécile peut te mettre dans tous tes états ?!

Théodore l'incisif. Il ne faisait pas de compliments, il analysait, il observait, il décryptait. Il n'avait à ce moment pas pour but de réconforter Hermione. Ses blessures nécessitaient bien plus de temps pour guérir, il le savait. Mais elle devait se secouer, réagir. Elle ne devait pas mourir, et pour vivre, elle devait apprendre à devenir dure. Forte. Et à oublier ses sentiments, ses doutes... Il l'aimait, comme tous les autres, mais il savait également que leur rôle auprès d'elle était aussi de lui rappeler qui elle était. Et pas seulement lui servir de gardes du corps.

Il se leva, embrassa sa joue et quitta le petit pont, la laissant seule.

* * *

Le pont s'affaissa à nouveau, sous le poids d'un nouveau venu, beaucoup moins attendu.

-Fred...

-Désolé pour mon frère. Il est débile.

Hermione ricana. Elle adorait l'humour des frères Weasley, même si certaines de leurs inventions étaient très controversées... Et qu'elle en avait fait les frais. Elle se souvenait plus particulièrement d'une brosse ensorcelée qui l'avait poursuivie dans toute la tour des Gryffondors...

-Je commence à avoir l'habitude.

Elle se reprit aussitôt.

-Non. On pense avoir l'habitude mais il parvient toujours à surprendre. Dans le mauvais sens.

Ce fut au tour de Fred de s'esclaffer.

-Et dis toi que je dois le supporter depuis sa naissance... Chaque jour est une souffrance... Pour lui.

Détendue, beaucoup plus souriante, Hermione se décida à mettre de côté Ronald Weasley pour se changer les idées. Elle aurait le temps de repenser à ses accusations stupides.

-Comment marchent les affaires ?

Fred soupira.

-Pas vraiment bien... En fait, nous fermons, jusqu'à la fin de tout cette histoire.

-Sois tranquille, ça ne devrait plus durer longtemps !

Un silence suivit cette annonce. Ils contemplaient le ciel étoilé, dégagé de tout nuage, se reflétant sur l'eau du lac. Hermione pensa soudainement que si Drago avait été à la place de Fred, le cadre aurait été parfait, avant de chasser cette pensée. La niaiserie l'attendait au tournant...

Sans raison apparente, Fred se mit à rire doucement, puis s'allongea sur les planches de bois, les pieds au dessus de l'eau.

-Je ne suis pas venu ici sans raison, pour être honnête. J'ai une... Demande à te faire.

Hermione haussa un sourcil.

-Laquelle ?

Fred se racla la gorge.

-Tu me laisses avancer tous mes arguments avant de refuser ?

La brune haussa les épaules.

-Bien sur.

-Super. Je veux rejoindre la Garde.

Hermione s'étouffa à moitié, toussota, avant de se tourner vers Fred, les yeux écarquillés. Il regardait la rivière, mortellement sérieux.

-Tu... tu... Et George ?

La question était légitime. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu sans son frère, ne savait même pas qu'ils pouvaient faire quelque chose l'un sans l'autre.

Fred soupira.

-Il va épouser Angélina. Il va partir avec elle.

Hermione se pinça les lèvres, peinée pour son ami.

-Je suis désolée. Ca doit être dur.

Il hocha la tête.

-Ca l'a été. Et puis je me suis aperçu que je pouvais vivre sans lui. Je veux dire, indépendamment de lui. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai envie d'exister en tant que personne, pas en tant que « Jumeau Weasley ». Alors je pourrais faire comme lui, me marier, avoir des gosses... Katie n'attend que ça. Mais je ne veux pas de cette vie. J'ai besoin de faire quelque chose de plus grand, de faire partie d'un groupe qui changera les choses.

-Tu es dans l'Ordre.

Fred agita la main, agacé.

-L'Ordre, l'Ordre... Ils parlent, ils n'agissent pas... Ils sont hypocrites, ils sont lâches, ils ont peur...

Hermione réfuta cette argument.

-Si ils avaient peur, ils ne se battraient pas.

-Peut importe, ils ne font pas de différence. Je veux dire, les gens se battent sans l'Ordre ! Ils suivent. Ils vous suivent. Hermione, je sais que tous les membres de la Garde sont des Sang Purs, puissants, qui avaient juré allégeance à ton père... Je veux être le premier qui te prête allégeance à toi. Directement. Tu peux faire la différence. Je sais, je sens que ma tâche... mon destin, pour parler comme le vieux barbu, est avec vous.

Hermione, bien que touchée par ces arguments, lui montra par un regard son manque de compréhension. Il serra le poing, essayant tant bien que mal de se faire comprendre d'elle.

-Je vous ai observés, je vous ai vus, Mione. Vous êtes plus qu'un groupe, vous êtes plus puissants que ça ! Vous vous donnez corps et âme à votre tâche. Et c'est ce que je veux faire. Je veux me battre. Rejoindre la Garde Pourpre, prêter serment.

-Sais tu que tu recevras la Marque des Mangemorts, ou celle créée par mon père ?!

-Je n'approuve pas les idées des Mangemorts. Jamais je ne le ferais. Mais cette Marque a changé de signification... Je ne t'ai jamais vue mépriser les Nés Moldus que je sache! Je te l'ai dis, je veux me battre. Au moins jusqu'à la fin de ce conflit !

Hermione sembla juger ce compromis acceptable, puisqu'elle hocha la tête.

-Je ne peux pas accepter maintenant, mais je vais en parler aux autres, je te le promets. Ils voteront. Non, mieux, tu leur en parleras ! En attendant, tu es le bienvenu parmi nous, pour observer, et voir si c'est vraiment la vie que tu souhaites avoir. Tu dois savoir que le serment est très puissant, pratiquement indestructible...

-Ca me va !

Il se leva d'un bond, son éternel sourire en coin de retour, et s'éloigna du rivage, non sans lancer dans la rivière un objet non identifié, qui se révéla être, quelques secondes plus tard, l'un des fameux produits de la gamme Weasley. Un mini feu d'artifice créé pour elle. Hermione sourit en se reconnaissant au milieu d'un groupe d'individus masqués. Elle venait de trouver un parfait inventeur. Fred Weasley, l'armurier. Cela sonnait plutôt bien...

Hermione se leva le lendemain vers midi, l'esprit embrumé. Toujours les mêmes cauchemars atroces. Mort et désolation, tout un programme... Elle avala ses potions médicinales et s'habilla en grimaçant. Aujourd'hui était un jour particulier. Elle avait décidé de se rendre sur la tombe de son père, sans même trop savoir pourquoi. Elle avait juste ce curieux besoin de revenir aux origines, de remonter symboliquement le temps. Elle descendit l'escalier de marbre et alla rapidement embrasser Blaize et Adrian, les seuls déjà levés. Adrian, était toujours le premier debout. Impossible de le surprendre. C'était à croire qu'il ne dormait jamais... Elle leur fit part de ses intentions et refusa poliment qu'ils l'accompagnent. Elle devait le faire seule.

-Vas y, mais prends ça avec toi.

Hermione regarda l'objet donné par Blaize: un transmetteur magique, activable de n'importe où, relié à leurs marques: dès qu'elles les brûleraient, ils sauraient qu'elle était en danger et pourrait transplaner dans la minute. En souriant, elle le rangea dans sa longue robe et sortit. Pour tomber nez à nez avec Eric.

-Tu vis encore ici, toi ?!

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Elle n'avait pas eu l'intention d'être méchante, mais il était vrai qu'il était vraiment invisible. On ne le voyait pour ainsi dire jamais. Il prit la remarque avec humour et ricana en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

-J'ai quelques problèmes d'ordre physique avec certaines personnes d'ici... Je ne peux les encadrer. Donc je m'évapore souvent...

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en essayant de le contourner.

-Où vas tu donc, princesse ?

-Voir mon père.

-Ton père est mort.

Nouveau soupir.

-Quel tact. Oui, il est mort, je vais sur sa tombe.

Le beau brun s'écarta, un sourire narquois au visage.

-Eh bien voilà quand tu veux ! Amuse toi bien, je suis sur que sa conversation est passionnante !

Il la planta là, en riant. Il n'était resté que quelques minutes, juste le temps de la mettre en colère. Elle hésitait entre éclater de rire devant son humour délicieusement noir ou le frapper pour son absence de sentiments humains. Il ne connaissait pas l'empathie, ni l'amitié... Etait il seulement humain?! Secouant la tête pour en chasser de telles idées, Hermione passa la porte principale pour se diriger vers la sortie du domaine.

Elle ne vit pas le regard calculateur de l'objet de ses actuelles pensées la suivre hors du Manoir, ni son sourire sournois.

* * *

**Voilà voilà! Alors maintenant, petite review! **

**A très bientôt,**

**MZV**

**P.S; Prochain chapitre = Capture et Torture **


	27. Capture et Torture

**Capture**

**I'm back! Après une dure semaine de reprise... Pour tout le monde je pense, je poste enfin mon dernier petit chapitre! (Enfin, petit, pas vraiment...) ****  
**

**Donc, avant la lecture, quelques remerciements s'imposent, notamment envers tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé une reviews, ceux qui ont mis cette histoire en favorite, ect... Je vous adore *.***

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, et vous donnera envie de connaître la suite! (Et peut être bientôt la fin...)**

**Bonne lecture,**

**MZV**

* * *

I know it's hard to keep an open heart

When even friends seem out to harm you

But if you could heal a broken heart

Wouldn't time be out to charm you

Sometimes I need some time...on my

own

Sometimes I need some time...all alone

Everybody needs some time...

on their own

Don't you know you need some time...all alone

And when your fears subside

And shadows still remain

I know that you can love me

When there's no one left to blame

So never mind the darkness

We still can find a way

'Cause nothin' lasts forever

Even cold November rain

Gun's and Roses- November Rain

* * *

Avez vous déjà eu cette sensation que le monde s'écroule autour de vous, et que la seule chose à faire est de lâcher prise ? Avez vous déjà pensé que la vie ne valait plus vraiment la peine de se battre ?

Elladora Jedusor, anciennement Hermione Granger, l'avait eu longtemps, cette impression. Mais elle avait décidé de lutter. De lutter pour ce en quoi elle croyait, ceux qu'elle aimait. Pour sa vengeance aussi. Car elle l'avait décidé, elle se vengerait. Et ce tout en sachant que ça ne ferait pas revenir son père, que ça n'apaiserait pas le feu de ses brûlures... Pas un seul instant. Tom lui avait un jour dit que les enfants de Serpentard étaient rancuniers et orgueilleux. Et c'était vrai.

Elle était la digne héritière de Salazar, et se devait de par ce fait de se montrer aussi forte que l'avaient été ses ancêtres. La lignée Serpentard ne faiblirait plus.

C'est avec ces pensées en tête qu'elle sortit du sombre manoir et qu'elle transplana, se concentra sur sa destination, les yeux fermés. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle était face à la mer, dans le Nord dans l'Angleterre, devant l'entrée d'une grotte, dissimulée dans une falaise rocheuse.

La sorcière se posta au bord de la falaise, dix mètres au dessus de l'eau, et contempla les éléments déchaînés, les vagues se fracassant sur les rochers en un bruit apocalyptique. Un petit sourire triste vint se loger sur ses lèvres. Les villageois disaient cet endroit hanté, maudit par les Dieux. Si ils savaient... leurs sois disant dieux n'étaient rien de plus que des sorciers fourvoyés, pleurant la mort de leur maître, de celui qui les avait réunis. Cet endroit était vraiment maudit, et pas que par les éléments. Il était hanté par la haine et la douleur, par une magie si vieille que peu s'en souvenaient encore. Le Sacrifice du Sang.

Hermione tourna le dos à l'eau pour se diriger vers là où elle savait pouvoir trouver la faille, unique accès à la Grotte. Elle palpa la roche quelques minutes, avant de trouver la trace magique de l'endroit à marquer de son sang. Elle sortit un petit poignard de son sac et s'entailla un doigt, qu'elle passa sur l'imposante lettre S sortie de la surface de la grotte, regardant avec une fascination presque morbide son sang, le même sang pour lequel son père s'était tant battu, être absorbé par la pierre. Lucius Malefoy lui même avait installé cette protection, qui faisait d'elle la seule autorisée à pénétrer dans le sanctuaire.

Les pierres tremblèrent et une porte apparut devant elle. Hermione inspira profondément avant d'entrer d'un pas décidé.

Un tombeau. Un mausolée érigé en la mémoire de celui qui s'était prétendu le plus Grand mage noir de tout les temps. Un immense portrait de lui, jeune, trônait à une extrémité de la salle, et son tombeau de diamants n'avait pas bougé. Elle s'approcha et passa distraitement la main sur la pierre, froide, examinant avec détachement le visage de son père.

-Bien le bonjour, père...

Elle fit apparaître un fauteuil ouvragé et s'assit dessus, avec le plus de distinction possible.

-J'espère que tu vas bien. Enfin... Tu me comprends.

Elle maudit un instant Adrian et Eric d'autant déteindre sur son humour.

-Je ne suis pas venue uniquement pour échanger, enfin te débiter des banalités. J'avais besoin de venir, peut être pour la dernière fois, te parler... Te dire... Parce qu'aujourd'hui, tu n'as pas le choix de m'écouter, en fait.

Un long silence plana sur la pièce.

-J'ai vu ma mère. Pas longtemps. Elle était vraiment belle. Mais peut importe. Je suis venue ici aujourd'hui, après une conversation avec Fred. Tu sais, le jumeau Weasley ? Et... Il m'a fait réaliser quelque chose.

Elle refoula les larmes qui menaçaient de couler de ses yeux sombres. Elle devait le faire, se libérer de ses chaînes.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de suivre ta voie. Je ne serais jamais comme toi, je n'aurais jamais l'envie, ou même l'intention, de continuer la lutte pour la libération du monde sorcier. La garde Pourpre a été créée pour de mauvaises raisons. Pas pour ce qui est de ma protection, mais pour les tâches qui nous ont été confiées. Nous ne battrons plus pour ta cause, j'en suis désolée.

Elle regarda pensivement le cercueil.

-En fait je ne suis pas désolée. Plutôt soulagée. Je n'obligerais personne à me suivre, je vivrais ma vie... La garde Pourpre ne sera plus associée à toi, père, mais à moi. Fred... il veut être le premier à me prêter serment à moi, et non pas à ta cause. C'est étrange, non ? La fille de Voldemort se bat pour le bien... Quelle ironie ! Mais je te venge, ne t'inquiète pas pour cela.

Elle fit tournoyer sa baguette dans les airs et elle fut revêtue en un instant de sa fidèle cape pourpre, avant de se lever pour s'approcher encore du corps de son père.

-Je suis désolée. Tu étais la première personne que je ne voulais pas décevoir. Mais je sais... je pense que tu m'aurais comprise. Je ne reviendrais sans doute pas. Le combat final approche, et j'y serais, peut être pour la dernière fois.

Un autre sourire vint éclairer son visage pâle.

-Je parle à un mort... Mais j'espère que tu m'entends, père, et que tu me soutiens...

Elle se détourna, pour tomber nez à nez avec une baguette, tenue par nul autre que son frère.

Son visage autrefois si délicat était maintenant assombri par de larges cernes qui faisaient ressortir ses yeux sombres, dans lesquels brillaient une nouvelle lueur, sauvage, telle un feu ardent. Il sembla à Hermione que sa mâchoire était plus carrée, qu'il avait grandi de quelques centimètres. Comme Bill Weasley après qu'il ai été mordu. A la différence que Tom avait conservé son visage d'albâtre intact, parfait. Il ressemblait à une sorte d'ange déchu, froid et mauvais, mais beau à en mourir. Ils se regardèrent, leurs yeux se croisant pour mieux s'ancrer l'un dans l'autre. Ils s'étaient retrouvés. Mais l'alchimie présente entre eux quelques mois plus tôt avait disparue, pour laisser place à un vide, une solitude partagée. Un mur de choix, de rancunes, de haine les séparait. Hermione amorça le geste de lui tendre sa main, avant de la laisser retomber le long de son corps.

-Aurais tu oublié que je suis un héritier de Salazar ? Mon sang a autant de pouvoir que le tien, petite sœur...

Sa voix elle aussi était bien plus rauque, plus hachée. La gorge d'Hermione se noua mais elle ne baissa pas les yeux.

-Que veux tu, Tom ?

Il caressa sa joue d'une main sûre, lui souriant avec amusement.

-Viens avec moi, rejoins moi. Nous serons ensemble pour toujours, il ne te tuera pas, je te le promets. N'as tu pas envie que nous vivons heureux, ensemble ?

Elle le toisa, et ses yeux se voilèrent. Une famille, pour toujours. Son rêve. Son frère et elle. Deux faces d'une même pièce, unis envers et contre tous. Elle secoua la tête et une autre vision s'interposa. Drago qui l'embrassait, Blaize qui la faisait rire aux éclats, Théo qui avait toujours été là, et Adrian. Son Adrian. Elle toisa son frère, sa confiance retrouvée.

-J'ai une famille. Et tu n'es pas mon frère, tu n'es que le pantin de Grindelwald !

Le visage de Tom se crispa et ses yeux s'assombrirent encore d'avantage, si possible. Un grognement animal franchit la barrière de ses lèvres.

-Ne...Me. Provoque. Pas !

En une seconde, il était derrière elle, et pointait sa baguette sur sa nuque.

-Tu ne peux pas me battre... Et si tu refuses de m'accompagner... Et bien je t'y emmènerais par la force, ma chère petite sœur...

Il la poussa violemment et elle chuta, face contre terre. La partie sombre de Tom se réjouit de sa souffrance et lui souffla de profiter de sa faiblesse pour se venger, ce qu'il fit, lui décochant un violent coup de pied dans les côtes. Hermione le regarda, la colère le disputant à la souffrance dans ses yeux.

-Ils te retrouveront, Tom, ils viendront me sauver...

Son frère éclata d'un rire rauque, cruel, parfaitement ironique.

-Je ne crois pas, non... Là où je t'emmène, nul ne pourra te trouver ! Et si le maître ne te voulais pas vivante, c'est dans cet grotte que ton corps reposerait...

Hermione le regarda tristement, secouant la tête.

-Pourquoi, Tom ?

Une lueur vacilla dans les yeux de son frère, mais il tint bon, se pencha au dessus d'elle et empoigna son bras, avant de disparaître en un craquement sinistre.

* * *

Blaize sursauta en entendant un bruit perçant venir de la cuisine. Il se précipita dans les escaliers, reconnaissant sans peine le « bip » de la base reliée au bracelet de localisation donné à Hermione.

Il écarta Adrian et Théo, qui gravitaient autour de ladite machine, et s'en saisit précipitamment, avant de tapoter sur un clavier magique quelques symboles étranges. Son visage se ferma.

-Appelez Drago et les autres... Hermione à des ennuis.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la Garde dans son intégralité était regroupée dans le bureau d'opération. Drago agitait sa baguette dans tous les sens, furieux, pendant que les autres élaboraient divers plans d'attaque.

-Où est elle détenue ? Et pour commencer, pourquoi l'avez vous laissée partir seule ?!

Adrian et Blaize détournèrent le regard.

-On pensait qu'elle serait en sécurité là bas ! Nul ne peut entrer à part elle et...

La compréhension gagna leurs yeux et Drago siffla de rage en se laissant tomber sur un fauteuil.

-Et ce renégat de Tom.

Théo étudia la trajectoire du bracelet. La trace magique disparaissait peu à peu, mais en bougeait plus. Elle était apparemment détenue en Bulgarie, dans un Manoir abandonné. Adrian tapota la carte.

-C'est le Manoir Lestrange, il doit maintenant servir de cachette à Grindelwald dans ce pays maudit... C'est tout de même étrange que Tom ai pu transplaner aussi loin...

Théo enleva ses lunettes et secoua la tête.

-Tu n'y es pas. Grindelwald lui donne un peu de son pouvoir grâce au sort. Il est bien plus puissant que tout ce qu'il a jamais pu espérer être...

Drago se leva brusquement.

-On s'en fout ! On prend un Portoloin un Ministère et on va la délivrer ! Je refuse de rester là, les bras croisés, alors qu'elle... Elle...

Adrian lui tapota l'épaule.

-On va la retrouver, d'accord ? Et on démolira les salauds qui l'ont enlevée juste après...

Ils se dirigeaient tous vers la porte d'entrée quand une voix les fit se retourner. Eric, ses yeux verts étincelants de rage, son visage habituellement si froid parfaitement contrarié, les cheveux mouillés, pointait une baguette sur eux.

-Où croyez vous aller, bande d'idiots ?!

Adrian le toisa avec une morgue coutumière avant de ricaner.

-Nous n'avons pas le temps pour toi, Eric. Nous allons délivrer notre Hermione, celle à laquelle tu as aussi prêté serment, tu te rappelles ?

Eric expira rapidement, tentant de contrôler les tremblements de ses doigts. Il était visiblement confus, et semblait être en pleine lutte contre lui même.

-Comment aurais je pu l'oublier ?! Je ne peux pas vous laisser partir, je suis désolé. Vous ne pouvez pas la sauver.

Drago essaya de lui lancer un sort, qu'il esquiva facilement, pendant que Théo sortait lentement sa baguette à son tour.

-Et si nous ne la sauvons pas, qui le fera ?! Toi, peut être ?! Tu ne la connais même pas ! Nous avons juré, nous devons y aller.

Eric secoua la tête, impatient, et commença à murmurer une vieille formule, si vieille que personne d'autre que lui n'en aurait soupçonné l'existence. Une poignée de secondes plus tard, les membres de la Garde devant lui étaient immobilisés, prisonniers de tout mouvement, tels des statues de cire. Eric les dépassa, l'air toujours troublé, et ouvrit la Grande Porte.

-Je n'ai pas le choix. Je dois le faire... Avant...

Il disparut rapidement, les laissant dans le Salon, figés, les yeux remplis de promesses de torture.

* * *

Son frère la jeta sèchement dans un cachot sombre et referma la porte d'un coup de baguette, sous son regard implorant.

-Ne fais pas ça, Tom, je t'en prie...

Il se contenta de se détourner et de disparaître le long d'un couloir faiblement éclairé.

Hermione examina sa cellule, dépitée. Les murs suintaient d'humidité, et la paillasse à même semblait infestée de puces. Mais le pire était sans doute le froid. Le vent, glacial et mordant, qui n'épargnait pas un seul coin de l'obscure endroit s'engouffrait à travers sa cape, la faisant frissonner. Après un moment à regarder dans le vide, abattue, elle se reprit en main. Elle ne pouvait pas abandonner, pas dans cet endroit. Mais quand elle commença à réfléchir à un plan d'attaque, une vive douleur au cou se rappela à son bon souvenir. Elle se mordit les lèvres et ferma les yeux, comme pour faire disparaître la douleur itinérante à ces maudites blessures.

-Tu as mal ?

Elle sursauta et gémit pitoyablement en se cognant la tête contre un mur de sa cellule. Face à elle se tenait ce qu'elle devina être Grindelwald, de par son apparence il était grand, abordait un air toujours fier malgré que les années dans sa prison ai visiblement détérioré son aspect extérieur. Ses cheveux autrefois noirs étaient devenus blancs, et une large cicatrice déformait son visage. Elle détourna le regard. Si il souhaitait la tuer, qu'il le fasse, mais elle ne lui donnerait pas le privilège de lui adresser la parole. Mais l'intervention du mage noir changea ses promesses intérieures.

-Endoloris !

Elle eut l'impression que son crâne se fissurait, que tout son être s'enflammait, qu'un millier d'aiguilles se plantaient dans ses membres...

-Elladora, ne joue pas à cela avec moi... Tu es dans ma demeure, en Bulgarie, et tu es ma prisonnière, tu me dois donc le respect.

Elle hocha péniblement la tête.

-Bien. Si tu es sage, il est possible que je t'aide à te libérer... J'aimerais que tu me parles des plans de Dumbledore. Tu me diras, j'aurais pu demander à quelqu'un d'autre, mais le fait est, que, sans toi, le vieux perd une partie de ses atouts, et qu'il me sera facile de le vaincre. En outre, je suis curieux... Tu n'es décidément pas comme les autres !

Il éclata de rire. D'un rire froid, sans âme, mauvais. Qui, par bien des aspects, lui rappelait celui de son défunt père. Le rire d'un fou, d'un assassin.

-Ils me trouveront, et nous vous tuerons.

Un autre Doloris la fit rapidement taire, et une veine palpita sur la tempe du mage.

-Je ne crois pas non... Nul ne peut trouver ce Manoir sans y avoir été invité, ma chère... Nous avons donc tout le temps nécessaire pour nous amuser un peu ! Sectumsempra !

Le sang d'Hermione vint maculer les murs pendant que plusieurs balafres s'ouvraient sur ses jambes. Elle se retint de crier.

-Tu es plus forte que ce à quoi je m'attendais, ma chère Elladora... Crucifixio !

Des chaînes vinrent s'enrouler autour de ses poignets et de ses chevilles, et elle se sentit aussitôt beaucoup plus faible. Elle prit en peur en comprenant l'originalité de ce sort, et ses yeux s'agrandirent de terreur.

-Oui, je vois que tu as compris... Ces charmantes chaînes avalent ton énergie vitale, ce qui va me permettre de te torturer en toute tranquillité le temps que tu parles ! Oublies l'idée même de t'échapper... Endoloris !

Elle ne trouva même pas la force de crier, se contentant de subir ce tourbillon de torture insoutenable. Elle comprit soudain comment les parents de Neville Longdubat étaient devenus fous. Elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps, surtout en perdant autant de sang... Pourquoi avait elle donc refusé que l'un de ses amis l'accompagne ?! Elle se serait frappée, si elle en avait eu la force.

Les minutes passèrent, puis les heures. Il semblait que Grindelwald avait développé ses propres perles en matières de torture. Mais elle ne parlait pas. Elle se contentait de se replier dans son esprit, d'ériger des barrières infranchissables.

-Tu m'ennuies, ma chère petite. Ton père était moins résistant...

Elle tenta, en vain, de se redresser, et souffla :

-Ne... parlez pas... de mon père.

Grindelwald ricana froidement en lissant sa cape noire.

-J'ai tué ton père, j'ai le droit de parler de lui comme je le souhaite, ma douce... Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu le rejoindras bientôt !

Il se pencha au dessus d'elle, plongeant ses froids yeux verts dans les siens, sa baguette appuyée contre son cou.

-Et dire que si tu n'étais pas sortie seule, je n'aurais même pas tenté de t'avoir... Quel gâchis c'eut été, vraiment...

Elle fermait les yeux, avouant implicitement sa défaite, quand un grand fracas les fit sursauter.

-Maître ! Maître ! L'alarme a été déclenchée, il y a des intrus dans le Manoir !

Grindelwald se leva brusquement et envoya un Doloris au nouvel arrivant, un brun à l'accent russe très prononcé.

-J'ai dis que je ne voulais pas être dérangé maintenant !

Le brun trembla, s'agenouillant devant lui.

-Mais, maître, c'est important, les hommes ne savent pas quoi faire, des explosions retentissent partout dans le château, certains sont morts ! Le jeune Jedusor à été blessé...

Le mage noir grogna et sortit en coup de vent, sa baguette lançant des étincelles noires.  
-Je reviens vite, je n'ai pas fini avec elle. Garde la, toi. Si elle n'est plus ici quand je reviens.. Tu prieras pour avoir subit le même sort que tes parents.

Il disparu, les laissant seuls. Hermione n'ouvrit même pas les yeux. Que se passait il ?! Ils étaient surement venus la chercher ! Mais elle n'avait même plus la force de se lever, ou de crier. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre, et le brun émit un râle d'agonie. Elle ouvrit les yeux, pour tomber nez à nez avec un visage bien connu.

-E...Eric ?

Il plaqua une main sur sa bouche.

-Tais toi, nous ne devons pas être repérés.

Ses yeux étaient bien plus sombres qu'habituellement, il semblait déchiré, angoissé.

-Vite, Hermione. Je ne pourrais pas... le retenir plus longtemps.

D'un sort, il brisa ses chaînes et la prit dans ses bras, la portant comme une sanglante mariée, plaquée contre son torse. Elle referma sa main sur sa chemise et ferma les yeux, se sentant s'évanouir.

-Réveille toi, accroche toi, nous allons transplaner.

Ils sortaient de sa cellule quand Hermione vit arriver derrière eux Grindelwald, fou de rage, qui leur lança un sort, au moment même ou ils transplanaient.

Ils atterrirent sur une surface dure, et Eric amortit la chute en recevant Hermione.

-Weasley !

Une chevelure rousse s'élança dans leur direction et entra dans le champs de vision d'Hermione.

-Emmène la au Manoir, protège la. Je dois partir, maintenant, avant qu'il ne réussisse à...

Il essaya tant bien que mal de décrocher Hermione, accrochée à sa chemise, avant de fixer ses yeux, d'un vert qu'elle n'avait que trop vu, dans les siens. Pourquoi ne s'était elle jamais aperçue de la ressemblance avant ?! C'était pourtant frappant...

Il embrassa rapidement son front avant de se relever.

-Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux plus. Je... Merci. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, d'accord ? Pense-y, quand nous nous reverrons...

Il transplana, la laissant dans les bras de Fred Weasley, au beau milieu d'un chemin poussiéreux.

* * *

**Voilà voilà ! Un chapitre un peu plus sombre, c'est vrai, mais nous n'avons pas encore atteint l'apothéose ;) **

**REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS!**

**A bientôt,**

**MZV**


	28. Les Volontaires d'Argent

**SALUUUT! **

**Voici mon super (J'espère) nouveau chapitre! Merci pour vos reviews sur le dernier, c'est cool ;)**

**Donc, je ne sais pas si il va vous plaire... une chose est sûre; il y a énormément de suspense ^^**

**Bonne lecture! **

* * *

XXIIX. Les Sacrifiés

**"C'est lorsqu'il parle en son nom que l'homme est le moins lui-même. Donnez lui un masque et il vous dira la verité" O. Wilde.**

Un vent fort soufflait devant les portes de la prison, sur la petite île de Nurmengard. La plaine était balayée par de violents courants d'air, sous un ciel noir et orageux. Les nuages étaient bas, l'atmosphère irrespirable. Pas un bruit ne venait rompre la quiétude des lieux. Les vagues se déchaînaient contre les hautes murailles de pierres tandis que la tension augmentait. Ils n'étaient que deux. Trois volontaires, trois face à une armée, qui arriverait bien trop vite. En première ligne, les seuls sur les lieux. On avait voulu les en dissuader, les protéger, les en empêcher, mais il fallait que ce soit eux. Parce qu'au fond, ils le savaient cela devait être eux, pour prouver à tous qu'ils en étaient capables, qu'ils étaient les meilleurs. Pour, enfin, se prouver à eux même qu'ils n'étaient pas des lâches, conditionnés dès leur naissance à une vie de servitude et d'obéissance. Ils ne rompaient pas leur serment ils l'accomplissaient en lui donnant un sens. Ils étaient quatre, le fameux Quatuor d'argent de Serpentard. Leur amitié prenait un nouveau tournant en ce jour : ils avaient dépassé leurs limites, ils s'étaient battus jusqu'au bout, et n'avaient pas encore fini. Ils attendaient, sans savoir que l'un d'entre eux ne verrait pas une nouvelle aube se lever. Leurs noms étaient Drago Malefoy, Blaize Zabini, Théodore Nott et Adrian Pucey, et ils allaient être les premiers.

Le bruit caractéristique d'un transplanage se fit entendre. Adrian leva sa baguette et les quatre furent aussitôt vêtus de leurs capes pourpres.

-Pour Hermione... Elle finira bien par nous pardonner, si on rentre en vie.

Les autres acquiescèrent gravement et le premier sort fusa.

24 heures plus tôt, Manoir Jedusor.

Fred Weasley passa la porte, avec dans ses bras une Hermione évanouie et ensanglantée. Il avisa les silhouettes statufiées des membres de la Garde, et les libéra d'un coup de baguette avant de poser son précieux fardeau sur un long canapé noir.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?! Où est ce traître d'Eric ?!

Drago était sans doute le plus énervé, à égalité avec Adrian, fou de rage.

Ils se pressèrent autour de la Gryffondor endormie en demandant des précisions, que personne n'était en mesure de leur apporter. Ils la soignèrent rapidement, bandèrent ses cicatrices et ses blessures récentes, et se laissèrent aller dans le salon dans une tension palpable.

Blaize tapota l'accoudoir de son fauteuil en un geste impatient.

-Comment a t'elle pu s'échapper ?! Et d'abord, pourquoi es tu là, Weasley ? Comment as tu trouvé le Manoir ?

Fred pointa Hermione du doigt.

-Hermione, en tant que Gardienne du secret, m'a mis dans la confidence.

Adrian haussa un sourcil.

-Et peut on savoir pourquoi ?!

-Si ça t'amuses. Je veux faire partie de la Garde, et me battre avec vous.

Ils le regardèrent, éberlués. Théo, sans un mot, lui administra un grand coup de poing dans la figure.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Weasley. Nous en sommes pas une de tes idioties, nous ne sommes pas là pour rigoler...

Fred se releva et le toisa avec indignation.

-Je suis au courant ! Et mes choix ne concernent que moi. Si j'ai convaincu Hermione, vous n'avez pas le droit de vous opposer à son choix.

Adrian manqua s'étouffer avec le croissant qu'il venait de faire apparaître.

-Nous sommes sa Garde. Et si nous décidons que nous ne voulons pas de toi, elle nous suivra.

Le rouquin, conscient de la fragilité de sa position, changea aussitôt d'approche.

-Je ne veux que la fin de la guerre et sa sécurité. Est si différent de ce que vous, vous voulez pour elle ?!

-Il n'a pas tord, Adrian...

Théo emmena son meilleur ami dans la pièce attenante. Il savait bien être le seul, avec Hermione, à avoir le pouvoir de le calmer.

* * *

La Serpentarde se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, dans un état lamentable. Elle fit néanmoins bonne figure et se leva pour rejoindre ses amis, au salon. Eric était une énigme, qu'elle avait eu la vague impression vague de résoudre, mais elle ne se souvenait plus. Il l'obsédait. Eric, qui la snobait pour la sauver, qui l'évitait pour mieux l'aider. On aurait dit qu'il avait deux personnalités. Un médecin moldu l'aurait sans doute appelé un schizophrène, mais Hermione savait qu'il était bien plus que cela.

Eric sortit de son esprit dès qu'elle fut face à Drago, qui se précipita vers elle pour la soulever du sol et la serrer dans ses bras à l'étouffer.

-Hermione, tu m'as fait tellement peur... ne recommence jamais, je t'en supplie. Je ne m'en remettrai pas.

Il l'embrassa avec une urgence qui ne lui était pas coutumière, la laissant pantelante. Ils furent rapidement interrompus par Blaise.

-On vient de recevoir une lettre de Dumby, il faut y aller. Content de te revoir, Mione. Tu vas mieux ?

Elle l'embrassa avant de lui emboiter le pas, sa main toujours prisonnière de celle de Drago.

L'intégralité de la garde et Fred transplanèrent au quartier général, anxieux. Dumbledore n'aurait jamais prit le risque de les laisser sortir sans une raison parfaitement valable. Et la seule qu'ils avaient en tête était l'arrivée imminente des troupes de Grindelwald.

Et effectivement. Dès qu'ils furent arrivés, le Directeur leur annonça l'imminence de la bataille.

-Selon nos informateurs sur place, ils y seront au levé du soleil. L'Ordre sera là. Qu'en est il de vos alliés, Miss Jedusor ?

Hermione lui envoya un mince sourire.

-Les vampires nous rejoindront uniquement en cas d'extrême nécessité, déjà fortement occupés au Sud avec les Loups Garous. La garde arrivera durant le combat, et Luc sera prêt de moi en permanence.

Le vampire s'était en effet proposé pour rester auprès de son amie tout le temps du combat, certain de pouvoir la protéger.

Le vieil homme hocha la tête, et donna la parole au tacticien, Regulus Black.

-Le problème réside dans l'attaque. Si nous sommes là quand ils arriveront, ils fuiront, contourneront l'île. Si nous arrivons seuls par Portoloin, ils nous tueront dès que nous apparaîtrons. En outre, la grande majorité des troupes ne connaissent pas la localisation de l'île, j'en ai bien peur...

Remus Lupin s'agita sur son siège. Il était entre Dumbledore et Regulus, non loin d'Harry, qui envoyait de petits sourires rassurants à Hermione.

-Que proposez vous, Regulus ?

Il inspira longuement, comme pour se donner contenance.

-Il nous faut des volontaires. Ils placeront des balises Portoloin et attendront l'arrivée des troupes de Grindelwald. Ceux là ne se douteront de rien et penseront à des éclaireurs. Ils fonceront donc tous au combat, et c'est à ce moment que les balises seront activées. Tous nos alliés apparaîtront sur le terrain, au préalablement immunisé contre les transplanages. Nul ne pourra sortir avant la fin. Les volontaires se chargeront donc de les retenir et de lancer le sort qui les isoleras une fois qu'ils seront tous présents. C'est, en sommes...

-Une mission suicide.

Tous se tournèrent vers Hermione.

-Et vous avez des volontaires pour ça ?!

Regulus détourna le regard, légèrement coupable.

-En fait... Oui. J'ai reçu quatre candidatures, aussitôt acceptées. Les meilleurs qu'on puisse trouver.

Hermione haussa un sourcil.

-Qui sont ?

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit à moi de vous le dire, Miss Jedusor...

Se figeant, Hermione commença à comprendre, et se retourna lentement, pour toiser les membres de sa Garde, ne parvenant même plus à masquer sa stupéfaction, sa colère et sa peur.

-C'est... Vous ?

Sa voix se brisa. Ils détournèrent le regard.

-Mais... Pourquoi ?

* * *

Hermione observa ses Mangemorts, la centaine d'hommes sous son commandement, venant d'atterrir. Leurs capes étaient pourpres et ils portaient tous leurs masques ouvragés. L'Héritière se plaça face à eux, un feu de détermination brûlant dans ses yeux.

-Enlevez vos masques, mes amis. Aujourd'hui est peut être votre dernière bataille, car après, vous serez libres. Otez vos masques et montrez au monde qui vous êtes, et ce pourquoi vous vous battez. Et qu'aujourd'hui, pour la première et dernière fois, soit le jour durant lequel mes cruels Mangemorts se battront pour la sauvegarde de notre monde !

Elle ôta son masque, montrant l'exemple, un petit sourire triste aux lèvres en voyant Drago, Blaize, Théo, Adrian, Severus, Lucius et Stephano se découvrir, bientôt suivis de tous les autres. Ils avaient tous tenu parole, ils étaient tous là, prêts à se battre. La rage et l'anticipation du combat à venir illuminait leurs prunelles d'un feu sombre, qui, accordé à leurs tenues, les transformait en flammes vives et mortelles, indomptables.

-Allez, et soyez fiers de ce que vous êtes, et de ce pourquoi vous allez vous battre !

Son cœur manqua un battement quand elle vit Drago, Blaize, Théo et Adrian transplaner discrètement, mais elle s'efforça de ne rien laisser paraître. Elle devait être forte, pour leur sauvegarde à tous. Elle ignora ses douleurs et se dirigea vers ses parrains et amis.

-Lucius !

Le grand blond la salua avec gravité, concentré.

-Nous allons rencontrer les membres de l'Ordre. Tenez vous prêts, ils arrivent. Je ne veux pas d'incidents ou d'attaques !

Il hocha la tête, et, d'un signe, ordonna à ses soldats de se mettre d'un côté de la clairière afin de laisser aux aurors l'espace de se poser.

C'est dans un silence quasi complet que leurs alliés du jour apparurent. Le ballet des arrivées dura quelques longues minutes, durant lesquelles les deux parties se toisèrent et se jaugèrent longuement. Puis Harry et Ron transplanèrent à leur tour, juste à côté d'Hermione. Le brun aux yeux verts la serra dans ses bras, sans un mot, pendant que Ron la saluait avec solennité. Il s'était rendu compte de la situation :Ils allaient peut être tous mourir, et il ne le pouvait sans avoir reparlé à celle qui avait été sa meilleure amie durant sept longues années, les plus belles de sa jeune vie.

Aurors et Mangemorts ne bougeaient pas, attendant le signal en se regardant de travers, hésitants, conscients de l'obligation de mettre le passé de côté pour se battre ensemble. Ca n'était pas de l'amitié, c'était une trêve. Un accord tacite entre les traqueurs et les criminels, entre des ennemis de longue date. Dumbledore arriva en dernier, l'air décidé, les yeux éteints, et éleva le niveau de sa voix pour s'adresser à toute l'assemblée.

-Mes enfants, nous y sommes... Là où tout à commencé. Nous sommes à 20 kilomètres de Nurmengard, la prison dans laquelle j'ai moi même emprisonné le renégat il y a tant d'années... Quand le signal retentira, transplanez sur les bases activées par le jeune Malefoy et ses amis. Vous arriverez sur le champs de bataille dans l'instant : l'effet de surprise itinérant à notre arrivée sera notre plus grand atout. N'oubliez pas qu'ils sont ensorcelés, qu'ils n'auront aucune pitié. Cela est un cas exceptionnel, et je me dois de vous conseiller de ne pas retenir votre bras.

Quelques mangemorts ricanèrent, blasés, mais le Directeur fit comme si de rien était.

-Notre alliance est la première du genre. Respectez la, aidez vous pour survivre. Que Merlin sois avec nous.

Il délaissa son auditoire pour venir se poster aux côtés d'Hermione, anxieuse.

-Restez près de moi, Miss Jedusor, jusqu'au combat final. Vous ne serez d'aucun secours à vos amis en étant morte. Avez vous... Les reliques ?

Elle hocha la tête en resserrant sa prise sur la Baguette de Sureau. Elle sentait le poids de la pierre attachée à son cou, et la cape d'invisibilité avait été déposé par dessus sa cape, et légèrement modifiée il suffisait à Hermione de rabattre sa cape sur elle pour devenir invisible. Si le manteau pourpre était ouvert, nul ne pouvait deviner la présence sur lui de la précieuse relique.

Les deux rangées de combattants s'observaient attentivement, se jaugeaient du regard, cherchant à déterminer les poids morts, les traîtres éventuels... Le regard de Narcissa Malefoy croisa celui d'Andromeda Tonks, et s'y accrocha. Elle n'était pas la seule. Nombreux étaient ceux qui fixaient chez leurs voisins des visages connus, parfois aimés. Ce jour là, ils mettaient toutes leurs rancunes, tout le passé de côté. Ce jour là, il se battaient ensemble.

Un patronus apparut soudain, illuminant la clairière encore sombre de sa lueur fantomatique. La voix de Blaize retentit au milieu de la forêt.

_Ils sont arrivés..._

Dumbledore, Hermione et Harry levèrent leurs bras droits simultanément, donnant l'ordre de transplaner vers les bases installées la veille.

* * *

**Alooors, je préviens: Prochain chapitre, quelqu'un va mourir. Et ça m'horrifie, mais je suis obligée. Je suis triste d'avance. Des paris sur l'identité du mort? Vous pouvez encore changer la donne...**

**REVIEWS, REVIEWS!**

**Prochain chapitre: Mémoires d'Outre Tombe**

**MZV**


	29. Mémoires d'Outre Tombe

**Mémoires d'Outre Tombe**

**Nouveau chapitre, centré essentiellement sur la Bataille. Mais pas la dernière, rassurez vous! Merci à tous les reviewers, c'est trop cool, vraiment ;) Un grand merci surtout à **Choucolat1201 **dont la review m'a fait super plaisir, sans que je puisse malheureusement lui répondre... **

**Et oui, même si je n'ai pas trop envie, il y aura des morts, et pleeeein de sang! **

**J'ai eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre, parce qu'il est un peu une fin en soi, mais aussi parce que j'ai l'impression de me rapprocher de la fin et que ça me fais... ouais, un peu peur. Mais c'est pas pour tout de suite, relativisons. Je n'ai pas fini de faire souffrir ces pauvres personnages! **

* * *

_« Il est des hommes qui naissent dans la grandeur, d'autres qui parviennent à la grandeur, et d'autres que la grandeur vient chercher d'elle-même. »_

W. Shakespeare, _Le Jour des Rois_.

**XXIX**

_Ils attendaient, sans savoir que l'un d'entre eux ne verrait pas une nouvelle aube se lever. Leurs noms étaient Drago Malefoy, Blaize Zabini, Théodore Nott et Adrian Pucey, et ils allaient être les premiers._

_Un patronus apparut soudain, illuminant la clairière encore sombre de sa lueur fantomatique. La voix de Blaize retentit au milieu de la forêt. _

_Ils sont arrivés..._

_Dumbledore, Hermione et Harry levèrent leurs bras droits simultanément, donnant l'ordre de transplaner vers les bases installées la veille. _

**P.D.V Adrian Pucey**

Qu'est ce que je foutais là ? Bonne question. En fait, je le savais très bien. J'étais là pour elle. J'avais suivit les autres dans leurs délires de gloire et de respect, alors que je m'en foutais complètement. J'étais là pour elle. Pour son sourire, pour qu'elle ai enfin la vie qu'elle méritait, pour la venger, pour que jamais plus personne ne puisse lui faire du mal. Pour qu'elle soit heureuse.

Le premier type arriva vite. Décharné, maigre, les yeux fous, il nous toisa, un petit sourire idiot aux lèvres, avant d'appeler les autres à venir nous régler notre compte. Comme d'habitude, le vieux Regulus avait eu raison. Ils ne pensaient pas dangereux une fois qu'ils seraient tous arrivés, nous les enfermerions sous le dôme anti transplanage, et les renforts arriveraient en Portoloin. Facile, en théorie. En pratique, du grand n'importe quoi. Elle avait eu raison de nous engueuler, ma petite lionne. Je me rappelle très bien la tête outrée qu'elle faisait. La voir aussi perdue m'avait brisé le cœur. Je la comprenais tellement ! Nous avions toujours été ensemble depuis presque un an, comment aurait elle pu prévoir que nous allions l'abandonner, la laisser se battre seule ? Mais je savais bien que si nous le faisions, c'était pour son bien. Nous étions les meilleurs, et si nous pouvions en éliminer un maximum avant qu'elle arrive, ses chances de survie augmenteraient considérablement. Nous ne brisions pas notre promesse. Nous faisions au contraire tout pour qu'elle vive, cette petite brune. Quand elle l'avait su, elle avait hurlé, tempêté, pleuré, refusé de nous parlé... Et puis tout était allé si vite. En quelques heures, nous étions déjà sur le champ de bataille, sans avoir eu le temps de lui expliquer nos motivations. Ce qui était dommage, en soi. J'étais sur qu'elle finirait par nous pardonner. C'était notre petite princesse, après tout.

Les troupes de l'autre imbécile commencèrent à arriver, progressivement. Ils étaient juste flippants. Les yeux vides, animés par une seule envie tuer. Ils transplanèrent les uns après les autres, nous tournant autour en ricanant comme des vautours. Mais cela ne suffisait pas. Il nous fallait attendre que Grindelwald et ses principaux officiers, dont faisait partie mon paternel, arrivent. Une fois qu'ils seraient là, nous pourrions véritablement commencer. Sur un signe de Théo, nous nous plaçâmes tout les quatre, dos à dos, pour couvrir chaque angle du terrain. Ils ne nous attaquaient pas encore, attendant sans doute les ordres de leurs maîtres vénérés. L'un d'entre eux lança un Avada vers notre petit groupe, mais il vint s'écraser sur le bouclier sur puissant qui nous protégeait, cadeau de Regulus. Son chef le frappa violemment en lui ordonnant d'attendre. Quelques minutes plus tard, un grand bruit se fit entendre, et les larbins s'écartèrent rapidement. Devant les portes de la prison lugubre venaient d'atterrir Grindelwald, Bellatrix, Fenrir Greyback et leur larbin, mon cher et tendre père. Je sentis Théo se tendre à mes côtés. Il n'avait jamais digéré les coups que je me prenais, ni la lâcheté de mon paternel. Il l'aurait surement tué, si ils avaient été face à face. Sauf qu'il était pour moi. Tom arriva aussi, le visage dur, et derrière lui, Eric, des traces de coups encore visibles sur son visage. Il peinait à marcher, tremblait comme une feuille. Apparemment, c'était un prisonnier, et le camp adverse n'avait pas aimé qu'il sauve Hermione. Il était très certainement sous Imperium. Assez flippant d'ailleurs. Je resserrais ma prise sur ma baguette. J'entendis Drago commencer notre décompte, et levais ma baguette. Deux cent mètres plus loin, Grindelwald tournait son regard vers nous, et s'approchait lentement, surement curieux de notre présence sur le champ de bataille. Seuls, surtout.

-5...4...3...2...1... Maintenant !

Quatre rayons noirs jaillirent de nos baguettes pour déployer un dôme infranchissable autour de la scène. Plus personne ne sortirait. Grindelwald ricana.

-Et maintenant ?! Personne ne viendra vous sauver, pauvres fous ! Vous allez mourir, les uns après les autres, comme de vulgaires insectes...

Pendant qu'il partait dans ses délires mégalos, je regardais mon père, avec un mépris mal dissimulé. Sa faiblesse me faisait honte. Il ne luttait même plus, il n'avait somme tout jamais lutté. C'était un traître, et un lâche. Il m'envoya un petit sourire supérieur, et s'avança, dans le sillage de son cher maître.

-Adrian, viens ici !

J'éclatais de rire. Un peu boudiné dans sa robe luxueuse, il tenait sa baguette comme un demeuré en me regardant, comme si il pouvait me faire changer de camps. Ses arguments de persuasions étaient pourtant plus que raisonnables et intéressants... Après tout, il ne m'avait jamais frappé, n'était jamais partit rejoindre un fou furieux, trahissant le seigneur des ténèbres, il ne ressemblait pas à un porc armé d'un bâton... Absolument pas. Je ne lui répondit même pas, mais un sortilège de Théo frôla son visage, le faisant immédiatement se crisper. Grindelwald nous regarda avec mépris avant de secouer la main.

-J'en ai assez. Tuez les, que cette stupide barrière s'effondre et que nous puissions continuer notre chemin...

Aussitôt, une dizaine de malades foncèrent sur nous en grognant. Oui, en grognant. Malefoy leva un sourcil en constatant cette sauvagerie ridicule et leva sa baguette.

-Blaize, le Patronus. Nous enclenchons les Portoloins.

Blaize fit jaillir de sa baguette un spectre blanc, auquel il murmura quelques mots, pendant que nous activions ces maudits machins, à l'aide d'un sort créé par Dumbledore.

Blaize siffla et vint se replacer auprès de nous.

-Que la fête commence...

Les sortilèges fusèrent aussitôt vers nous, s'écrasant sur notre bouclier qui commençait déjà à se fendiller. C'était assez mal barré... Les secondes passèrent, et les sauvages commencèrent à voir les failles de notre défense, n'hésitant pas à se jeter sur notre bouclier pour le faire plier. L'un d'entre eux se jeta sur Drago, qui l'expulsa facilement, avant de faire face aux autres. Blaize reçu un Crucio, qu'il esquiva facilement, tuant son adversaire d'un sort bien placé. Théo se défendait bien, alternant sortilèges d'entrave et d'immobilisation, que je jugeais pourtant trop faibles je préférais les tuer directement. Ces... Abominations ne seraient plus jamais les humains qu'elles avaient été, il ne nous était d'aucune utilité de les épargner. Théo avait toujours été trop bon, définitivement. Je me débarrassais discrètement de ses adversaires lorsque je le jugeais en danger, et continuais à en éliminer le plus possible. Mais ils déferlaient, toujours plus nombreux. Les autres étaient autour de nous, en arc de cercle, acclamant les pauvres idiots qui venaient tenter leur chance. Grindelwald s'échinait contre la barrière, nous ignorant parfaitement, pendant que Bellatrix retenait Greyback et que mon père essayait en vain de m'arrêter.

Ce qui devait arriver arriva. Notre bouclier rendit l'âme. Nous étions seuls, les renforts ne se décidant pas à arriver. Lasses, les sorciers spectateurs commencèrent à se battre à leur tour, et très vite, nous fumes totalement encerclés. La baguette de Théo jaillit de sa main pour atterrir quelques mètres plus loin, et je le plaçais rapidement derrière moi, continuant à éviter les sorts, à en jeter de nouveau. Très vite, Bellatrix reconnut son neveu et s'éloigna de son maître pour venir vers nous, un grand sourire sadique aux lèvres.

-Dragoooo ! Mon neveu préféré ! Viens donc voir ta tante !

Elle ricanait, complètement folle, pendant que nous luttions, de plus en plus désespérément. Un Doloris frôla mon crâne, et je tuais son auteur d'une simple torsion du poignet, pendant que Drago couvrait Blaize.

-Adrian, couvre moi !

Je me tournais précipitamment pour voir Théo courir récupérer sa baguette, fonçant dans le tas. J'écartais d'un maléfice le premier à lui sauter dessus mais ne vit que trop tard le rayon vert arriver sur lui. J'allais voir mon meilleur ami mourir sous mes yeux. Mon frère. J'hurlais en me précipitant vers lui, rompant notre formation, tout en sachant que j'arriverais trop tard. Je lançais mes sortilèges à l'aveuglette, courant vers Théo, qui regardait avec ébahissement l'Avada Kedavra arriver sur lui. Je tombais à genoux, trébuchant, les larmes aux yeux, quand un bouclier d'une puissance formidable renvoya le rayon vers nos ennemis, et que nos alliés arrivèrent enfin. Je faillis pleurer de soulagement en voyant Hermione aider Théo à se lever et lui rendre sa baguette, avant de s'avancer, l'air menaçant, vers Bellatrix.

**P.D.V Externe**

Hermione s'avança vers Bellatrix, sa baguette bien en main, tremblante de rage. Son père était mort à cause de cette folle. Qui allait mourir à son tour.

-Impedimenta !

Bellatrix fut envoyée quelques mètres plus loin, assommée, pendant que Luc arrêtait tout être s'approchant trop près de sa protégée, mordant, tuant, insaisissable.

Lucius se débarrassait facilement de ses adversaires, reformant avec Severus et Stephano leur trio de choc, invincibles. Fenrir Greyback s'approcha d'eux, le visage ensanglanté, et récolta plusieurs Doloris, avant de sauter sur un jeune Auror qui venait en renfort.

Les troupes de Grindelwald, totalement prises au dépourvues, essayait en vain de s'organiser. Grindelwald les avait créées pour obéir, pas pour réfléchir, et ce fut ce qui causa leur perte ils tuaient, mais étaient incapables de se battre ensemble, de faire preuve de stratégie.

Ils tuaient sauvagement, mais finissaient pas être arrêtés, rapidement.

Adromeda Tonks se retrouva soudain entourée de deux ensorcelés, sa baguette quelques mètres plus loin, immobilisée. Bellatrix, fuyant Hermione, se trouva en un instant devant elle, un sourire retord aux lèvres.

-Ma chère petite sœur... Quel plaisir de te retrouver !

Son sort ne rencontra pourtant pas sa cible. Narcissa Malefoy venait de protéger Andromeda de son bouclier surpuissant. Elle libéra sa sœur d'un coup de baguette, et se plaça devant elle. Bellatrix, une fois remise de sa stupeur, haussa un sourcil.

-Cissy... Ne fais pas l'idiote. Viens avec moi, je te pardonne...

Narcissa lâcha un rire méprisant.

-Tu as trahit notre maître, tu ne mérites rien de plus que la mort.

Elle pointa sa baguette sur la brune.

-Attends, Cissy... Tu ne peux pas faire ça... Je suis ta sœur !

-Tu l'aurais fais, si tu étais à ma place.

Andromeda, sa baguette en main, vint se placer aux côtés de Narcissa. Elles se regardèrent tristement.

-Toutes les deux ?

Andromeda acquiesça, et de leurs baguettes s'échappèrent deux rayons verts qui vinrent finir leur course dans la poitrine de celle qui avait été autrefois la plus fidèle partisane du Seigneur Noir.

Quelques mètres plus loin, Drago se battait contre trois sorciers nordiques, maintenant difficilement la cadence. Un sort de découpe entailla profondément son bras et lui fit lâcher sa baguette. Sans se départir de son sang froid, il esquiva plusieurs sorts, essuyant un Sectumsempra sur sa jambe gauche, et rattrapa sa baguette.

-Incendio !

Le premier prit feu, et le deuxième tomba, attaché. Le dernier, oubliant toute dignité du sorcier, sauta sur le blond, oubliant sa baguette, et le jeta au sol pour le frapper durement. Drago essaya de se dégager, en vain. Il jura. Il ne pouvait pas mourir ici, tué par un animal ! Hermione avait besoin de lui, et lui ne pouvait vivre sans elle, ils n'avaient pas eu assez de temps...

Blaize se débarrassa d'un énième adversaire, dos à Théo, quand il vit son frère, Drago, grièvement blessé, tomber au sol. Il courut vers lui et dégagea son adversaire d'un sort mortel, avant de le relever.

-Drago, tu peux marcher ?

Le blond hocha la tête.

-Bien sur que oui, imbécile.

Ils furent arrêtés dans leur dispute par le cri d'Hermione, qui tomba aux côtés de Luc, visiblement mal en point.

Il était tombé en tentant de la protéger. Grindelwald ne lui avait laissé aucune chance, le frappant pendant qu'il avait le dos tourné. Lâchement. Hermione tenta d'endiguer le flot de sang qui sortait de sa poitrine, sans résultat. Luc attrapa sa main et la serra fortement.

-Bats toi. C'est trop tard pour moi... Bats toi, et tue le...

Elle embrassa sa joue, essuya ses larmes et se releva rapidement, pour foncer vers l'autre extrémité de la clairière, vers Grindelwald, la source de tous ses maux. Elle entendit les cris de ses amis qui lui disaient de ne pas y aller, sans leur prêter attention. Luc avait été avec elle depuis le début, il l'avait épaulée, soutenue, aidée, elle lui devait tellement ! Et si elle ne pouvait le sauver, alors elle se contenterait de le venger.

-Ma chère Hermione... Tu t'es donc remise de ton séjour dans nos geôles. Tu peux d'ailleurs remercier mon fils de t'en avoir sortie...

Hermione pilla, et son regard dévia vers Eric. Bien entendu. Elle le savait... Ils avaient les même yeux, les même expressions... elle aurait du s'en douter. Mais pourquoi l'avait il sauvée ?!

Comme si il lisait ses pensée, Grindelwald se renfrogna.

-Il faut croire que les sorts que je lui avais envoyés n'étaient pas assez puissants... J'ai du sévir, bien malgré moi.

Le visage d'Eric reflétait une intense souffrance, et il regardait autour de lui, totalement perdu. Hermione eut un pincement au cœur en le voyant, si vulnérable.

-Vous êtes un monstre...

Il hocha pensivement la tête.

-Ca reste à prouver. Mais toi tu es... Celle qui est censée me tuer, si je ne m'abuse ?!

Elle ne répondit même pas.

-Je crois que c'est plutôt l'inverse qui risque de se produire, ne t'en déplaise. Mais je ne veux pas te tuer moi même... Tom !

Le frère d'Hermione sortit du sillage de Grindelwald pour se placer à ses côtés, les yeux éteinds.

-Oui, maître ?

-Tue la.

Il hocha la tête et un rayon de lumière verte fusa vers Hermione, qui l'évita difficilement. Elle ne pourrait jamais se battre contre son frère, elle n'en était pas capable. Il était la seule famille qui lui restait... Non, elle n'avait plus de famille.

Son sort d'entrave fit tomber son frère au sol, l'assommant pour quelques minutes. Hermione se tourna vers Grindelwald, et lui lança un Doloris si puissant que son bouclier tomba en miettes.

-Tu es plus puissante que ton père...

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, enchaînant les sortilèges et les maléfices. Elle sentit soudainement deux présences à ses côtés. Le mage noir prit une expression profondément agacée.

-Potter, Weasley... Le Trio d'Or...

Il commençait à faiblir, reculant toujours plus. Harry lui envoya un sort de strangulation fulgurant, qui le mit dans une rage noire. Ses troupes étaient décimées par l'Ordre et la Garde, et lui même ne pourrait plus tenir bien longtemps. Mais un regard derrière Hermione changea la donne. Son habituel sourire retord vint reprendre place sur ses lèvres décharnées.

-Tom !

L'Héritier déchu envoya Ron au tapis, pendant que Grindelwald immobilisait Harry. Hermione se trouva encerclée, prisonnière de la folie de son ennemi.

-Je crois que c'est la fin, ma chère Elladora... Celle qui fut perdue. Tu aurais du rester chez tes moldus, très chère...

Il leva sa baguette pendant que Tom pointait la sienne sur la nuque de sa sœur, nonchalant.

-Avada Kedavra !

Un magnifique puma reçut l'éclair mortel destiné à Hermione, pendant que Tom s'écroulait à terre, terrassé par Drago Malfoy. Toute la Garde, accompagnée de Dumbledore, venait d'apparaître derrière Hermione, qui elle hurla avant de lancer à son ennemi le plus puissant Doloris qu'elle ai jamais créé. Il l'esquiva, et utilisa ses dernières forces pour percer la barrière et transplaner, avec lui Fenrir Greyback, Tom et Eric.

Hermione se jeta au sol, sur le puma, qui commençait à reprendre forme humaine, laissant voir de courts cheveux blonds aux racines sombres, des yeux bleus légèrement voilés et un petit sourire satisfait.

-Eh Princesse... On l'a eu ?

Elle secoua la tête, aveuglée par ses larmes. Il soupira difficilement en levant sa main vers elle, caressant sa joue.

-Ne pleure pas... J'ai été heureux de te servir, d'être ton ami. Bute mon père pour moi, d'accord ?

Elle acquiesça, la vue troublée par les larmes.

-Je suis désolée, c'est de ma faute, je n'aurais pas du...

Avant qu'elle ai eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit, il l'attira contre lui, pressant délicatement ses lèvres contre les siennes, quelques secondes, avant de subitement la relâcher. Elle recula, caressa sa joue.

-Ca n'est pas de ta faute, Princesse... Sois heureuse, pour moi.

Il grava ses traits dans sa mémoire et ferma lentement les yeux, sentant la vie s'échapper de son corps à une allure démentielle. Un petit sourire vint éclairer son visage livide. Il n'était pas mort pour rien. Il était là pour elle.

* * *

**Alooors, selon vous? Facile, facile.**

**Qu'en pensez vous? REVIEWS! **

**(Désolée d'ailleurs d'avoir posté aussi tard dans la semaine...)**

**MZV**

**Pour Safe in The Sky. **


End file.
